


Huntress' Favorite Thorn

by Fusionfool3



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, RWBY, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angry Sex, Bad Decisions, Casual Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Friendship/Love, Futanari, Genital Torture, Girl Penis, Harems, Hypnotism, Master/Pet, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot Collection, Other, Pregnancy, Sibling Incest, Slavery, Slight OOC, Students, Voyeurism, Worship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 121,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusionfool3/pseuds/Fusionfool3
Summary: A series of one-shots about Ruby having a dick with various girls, chapters may share alot to no continuity to each other, dood.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Between this and Ponysmut, I'll try and keep something on this story but I'll obviously run out of stuff to do so, if you got any suggestions, leave a comment and I'll consider it, dood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want you guys to walk into something you don't want to be apart of, dood.

Chapter 1: Blake and Ruby get into some petplay.

Chapter 2: Weiss rides Ruby's dick to get back at her dad.

Chapter 3: Yang and Ruby chill and have casual sex.

Chapter 4: Pyrrha wants Ruby's legs to go to work... on her.

Chapter 5: Red Riding Hood visits her mom, only to be accosted by sexual things in non-sexual ways. Until the end.

Chapter 6: A chapter I posted on FIMfiction about how I neglect Ruby and Twilight by playing Final Fantasy 14.

Chapter 7: Yang and Blake help Ruby get a homerun with Weiss during Port's class.

Chapter 8: Jaune is trapped in a room with a drunk Ruby for seven minutes.

Chapter 9: Ruby feels like she should be more manly and Yang wants to be more girly.

Chapter 10: Blake wants to fuck and her team helps out.

Chapter 11: A very non-canon way that Weiss and Ruby met up after the Fall of Beacon in Mistral, with less Yang.

Chapter 12: Weiss and Blake want a kid but they're both girls. They ask Ruby to knock one of them up.

Chapter 13: Weiss and Ruby punish Yang for banging everyone.

Chapter 14: Ruby gets lost in Fire Emblem Fates, she meets Camilla.

Chapter 15: Winter 'inspects' Ruby

Chapter 16: Ruby wears a kilt.

Chapter 17: A joke about Ruby being a faunus because her animal trait is a dog dick.

Chapter 18: Ruby and Coco have clothed public stealth sex.

Chapter 19: Part two of Red Riding Hood trying to avoid getting fucked by mythical creatures.

Chapter 20: Velvet gets gangbanged in a shower room by beefy ladies.

Chapter 21: Gamer!Ruby's relationship status freaks it's shit and maximizes her status with her team.

Chapter 22: Ruby tells Yang about the long ass day she had in the shortest way possible.

 Chapter 23: Yang wants Ruby to punish her.

Chapter 24: Weiss grows a dick, she barely uses it.

Chapter 25: Blake plays with Ruby's senses.

Chapter 26: Sylvanas Windrunner bends Ruby to her will.

Chapter 27: Ruby and Weiss having a day of fun filled activities.

Chapter 28: Somehow Ruby and Ryuko Matoi get romantic after Kill la Kill.

Chapter 29: Team RWBY exploit's Ruby's innocence.  


BACKBURNER SHIT:

\- Yang gets hammered and plays with Ruby.  
\- Grimm!Ruby fucks her team  
\- Grimm!Ruby fucks Salem  
\- Ruby fixes Penny  
\- Ruby decides to let herself be the focus of her team's fetishes to boost moral.  
\- Cinder fucks Ruby (my way though)  
\- Tifa and Yang use Ruby to judge their competitions after Cloud bailed.  
\- Ruby gets dominated by Sienna Khan.  
\- Ruby from RWBY helps Bloom from Winx Club, Bloom from WInx Club then helps Ruby from RWBY


	2. LadyBug: Petplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time I finally publish a RWBY futa fic, dood. This time with Ladybug.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable doing this,” Blake asked, tightening her grip on the leash in her hand. Today she had finally asked Ruby to do something that would go against everything she fought for, all so she can satisfy a sick urge she had since she met Weiss. The girls were dressed in their pajamas with both of them standing in the middle of the room.

“Well, it’ll be weird at first but after everything so far, I guess I do owe you one right?” Ruby said, a bit hesitant as she placed the collar around her neck. “Just so long as we don’t go too extreme… like going out in public.”

Blake nodded profusely, not wanting anyone other than Ruby to know her kink. She leaned forward and hooked the leash onto Ruby’s collar. “Okay.. so when we are alone and in the room. You are to refer to me as ‘Mistress’, you got it?”

“Got it, Mistress!” Ruby declared with a salute.

Blake smiled and petted Ruby, her heart beating faster at the thought of turning the tables on a human, though the experience felt cheapened when it was one of the sweetest girls she had known. She stood up and lightly pulled the leash and Ruby towards her bed. Ruby eagerly followed and obeyed Blake’s unsaid instructions to place her head on Blake’s lap as the faunus ran her fingers through her human’s hair. The team ninja looked down at her girlfriend with a smile, she didn’t know what she did to deserve such a wonderful friend and doting lover.

She took a long look at her girlfriend, admiring the growing proof of her adulthood despite her cheerful attitude and delusions for heroism. Her eyes seemed to linger at her face than drift to the redhead’s crotch, knowing full well what laid hidden within the pajama bottoms. She remembered the first time she found out, listening to Ruby masturbate in her bed and fingering herself to the adorable sounds her leader made and the cute fuss she made when she had to clean up. While they two had never been intimate together, Blake had experience from her previous partner, Adam, but she didn’t know about Ruby’s sexual experience.

And as Ruby’s owner, she was entitled to know. “Ruby… have you ever had sex?”

Ruby squirmed and looked up to see Blake, lightly blushing. The redhead herself was blushing furiously and tried to avoid eye contact. “Well, I had lots of… practice? I got a girl to go down on me in Signal, yeah. It was really hot but we couldn’t go forward because we were too scared to that we could get caught.”

Blake smirked, shaking her head at the obvious lie. The poor girl was trying to hide her face in Blake’s lap,refusing to let her true emotions show. “Tell me the truth, my pet. Have you ever… had sex with anyone other than your hands?”

Ruby’s face burned brighter as she shook her head. “No… mistress.”

“Thank you, was that so hard?” Blake cooed, continuing to pet Ruby. She glanced over to her pet’s crotch and smiled when she saw a noticing bulge grow beneath the other girl’s pajamas. “Are you uncomfortable.”

“A-alittle, Mistress. But it’s nothing,” Ruby muttered, hiding her face in Blake’s lap.

Blake looked at the door, wondering when Weiss and Yang would return and decided to act fast. “Up.” she ordered, Ruby getting off her lap as Blake went over to her dresser to grab a sock and placed it on the outside door knob and locking it. “Now, we shouldn’t be disturbed.”

“Disturbed by what, Bla- I mean, Mistress?” Ruby asked, confused by what Blake was doing at the moment. As sexy as it was to see Blake roll her hips as she approached the bed, Ruby was clueless as to what Blake wanted.

“How much do you trust me, Ruby?” Blake asked, sitting down next to Ruby.

“I put a collar and a leash on for you, so I guess alot, Mistress?” Ruby answered, not fully sure what was going on but she was beginning to form a good guess.

Blake placed her hand on Ruby’s thigh, causing her pet to squeak in surprise. The other reaching for Ruby’s furthest shoulder to pull her closer. “Wanna take it to the next step, my pet?”

“T-the next step?” Ruby squirmed, her heart beating faster to fuel the blood heading south of her waist while some went north to make her face red.

“Yes, we’ve been dating for a few months right?” Blake continued, her hand getting dangerously close to Ruby’s crotch.

“Yes, Mistress,” Ruby stammered, blushing harder than before.

Blake got close to Ruby’s ear, giving it a soft kiss before whispering. “Have you ever had sex with someone?” Seeing her girlfriend shake her head. “Do you want to?”

Ruby wasn’t certain she was ready for it but she could never say she didn’t want this. Ever since she started dating Blake, she had a few naughty dreams about the faunus and even had some lewder thoughts. She was taken back by how forward Blake suddenly was, but she was a submissive pet right now, it would be rude to deny her mistress. “Yes, Mistress.”

“I’m glad. I’m sorry if I’m going to fast but considering your semblance, it should be no problem for you,” Blake cooed, her right hand drifting off of Ruby’s shoulder and slipping past her leader’s pajama bottoms, grabbing a fistful of the younger girl’s butt and making her squeak.

“I-it’s no problem,” Ruby uttered. If she could, steam would rushing out of her ears constantly. The only thing on her person that can match how red her face would have to be her concealed weapon in her pajamas, betraying her modesty and pitching a remarkable tent.

“This time, I’ll please you. But when we do this again, I expect you to please me like the good little pet that you are,” Blake whispered, her hands retreating away from Ruby. “But, you’ll need to get undressed before we do this.”

Ruby struggled with her clothing, finding that they got a lot tighter than when she put them on as she pulled her tank top over her head and pulled her pants down and stepped out of them. Once she was finished, she stood in the middle of the room, in her underwear while using her shirt to hide her face. Her penis poking past the band of her panties, pressed hard against her body by the fabric.

“I said, undress,” Blake ordered, crossing her legs and watching Ruby with delight. Licking her lips at the sight of Ruby’s cute erection, curious if it tasted as sweet as the girl it was attached too. She may not be as big as her ex-boyfriend and partner, Adam, but that didn’t always mean better.

Unfortunately, Ruby took longer to remove her underwear, slowly and hesitantly removing her panties and bra, letting her panties slowly slide down to her ankles and fidgeting with the bra before it fell to the ground, startling Ruby. Her shirt remained covering her face. Her perky B-cups rising with her breathes while her hard seven inches rose with unbridled passion.

Blake stood up, took Ruby's shirt threw it away, taking Ruby’s face in her own and kissing her deeply. They seperated, leaving Ruby wanting and a small thread of saliva connecting the two. “Don’t be ashamed of your body, you’re beautiful,” Blake said, caressing her pet's face.

Ruby nodded, still embarrassed to be this exposed to anyone but knowing that her mistress said she was beautiful made the younger girl feel more confident. “Thank you, mistress.”

Blake then guided Ruby back to her bed by the hand, seating the red-tipped girl down and kneeling between her legs and taking in Ruby's scent. “Roses, bakery goods, and a little bit of body odor from today. Now, I’m going to fellate you, okay?” Ruby nodded, eyes widening. “What I want you to do is to tweak and pinch your nipples, play with your breasts. Worship your top while I play with your bottom. If I feel you touch me without my permission, I stop and we won't be doing this again until I want to try again, understood?”

Ruby nodded, hands clamping down by the bed, tensing when Blake’s hands touched her shaft, gentling caressing the skin. Her eyes widened when she felt one hand dip lower to trace her labia.

“So sensitive, don’t cum too fast or it won’t be fun,” Blake teased, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of Ruby’s cock while her other hand softly traced Ruby's pussy.

“I-I’ll try not too,” Ruby squirmed, shaking from the first few touches. Blake’s hands felt divine on her penis and vagina but her mouth was something else, letting out a moan of delight from sudden wet touch against her glans.

“Shame you don’t have testicles, Ruby. I would have loved to see if I can get both in my mouth while I polish you with my hands. But your sweet pussy will have to do,” Blake teased, giving Ruby’s womanhood a lick, making Ruby jump in surprise, a drop of precum bursting from the tip of her cock. “Already?”

“Nope, nopenonope,” Ruby stammered, blushing madly. “Didn’t cum yet.”

“Good, but why aren't you playing with your breasts like I asked?” Blake questioned, placing another kiss on Ruby’s member while rubbing the younger girl's lower lips.

The Reapette's hands scrambled to obey her mistress, outright mauling her breasts, pinching her nipples just as Blake asked, it felt uncomfortable at first until Ruby became slightly less firm and soon began to enjoy touching her breasts. Her legs twitching and toes curling from the pleasure.

Blake smirked and slowly took inch after inch of Ruby’s penis into her mouth, her tongue sliding over every new inch entering her. She was delighted to learn that Ruby was just as sweet as she thought, a hint of saltiness but the sweetness of her dick nearly overpowered it, making her want more, teasing Ruby with her tongue and lips.

Soon, Blake began bobbing her head along her pet’s shaft, relishing in the taste of her meat and the sounds of her squeaks and moans. She glanced up, locking eyes with Ruby for a brief moment. Her pet was still playing with her perky tits, a bit of drool had escaped her mouth, trailing down to her chin, and the half lidded eyes, nearly lost to pleasure. Blake should have known that Ruby would be quick, considering she was a virgin.

It took everything in Ruby’s power to stave away her urge to orgasm. Her eyes shut tightly, her cheeks puffing as she willed herself to not cum and embarrass herself even further, her hands slowing down and began lightly touching her breasts to compensate for Ruby's dwindling endurance.

Luckily, Blake found it all both cute and exciting. Her desire to have a human under her, combined with Ruby’s adorable charm working in the younger girl’s favor of enticing Blake to keep going. The faunus could feel her pet’s dick throb against her tongue and lips, threatening to unleash its load and feed her mistress with cum. This would not do, Blake wanted to play a bit more. “You are not allowed to cum until I say so, understood.”

Ruby nodded feverishly, continuing to nod while Blake licked and sucked her off with a strong force pulling her in, a finger threatening to push past her vaginal lips and enter her pussy. The poor girl was so tense, she wasn’t sure if she could do it but did everything in her power to do so for Blake, she just started being Blake’s pet and she didn’t want to disappoint her on the first day.

Blake stopped, slowly stroking Ruby’s cock. She looked concerned for how Tightly wound she made her leader and pet become, she nearly doubled over with her eyes and mouth shut firmly. She decided to reward Ruby for being so understanding and being a good sport. “When you feel my lips on your hot, throbbing cock, you may cum,” Blake said.

With her release in sight, Ruby waited for the feeling of Blake’s soft lips on her glans to finally relax and let it all out. She could hear Blake licking her lips, feel her breath against the raging erection. And finally, a pair of lips engulfing her tip, giving Ruby the signal to let out a low moan or happiness as she came.

Blake’s eyes bulged slightly when she felt how hard each spurt hit the roof of her mouth, causing her to flinch each time it was fired out before it finally slowed down, letting a steady stream of sweet cream for the faunus to lick up, but she didn’t swallow any of what Ruby gave her. She stood up, took Ruby's head in her hands and showed the adorable girl her dick's offerings, showing off everything Ruby gave her before swallowing it with a single gulp, smiling all the while.

Ruby was mesmerized what Blake’s actions, swallowing her breath like Blake swallowed her cum, she felt herself standing to attention immediately, ready for more of her mistress’ orders.

Looking down at Ruby's crotch made the faunus smile wider. “Fast recovery, I like it,” Blake cooed, using a finger to move Ruby’s cock like a joystick. “You taste pretty sweet too, I almost want to share your cum to the others. Would you like that?”  
Blake climbed onto Ruby’s lap, making sure to sandwich the reaper’s erection between their bodies, sliding against her wet panties. “Weiss savoring the taste of your special cream? Yang taking a swig of your baby gravy?”

Ruby wasn’t sure if she should be horrified at the concept of find it unbearably sexy, picturing Weiss and Yang drinking her cum from a glass, or straight from the source as they dominated the poor girl. “I-uh-well-ugh-ney”

Blake laughed, kissing Ruby’s forehead. “You’re lucky I love you and you taste so good, otherwise. I wouldn’t have done that, especially not swallow your…” She leaned closer to Ruby’s ear. “Delicious cum.”

Ruby almost whited out from the sudden rush of blood rushing to both her heads. Her hands instinctively grasping Blake’s ass and rubbing it gently. She snapped away when she realized that her mistress’ didn’t say she could do that. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help-”

“Shhh, it’s your first time. Accidents happen,” Blake reassured, pressing her fingers next to Ruby’s mouth, inserting it in and letting Ruby lather it with her spit. “Now, what we’re going to do next?”

Blake got off of Ruby and walked over beneath the bed, grabbing a small box. Ruby’s eyes widened in both shock and awe to find that Blake had pulled out a packaged condom. “Are we-”

“We are, but first,” Blake said, handing Ruby the condom. “Put it on yourself then lay back.”

Ruby accepted the condom and undid the wrapping, biting her lip as she slowly rolled the rubber sleeve over her penis. It felt snug and tight, sort of uncomfortable but she knew what it was for and couldn’t deny it’s functionality. Once done, she laid back and waited for Blake to climb on.

Blake pulled her panties off and straddled Ruby, pressing her wet pussy against the rubber-contained prick and slathering it with her juices. “Ready?” she asked playfully, slowly rocking herself against her pet.

Ruby nodded and braced herself. Blake raised her hips, angling Ruby’s dick for her tunnel and slowly descended, feeling her lips parted and filled by Ruby’s stiff penis. “Oh yeah… it’s been too long.”

The feeling was indescribable to Ruby, her hands clawing at the bedspread while Blake slowly descended until their hips met. Blake then rose a bit, letting a inch or two leave her hot core before dropping back down to consume Ruby's penis with her pussy. Ruby watched with baited breath, hands forcing themselves away from Blake's firm as her mistress rode the pet to a hopefully mutual orgasm. “Ruby…”

“Y-yes mistress?” Ruby uttered, groaning from the pleasure, fighting the urge to move as to not incur her mistress; wrath.

“You are not allowed to cum until I do,” Blake ordered, softly rocking her hips against Ruby’s body, feeling her pet twitch inside her. Ruby might not be as big as Adam, but she wasn’t small, capable of scratching that itch her mistress had, deep inside her tunnel. The feeling of fullness returning to Blake with every bounce as she moved along, never letting her pet leave her.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby softly rocked her hips upward, trying to time her thrusts with Blake’s drops. Hoping to all that is mighty to let her have this, muttering an apology as she did so. She felt Blake's wall tighten around her, converging around her shaft, a vice like grip trying to milk her of everything she had, taunting her to disobey her mistress.

Blake easily noticed her pet's treachery and smirked. “Are you moving your hips?” She felt Ruby freeze underneath her, the colour draining from her face. Her smirk ever present, Blake move her pet’s hands to her ass. “I’ll give you permission this one time, give me a good ride, Ruby.”

With a bright smile of glee, Ruby began bucking her hips while Blake matched them, the faunus leaning down to kiss her human while the two fucked each other as hard as possible, Blake’s hands teasing and playing with Ruby’s breasts while the younger huntress squeezed the catgirl’s butt, fingers digging into respective flesh and rubbing circles into them as Blake leaned down with her fangs bear.

Ruby winced when she felt sharp teeth pressed against her collarbone, glancing to see Blake hungrily marking the reaper as her mate. The pain supplementing the pleasure she felt all around her, instinctively bearing her neck to Blake, silently asking for her mistress' fangs to touch her again. With the pleasure and slight pain from Blake's biting, she began to hope that Blake was getting close to orgasm, unsure if she could hold herself back once again.

Releasing Ruby's collarbone, she kissed the marks she left, up to her pet's ear. Her tongue began to play with the lobe while a fang pulled it slightly, making the poor girl tense. The faunus’ rump bouncing faster on her pet’s crotch, filling her love canal with the gloved member and sending static pleasure to course through Blake’s nerves. Ruby’s callous hands squeezing her backside, nails digging into her flesh, trying to guide her momentum to pleasure both mistress and pet.

Ruby was fighting a losing battle, she couldn’t keep it up for long and soon she’ll embarrass herself. She tried to keep it all at bay but she was struggling so hard. Blake’s pussy was so warm and inviting, hugging her cock tightly, trying to milk her of any fluid in her while Blake pinched and tweak her nipples, massaging them and moving them about to send tingles up to Ruby’s brain, and the love bites being placed all over her neck and collarbone, Ruby would be lying if she didn't claim that they didn't help turn her on, knowing that Blake's marks were to tell the world that Ruby was her mate.

Blake shuddered and let out a cry, her body shaking on top of Ruby and drenching the girl’s crotch in her own juices, her tunnel squeezing her pet roughly while her hands squeezed Ruby's breasts harder. Not a second later did Ruby start filling the condom with her seed, trying to press her cock as deep as she could into her girlfriend’s tight slit, letting out a girly cry of pleasure, only to trail off into moans and squeaks.

Blake purred, catching herself before falling onto her pet’s body and swirled a finger around Ruby’s breast. “For a virgin, you got some impressive stamina.”

“Th-thanks,” Ruby gasped, struggling to regain her breath. Blake stood back up and rocked her hips to milk more of Ruby’s cock, only to get it hard and ready for another round.

Blake felt her pet’s rod stiffen inside her and giggled. “Hard again? What a good pet, making sure your mistress is pleased.”

Ruby cursed her erection and laughed nervously. “That’s right. Gotta be ready for my mistress… always.”

“Shall we?” Blake asked, resuming her rocking hips.

~Dood~

A sound from her sister’s bed woke Yang up. She looked over to see Ruby hiding under her blanket with a dull glow coming from within. “Ruby?”

She slipped out from her bunk and poked her head into the makeshift tent to see what was up. “Ruby? Whatcha doing up this late?”

Startled, Ruby dropped her scroll and struggle dot grab it, only for Yang to quickly snatch it to see what was going on. “Yang don’t!”

It was too late, Yang stared at the search engine for a minute before handing it back to Ruby, saying “I’m sure Blake appreciates the research.”

Yang returned to bed, unsure if she should be proud of her sister or embarrassed to have peeked into her sex life. All that mattered was that Yang caught Ruby looking up tutorials for cunnilingus and how to please girls with hands and tongue.

~OMAKE?~

Blake was staring at the most unusual items in a adult store. A pair of dog ears and a wolf tail butt plug. As much as she didn't like degrading of her own kind. The thought of Ruby dressing up like an adorable naked wolf girl made Blake blush at the cuteness of the event, trying to ignore the dampness of her panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I learned how to do this more, dood. Hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Also, I edited this chapter to add a bit more description to the sex scenes due to them feeling a bit lackluster as I read a better fic after publishing this, dood.


	3. WhiteRose: Rebelious Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Ruby and her penis getting into mischief in a non-canonical way, dood.

Weiss stared at her scroll as if it offended her, killed her pet, and urinated on her mother’s grave. Her father had the audacity to demand anything from her, no less abandon her team and Beacon to just sit in the mansion and be nothing more than decoration for her father’s ego like her brother.

She was so furious, she stomped her way back to her dorm, scaring the students that crossed her path, shoving people out of her way in her blinding fury.

She nearly shoved the door open, slammed it shut, and stormed to her bed, screaming into her pillow, shouting profanity into her bedspread where the world couldn't hear her.

Little did the heiress know, Ruby was just masturbating when Weiss walked in. The red themed huntress was scared for her dear life, her dick in one hand the other over her heart. She was left with the hardest decision of her young life, keep jerking off to porn on her scroll or just let it die and not incur the wrath of Schnee.

She pulled her pajama pants up, bothered by her erection and went to help her friend. “Something wrong, Weiss?”

“None of your business, dolt,” Weiss growled, not even sparing her partner a glance.

“Well, my Dad always says that when you’re really down in the dumps. Talking to someone that cares can help ease the pain and burden,” Ruby stated, slipping off her bunk to sit on Weiss’ bed, putting a comforting hand on Weiss' shoulder.

The mention of any variant of dad spurred Weiss rage, spinning to grab Ruby’s tank top and pulling her to meet face to face. “Don’t you mention any father in my presence, you buffoon!”

“Dad problems?” Ruby uttered nervously, raising her hands in a show of surrender.

“My father believes that being his progeny means that I must be obedient to his every word and do as I was told,” Weiss ranted, releasing Ruby and turning to sit on her bed. “He is a selfish, deplorable man that only seeks to better himself. Must be why he married my mother, to get at the family name that he’s currently ruining.”

“Wow, that… sucks. Your dad sounds like a jerk,” Ruby commented, trying to stay on Weiss’ good side.

“Yes, it does. What I would do to get him back, Why I’d-” Weiss stopped noticing a tent in Ruby’s pants. “Ruby, what is that?”

“What’s what?” Ruby gasped, trying to hide her erection. She could feel Weiss' eyes drilling into her dick and making it harder, she slapped Weiss' hands away which she soon realized was a mistake. "Sorry."

“Pants off,” Weiss ordered, standing upf rom the bed and glaring down at her partner. When Ruby didn’t do anything, the heiress fumed. “NOW!”

Ruby pulled a bit of her pants down to show her dick and pulled it back up quickly. “It’s just my penis, I swear!”

With newfound knowledge, Weiss was partially confused why she even asked but her leader had a penis and it gave Weiss a rather intriguing, yet awful idea, something that would surely shake her father to the core. “Ruby, I need your help.”

“With?” Ruby asked, unsure of what was happening.

“My father’s greatest concern is reputation. If people find out that his daughter is having premarital sex will surely damage him, sure it will hurt my reputation more but anything to hurt him,” Weiss said, quickly stripping her clothes off and placing them on Blake's bed.

“Wait, you want to… sex me?” Ruby said, dumbfounded.

“Yes, I want to have sex with you,” Weiss stated, unclipping her bra, letting the white garment hit the floor as they revealed Weiss' small but fruitful breasts. “And I want my father to find out, learn that his youngest daughter let a girl hick with a dick ravage her.”

Ruby’s eyes bulged and her dick became erect when the clean white panties fell to the floor, revealing a clean shaven pussy. “Well-I, A-as your leader I can't let you-.”

“Can you get me pregnant?” Weiss questioned, crossing her arms over her small breasts, staring Ruby down and easily intimidating the younger girl.

“I-I dunno, I’ve never-” Ruby stammered, her eyes flashing bright. “Oh Yang has a box of condoms under Blake’s bed! We can-”

“No, you are going to put a child in me,” Weiss demanded, she sat down on to Ruby’s lap, her bare maidenhood hovering above the tenting erection. “Just imagining the look on my father’s face when he finds out I’m pregnant makes this all worthwhile.”

“WHAT?!” Ruby screamed, unsure of what she just heard. Part of her wanted to push Weiss off but she didn’t want to get Weiss super angry, she was already really angry thanks to her father, but she didn’t want to do more damage.

“You heard me, I want a bastard to ruin my father’s legacy,” Weiss explained, wrapping an arm around Ruby’s neck while the other reached down to grope her leader’s penis over the pajamas.

“Isn’t this much?” Ruby uttered nervously, feeling Weiss pull her pajamas down enough for her cock to spring out, leaking precum already.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Weiss groaned, pulling Ruby close with one hand and kissing her roughly. Her other hand went to aim Ruby’s dick for her quim and felt the younger girl’s length enter, piercing her hymen. “Gah!”

“Weiss!” Ruby stammered, trying to push her partner off but Weiss remained firm, a determined look burning her her crystal blue eyes. 

“Don’t, it was just… bigger than expect, dolt. Now just let me do all the work,” Weiss ordered, slowly moving herself further down Ruby’s penis until their bodies met. She glanced to see Ruby trying to resist but utterly failing and slowly rose herself up to repeat the process again as the pain from her lost virginity ebbed away

With that exquisite warmth, reason seemed to leave Ruby as her hands found Weiss’ smooth ass, bucking her hips to take in more of Weiss’ heat. 

Now effectively riding her leader’s cock, Weiss’ held on to Ruby’s neck. Her hips moved faster than Ruby’s sloppy thrusts, not that hers were any better. Her rage fueled it all, she let go of Ruby and reached for her scroll and took a picture of herself riding Ruby, making sure to get a shot of the younger girl’s dick entering the heiress. “There, just n-oh, need one more of you ejaculating inside of me,” Weiss smirked, trying to keep in control, but the pleasure was becoming greater than she expected when she sent the picture to her father.

“Weiss....” Ruby moaned, pulling her partner into a tight hug, pulling her down while thrusting up into the heiress’ tight muff. In a moment, her morality returned and Ruby started to struggle. “Weiss, get off.”

“What! Do you have any idea how hard you are? You don’t want this to end and neither do I,” Weiss scolded, rocking her hips into Ruby’s groin, gritting her teeth from the heat and thickness coming off of the Reaper’s dick. “Besides, my father needs to know that his ridiculous desire for control drove me to this extent.”

“But… no, this isn’t right,” Ruby added, she yelped when she felt something pulling her down, pinning her to the bed.

“Ruby, you are living the dream that every male in this school wants and what I want is something to haunt my father,” Weiss stated. Ruby looked into her partner’s eyes and saw that she was far too gone, her eyes were pin pricks, her breathing was harsh and uneven and she was almost certain it wasn’t from the sex. The heiress’ movements on top of her were erratic and uncertain, more so than any virgin Ruby had ever seen on a porn site.

“There has to be an another way to do this!” Ruby begged, trying to fight the glyphs while Weiss rode her like a cowgirl.

“No! My father will know just how much I spite him. Everyone knows that the best way to attack a horrible father that’s full of himself is pre-martial sex with a bastard child!” Weiss said, an almost crazed grin stretching on her face, the idea of pissing her father off fueling her pleasure and coaxing her to bounce on Ruby more, getting as much of her leader’s penis inside.

“That’s just a trope!” Ruby whined, nearly in tears by how scary this suddenly became. From the corner of her eyes, Ruby noticed that the glyphs weakened and tested them to find they still secured her, although the grip wasn’t as strong as before. She put the math together and realized that the closer to cumming that Weiss was, the weaker the glyphs get. She found her out and she’ll have to make it work.

Feeling Ruby thrust into her, ensuring that as much of the red-haired girl’s dick was inside her tight pussy made Weiss giddy, glad to know that Ruby finally agreed with her and believed that a teen pregnancy will destroy her father’s reputation. She leaned forward and held onto the blankets, trying to work her muscles as best they could to make Ruby cum inside, she needed this dolt’s babies and she needed them to fight her father.

Despite all her plan, the big snag was outlasting Weiss. Both girls were virgins prior to this and Ruby wasn’t sure if her partner masturbated. Unfortunately, Ruby was getting too close to cumming and giving her deranged team mate what she wanted, she pulled one of her arms once and felt the glyph shatter, releasing her arm from the blanket. “YES!”

Weiss’ tie to her semblance made her feel her glyphs breaking, causing her to open her eyes in time to see Ruby flip the two over with Weiss on her back and Ruby above her, giving the heiress a few hard thrusts and pulling out entirely, the red-headed leader jerking herself off quickly. She was so confused by what had just happened that she barely reacted to the sight of Ruby cumming all over her flat belly and budding breasts, one particular shot managed to hit Weiss in her lower lip, leaving her dazed and confused as she stared at the softening penis.

Finally free, Ruby kneeled down and gave Weiss’ clitoris a few licks and used her fingers to rub the labia, causing her partner to moan and writhe on the bed, juices leaking out from her pussy. Licking her lips and wiping her mouth clean, Ruby sat down next to her teammate with a triumphant look. “Thank you internet for teaching me about the love buzzer,” she said quietly as she fell back to rest.

A moment passed and Weiss was the first to recover and glanced at Ruby, she felt lost for a moment before she remembered why she was naked and coated with cum, she crawled onto Ruby and stared her down, disapproval etched on her features. “You dolt…”

Ruby soon woke up to find that she’s in a familiar position, she immediately looked down to see that the two weren’t connected and let out a sigh. “Are you normal again, Weiss?”

“You idiot! You were supposed to cum inside!” Weiss scolded, slapping Ruby’s forehead.

“We’re too young to be parents!” Ruby stated, turning the tables and pinning Weiss beneath her. “I know you hate your dad, but to let your emotions get the better of you? You’re the last person I expected this from… well maybe not the last but one of the last people I’d expect this from.”

Weiss stared up at Ruby, her anger dying down to quickly be replaced by confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“There has to be other ways for you to get back at your dad but making a baby now? While you’re seventeen? And what would our baby think of his or her mother when they find out that they were made solely to spite their grandfather? That would hurt them and it would hurt you,” Ruby added, she released Weiss and stood up, sitting next to her and grabbing a tissue to clean her penis. “I really should have stopped you from the whole sex thing in the first place, especially as your leader. But you should only become a parent when you truly want to be a parent, when you want to wake up to see your kids happy and healthy, not use their existence to hurt others.”

Weiss sat up, a sudden sick feeling consuming her being as she slowly reached for some of the tissue to wipe her leader’s cum off her belly. “You’re completely right, I wasn’t thinking clearly and let my anger drive me to self-destruction.”

“How would you finish Beacon when you also have to take care of a child? And don’t say hire a butler to do it for you because then you just become your father,” Ruby pouted, pointing at Weiss with a accusing finger.

“I’m not stupid, you dolt. I wouldn’t let the hired help raise my child. I’m not that hopeless, besides, you’re such a mommy’s girl that you would jump at the chance to raise kids,” Weiss smirked, grimacing as she tossed the cum-stained tissues away. “Nonetheless, I was stupid to force this to happen, and to even try and force you to impregnate me. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Ruby smiled and hugged Weiss. She saw that her partner was getting up and leaving, while nude and got worried. “Where are you going?”

“I’m taking a shower to wash myself, I can still feel your cum on me,” Weiss said, sounding happier than expected. “Come join me so we can get you washed too.”

Hesitantly, Ruby stood up and followed Weiss. “Okay… but-”

“No sex, just a shower,” Weiss warned, glaring at her partner with a hand on Ruby’s forehead.

“Of course, but you started it!” Ruby whined, being pulled by her hair into the bathroom.

“I did, and it won’t happen again. I’ll just need a less destructive way to get back at my father,” Weiss smirked, more concerned with how to make it up to Ruby for trying to force such a responsibility onto her, both girls forgetting that the ice queen had sent the picture to her father during the heiress’ rage fueled pleasure.

~Dood~

Ruby was walking back to classes when a large ice spear blocked her path, she didn’t seem to recall it being there a second ago. She turned to see a taller, more buxom and professional version of Weiss glaring at her with a Saber in one hand and a parrying dagger in the other. “You were the only that violated my sister, are you not?”

Ruby slowly shook her head, hoping Weiss could come and save her, even as the twin blades came uncomfortably close to her neck. “I’m sorry, please don’t hurt me.”

“Why?” Winter demanded, moving the fencing knife lower and tracing Ruby’s crotch, causing her to tense up.

“Winter, NO!” Weiss screamed out, trying to keep her older sister from killing Ruby by pulling her away by the arm. “She’s my girlfriend! Everything you heard we did was completely mutual and consensual.”

~OMAKE?~

Jacques stared at the tabloids of the paper, fury in his face as she saw what might have been the most infuriating thing he'd ever seen in his life. "Send for Whitley, he must learn of his new inheritance."

He threw the paper away, revealing that his daughter is eloping with an unknown girl from Patch. In a way, he knew Weiss only did it to spite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is probably OoC here but I always wanted to write Angry sex where Weiss wanted to use sex to get back at her father. So I apologize for the possible Out of Character Weiss and maybe Ruby is here in this chapter... and any other chapter the characters are in, dood.
> 
> Also Ruby will always be 7 inches long and a inch and a half wide where it matters, dood. Why? Because even in the fictional world, I do believe in a more 'normal' anatomy and apparently punching the cervix with your dick hurts both parties, more so the lady than the guy. I dunno, I'm a male virgin writing porn on the internet, dood.


	4. Enabler: Rationaly Unrational

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some incest got thrown into the mix, dood. You've been warned... blame Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (god rest his soul) for making her the sex appealing one of the group.
> 
> Also, I don't condone incest, just write about it. Then again, I also don't condone rape, but I wrote about that a lot and that scarred me plenty, dood.

Weiss and Blake walked into their dorm room, not noticing the sock on the door. They spent a good few minutes staring at what had greeted them when they walked in. Blake stammered an apology and quickly left while Weiss slowly exited, looking as if she saw a person with three heads. Seeing their friends react in such a way confused Ruby and Yang immensely.

“What was that about?” Ruby asked, her hands clenching Yang’s ass tighter as she pushed her seven inches into her big sister’s anus. Both girls were wearing their uniforms without the skirt while Ruby fucked her sister on Weiss’ bed.

“I dunno about Blake, but Weiss is a prude after all,” Yang commented, pushing herself back into Ruby’s crotch. The sisters shrugged and continued their act of incest, Ruby slamming herself deep into her big sister while Yang tightened her muscles and displayed her mastery her ass around her baby sister’s cock. “Almost done?”

“Not yet, your ass is soo good,” Ruby moaned, a happy mewl leaving her mouth as she drooled a bit, giving Yang another firm thrust, feeling ehr cock get squeezed at all angles. “How about you?”

“Getting there, my fine dicked sister,” Yang giggled, her hand reaching back to touch her unused pussy while Ruby filled her ass, her thumb gentle rubbing circles on her clit while two fingers found their way into her quim. “Fuck, we may want to speed this up before Weiss recovers and storms in here.”

“I’m trying, it feels so good I don’t want it to end,” Ruby pouted, moving faster against her sister, sliding her inches in and out of her sister faster, never leaving her sister empty for long. Her grip tightened on Yang’s ass, giving in to a few final thrusts before hilting herself as deep as possible, she let out a soft moan as she came, filling Yang’s bowels with thick white cream. After a moment, Ruby pulled out and began furiously stroking herself to spend the last of her load on Yang’s butt, painting it with her whiteness, wiping her dick clean on her sister’s skin. “There… how about you?”

Yang cooed in delight from the warm feeling inside her, giving Ruby a pout and pointed at her ass. “Lick that up, you little prick,” Yang ordered, teasing her sister.

“Fine,” Ruby mocked, leaning down to lick her own cum off of Yang’s ass, pressing her tongue against the smooth cheek and collecting her own sweet seed, the act making Yang sigh with contentment, pressing her backside against her sister’s lips. Once finished, she gave Yang’s left cheek a kiss and stood up. “There, better?”

“Much, thank you,” Yang chuckled, groaning as she stood up and stretched, feeling her sister’s cum drip from her ass and onto Weiss’ bed. “Well, Weiss won’t like that.”

Ruby scrambled and ran to Yang’s bag, pulling out a purple rubber toy. “I found a butt plug,” she sang as she knelt back down to press the toy into Yang’s anus to trap her baby gravy. “There, no more mess.”

“Darn right… so, what about Blake and Weiss?” Yang asked, reclining a bit on Weiss’ bed. “They’ll want some answers because they did just storm out of here after seeing you nail me.”

“Why? We just had sex,” Ruby groaned, wiping her cock with a wet tissue, she then gasped in surprised, feeling that she did something bad. “Maybe we should have invited them. After all, if you can’t be naked with your team,. Who can you be naked with? Your dad?”

Both girls shuddered at that, not ever wanting to be in an intimate setting with their dad. “Nah, we’ll have to explain it to them when they return.”

The door burst open with a raging Weiss stomping in. “You perverted DOLTS!”

“Speak of the devil,” Yang giggled, hearing her sister snicker. “Rubes, could you hand me my boxers?”

Blake quickly snuck in, her face as red as Ruby’s cloak, just as Weiss slammed the door shut behind her to scold her leader and teammate. “What were you two thinking?”

Ruby tossed Yang’s boxers to their owner and gave Weiss her best puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry, we should have invited you to this first. We were just in a rush since I had a pretty rough erection and Yang agreed to have sex later because she didn’t have sex for a while and it was getting really painful to maintain and masturbating wasn’t working.”

Weiss couldn’t handle the stupidity she had just heard, but she took it as well as one would hoped and finally spoke. “May I ask WHY were you two having sex on MY bed? What on Remnant were you idiots thinking?”

“Ruby asked if we could have sex, I said sure,” Yang shrugged, pulling her boxers up while Weiss vented. “I don’t see a problem.”

“YOU’RE SISTERS! INCEST IS ILLEGAL!” Weiss shouted, absolutely furious.

“Not in Patch it isn’t, also we’re half sisters so it’s only half-illegal,” Ruby commented with a oblivious look. “I don’t make the rules.”

“It’s still illegal and your under age! You’re fifteen right? You’re under age! Oh goodness, pedophilia occurred on MY BED!” Weiss gasped, slowly turning redder and redder with rage.

“Age of consent is fourteen on Patch,” Yang stated. “Also, we couldn't use our own because it’s on the top and we can’t use Blake’s because we didn’t want my bed to fall onto us while we did it. Didn’t you see the sock?”

“WE’RE NOT IN PATCH!” Weiss seethed, pulling her hair at the absurdity of this. She took a deep breath and looked Ruby deep in her silver eyes. “Why? Why did this even happen? Why even start this nonsense?”

Ruby rocked on her heels, still not wearing anything besides shoes and stockings below her waist. “Well, a few months before we went to Beacon, I got a super boner, a boner so strong that it took HOURS to satisfy it, I came like nine times in seven hours when I got my first super boner and I didn’t want to have to deal with it again so I asked Yang if she could help me.”

“A super boner?” Blake asked, her eyes never leaving Ruby’s softening penis, still glistening with Yang's juices.

“Oh yeah! Man, we went at it for like two hours trying to tame that thing, we ran out of condoms so we had to resort to fucking my mouth and my ass until it finally calmed down so you could go back to working on your scythe,” Yang sighed in glee. “Dad didn’t like the mess we made of the living room.”

“It was worth the two month long grounding because I managed to add a scope and upgrade the blade for Crescent Rose after it,” Ruby said with pride.

“So sex is a non-thing to you two?” Blake asked, glancing quickly to Weiss who was as pale as a ghost. “Like, having sex is just sex, it doesn’t mean that you two love-love each other, right?”

The sisters looked to each other and looked back at Blake. “It’s just sex, everyone that’s able to do it does it, whether it’s with a friend or with their hands. I just decided to help Ruby out, she did help me out as well. I got really riled up after classes at Signal that Ruby offered to give me a back rub, which led to her eating me out, then fucking me raw and cumming on my back, and using it as lotion you little snake,” Yang growled, grabbing Ruby and giving her a noogie as the two giggled.

“Are you two crazy?” Weiss snapped, completely ignored by the sisters.

“And what about a spouse, how will they react to you cheating on them with your sister?” Blake continued, leaning forward on her bed.

“They ain’t for me if they don’t understand how much I care for Ruby,” Yang replied proudly, pushing her sister’s head against her breasts.

“Yeah! Like in Signal, there was this dog faunus that had her first heat at the time and she walked in on us having sex in the bathroom. We offered to let her join and she was so thankful. If my future spouse doesn’t like me helping my friends out in their time of need, then they can just go away!” Ruby proclaimed, lifting her nose up like this metaphoric spouse was beneath her.

“I’m done with this,” Weiss stated, turning to leave the sisters and Blake and going to the library so she can think clearly.

“Wait, we’re sorry! If you want, I could eat you out if you want me too. Yang says I’m really good with my tongue thanks to all the sweets I eat,” Ruby offered, looking rather apologetic to her partner’s concerns. "Yang says it's mesmerizing to see me eat ice cream!" 

"It's pretty amazing the control she has over her tongue," Yang smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. Weiss stared at Ruby, face brightening up to absurd levels, she then left the dorm, needing her time to think.

Yang and Ruby felt a bit bad for Weiss walking off like that until Blake spoke up. “Hey, does your invitation extend to me as well? Could you… help me out? I’m going into heat in a few days and I could use the relief so I can think clearly for the exams that happen during it.”

“Sure, just let us know and we’ll do what we can!” Ruby said with a big smile, Yang giving Blake a thumbs up to confirm her assistance to the faunus’ future woes. “Oh! We’ll need to buy more condoms, Yang! Like the biggest box we can get if we’re gonna help Blake as well.”

“Yeah, we’ll swing by Vale tomorrow and grab a pack of seventy-two or a few thirty-sixes, in the meantime,” Yang purred, lifting Ruby up by her butt, forcing the younger girl to instinctively hold her by her legs and arms. “I’m still horny.”

“Still? I guess, let me clean myself properly before you get me hard again, I was just in your butt after all,” Ruby stammered, rather surprised to see Yang was wanting more but was honestly thrilled. She slipped out of Yang's grip and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” Yang teased, groping Ruby’s ass firmly and watching her sister scramble to the bathroom a bit faster. She then turned to Blake and winked at her partner, making the faunus blush and try to pry her focus onto a book she just grabbed. “We need to show Blake what’s in store for her later.”

~Dood~

Pyrrha and Jaune were getting back from their personal training, Jaune showing a few new bruises while Pyrrha looked fine.

They heard a cry and began hearing something slam against a wall near them, startling Jaune. “Wait, that might be from Team RWBY! We have to go see if they're in trouble!” Jaune stated, the two running to check on their sister team.

With weapons drawn, Jaune and Pyrrha burst through the door, checking their surroundings for any trouble. Jaune was the first to notice and promptly dropped his sword, face bright red.

Blake was on the bed masturbating, trying to hide it all with her legs with her face as red as a beet. Yang and Ruby were less embarrassed and appeared annoyed. The sisters were at a desk, Ruby sitting on it with her blouse undone and showing her breasts to the world, her legs held up by Yang’s hands while the blonde girl stood in front of her, between her legs, lightly thrusting her toned ass towards her baby sister almost as if Yang was fucking Ruby hard.

Pyrrha then noticed the source of the banging and immediately blushed hard. “I’m sorry, we thought there was-”

“What’s the point of a sock if people are just gonna barge in?” Yang questioned, stopping her movements at the base to keep her sister’s shaft inside her.

“We should just lock it, that sock failed twice now,” Ruby added, getting herself a bit more comfortable on the desk and rubbing her breasts a bit. “Maybe we shouldn’t do it on the desk.”

“Well, can’t do it on Weiss’ bed because she doesn’t want your cum on her sheets,” Yang uttered, briefly forgetting their new company. She turned her head growled at them. “In or Out, pick one.”

Pyrrha and Jaune couldn’t leave fast enough, the latter immediately ran to the bathroom to masturbate while the former laid on her bed to contemplate what she just saw.

~OMAKE?~

"You think Nora and Ren do the same things we do?" Yang asked, laying next to Ruby on her bed after another festival of sex.

"Probably, they're like super best ultra friends," Ruby said, cuddling into Yang's bosom.

Unbeknownst to them, Nora caught the end of that conversation and fumed. "Yeah... super best ultra friends," she uttered coldly, glaring at Ren as he walked out of his dorm. "WITHOUT BENEFITS!"

Ren glanced at his childhood friend and turned back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official last chapter that I had prepared for you guys and have nothing left until I write more later, dood. Work is slow so progress will be slightly higher.
> 
> Also, (this hasn't happened yet but I hope it will, dood) if you gonna ask for a Ruby-pairing... please also include a theme to it, dood. Like Ladybug- Petplay and vengeful WhiteRose sex to get back at daddy, and the sorts.
> 
> And before any of you ask: I started my writing hobby with ponysmut for the internet, of course I have no soul, dood.


	5. Victory Rose: Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at that Rose girl try to hurt your Arkos ship, dood. Oh wait a minute... I'm sorry, dood.

Combat practice, Ruby’s favorite subject as it allowed her to show everyone who good of a huntress she was with her sweetheart, Crescent Rose.

She may have been two years behind but Ruby was always a protege when it came to the eradication of the creatures of Grimm, the actual subjects and leadership she needed help with however.

She eagerly bounced in her seat, waiting for her turn to fight in the arena while Blake squared off against a student with a hand cannon revolver, a cowboy looking guy named Rufus. She glanced over to her girlfriend, Pyrrha and waved, earning a similar treatment from the red-headed gladiatrix.

“Cool it, ya lovebird. You can make kissy faces after class,” Yang teased, elbowing Ruby in the side.

“I still can’t believe you managed to get the best fighter of our year, possibly in this school, to date you after she found out about Jaune dating Velvet,” Weiss said, taking notes of what Blake and Rufus did correctly and what they did wrong.

“Well, our dad always says that while I got my mom’s looks, I got my dad’s irresistible charm and bone headedness to even try and approach someone that is very very very far above my level,” Ruby said with a grin.

“I know right? Our moms were smoking hot and Dad’s a doofus,” Yang chuckled, patting Ruby on the back. They turned back to the fight just in time to see Blake finish the fight, sending Rufus onto his back.

“Well done. Blake, good job as usual. Rufus, please don’t fall for every trick sent your way, understood?” Ms. Goodwitch said, waving her riding crop to fix the arena.

“Yes ma’am,” Rufus said, returning to his seat. Blake gave Goodwitch a small bow and went back to her team.

“Awesome job, Blake!” Ruby cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

“Still stylin’,” Yang added, hugging her partner with one arm.

“Yang, stop. I’m kind of sore. His ammo hurt a lot,” Blake murmured, receiving an apology from the brawler as she held her side.

“Next, we shall have…” Ms. Goodwitch held up a clipboard, looking over the names of her pupils and nodded, as if confirming something. “Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos.”

Ruby froze, she loved to fight but against Pyrrha? She didn’t like hurting her friends, she could barely stand hurting Jaune when they spar. She felt a hand on her shoulder and say Yang giving her a thumbs up. “I know that look, Rubbles. Just go in and have fun, Pyrrha will probably get upset if you hold back just because you didn’t want to hurt her.”

Ruby pouted, hesitantly standing. “But-”

“No buts, Ruby. Show your girlfriend that you are just as capable of protecting the people you love as she is,” Weiss interrupted, ushering Ruby down.

Weiss and Yang were right. As much as she really liked Pyrrha, she needed to show that she won’t be the damsel to Pyrrha’s knight. She’ll be the knight and that hot amazon-lady will be the damsel, waiting for Ruby to sweep her off her feet after she beats her up.

She reached the arena and prepared her scythe, facing her girlfriend in the arena, Milo and Akouo draw and ready. She still felt incredibly nervous but she had to triumph. “Ready Pyrrha?”

“Only if you agree to give it your all, Ruby,” Pyrrha said, raising her shield and changing her sword into a spear.

“Ladies, ready?” Ms. Goodwitch called out, raising her wand in the air. She gave each side a glance before slicing her wand down. “Begin!”

Ruby moved first, using her semblance to dash behind Pyrrha to deliver a heavy blow. Predicting Ruby’s plan, she saw the strike coming and blocked it, stabbing Milo forward to catch Ruby off guard but the smaller huntress vaulted over her.

In need of some space after a failed attack, Ruby used the rifle functions of her Rose to send herself far into the air and against the wall. She immediately shifted it into it’s sniper mode and began firing onto Pyrrha’s position, the recoil of each shot locking Ruby in place against the wall high above the ground.

Pyrrha used her shield and semblance to avoid the barrage. Watching Ruby’s position, she aimed Milo’s javelin form at the reaper, throwing it as hard as she could, and used her semblance on her weapon to avoid the dust rounds coming at it.

Her position compromised, Ruby fled from her location to avoid Milo, running along the walls and firing weaker rounds in her weapon’s holster mode. Pyrrha ducked and dodged each shot and retrieved Milo as it fell from her girlfriend’s previous position. Seeing an opening, Ruby shifted Crescent Rose to Scythe mode and sprang in for an attack.

The second Pyrrha held her lance in a firm grip, she shifted it into sword mode just in time to catch Ruby’s scythe blade, holding back the momentum and weight of the weapon pushing her down. She surveyed Ruby’s stance, knowing that the momentum will only get the smaller girl so far in a clash against her. She overpowered Ruby and slashed her way forward, only to see the younger girl swing her scythe around Milo and fire a dust round, sending Ruby as far from Pyrrha as possible.

Twirling Crescent Rose around, Ruby squared off with the four time tournament winner of some competition in Mistral, the sweat dripping off of Pyrrha’s bare flesh, the fierce look of determination in her beautiful green eyes, the valley of delight looking rather shinier than usual, it was really mesmerizing. The muscles tensing in her arms were especially eye catching, every hug she had received from Pyrrha always made her felt safe and seeing them pushed to the limit made them incredibly enticing.

Pyrrha was also examining her foe, the younger excitable girl standing firm across from her, her hypnotic silver eyes filled with potential and innocence, the strong grip on her weapon defied her small stature, capable of holding on even with the powerful recoil the scythe-sniper rifle that had decapitated more than a dozen grimm if Ruby were telling the truth, the gleam on her weapon showed just how much care Ruby poured into her scythe. Her gazed shifted to Ruby’s legs, the legs that had possibly ran a hundred miles in minutes. When Pyrrha started dating Ruby, she had been curious as to what Ruby’s legs felt like to hold, or wrap around her. Pyrrha shook her head ridding herself of impure thoughts.

Once again, Ruby made the first move, instead of rushing in blade first, Ruby held Crescent Rose behind her to fire a shot forward, using the momentum to send her flying, feet first towards Akouo.

Pyrrha took the hit and was pushed back, unable to redirect the blow. Another shot rang out as Ruby kept pushing her and pushing her with her kick. She managed to look past Ruby and to Crescent Rose, using her semblance to shift the weapon downward, forcing the scythe-user to slide upward and open to an attack.

Pyrrha slashed twice, barely nicking Ruby but dealing the first two strikes of the fight.

“That’s enough!” Ms. Goodwitch called out. “It’s been three minutes. You have both done a excellent job, but I will have to declare Pyrrha Nikos the winner.”

“May I be excused!” Both Pyrrha and Ruby said in unison, both breathing heavily as they glanced to each other in surprise.

“Very well, you both earned it, I suppose. Be sure to return for your assignment for tomorrow,” Ms. Goodwitch finished, watching Ruby and Pyrrha leave the arena hastily.

JNR and WBY watched this occur with confusion, hoping nothing happened between the two.

Pyrrha immediately walked past Ruby and took her by the hand, leading the younger girl down the hall and back to the JNPR dorm. Once in, Ruby locked the door and turned to face Pyrrha. “Pyrrha, I think your-”

The poor girl didn’t get far before Pyrrha’s lips took hers, the two immediately kissing deeply and forcing their tongues to mingle. The gladiatrix took Ruby by the rear and lifted her up, only for Ruby lock her strong legs around her, shuddering upon feeling the toned flesh hidden behind stockings flex against her back and sides.

Ruby’s left hand hooked around Pyrrha’s neck, keeping the two connected while the right went to feel Pyrrha’s left arm, brushing it gently to feel the amazon’s strength.

The two broke their kiss, panting as they reclaimed their breaths. “You were(pant) saying?” Pyrrha asked.

“I was gonna say that… you looked really good back there, you’re super sexy and a great fighter, and maybe even admit to masturbating about you a few times before now...yeah,” Ruby panted, holding herself close to her taller girlfriend.

“Funny, I was going to make out with you and worship your legs,” Pyrrha stated, lunging forward for another powerful, yet quick kiss. “But… I think we’re ready to make your fantasies a reality… if you want to, of course.”

“Ye-of cou- Yeah! Wait, worship my legs?” Ruby asked, dropped unceremoniously onto Pyrrha’s bed. The taller redhead getting to work, removing her girlfriend’s boots and tights, pushing the battle skirt away. Her eyes shiny like Winter’s Day at the sight of Ruby’s pale flesh. Ruby began unhooking her combat attire and removing it when she caught sight of Pyrrha caressing and kissing her legs. “Uh, can I get the rest of this off?”

Pyrrha’s eyes went wide, releasing Ruby’s legs. “Yes-right, I’ll do the same,” she uttered, reaching back to remove her armor.

Black and red leather, bronze armor, and various lighter clothing met the floor, leaving Pyrrha to stand wearing a a white sports bra and tight briefs, showing the outline and wetness of her womanhood. Ruby, on the other hand, wore a simple black bra and cotton black panties, hiding the bulge in them with her hands. Pyrrha noticed what Ruby was hiding and walked over, removing her hands and kissed the younger girl. “You are beautiful no matter what you have.”

“Thank you,” Ruby said, an embarrassed smile growing on her face, she then felt herself falling back onto the bed. “Pyrrha?”

“Well- I. I thought we should let the little guy out if we’re going to do this,” Pyrrha stammered, blushing with her hands holding onto Ruby’s panties. “Do-do you want to go further?”

Ruby nodded quickly, letting Pyrrha peel her panties off and letting her seven inches flop out and stand straight before the gladiatrix. Unfortunately, it was ignored in favor for Ruby’s legs, Pyrrha was rubbing her cheek and planting kisses along the pale flesh, trailing her tongue along the inner thigh.

As hot as it was and great that it felt, Ruby whimpered at the site; wanting her penis to get some attention seeing as they were going this far. Pyrrha heard the puppy-like whine and stopped, appearing worried as she turned to her girlfriend. “Something wrong?”

“Oh, it’s- nothing, really. It felt great,” Ruby stammered, blushing madly that she was found out. “I really like your… arms?”

“My arms?” Pyrrha asked, flexed her arm experimentally. “You like them?”

“Well, I like a lot of things about you,” Ruby blushed, shrinking back in the bed.

“Like these?” Pyrrha questioned, pushing her breasts forward and pushing them together with one arm.

Ruby nodded incredibly fast, her eyes staring at her girlfriend’s chest with her dick growing harder.

Pyrrha smiled softly and undid her bra with one hand, letting it fall and reveal her large perfect breasts, bouncing slightly from their release and making Ruby drool at the site. “How about we do this,” she said. While her left hand lifted Ruby’s right leg over her shoulder, her right hand reached over to hold the younger girl’s penis, trailing her fingers along the sensitive flesh.

Ruby shuddered, letting out a moan from Pyrrha’s hand, even as the taller redhead resumed her worship of her girlfriend’s leg, gently caressing the skin with her left hand while kissing and licking the inner thigh and trailing from the knees to the crotch. The the midst of this, Pyrrha’s other hand was softly stroking Ruby’s dick, the index and middle finger teasing the head while the other fingers slide down the shaft, all before the entire hand came to grip it and slowly began to stroke it. She felt both stronger and softer than her own hands and relished in the feeling, letting out another moan of delight.

Pyrrha could feel Ruby getting harder in her right hand, throbbing against her palm. Even then, Pyrrha couldn’t ignore her girlfriend’s legs, those slender, powerful legs. She could feel the muscles ripple against her arms and lips with every moan or twitch brought on by her lover, feeling the power they possess to allow her girlfriend to run so fast. As intoxicated as she was by Ruby’s legs, she still had something else powerful, sparing the rather fetching length in her hand a glance to admire it, feeling the force that it commanded with her hand. It look sort of out of place on such a cute little girl like Ruby but that only made it somewhat more intriguing to the gladiatrix.

A tingle rushed up Ruby’s spine, moaning her lover’s name and looking down to see Pyrrha’s loving kisses and caresses on her leg while stroking her cock with vigor, her thumb sliding across the tip and gathering the pre-cum. Pyrrha smiled at her, stopping her strokes and teasing Ruby’s cock tip, gathering her clear liquid. What shocked the poor girl was watching her girlfriend slather the cum along her leg then licking it up before her eyes. “Whoa…”

Pyrrha couldn’t help but giggle at Ruby’s response. “I agree. I was often told that cum tastes salty but yours was rather sweet. Must be all the strawberries and cookies, hmm?”

“G-glad you liked my… cum?” Ruby uttered, unsure how to react to someone admitting to like licking her baby gravy.

“Can I try something else with you?” Pyrrha asked, crawling over Ruby.

“O-Of course, I love you,” Ruby said, pulling Pyrrha into a kiss and a tight hug.

Pyrrha’s eyes closed as Ruby’s tongue probed her mouth and mingling with her own. Her hand reached up and pushed her smaller lover onto the bed. “I love you too, Ruby.”

The two lovers looked deep into each others eyes while Pyrrha pulled Ruby’s legs back, putting them over her shoulders while she positions her girlfriend to enter her. “Ready?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you? This is your first time too,” Ruby said, embarrassed by the question itself. “Won’t it hurt you more than it’ll hurt me?”

“You could never hurt me, Ruby,” Pyrrha cooed, brushing Ruby’s air out of her face.

Ruby pouted at this, as her hands intertwined with Pyrrha’s. “What about sparring when I gotta prove that I’m just as good as you are?”

“Well, you wouldn’t hurt me outside of sparring, right?” Pyrrha said, making Ruby’s penis push her lips apart, seconds from entering the gladiatrix.

“Right,” Ruby said with a cute grin, sharing another kiss with her lover.

In midst of all this, Pyrrha’s hips dipped down, forcing Ruby inside of her, causing the amazon-like girl to yelp into the reapette’s mouth. “Are you okay?” Ruby asked, scared that she hurt Pyrrha.

“It-it’s nothing, it’ll pass after all,” Pyrrha cooed, slowly rocking her hips onto Ruby’s crotch, fucking herself with her girlfriend’s cock.

Ruby clenched her teeth, Pyrrha’s love tunnel was tight and continuously wrapped around her like a vice, like she was being milked dry far before they even started. Her hands clenched the gladiatrix’s, moaning while weakly trying to thrust into the tight warmth of her lover.

One of Pyrrha’s hands released Ruby’s and she leaned back to grab hold of Ruby’s leg, kissing and licking it as she did prior while thrusting her pelvis into her girlfriend, the taste, smell, and feel of Ruby’s legs was amplified by the feel of Ruby’s cock sliding throughout her pussy, she let out a moan and stuck Ruby’s big toe into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it while she rode Ruby’s cock.

With her other hand free, Ruby was left to clench the bed sheets, unable to do much else than cry Pyrrha’s name and uselessly thrust with her lover’s motions. Her hands tightening around Pyrrha’s own, her head arching back from the pleasure she was receiving. While she was ticklish, Pyrrha licking her feet and sucking on her toes did far more than just tickle, it opened a new venue of pleasure that took Ruby by storm.

“P-Pyrrha!” Ruby cried out, trying to warn the larger red head. “I’m-I’m gonna-”

Pyrrha panicked for a moment, releasing Ruby just in time to catch the younger girl’s load between her breasts and along her toned belly. The rest spraying onto Ruby’s form and drizzling onto her crotch and belly. “I’m sorry, I guess I worked you up too hard.”

“It- It’s fine, see?” Ruby giggled weakly, gesturing to her cock, which remained ready for Pyrrha’s attention. “I’m sorry for cumming too fast.”

“It’s okay,” Pyrrha said, leaning down to kiss Ruby’s belly button and licking up her girlfriend’s cum. “It happens, but I am curious about one thing.”

“What’s that?” Ruby asked curiously as she slowly sat up.

Pyrrha blushed hard, wiping some of Ruby's jizz off her breasts before rubbing it into her skin. “Would you be able to use your semblance… in sex?”

“My semblance? I think so, I dunno,” Ruby uttered, unsure of how to even try to use it.

“Do you wanna try it? This is our first time and this might be moving too fast, but I- I need to feel you… pushing yourself to your limit,” Pyrrha pleaded, nearly begged as she crawled up to Ruby and kissed her cheek. “Please show me.”

After another brief kiss, Ruby was as red as her cape. She slid off of the bed and got an idea. “Could you, bend over the bed please? I might now how to do it!”

Pyrrha, incredibly pleased and mentally excited for this, did as she was told. She laid down onto her front while her legs and butt hung off the side of the bed on her knees, shaking it to tease Ruby a bit more. She yelped in surprised when she felt Ruby’s hands on her butt, kneading them and making thinking noises. “Do I need to do anything else?”

“Nope, I think I got it. I just need too…” Ruby slowly trailed off, poking her tongue out as she stood over Pyrrha’s ass. She bent her legs to align herself with Pyrrha’s entrance again and slid in, watching Pyrrha with concern after the last time she was entered, instead fo a wincing of pain she let out a coo of pleasure. Pleased with that noise, she went as far as she could before letting out a deep breath. “Okay, I’m going to try it now, bear with me, this might get messy.”

Pyrrha’s hands gripped the bed as tight as she could, bracing herself for whatever Ruby could give her. Ruby took a deep breath and began to concentrate.

What happened next blew Pyrrha’s mind, Ruby’s lower body was a blur of flesh and rose petals, slamming into her as speeds that felt like she was getting continuously slapped in the ass by Yang or Professor Port but the constant sawing of Ruby’s dick, pressing her buttons repeatedly and with minimal effort at an incredible rate.

She shredded the blankets and bed with her hands, screaming her head off, all while experiencing her first, second, and third best orgasms occurring simultaneously while her butt was locked between the speed demon in her pussy and the bed’s frame, which was slowly giving way to the humping.

Ruby was gritting her teeth, trying to maintain her speed while feeling every contour of Pyrrha’s flesh, her hands digging deeper into her girlfriend’s flesh, nearly breaking skin. Her penis escaping too quickly for Pyrrha to grip it, only to open it further with the next thrust, adding to Pyrrha’s pleasure. She could feel her sweat dripping off her head and body, trying to keep it up, hearing Pyrrha scream for her or for joy, it was starting to sound very mixed.

It wasn’t long before Pyrrha lost her voice, starting to drool onto her bed, her hands still threatening to break the bed frame. She passed out for a second, only to be brought back by the same pleasure that knocked her cold, she tried to endure but it was so much at once, she could barely look back to see how Ruby was doing, catching a small glance of her trying to maintain her semblance to fuck Pyrrha. As touching as it was, it was barely a thought with her mind drawing blanks, unable to think while getting severly pounded by her petite girlfriend and reaching orgasm number six less than a second after she felt her fifth orgasm, a weak cry signally each one after that.

Her second orgasm reaching it’s peak, Ruby poured everything into her semblance, feeling her aura weakening while making love to her girlfriend. She wanted to bring her girlfriend to her first orgasm, unable to tell that Pyrrha reached it and several others. She poured her soul into pleasuring Pyrrha.

The bed gave out, surprising both Ruby and Pyrrha as they fell a few inches down onto the shattered ruins of the bed. When the smaller girl fell, she suddenly felt Pyrrha’s vagina grip her, crying out when she felt everything in that tunnel work to make her cum, it was no use, Ruby couldn’t stop herself or pull out in time, she unloaded her cum into her girlfriend, moaning as salvo after salvo of Ruby’s seed splattered against the cervix and the inner walls of Pyrrha’s quim.

Feeling exhausted, Ruby fell onto Pyrrha’s back, who was slowly coming too. “Sorry about the bed.”

“Bleh?” Pyrrha moaned, still recovering from her several simultaneous orgasms caused by Ruby’s semblance. She couldn’t feel her lower body and she didn’t care, she was happy and content letting sleep take her.

While Pyrrha slept, Ruby slowly got up, letting out a whimper when she slid out of Pyrrha’s cooch. She quickly looked around for something to clean her girlfriend up and maybe something to ensure that she wouldn’t get pregnant. “Pyrrha? Do you have anything to prevent getting a baby? I came inside you! Please get up!”

~Dood~

A week later; Pyrrha could walk again, having gone numb for two whole days. Pyrrha’s new bed came in, replacing the one that she and Ruby destroyed. And they found out that Ruby didn’t get Pyrrha pregnant, but the risk was still there as despite not having testicles, Ruby could still produce sperm, though not as much as a male could.

Now though, Pyrrha was stretching her legs in the school’s gym with Ruby and Yang. Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Ruby’s slender, yet powerful legs as she worked on the leg press, it was amusing to see Ruby’s arms struggle with three hundred pounds yet effortless move seven hundred with her legs.

“Look, Pyrrha. I get that you two had a good time, but you can’t think about doing that in the gym. The equipment here is a bit pricier than your bed and I don’t think Ruby’s semblance works that way,” Yang teased, causing Pyrrha to sputter and blush, crushing her water bottle by accident as she went to do leg curls, trying to take her mind off of Ruby.

~OMAKE?~

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were in their dorms when they heard a knock on their door. Being the closest to the door, Yang answered it. "Hello?"

Before her were Jaune, Ren, and Nora. "Hey... can we crash here with you guys? Pyrrha asked us to leave... so she can have another make out session with Ruby."

As if summoned, the floor shook and rumbled with the echo of Pyrrha's screaming escaping the JNPR dorm room, despite the quake and the scream, neither of them were affected by it. "I'll get the sleeping bags," Blake said, reaching under her bed to grab some relief for her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There needs to be more things that emphasize Ruby's legs, dood. She RUNS all the time, they are probably the strongest (fleshy) legs in the show. Also, I fee like I could have done better with the sex scene here... I might add onto it later, dood.
> 
> Also, dood. I might suddenly stop writing this to focus on my Pony smut or possibly a brief revival of Not-so Lacking Lady, dood.
> 
> Here are my current assignments for this story, dood:  
> \- Ruby and Weiss have a Volume 4 reunion where Ruby knocks Weiss up  
> \- Weiss gets double teamed by Ruby and someone else with a dick (Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha... heck, maybe even Winter, dood)  
> \- Ruby knocked Weiss up in public, preferably during class  
> \- Blake and Weiss need a sperm donor and asks Ruby act as the turkey baster for one of them (probably Blake)  
> \- Weiss and Ruby get tired of Yang's shit and fuck her  
> \- Winter has possibly illegal sex with Ruby  
> \- Ruby has sex with Coco, dood  
> \- Blake enters heat and Ruby has to deal with it  
> \- Blake teases Ruby's senses while Ruby is bound and blindfolded
> 
> Thank you all very much for your suggestions, dood. I think this is all I will accept for now and I'll go through these when I get the chance/feel up to it, dood. If you know my Pony stories, you'd know that I don't keep to a schedule and things tend to take forever after a while, dood.
> 
> I need to stop suddenly giving myself stories to write, dood. OH WELL, I'M DUMB.


	6. RWBY: Fairy tale w/ rant about the author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the single most worst thing I've ever written and I've wrote clop and I regret nothing about this. Also I wrote this JUST to have a soap box about the other story I wrote in the End Notes, dood.
> 
> Behold the worst thing you've ever read, dood!

Once upon a time, there lived a little girl and her father… and sometimes her sister when she finds her way home from grown up things. The little girl, hair black with red tips and eyes an innocent silver, was named Ruby Rose. Her father, Tai Yang Xiao Long, asked her to do a very important task of taking some baked goods to her mother, who was forced to live on the other side of the forest they lived in. Ruby loved her mother so very much an complied, putting on her black skirt, a sweater with a puppy on it, and a red cloak that her mother made for her when she was younger, her most valued possession.

After her father kissed her forehead and telling her to stay safe and on the path, Ruby bid her father farewell and started her journey. Humming a gentle tune to herself as she skipped merrily through the forest.

Unfortunately, this journey would prove to be trying on Ruby. Along the way she met Blake the werecat, a black furred girl that Ruby played with many times in the past. Ruby greeted her as normal but she couldn’t shake the feeling of being the prey in this scenario, noticing how strangely happy the werecat was.

It was mating season for the werecats and a certain monkey ran off to the circus, thus the werecat had no mate, but many years ago when playing, Blake remembered that Ruby had a penis! Nature’s cry to breed was incredibly powerful for Blake and pounced. Using her semblance, Ruby escaped, apologizing profusely to her long time friend that she can’t play or mate today, she had an important delivery today for her mother after all.

Blake didn’t care, she needed her friend’s penis inside her, to rid herself of this burning sensation in her nethers. She pushed herself to the limit to catch Ruby but Ruby was too fast, like a little bunny, Ruby fled with incredible speeds. But Blake was persistent, she would stalk the forest for Ruby all day if she must, her vagina demanded it.

After losing Blake in the forest, Ruby realized that she gotten lost, the road nowhere to be seen. She moved quickly, hoping that her horny friend would not catch her only for the cold wind to stir and caress her, causing her spine to shiver.

“You, dolt girl,” called a voice. Ruby looked up to see a white haired girl riding on a broomstick, looking down onto the poor girl in more than one way. Her dark blue robes covering a great deal amount of her body, exposing only her head, neck, and ankles while a large pointed hat was placed on her head, angled to allow the side ponytail to dangle to the side.

“Yes?” Ruby asked, cautious of the strange girl. 

The white haired girl floated down and took Ruby’s face with one hand, looking carefully into her eyes. “Silver eyes, I have use of you.”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked, feeling scared.

“I am the witch of the frozen woods, Weiss!” the witch stated boldly, causing a gust of cold air to brush past both girls. “I need your tears for a powerful potion I am creating that will change MY life forever.”

As much as it was cool to meet a witch, Ruby needed to see her mother. “I’m sorry, I gotta deliver these baked goods to my mom on the far edge of the woods. I can’t donate my tears today, maybe tomorrow?”

Weiss began to laugh, a boisterous laugh as if she heard the dumbest thing ever. “Oh you dunce. You seriously believe that you had a choice?”

“Oh bread crumbs,” Ruby cursed, trying to find a way to flee this witch, but her legs felt frozen. She looked down to see that they were encased in ice. “My legs!”

“Relax, they’re fine. I just need your tears,” Weiss shrugged, looming over Ruby and forcing her head closer to a vial, but stopped for a moment. “I just realized, I need this fresh. I’m going to have to kidnap you for a day or two.”

“Oh no!” Ruby screamed, irritating the witch.

Just as the witch was going to scold her prisoner, the werecat attacked! How dare this pompous witch lay claim on Blake’s mate, she must be taught a lesson.

Ruby watched Blake easily overpower Weiss and felt her legs become free, taking this time to make a run for it, using her super speed to escape the two girls. Blake noticied this jsut as she saw rose petals slowly dissolving in the air. “Curses, she left. Thanks jerk.”

“Me? A Jerk? I just wanted her tears you sex-crazed feline! How the heck else am I going to find a maiden with silver eyes?” Weiss shouted at Blake, who calmly licked her paws. Taking her hat and adjusting it the way she liked it, she got on her broom and flew away, looking for Ruby once again. “If I see that red dolt again, she is SO kidnapped. With a GAG!”

Thanks to Blake, Ruby slipped away but was still lost. Looking around for any sign that could be home, or her mother’s house, or at least the road, she just really wanted this day to be done.

“A then she said(hic)- now that’s a katana!” Ruby froze when she heard a drunken voice laugh close by. It was her big sister! While this would normally be a good thing, A drunk Yang was the opposite of good, she didn’t listen and didn’t care, but she was very affectionate, so affectionate that to protect Ruby from Yang’s inebriated clutches, their father had to lock Yang in her bedroom and away from Ruby otherwise they get a messy sock incident. Nothing is more embarrassing to learn that your sister jerked you off into a sock while you slept and placed it onto your face, waking up to your own cum in your hair, it was the worst.

Ruby dashing into some bushes, praying to any god that could be listening that Yang didn’t notice her.

She heard a gasp, scaring the poor girl. “Rose petals… is Ruby close by(hic)?”

“Sugar cookies,” Ruby whispered, cursing that Yang knew she was close by.

At that moment, she felt a pair of strong hands pull her out of the bush, forcing her face into a pair of large familiar breasts. Yang wasn’t ashamed of her body and tend to show it off, a yellow tube shirt that held her boobs tighty with a grey jacket to help with the cold and a pair of cargo shorts and boots. “Rubbles! Did you miss Sissy?”

“Yang! Go home!” Ruby gasped, trying to escape her sister’s clutches.

“Nope, I wanna hang out with my sister!” Yang stated proudly, forcing Ruby’s head into her breasts. “Your breath feels nice on my tatas.”

“Yang! I need to get to Mom’s house to deliver these baked goods!” Ruby pouted. Unfortunately it was muffled by Yang’s large boobs.

There was a long silence, broken by Yang snoring softly while she stood, clenching Ruby tightly to her body. Seeing this as her chance, Ruby managed to slip from Yang’s grip and softly walked away from her drunken half sibling.

This was short lived when Yang tackled her to the forest floor. Yang, still sleeping, groping Ruby around, her rough hands trying to find what she wanted.

“There you are!” Weiss cried out form above, freezing Yang’s lower body and diving into extract Ruby from the brute’s grip. She landed as daintily as a princess and walked over to remove Yang’s arms from around Ruby, mustering her full strength to allow an inch for Ruby to flee.

“Thank you, Weiss,” Ruby said, bowing to the witch before turning to leave.

“Now wait a moment, I still need- wha!” Weiss now found herself in Yang’s clutches, being groped by the drunken girl.

While Ruby should have helped Weiss from her prison, she still needed to go to her mom. “I’m really sorry, Weiss. But I need to go. Yang will let you go shortly, I promise!”

Weiss let out a gasp of astonishment when Ruby ran away. “How DARE you leave me here to be molested by this perverted brute! When I kidnap you, I’m going to demand a ransom from whatever caretaker you have!”

Suddenly, Weiss gasped when she felt a hand cup her nethers, a confused grunt coming from the blonde girl as she felt around for something. “Ruby… did you lose your dick?”

“Her what!?” Weiss cried out in surprise.

After making some distance between herself and hopefully any hostile girls, Ruby stopped to catch her breath. “Oh boy, this is a really dumb day.”

“How so?” Ruby jumped at the new voice, she turned to find herself face first with someone’s crotch, thankfully covered by bronze armor and red cloth. She looked up to see an amazon, her hair in a red ponytail, a breastplate that only covered the amazon’s breasts and showed her midriff, in her right hand was a spear that towered over Ruby. “Hello, sister.”

“H-hi?” Ruby greeted, waving to the giantess. “I’m Ruby, how are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you. I’m Pyrrha,” The amazon replied with a bright smile. Her expression turned to one of confusion. “May I ask if you’ve seen a male nearby? I caught a scent of one recently, in fact I still smell one close by.”

Ruby grit her teeth. Amazons had a very acute scent of smell when it came to looking for a suitable mate. “Oh is that so? I thought I saw one go that way!” She said, pointing to her left. Pyrrha thanked her and let Ruby be while Ruby walked away, hoping that the Amazon didn’t catch on.

Unfortunately, the second the two split apart, Pyrrha noticed that the scent came from behind her and turned to see Ruby walking away. “You’re male?” she shouted, frightening Ruby. After her mother had stolen her last male, a nice blonde boy from a farming village, Pyrrha refused to let another boy out of her sight and sprinted to Ruby.

Letting out a scream, Ruby began running too. The two seemed easily matched only because of Pyrrha’s long legs and expert navigation of the forest, Ruby could only stay ahead thanks to her speedy semblance and quick recovery time when she tripped over something.

“Wait, please! I need to male to show my mother! Curses!” Pyrrha groaned, throwing her spear forward and hooking Ruby's cape and nailing her to a large thick tree. “I’m sorry!”

Ruby fought to free her cape from the cruel spear but she was too weak too, only to see the amazon tower over her. “S-sorry for tricking you, but I’m definitely not a guy.”

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes and lifted Ruby with one hand, the other being used to look under the poor girl’s skirt to see a little bulge in the panties. With two fingers, she carefully peeled Ruby’s panties off and huffed. “I see a penis and balls, mister.”

“Behind the balls!” Ruby cried out in terror.

Complying, Pyrrha narrowed her eyes as she gentle pushed Ruby’s baby purse out of the way to reveal a pair of lips, causing her to gaps in surprise. “You have both! This- I mean…”

With a sigh of relief, Ruby let go and felt pride for the first time in regards to her private parts. “Now will you let me go?”

“Let you go? Heavens no, I need you to breed with EVERY one of my sisters-in-arms so that we can have girl babies like you,” Pyrrha gushed. “Oh, Mom will be so proud of me!”

Ruby swallowed her breath just as Pyrrha retrieved her spear from the tree, unhooking Ruby’s cape from the tree. “Mercy?”

“Mercy? Where you’re going, you’ll be a goddess of fertility, Ruby,” Pyrrha smiled, holding onto Ruby with one hand. “When you’re not having sex with our entire clan, you’ll be worshiped and all your needs will be granted.”

Before her journey home could start, a heavy force slammed into Pyrrha, causing her to fall back onto her butt and drop Ruby, who scrambled onto her feet. Still dazed, Ruby truly struggled to stand until she felt a blade to her neck. “Well, cake mix.”

Next to Ruby was a large woman, not as big as Pyrrha but still tall. Her hair was wild like Yang’s and her face was hidden behind a mask. Her outfit was a black and blood red kimono that both hugged and hid her figure. “Summer’s child. Are you not?”

“Yes?” Ruby replied, not wanting to anger the woman with a katana pressed to her neck.

“Good, you’re coming with me,” the masked woman demanded, sheathing her sword and throwing Ruby over her shoulder.

“Can I ask why?” Ruby asked, glancing to see Pyrrha standing back up.

“If I can’t have Summer, I’ll have her daughter,” the woman stated, leaving the scene behind her and to return home with her prize.

After recovering from the unexpected attack, Pyrrha stood up and gripped her spear, charging after the masked woman. “Let go of my people’s savior!”

The masked woman glanced back and effortlessly dodged the barrage of attacks, holding Ruby tighter.

The poor girl was feeling dizzy as she was swung around by the muscular swordswoman as she fought off the amazon. “Why? Why today?”

“I smell BAKED GOODS!”

The trees shook form the thunderous cry, scaring Ruby. Pyrrha and the mystery woman quickly glanced around the area, trying to locate the source of the voice. 

Soon, trees were knocked over as a petit ogre with a massive club stomped into the clearing. “Who has food?” The ogre demanded, her orange hair neatly brushed back and to the sides to allow her horn to stick out of her forehead, her pink body flexing with the muscle the monster girl undoubtedly had, fortunately for Ruby, the girl’s modesty was covered by white and green garbs. “Nora wants food!”

The swordswoman reached back to grab Ruby’s basket but the little girl relented. “NO! This is for my mom!”

“I’m not fighting off two idiots over cookies and cakes,” the woman growled, fighting Ruby over the basket.

Seeing an opening, Pyrrha moved forward and caught the woman off guard, knocking her to the ground and releasing Ruby. “Finally, let’s go Ruby,” the amazon said, reaching for the red-cloaked girl.

Ruby sprinted past Pyrrha, and narrowly dodging the ogre called Nora, who reached for her. “I’m sorry!”

“You better be, I’m gonna break your legs and make you watch as I devour all your sweets, little girl!” Nora roared charging after Ruby.

“You will not harm my clan’s only chance for survival,” Pyrrha threatened, spearing the ground before the ogre.

“Axes beat lances, never fought for the emblem before?” Nora grinned, preparing to give this Amazon a piece of her club.

“Then swords trumps axes,” the masked woman said, a portion of Nora’s club off. “You will pay for interfering with my hunt.”

“Apologies, Miss. But I need Ruby for my tribe,” Pyrrha stated, furious at the sudden competition over the hermaphrodite.

“I need another baker for my daily sweets!” Nora roared, running in to tackle both woman. Her friend needs help to make delicious food and by the sloths, Nora will get him a friend to make yummy food for her.

While they fought, Ruby quickly dashed away. She hoped that none of them noticed that she left. Now she just wanted to get to her mom's house and probably crash for the night. Today was an incredible mess.

After several minutes of walking, Ruby felt tired. She checked her scroll to find that it’s been 3 hours since she left, she should have been there an hour ago. “Stupid Blake, stupid Yang, stupid witch, stupid giant lady, stupid masked lady, stupid ogress,” Ruby muttered, trudging along the woods, looking for her mother’s house.

A short distance away was a thief, looking for her next score. The dark skinned teal haired girl was tired and hungry, no wild animals to hunt and she hasn’t seen any edible vegetation for hours. Emerald felt weak as she slumped back against a tree, feeling the bark through her green top and leather breeches.

Her sandals were starting to get a bit worn, if she didn’t find someone fast to steal from, she’ll die in this forest. Just as she was about to get up, she heard someone or something stepping through the forest. Curious, she slowly crept up to her target and found a girl wearing a red cape with a large basket, presumably full of food.

Emerald’s mouth watered at the thought and reached to grab her knives.

Ruby was minding her own business, keeping careful watch of any of the girls that chased her before when someone jumped in front of, making the poor girl scream in fright.

“Your basket or your life,” the dark skinned girl barked, a knife in each hand.

“But… these are for my mom,” Ruby replied, taking a step away from the thief.

“Your life, it is,” Emerald stated, twirling her knives before dashing forward, aiming her knives for Ruby’s poor chest.

At that moment, a pillar of fire broke the earth, startling Emerald and Ruby. A seductive chuckle caused them both to turn to see a tall, dark haired beauty walking towards them, wearing a black gown that showed off her curves and a long slit in the middle that revealed her cleavage and belly button. Her amber eyes burning with power and curiosity. “What do we have here?”

“Shit, the witch of the forest,” Emerald said, unsure if she can survive this at all.

“Come now, I am not that novice. I am far beyond her power. But she did find something interesting,” The woman said, walking closer to Ruby.

“Are you another girl that wants to do things to me?” Ruby questioned, backing up to a tree.

“Depends on what kind of things, my silver-haired pet,” the witch cooed, running her hand through Ruby’s hair. “I am Cinder Fall, the enchantress. And your silver eyes intrigue me so.”

“It’s just an eye colour,” Ruby squeaked searching for a way out.

“I suppose but with how powerful your mother is, I can not dream of taking her… but you, are far within my power,” Cinder murmured, holding Ruby’s face with a hand while the other rests on her shoulder. “Power that the nitwit Weiss or her sister shouldnt have at all.”

Emerald felt awkward standing near these two, like she didn’t belong. She grumbling stomach reminding her of what she needed and armed herself. “Hey, I still need food. Let me have what’s in the basket and I’ll scram. Got it?” 

Sparing Emerald a glance, Cinder rolled her eyes and reached into Ruby’s basket, pulling out a muffin and throwing it to Emerald. “Leave, We’ve business to attend to.”

Her hungry stomach forced Emerald to catch the baked treat and quickly stuffing it into her mouth, tears forming in her eyes at how delicious it was and how satisfying it felt to eat again, quickly finishing the pastry with gusto. After devouring her meal, she caught sight of something from the corner of her eye, something too big to be a critter or at the very least too lean, like a human. “Uhh, Ma’am… Cinder? You’ve got company.”

With an aggravated sigh, Cinder turned to the thief with a glare. “I told you to leave. Begone wretch!” While the great Enchantress was annoyed by the thief, Emerald’s look of shock confused her, quickly turning back to see Ruby was no longer in front of her but slowly being led away by a succubus. The succubus herself was about as tall as Ruby was but with a slightly larger butt and breasts, she was barely covered by leather garments that looked more like bondage gear that covered her shame, a pair of bat wings and a tail enhancing her demonic features. Her eyes were pink and brown, just like her hair, a cruel smile on her face as she gently pulled Ruby away from the enchantress, the poor red-head’s eyes were vacant and under a spell. “Off my prize, demon!”

Neo just barely dodged the fireball, glaring at the enchantress before muttering a spell, causing the ground to rupture and forcing Cinder to fall on her butt. Grinning, she returned her attention to Ruby, whispering sweet nothings into the girl’s brain.

Getting back up, Cinder launched another fire ball, igniting the ground behind Neo and burning her tail. "That should teach you, Ruby. Come here, honey…”

Confused and entranced, Ruby slowly complied by Cinder’s demands while Neo tried to sooth her tail. Becoming annoyed, Neo teleported behind Cinder and began pulling her hair, attempting to pull each hair out by their ends and causing untold pain unto the Enchantress.

Seeing this as her chance for some major winning, Emerald shot forward and grabbed Ruby, holding her like a hostage. “Alright ladies, give me your money, food, and shoes and the pretty little thing here stays alive.”

Both Neo and CInder glanced up to see Emerald pressing her knife to Ruby’s neck and glared. “I’m one of the most feared spellcaster in the world and she is a demon of lust that can teleport. Do you honestly believe you hold all the cards here?”

“I see that demon disappear, I cut her throat. Easy,” Emerald reasoned, grinning. “So, starting losing stuff or you’ll lose it all.”

Neo scratched her head and looked up to Cinder with a shrug before winking at her.

Cinder raised a brow and turned to see Emerald’s knife was descending down Ruby’s body, eventually letting go of her weapon completely before grasping at the younger girl’s crotch, embarrassing Emerald while intriguing Cinder. “She’s a trap,” Emerald said blankly, trying to maintain a emotionless face despite the reveal.

However, Cinder thought this was benefit. Long hours spent alone in her castle did require some satisfaction and golems, despite their generous size, can only do so much. “So this is why you went after her?”

Neo nodded and forced Emerald to reach under Ruby’s skirt and slowly jerk the girl off. The thief was feeling more embarrassed by the second while her hand stroked the younger girl’s cock. All this time, Ruby was still entranced by Neo’s spell, unable to express anything other than pleasure, moaning whenever Emerald squeezed her base or let a finger slide over her tip.

A thunderous bang startled the four girls, breaking both Emerald and Ruby out from Neo’s control. Without a second thought, Ruby grabbed her basket and ran, using her semblance to easily out run the three girls.

Just as Ruby felt that it was hopeless to continue running, she saw it, her Mother’s house was just a hop, skip, and a jump away.

She quickly stepped up to the door and tried to open it, her heart sank when she realized it was locked and she had no key.

The trees creaked, causing Ruby to turn to see several familiar faces. Blake’s lusty eyes as she crawled out from the bush, Weiss’ aggravated march as she stared Ruby down, Pyrrha standing tall and letting out a relieved sigh that she had found Ruby, a joyous bellow from Nora that she had found her second baker, the critical glare from Raven as she held a hand on her sword, the vengeful look from Emerald as she drew her knives, the seductive lick of Neo’s lips as she floated out of the tree line, and Cinder’s step out of the bushes as she fixed her dress and kept her sexy look going.

“Oh sweet gingerbread houses,” Ruby muttered as she began flailing at the door as she heard a battle cry behind her. “Mom! It’s me! Ruby! Help!”

The door opened, Ruby quickly lunging forward into another person, feeling their hand sooth her fears with a soft shush. “It’s okay, my Rosebud. Mommy’s here.”

Summer Rose smiled down at her daughter, holding her tightly when she looked up at the others charging her home. “Friends of Ruby’s? Come in, I made plenty for everyone.”

The invitation surprised and confused the various ladies that arrived. Sheathing their weapons they entered, though Pyrrha had some trouble due to her size.

Dinner went on far better than the trip in Ruby’s opinion. Even Yang joined in after she sobered up upstairs in a guest room. While she still got weird seductive looks from both Neo and Blake; she saw that Weiss and Cinder were in a heated debate on the topic of Magic or rather Weiss was arguing and Cinder felt bored. Emerald ate a lot, tears in her eyes after getting her first full meal in months. Nora was just as happily stuffing her face next to her, growling at any hand that got too close to her own. Pyrrha and Yang were talking about sparring and training, Yang sounded rather boisterous while Pyrrha took a more humble approach. Lastly, Raven sat as close to Summer as possible, eating silently at taking quick glances at the white cloaked woman. Noticing this, Summer petted Raven, causing the swordswoman to blush but not shy away from the affection.

After the meal, the girls that chased Ruby earlier stayed to continue talking, or listen in Neo’s case. While Ruby chatted with Yang, she felt a tap on her shoulder, looking up, it was her mother. ”Ruby, I’ve a surprise for you.”

“Go ahead Rubes, it’s pretty sweet,” Yang cheered, giving her sister a thumbs up.

A surprise from Mom? Ruby was both curious and happy to find out what her mother wanted to give her and quickly followed her to the living room where a large box was placed. “Go head, dear. It’s all yours,” Summer reassured.

“Thanks mom,” Ruby said, giving her mother a hug before opening the box. Pulling off the lid caused the walls of the box to fall over, revealing a orange haired girl wearing green overalls and nothing else if Ruby had to guess, pale skin and a freckled face gave the mystery girl a cute appearance. “You… gave me a girl? W-why?”

“Not just any girl,” Summer giggled, unaware of the audience they’ve acquired. “Penny, awaken.”

The doll’s eyes shot open, revealing green irises. She stood up and bowed before Ruby. “Greeting Mistress Ruby, How may I be of service?”

Ruby was flabbergasted, it was awesome that she got a robot gift but… she looked so lifelike and human that it felt somewhat wrong to own her. “Mom? I- what?”

Summer could only laugh at her daughter’s flustered face. “During my travels I found a home with a old machinist. He was on his deathbed when I arrived. His last wish was to finish his creation and let her live a happy life. Thus I traveled to the mountains to seek the Witch of the Frozen North, Winter, to aid me in giving her life.” Summer’s face flushed red, holding her face as she remembered such fond memories. “We spent hours trying to finish Penny and when we were about to give up, her eyes opened. We had finished her father’s work and I can think of no place happier than by your side, Ruby.”

Ruby looke dup at her mother, tears streaming down her eyes. “You mean it? I- Thank you mom!”

Feeling Ruby press up against her once again in a tight hug, Summer smiled, petting her daughter’s head and letting out a happy sigh. “Ruby… promise me something.”

Ruby broke the hug, now seeing her mother kneel before her, their eyes locked in a heartfelt moment. “Anything Mom.”

Summer nodded and with all the seriousness in the world. “I want you to fuck Penny hard tonight when you two get home and fill her artificial womb with your rich seed to see if she can get pregnant.”

Ruby’s face burned bright red, glancing over to see some of the girl’s shocked to hear this while Neo and Cinder began laughing and Yang shrugging in response. She looked back to Summer’s face, her eyes sparkling with the promise of Ruby having children and getting the older red-head the grandkids she always wanted.

It was then Ruby remembered why her mother doesn’t live with her anymore… it was to protect her from Summer’s perverse training and desire to continue the family legacy.

“So… are you going to have these nice girls carry my grandkids, Ruby? Start with the Werecat, she’s so needy I can smell her. I have some potions upstairs for when you get started with the Ogress and the Amazon. And I have a friend in the village nearby that can help tutor them in a few years, a nice gentlemen and his secretary, speaking of that secretary… you might have a sister coming in a few months, and if you’re going to knock up the Forest Witch, do it quickly before it gets weird. I’m certain that I’ve impregnated her sister when we were making Penny. And if you really want to, I’ll help you with Raven, she’s a screamer AND ruthless in bed. Yang! Do you want to help Mommy and your sister in continuing the family legacy? Just don’t tell your father, okay?”

~OMAKE? Blake Ending~

In a small cavern, Ruby laid back on the makeshift cot with her new 'wife'. Blake was cuddling into her naked body, both of them were covered in sexual juices and sweat. "Are you okay, Blake?"

"Purrrfect, thank you for helping me," Blake cooed. "We may need to go talk to your dad about this and... possibly me moving in with you."

"Why?" Ruby asked, looking to her lover.

Blake looked deep into her eyes, tail coiling around Ruby's spent penis. "After all that you gave me, I'm probably pregnant with your kittens."

"Oh..." Ruby said, horrified that she got her childhood friend pregnant.

~OMAKE? Weiss Ending~

Holding a solitary tear in a vial, Weiss smirked and turned to Ruby, bound and gagged in her mansion. "Eternal youth and perfection will soon be mine. All thanks to you, foolish girl."

Ruby tried to fight her way out but Weiss' magic was too strong. Weiss couldn't help but giggle at the futility of her prisoner's struggle. "Try as you like, you will never escape until your parents pay the ransom I sent to them."

~OMAKE? Yang Ending~

"No! Yang, stop!" Taiyang shouted, trying to pull Yang off of Ruby. Yang had already pulled Ruby's skirt off and started groping the poor girl's package.

"Oh Ruby, so small and cute and big... all at the same time," Yang cooed in her drunken stupor.

"D-Dad! Help! She has a finger in my butt!"

~OMAKE? Pyrrha Ending~

Ruby sat upon a plush golden throne, scared of her life as woman twice to three times her size worshiped her, a very plush feathered pillow placed underneath her penis and testicles. The scared girl was relatively naked, wearing only jewelry and her boots, red paint covering her body.

"My Lady!" Ruby turned to see Pyrrha walk next to the throne, kneeling next to her. "I'm sorry about before but I couldn't let someone like you escape. My people need you to make more like you."

"I-It's fine," Ruby uttered, swallowing her breath. Her eyes widened as all the amazons began undressing. "What's going on?"

"Oh! It's time for the rebirth!" Pyrrha said excitedly. "For this, we need to ask you to have sex with every single one of our greatest warriors so that our children can be like you! So we don't have to kidnap any more men to keep our tribe going."

Sweat began to form on Ruby's brow. "H-How many?"

"About two hundred sixty five warriors are here to be bred by you, Savior," Pyrrha stated with a goofy grin. "And since I found you first, I get to be the first to carry your child!" The look of horror on Ruby's face was indescribable.

~OMAKE? Nora Ending~

For a cave to have a gas line for a stove and oven was really surprising and at least Ruby had a friend. Lei Ren had spent the last two years making pancakes for the Ogre Nora, who had spent that much time eating, sleeping, mild exercises, and pranking the nearby town. Ruby had just finished making another batch of cookies when Nora jumped in and took the tray, while it was scalding hot and ate it, leaving Ruby with an empty tray of dreams.

"You get use to it," Ren said, pouring another batch on the many frying pans he had out. "Just be thankful she isn't in a sex mood."

"Why?" Ruby asked, almost regretting that question.

"She'll break your legs by accident," Ren stated, showing Ruby the wounds of Nora's brand of love making.

~OMAKE? Raven Ending~

Of all the achievements Raven had accomplished, taking Summer's daughter for her own was her best one yet. With a soft smile, she was idly fiddling with Ruby's penis while the girl slept off five hours of hard sex, of which Raven constantly called Ruby by her mother's name.

"Oh Summer, I missed this between us. Why Tai? He's a prick," Raven cooed, nuzzling her face into Ruby's neck.

Ruby couldn't answer, having Raven's panties shoved into her mouth and duct taped there to prevent her from spitting it out. Ruby would then spend the rest of her days as Raven's sex pet.

~OMAKE? Emerald Ending~

After capturing Ruby, Emerald quickly learned how much girls would pay to have sex with a dick girl. Her old clothes replaced with a slick dress, coat, and a top hat because she can now afford it. She was counting her cash while Ruby had sex with four woman at the same time, the young girl's stamina proving to be rather high for a pipsqueak.

Ruby staggered out, naked, covering the juices and stinking of sex when Emerald pushed a hundred lein into her boobs. "Buy some shampoo, you stink." Emerald stated, causing Ruby to groan in dismay. "And get back in there, those ladies paid for another hour and you got three more appointments tonight. Make it happen, Kiddo."

~OMAKE? Cinder Ending~

Ruby was hung up from her hands, chained together as she was stripped of all her clothing. The fiery witch forced Ruby to cum in her cauldron daily for her potion. "Perfect, and just a little longer until I have absolute power," Cinder said with a devious grin.

Ruby weakly looked down to see Cinder licking her cock and planting a kiss on it. What shocked the poor girl was the sight of Cinder's right eye turning from her bright amber to the sterling silver. "Eternal youth is child's play. What I want... is the power to control the monsters humanity fears."

Ruby had to find a mirror and breathed a sigh of relief that her eyes ere still in fact... silver.

~OMAKE? Neo Ending~

A month passed since Ruby went missing, both parents and sister having looked all over the kingdom for their Ruby. Unbeknownst to them, they didn't look closely.

A man with bright blue hair, sick of being a virgin, had attempted to summon a demon just to say he had finally had sex after years of failing to find the White haired Witch of the forest. Imagine his surprise when he saw two succubi, holding each other and kissing before him. One with pink, white, and brown hair and the other with black hair with red tips. Their tails coiling around each other with black wings on their backs. Wearing thick leather that did a poor job of hiding their shame, but they didn't care.

"S-So... I summoned you and I-I demand that I get the best lay of my life!" the boy demanded, clearly nervous. Neo gave Ruby one last kiss before gliding onto her knees to fish out the boy's cock, pleased by it's size and hardness.

While the boy was treated to a very pleasant blowjob, Ruby snuck behind him and gave his ass a good licking, surprising him and forcing him to cum rather quickly, Neo shot her partner a teasing glare as she floated up into his arms, spreading her pussy wide to accept him.

While Neo distracted him, Ruby took out her own penis, bigger than their summoner and ready to take his other virginity.

~OMAKE?~

"Dad! Mom tried to get me to have sex with the Kingdom again! She even had a sex bot built for me, with a working WOMB!" Ruby shouted, angry at her mom. She nearly blew up in rage when she saw that Penny followed her home.

Taiyang slammed his head against the wall and groaned. "Alright, alright... pack your stuff, we're moving to Vacuo. Tell Yang when she comes back... sober."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, I wrote a chapter of smut just so I can rant for a moment about my likes and dislikes, dood.
> 
> So if you followed me here from FIMfiction, you'll notice that I tend to pick a single character(female of course) and have them fuck all the girls in a bad-harem thing, dood. That is because of my strange fascination for yuri/futa has combined with my childish hero-worshipping that drives me to feel happy when the thing I like occurs or feel rather irritated when the exact opposite happens, dood.
> 
> This basically means that my heart will probably shatter and I will go into denial if lancaster becomes canon to the RWBY show, dood. As much as I like Jaune, either Ruby bends Weiss over a desk in the show or she never has any love/lust based relationship in my mind's eyes. This phenomenon is called 'Super Hypocrisy', dood.
> 
> What do you mean by 'Super Hypocrisy', you may ask. WELL, it means that if my favorite character isn't in a yuri relationship, isn't fucking a girl ith their futa-dick, or isn't going celibate, I will cry a thousand tears and possible become a decrepit hermit, dood.  
> Now here is where it gets weirder, dood. While I dislike Lancaster, I will fully applaud it if Jaune gets bent over a log by Ruby and gets his ass widened bu our rose's thorn. This is the same tomfoolery that I have with Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor, I hate that ship to DEATH for various reasons but I will quickly shut up and enjoy if Twilight is giving Shining's ass a hard pounding or if they become genderbent, dood. Super Hypocrisy.
> 
> Is this all? Nope. Did you know I like crossovers, dood? I want to do that for this RWBY series as well, write random chapters of Ruby having sex with Ryuko from Kill la KIll or that idea I pitched forever ago about her getting dommed by Sylvanas Windrunner in Lightning(FF13)'s Kitchen just as Lightning herself walks in with groceries, dood.
> 
> But what if I write something about two characters that I really enjoy? Like Ruby and Twilight Sparkle? Or more realistically since I doubt ANYONE wants me to write about ponies on this site, Ruby and Riven from League of Legends (I don't play the game but I am intrigued by the design and lore, dood). Odds are, they will either be fucking other characters in the same room or sharing a character. In my dumb mind's eye. I have problems picturing characters like Riven or Ruby or Twilight without getting annoyed and irritable for no reason, Ryuko from Kill la KIll was almost in this case... in the Kill la Kill universe, I'd write Ryuko to be in Ruby's shoes when it came to 'who dicks who', and I'd remain firm in that stance no matter what, but sometimes I am faced with a possibility in the form of another crossover story that I like, video, or picture that makes me consider some options if I had a hand in that relationship, dood (I am referring to Crimson Incandescence by CrazeStasis on Fanfiction.net) then my perverted mind actually re-organizes a character accordingly, dood. Which now makes me think of Ryuko being on top of Ruby but Ruby having a dick... or them sharing a RWBY/Kill la Kill girl, whatever works for me, dood.
> 
> But where did this all start, dood? In the stupidest man-beardest way possible, dood. Watching Strawberry Panic, playing Dragon Age 2, and fapping to Futanari. All those things combined caused me to have a much greater appreciation for yuri, annoyed at nearly every act of heterosexuality protrayed in any fictional media (to the point that I get bummed out if a female character that I think looks cool ends up having a crush on a dude), and my futanari interest basically has me putting dicks on the characters I like best and having them fuck others.
> 
> That's what I'd do if I met my Waifus, I'd give them a strap-on and beg them to fuck another girl with it, dood.
> 
> So yeah... I have one of the oddest mental maps of characters, dood. If I like them, I want them to grow a dick and fuck the characters that I like a little less, dood. Characters that I don't like either don't get fucked at all, get raped(sorry Trixie), or has sex once and never talked about again(sorry Zecora), dood.


	7. Crossover: The Laziest Chapter I've ever done, EVER dood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS, BE WARNED, DOOD:
> 
> 1) This chapter features what I assume to be a OC since they are a creat-a-character form the MMO: Final Fantasy 14, dood.
> 
> 2) This chapter also has a MY Little Pony character in it, namely the purple unicorn/alicorn that some of you may not/may like, dood.
> 
> 3) This Chapter is a copy and paste version of the same chapter I wrote for a story on FimFiction.net called 'Fusion Fool's Trash Bin of Various Futalight Stuff' the Tenth One-shot, dood. There may be some editing involved but if you've already read that chapter on Fimfiction.net. You might as well jump down to the end notes, read that, and wait until I make a real update, dood.
> 
> I'm sorry this isn't a real story update. But it has Ruby so... it still counts in my book before I actually do some other stuff that may displease you, dood.

Twilight sat at her writing desk, grumbling to herself in annoyance, a blank sheet taunting her with it’s lack of literature. Lying on her bed was a sudden new housemate for the unforeseeable future, was a human. Her black shirt and corset present her slim figure quite well, as her black skirt with red lining drapes over the black stockings that cover her toned legs, her signature red cloak nearly covering her form as she laid face down on the bed, the hood hiding her dark hair tipped with red points. “Twilight…” the girl mumbled.

“If this is about your erection, I have the same problem. And our solution isn’t finish yet,” Twilight responded immediately, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She continued to stare at the sheet of paper, trying to think of something to write to the Princess about.

“I wish your world had some humans, I really don’t like the idea of doing things to ponies…” The huntress, Ruby Rose, muttered. Her silver eyes lighting up when she thought of a possible solution. “Are there taller female versions of Spike in Equestria? You know, versions roughly about my height or a bit taller? Like less than a story taller?”

“Possibly, but I wouldn’t know,” Twilight answered, she felt her own erection twitch under her desk. Unlike Ruby, Twilight didn’t have a way to hide it should she leave her current station. She slowly turned to Ruby with a pleading smile. “Could you… go get one of my friends?”

“Nope,” Ruby replied, spinning onto her back, her skirt doing an admirable job hiding her hard penis.

“Oh come on, I need it more than you do,” Twilight groaned, growling at the red-headed girl.

“Crabs in a bucket,” Ruby stated, crossing her arms as she laid back. “Unless you can teleport me back to Beacon.”

“I said give me a day on that, I need to recharge my magic,” Twilight answered, huffing from how annoying her new friend was. It started out okay, until they got horny and they refused to touch each other for various reasons, the primary reason being their irrational disinterest in the idea of having someone else’s penis inside them, even if it’s just oral.

“I miss Blake’s butt,” Ruby pouted, frustrated by how powerless she was to do anything. She could explore but why would she explore with an erection? That’s just asking for trouble, every text-based RPG she’s ever played taught her that.

“Well, I miss Pinkie’s mouth but you’re not going to be a friend and ask her to come blow me,” Twilight spat, slamming her head on the desk in utter grief. “Why can I think of words right now?”

“Could be worse, ya know,” Ruby said, staring up at the crystal ceiling of Twilight’s bedroom.

Twilight slowly turned her head while resting it on the desk, shooting Ruby a glare. “And that would be?”

“We could be like that blue chick or that girl with the robot arm,” Ruby added with a strained chuckle.

“Noel and Gaige? I do recall them… I bet things aren’t going well for them.” Twilight barely knew the two but she had heard of them from some notes she found, how the teen soldier was possibly still trapped in an Inn room with a horny squirrel girl and a cum hungry cat girl or the Vault Hunter trying to provide for the family she unintentionally started with her Siren girlfriend.

With determined eyes, Twilight rose her head up, her hooves slamming on the desk as a plan formulated in her head. “Ruby… I have a plan.”

“What’s that?” the huntress asked, sitting up from the bed.

“I’m going to try to teleport us to the cause of all our grief and frustrations, and try to save ourselves from this nightmare,” Twilight exclaimed with a triumphant smile, but it quickly faded as she sat back down. “Tomorrow, still need to charge my magic.”

Ruby nodded. “Okay then, see ya tomorrow?” She got up to leave, while annoyed that Twilight was going to waste her magic on not sending the huntress back to Remnant and forcing her to go another day with the worst hard on she’s ever experienced in her young life, at least the weird winged unicorn had a plan. Better than what Ruby could've come up with seeing as she had spend a mere two hours in Equestria with sex on the mind… Yang just had to be all lusty and sexy while drunk JUST before her baby sister was ripped from her dorm room and into a hallway in a stupidly large crystal castle.

~dood~

The sun was setting on Limsa Lominsa, a robed figure heading to her room for the night after a long day of trying to get her Alexandrite and materia for a weapon that was vastly outclassed by something a goblin gave her. The Au Ru summoner flashed a smile as she took her black witch’s hat off and running her scaled grey hand through the thin magenta dreads, tipped with grey because she felt like it at the time. Even after all the time her crush spent in the lifestream, Y’shtola still shot the Au Ru’s advances down, leaving her with a unfortunate position. Well, she still had Pipsy and Huge, hopefully they were back from their expeditions. The grey-haired cat girl always had a golden tongue and the way the muscled Roegadyn’s pussy could clench up just before she climaxes, mastering both the bed and her master’s cock.

Opening the door, the summoner’s eyes went wide.

The floor was completely covered with clothing and armor, she recognized the Noct marauder armor that the Sea Wolf wore and the mining equipment that her Keeper of the Sun was given, but there was also a red cloak and black clothing on the floor as well, something she knew didn’t own or ever give to her retainers. Glancing up was what nearly shattered the poor summoner’s mind. Her retainers were having sex without her again, but not with each other, Pipsy was riding on the lap of some black haired girl that was clearly smaller than her while Huge as bent over the bed, pulling the bed sheets as a… a purple pony with wings and a horn, slammed into her hard.

The grey haired Miqo'te was clawing into the girl’s back, mewling and moaning like a back alley slut, urging her partner to fuck her harder. The red-tipped girl only giggled and bouncing the catwoman harder on her lap, her tail flailing wildly behind her. Being at the perfect height to do so, the mystery girl licked and sucked on Pipsy’s peach-coloured nipples while her arms held the Miqo’te tightly.

Never had the Au Ru seen Huge so… fragile before, squealing like a over sensitive lalafell as the pony-thing kept shoving what was essentially the size of the Summoner’s arm into her retainer’s pussy and repeating the process over and over again at a slightly less that brisk pace. The muscled flesh giving off a slight jiggle with every thrust the pony made.

“M-Ms. Pipsy, I’m gonna-” the girl moaned, nuzzling into the Keeper’s valley.

The Au Ru almost chuckled when Pipsy nearly jumped off of the girl’s prick and kneeled down, stroking the girl off while her mouth opened wide and eyes closed. The girl moaned and Pipsy laughed as she felt the strange teen’s cum spray all over her face, swallowing whatever she could.

The pony was clearly close behind, her thrusts becoming more aggressive, her hooves trying to keep their grip on Huge’s large ass. Unlike the girl, the pony didn’t warn her partner and let out a low moan, pressing her hips tightly against the Roegadyn. Huge let out a wail of delight, shivering as she felt every pulse from the pony cock force cum deep into her pussy. The Au Ru frowned at this, a little disheartened that the pony might have ruined Huge’s interest in her. “Sorry about that, it just felt…” the pony apologized, surprising the Au Ru with the knowledge that the purple stallion-mare was intelligent enough to speak.

“Could have at least warned me that your cannon packs as much of a punch as it looked,” Huge weakly chuckled, clearly tired from how her black hair clung to her face in post coitus.

At this time, both the pony and the girl noticed the Au Ru in the room and froze. The Au Ru tapped her boot against the ground and frowned at her trespassers. “Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?”

The girl felt the Miqo’te cuddle to her side, stroking her penis back to life before giving the Au Ru a nervous smile. “This is kind of more your fault than ours… if you think about it.”

While there were many things wrong with the girl’s statement. the summoner knew she was right and nodded before removing her own closing, revealing her scaled cock to the four occupants. “I suppose… so long as the pony just keeps fucking Huge’s pussy. I still need something tight to have sex with when the days get too long.”

The night went on as the three dickgirls( and mare) had their way with the Au Ru’s retainers. Pipsy forced to suck the huntress’ dick while the summoner forced her girth deep into her ass. True to the Au Ru’s word, Huge kept riding the Princess’ rod, still amazed by it’s girth and how it throbs against her walls as she watched Pipsy take it from both ends.

What the Roegadyn wasn’t prepared for was feeling being forced onto her hands and knees, the pony still thrusting into her pussy, but she could feel the black-headed girl force herself into Huge’s ass while the Au Ru presented her thick dragonic dick for some lip service. The huntress was clearly not expecting the giantess’s ass to be so tight, forcing her to give herself a few moments to get use to the pressure that surrounded her member, she might have been the smallest of the three but she still had a trick up her sleeve. Once she felt her member was able to move easier in the sea wolf’s anus, she used her semblance and began slamming into the battle hardened retainer at ten thrusts per second, nearly forcing Huge to choke on the Au Ru’s dick. The pony’s above average prick, combined with the girl’s ‘enthusiasm’ and speed quickly turned the poor woman into a orgasming mess of a marauder.

When Huge was resting, Pipsy would try to suck the three girls off, stroking the huntress and the pony off while deep throating her mistress. While all three still had a salty taste to them, there was another flavor that hide along the thickness that the Miqo’te found delectable. Her Mistress always having that delicious mint and chocolate after taste, the girl strangely had a strawberry taste to her cum, and the pony’s cum, strangely enough, was the least salty, as a fruit tang was the dominate whenever she ran her tongue along the pony’s sensitive flesh. While she prefered the taste of her mistress the most, the right amount of that natural ‘salty’ taste combined with her favorite snack. She won’t deny that the girl and the pony didn’t have their own addictive taste to themselves, making it only the more sweeter when all three of them came, covering her with their thick seed, her mouth trying to catch as much of the cum as possible, trying to satisfy her new friends until Huge was ready for another round with the pony. Until she felt both her mistress and the strange girl trying to enter her puss at the same time and forcing her to service the pony with her mouth.

Huge slowly came to, seeing her mistress’ back and a four pairs of legs around her while a pony stood on the other side, next to the bed, moaning and panting with need. She shifted a bit, her ass still sore from taking thirteen inches of pony flesh inside her pussy and the six inches rapidly hammering her rectum, to see Pipsy getting double stuffed by the girl and their boss while licking and rubbing the pony’s dick, moaning into the dark purple pillar of flesh while the other two dick girls tried to force themselves deeper with every thrust.

It was about that time, that Huge decided to sign off for the night… too tired to keep going. The floor felt rather nice right now, so she just let sleep take hold of her, listening to her partner moan and whimper while feminine grunts filled the room.

~dood~

“I’m not promising you that my adventures won’t end,” Grizelda said, crossing her arms as she and her new friends sat down in the Drowning Wench. A pint of some weak ale placed before her while milk was placed for her red-cloaked ally and some apple juice was presented for her equine associate.

“Why not? I haven’t even started my thing yet,” Ruby whined, pouting in a way that made the summoner think she was a lalafell. “Is a small adventure about me having sex with the female members of my school really too hard to stop you from one day of adventuring?”

“Well, I’m getting closer to Azys Lla. I'm sure some focus will return to you two… eventually,” Grizelda muttered, scratching her horns a bit.

“Eventually isn’t good enough, I’m literally four chapters away from finally seeing my mentor and GODDESS OF THE SUN! That should trump your adventure and Ruby’s need to have sex with a bunch of school girls, one of which is her sister.”

“But… Yang has boobs, does your mentor have boobs?” Ruby quesitoned.

Twilight quivered a bit. “She does… but they’re by her crotch.”

“Well, while you try and hit on your mentor who is three times your size… I’m gonna get boobjobs and tongue tickles from my big sister,” Ruby said triumphantly, getting a few disturbed looks from other patrons.

“At the same time?” Twilight asked nervously. Ruby gave her a triumphant nod that demoralized the purple alicorn. “I want boobjobs and tongue tickles too.”

Grizelda shook her head and took a gulp of her drink. The sooner they leave and go back to their own worlds, the quickly she can go back to wasting the author’s time and distracting him from the stuff that matters.

~OMAKE?~

Grizelda wasn't sure if she should be happy or angry that some sort of distortion occurred once again. She was reading a bloody book when reality caved in on itself and forced her into a another world. Worst yet, it brought the pony and huntress.

Now the three were sitting in a floating city where the world was under attack by voidkin called the Burning Legion. To her left, Twilight was interviewing this world's mages to learn more about the magic of this land. While Ruby garnered the attention of a female Worgen huntress, the two comparing their guns while Ruby petted the two headed hound she had.

Feeling like she had nothing left to lose, Grizelda stood up, walked up to the nearest goat lady, and spanked her ass. The blue demon girl didn't like that and so she turned to punch the Au Ru only to see her dodge it and lean close to her ear. "I'm gonna level with you. I've had a long week and you've been complaining about your alliance for an hour. Let's go up stairs and help me release that stress."

Being a one-dimensional character that was just created for this omake, the Draenei girl complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for why I decided to do this. I didn't want to blow my load too quickly, dood.
> 
> Truth be told I have two chapter ready to be released but I feel like they still need some time to be looked at so I've decided to use a chapter that was completed last year from another story. If you were paying for this with money, I'd never consider doing this but because I do this for free. Fuck it, dood.
> 
> Also some news. I got RWBY on the brain lately so I wrote a bunch of that while slapping myself over the fact that I should be writing pony porn, dood. What I did was the Public Whiterose fic and an awkward Lancaster. The Lancaster is mostly why I didn't want to set that loose because I really don't know how people would enjoy reading about Jaune getting fucked up the ass by a girl half his size but I'll cross that bridge when I get there, dood. 
> 
> All I can really say is... I'm sorry, I'll keep writing, and maybe you'll see the Public sex or the Lancaster butt sex chapter, Maybe both, dood? I'll have to decide while I continue to write the chapter that was inspired by a fic about Ruby crossdressing because she didn't 'feel' right about being a girl. Don't worry, I horribly butchered that shit just so I can put porn in it, dood. Rest assured.


	8. White Rose: Problems with Port's Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY is bored in Port's class. Ruby finds a way to kill time and it involves her girlfriend/partner, dood.

Professor Port was a renowned Huntsman, once capable of hunting the most dangerous of Grimm ever known, a prolific scholar, and handsome gentleman.

He wasn’t a interesting teacher, he believed to weave the lessons with his stories to make them more easier for his pupils to take in and find exciting. This didn't do very well to 'excite' them but he firmly believed it and never noticed the lack of enthusiasm form his class.

While he rambled about the tales of his youth while also teaching. He didn’t notice that his students were doing everything they can to not fall asleep. In fact, one of the most calm and more honorary students, Lie Ren, was making pancakes while taking notes. Nora managed to smuggle a hot plate into class and gave it to Ren to do with as he pleased.

Jaune was reading comic books while hiding them behind his text book. Pyrrha was taking notes but would occasionally glance to Jaune’s reading material to see what was happening in that story.

Yang had given up, taking a nap on her side of the desk. Blake was reading her novels. Ruby was balancing a pencil on her nose.

Weiss was the only one paying attention, but even she struggled to not find this an ordeal to get through. She was getting tired and the thought of sleep made her giddy after trying to listen to Port’s stories.

She grew annoyed with her partner, leader, and girlfriend as Ruby did nothing to further her own education. Just sitting there with her goofball expression, how can she still be cute when doing something so stupid? Weiss had figured it was genetics.

What she didn’t notice was the big smile and flash of inspiration Ruby had before letting her pencil fall off her nose. “Oh no, my pencil has fallen. I must go rescue it… and stuff.”

“You dolt, you don’t need to announce it,” Weiss scolded, shaking her head at her partner’s antics.

Weiss continued to take her notes, unaware that Yang had taken Ruby’s seat and had moved closer to her. Before she could even react, she was boxed in by both Blake and Yang. “What are you two doing?”

“I was just told to do this,” Blake answered, reading her book.

“I’m just playing wingman to my baby sister,” Yang grinned, giving Weiss a thumbs up.

“Wingman, what are you-” Weiss’s lips shut tight when she felt a delicate but calloused finger pressed against her panties, gently rubbing along her slit with slow careful motions. “I will kill all three of you,” she whispered as she quickly surrendered to Ruby’s fingers, she slouched back to give Ruby better access to her crotch, blushing hard and watching for anyone who could see her getting molested by her energetic team leader.

She sucked in air when she felt her panties getting pulled down and removed, leaving her exposed. She glanced downward to see Ruby’s head leaning forward, tongue extended to taste her nectar.

She didn’t know how Ruby got such a sweet and flexible tongue but Weiss had to use all of her willpower to not moan, instead using a hand to pushing Ruby deeper into her pussy. That wet muscle, the very part of Ruby's anatomy that Weiss was glad had received just as much exercise as possibly her legs, slowly tracing her lips and giving her clit a gentle lick. Each and every movement Ruby made was slow and calculated, designed to make Weiss weak in the knees.

Out of paranoia, Weiss glanced to her sides, seeing Yang staring down at Ruby working the heiress’ honeypot while Blake took the occasional glances. No one else seemed to notice that Weiss was getting tongue fucked in the middle of class.

She nearly bit her tongue off when she felt a finger enter her rear, sliding in and out and testing the flexibility of her rear exit. Ruby looked up and winked at Weiss, continuing to work the heiress to an explosive climax. Now she felt Ruby’s tongue enter her, pressing against the walls and searching for what made Weiss tick.

Ruby's every motion with her tongue sent electric pleasure to course through Weiss’ spine and into her brain. She struggled to not let anyone else know that she was receiving oral sex from her partner by screaming, her fingers threatening to break the desk from how hard she gripped it.

Yang grinned, watching her baby sister doing the heiress. She glanced around the room to help ensure no one else saw, Team JNPR were still clueless and the desks were too long and high for anyone to see without standing up, making this easier than expected.

“I take it Ruby is doing good?” the blonde chuckled, rubbing the poor girl’s shoulder. Weiss shot her a glare, tears forming from the constant teasing Ruby was doing to her. She took Weiss’ pen, showing the heiress before dropping it on the ground. “Oh no, you dropped your pen. Better go get it…”

Weiss bit back a bitter response before slowly diving beneath their desk. Once under, she was tackled down by Ruby. The crimsonette holding her down with her weight and kissing her deeply.

Above, Yang nodded her approval as Blake took Weiss’ seat. “How you doing?”

“Fine,” Blake uttered, starting to feel the heat of her teammates love making. She tried to return to her book but couldn’t help look back down to see Weiss locking her legs around the smaller girl while Ruby lifts their skirts up.

Ruby quickly and clumsily removed her own panties, and balled them up with Weiss’ before shoving it into her partner’s mouth to keep her from moaning, they had learned the hard way that Weiss was a screamer. Despite how gross it must had been, Weiss eagerly took the wadded up undergarments and bit down.

“Nod if you want me,” Ruby whispered, one hand lining herself up to enter the heiress. Weiss felt like she was moving in slow-motion when she nodded, feeling every inch of Ruby’s prick spread her open. She looked around to find that her only audience was Yang and Blake and moaned through her gag while Ruby slowly penetrated her.

While enveloped by Weiss’ warmth once again, Ruby leaned down and began kissing Weiss’ neck, sucking on the pale flesh and leaving marks while her hips moved on their own, hearing Weiss struggle to not moan. Despite initiating it, Ruby was also cautious to not get caught, thankful that her sister and team mate were willing to help hide them. She let out a quiet giggle when she saw her sister’s skirt become erect. “Having fun, sis?”

“Kinda,” Yang said with a dumb smile. She quickly turned to JNPR, thanking god that Nora was on the far side of the desk. She noted that Pyrrha and Jaune aren’t even looking at them and Pyrrha’s back was to them, making it slightly less likely that she’ll see. She shifted her old chair so that the back would act as a wall while she pulled out her own cock, longer than Ruby’s but just as thick, softly stroking it while her baby sister fucked her teammate under the desk. “Now, I’m having fun.”

Blake’s senses were on fire. Her eyes wide when she saw Yang openly stroking herself in class while Ruby rutted Weiss. She was having none of it, she pulled out a earth dust crystal form her bag and let her semblance consume it, creating a perfect copy of herself while she dived under the desk. She crawled over Ruby and stopped over Weiss’ head. Ruby and Weiss both saw this and quickly shifted, lifting Weiss up abit so that Blake could stand on her knees and let Wiess’ head rest on the back of her calves while the faunus began polishing Yang’s member with her hand and tongue. “You owe me for this,” Blake said coldly as she moaned around the blonde’s cock.

“You bet, kitten,” Yang replied, letting out a sigh as she resumed guard duty, one hand on the desk while the other rested on Blake’s head, gently rubbing the faunus’ ears through the bow.

Still gagged, Weiss shivered and moaned as Ruby sped up, filling her with all seven inches with each and every thrust. Ruby’s mouth nibbling her earlobe. “Maybe you should thank Blake for letting you use her legs as a pillow?” Her Leader suggested, grunting as she pumped Weiss' honeypot harder.

With a weak nod, Weiss raised her hand up to Blake’s mound, softly caressing the inner thigh to let Blake know what she was up to before rubbing her fingers along the wet panties, causing the faunus to moan around Yang’s dick and make the Blonde go into high alert, watching for any lingering stares.

Nothing was more amazing than Port’s ability to be so clueless when he went on about his past stories, his booming voice managing to drown out the weak sounds coming from Team RWBY’s desk, either everyone had fallen asleep or were concentrating too hard to even notice that two girls went missing and very light erotic sounds came from there.

Weiss’ finger curled into Blake’s quim when she came, eyes went wide when Ruby made no effort to stop and let her rest. It was so fierce that she forced another finger into Blake, feeling the faunus’ walls try to suck her while the clear love juices dripped onto her palm. Her legs tightened around Ruby’s midsection, almost as if the act itself would tighten her walls to milk Ruby dry.

The red cloaked girl grunted like an animal, fiercely pounding Weiss while staring deep into her eyes. She could feel her cock throb in anticipation, her balls swell with her possible babies. Her crotch was ready and willing to give the heiress a filling she’ll likely not forget. “Weiss…”

Weiss’ eyes were glazed over, unfocused as she tried to look down at Ruby. Her mouth still firmly held the couple’s panties.

“Nod if I can cum inside,” Ruby said blankly, pumping Weiss harder yet unsure if she can hold out for an answer.

A quick nod from the heiress was all Ruby needed as she hilted herself, biting down on her fist to keep herself from moaning. Her throbbing dick spilling her seed deep into Weiss’ fertile grounds.

Thanks to her recent orgasm making her very sensitive, Weiss felt every ounce of cum in her womb and every twitch and flex Ruby’s dick made, forcing her to cum again and sending her ovaries into overtime, releasing her eggs to meet Ruby’s sperm head on.

Weiss was so spent that her hand left Blake’s pussy, causing the faunus to groan in displeasure. Ruby quickly took Weiss’ place and did her best to help Blake find her climax, her careful fingers quickly finding Blake’s pleasure center and gentle caressing it and her clitoris, making her moan around Yang’s cock. While this occurred, Ruby gave Weiss a few firm thrusts to ensure that her dick and balls were completely drained, the heiress groaning from each extra thrust.

Feeling a bit close herself, Yang tapped on Blake’s shoulder, signalling her upcoming orgasm. Taking the hint, Blake pulled back until only the head was in her mouth, eagerly swallowing Yang’s load as it entered, still feeling Ruby’s fingers work her to a quick finish.

Yang glanced down to her partner, blushing when Blake showed her the spunk she had collected on her tongue. Unfortunately, a gentle twist on her clit from Ruby’s fingers forced Blake to swallow Yang’s offering in a surprise gulp. With a smile, Yang’s hands reached down and began to gently rub Blake’s ears while Ruby fingered the faunus, adding a third finger into the mix. “Close?”

Blake nodded quickly, trying to suppress a yelp when Ruby pushed her thumb into her ass. Soon more fingers entered her from someone else’s hand, she looked down to see Weiss had rejoined them and had added two fingers to Ruby’s three in her slit, spreading her out and working for Blake’s release.

“Oh it appears that we have a minute left of class, time sure flies when you are having fun, students?” They heard Port announce. Blake gasped when Weiss and Ruby began working her rear holes more intently at this announcement, wanting to bring the faunus to orgasm before class ended, her nails digging into Yang’s legs as her face pressed itself to the musky penis, slathering her cheek with some of the leftover cum that oozed from Yang’s tip.

The bell rang loudly, overwhelming Blake’s squeal as she came on Ruby and Weiss’ fingers. The class began to leave, forcing Ruby to retrieve their panties and untangle them, handing Weiss her own pair while shoving the heiress’ undergarments in her pocket. “I think mine might be cleaner,” Ruby said, causing Weiss to blush while she quickly put them on under the table. 

The team had left as if nothing happened, trying to wear their best poker faces as they traveled a good distance away from the classroom when they finally let their true feelings show, all of Team RWBY looked exhausted as they returned to their dorm to freshen up. “You idiots will be the death of me,” Weiss groaned, feeling Ruby’s cum leak through her entrance and soak Ruby’s panties.

“Definitely made class more interesting, right?” Yang sighed, trailing behind the team with her arms behind her head, savouring the afterglow of the blowjob she received.

“Thanks for taking care of me, by the way,” Blake added, giving the two smaller members of her team a nod.

Ruby just giggled while Weiss blushed, pouted as he turned away. “I- it just wasn’t fair that Yang did nothing to help you while you went out of your way to help her.”

“Did Ruby have fun?” Yang teased, poking Ruby’s shoulder and making her sister blush.

“Well, yeah. I always wanted to try something like that and I thought Port would be the safest class to try it. And no mess since I came inside, well less mess,” Ruby added with a awkward smile. “Besides, it doesn't matter that much so long since Weiss is on the pill.”

At that moment, Weiss stopped, letting her team walk by her as one of her many fears came to light, a fear that began when she started dating her favorite dolt. “Ruby…”

“Yes, Best Girlfriend ever?” Ruby said with a beaming smile.

“I- I’m not on the pill, I didn’t take it since the weekend,” Weiss uttered in fear, hoping her partner would realize just how serious this became.

Team RBY stared at Weiss in complete silence until Ruby fell to the floor, having fainted from the news. “Ruby!” Her team called out as they quickly brought her to their dorm room.

OMAKE?

"Peter," Glynda Goodwitch seethed. "Four girls had sex in your class and you didn't even notice."

Port merely shrugged. "For the many years I've spent as a teacher, this happens regularly in my books. I've developed a sort of skill to ignore it very well. They are students and need ways to express themselves, I'm sure you can relate to that."

It took both Oobleck and Ozpin to keep Goodwitch from strangling the grinning Mr. Port.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, a legit new chapter, dood!
> 
> The next one will probably be the ill-fated Lancaster-pseudo-rape chapter that everyone will love, dood. (Seven Minutes in Heaven+Beer is the math for that one)
> 
> If you are waiting for Misadventures, the MLP story I've started in 2012 and haven't even finished yet. I'm sorry, It's a work in progress, dood.
> 
> As for what else I have to do for this RWBY thing (No more suggestions for chapters please, dood)  
> \- WhiteRose Reunion: Ruby and Weiss Reunite in V4 and start fucking (Pregnancy risk optional)  
> \- Newspaper Donor: Weiss and Blake need a sperm donor and are asking Ruby because Sun thinks vaginas look gross and Neptune is out of town.  
> \- Elemental Rose? Troublemaker: Weiss is gonna punish Yang using Ruby's cock. (I don't know what the ship name for Weiss/Ruby/Yang is, dood)  
> \- Frozen Rose: Winter and Ruby have sex  
> \- Chocolate Chip Cookies: Ruby and Coco have sex  
> \- Ladybug Heat: Blake is in heat and need a hot seven inch dick(Faunus Ruby might occur)  
> \- Ladybug Sensory: Ruby and Blake engage in the kinkiest form of ASMR with physical toughing  
> \- Forsaken Rose Intrusion: Ruby is lost in Azeroth's Undercity  
> \- Red Thread: Ruby and Ryuko Matoi from Kill la KIll have sex  
> \- Enabler Drunken Night: Yang gets drunk and molests Ruby in her sleep  
> \- Red Deathmatch: Yang and Tifa engage in the kinkiest form of battles using Ruby as a Referee and Judge... because Cloud is off brooding somewhere  
> \- GrimmRose: Ruby gets turned into a Beowulf so that Salem could have some Grimm Cock, because real Grimm don't have genitals  
> \- Falling Petals: Ruby and Cinder have sex  
> \- Rose Thorns: Camilla adopts Ruby as her little sister when lost in Nohr. Female Corrin might join!  
> \- Admiral Ruby: Ruby becomes an Admiral to the Kantai Collection girls and sex occurs
> 
> Behold my laundry list of bullshit, everyone! Dood, it'll be a while before I complete these, especially with RWBY on the brain, dood.


	9. Lancaster: Seven Minutes in Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you last Seven Minutes in Heaven with a girl half your height railing your ass at the speed of light, dood?

It was one in the morning. Thanks to Yang and Nora, Teams JNPR and RWBY have been drinking.

Ren and Blake were the most sober, having not touched the stuff while Weiss, Jaune, and Ruby were the most inebriated. Yang and Nora were getting tipsy but held their own very well, and Pyrrha was sober enough to know what was happening.

Then Nora pulled out a bottle. “Guess what this means…”

“Spin the bottle?” Blake asked, rolling her eyes.

“Nope, seven minutes in heaven,” Nora grinned, spinning it and stopping it on Ren. “Who knows the rules?”

“Spin the bottle, whoever you land on goes into the closet with you for seven minutes. That is seven minutes of doing whatever you want… like making out or sex,” Yang added, shrugging as she did.

“What?” Weiss asked, while she wanted that to make that angry, it just made her sound like a bumbling fool. “So-so if I spin this and it falls on Jaune or Ren. They could… have sex with me?”

“Only if you let them. You could spend the seven minutes just standing in there awkward if you want,” Blake answered, feeling like she would rather read than play this game.

Yang took the first spin, a hungry look in her eyes as it circled around everyone and landed on Weiss. “Well, I think it’s time, Weiss”

“I-I’ll have you know that… we’re doing nothing,” Weiss stated, following Yang into the closet.

All eyes watched and listened the closet intently, with the exception of Ren who was getting water. There was a brief silence and soon they heard moaning, Weiss maybe. They also heard Yang giggling, making puns with something hitting the door hard.

“Fuck, harder!” That was definitely Weiss.

“You got it, princess,” they heard Yang say. Despite Nora’s giggling, everyone’s faces were red, Blake slowly inching closer to rejoin the circle.

Jaune, however, could feel himself get hard from the sounds coming from the closet, eager to get his turn. All he asked was that he didn’t get Ren, but then again, most of the two teams were girls so it was hard to get Ren in a spin.

As time passed, Nora crept up to the door, a big smirk on her face. “Time to see heaven!”

Throwing the door open, Nora revealed Weiss pressed into the wall, her panties on the floor while Yang fingered her from behind. Both girls looking to their audience in surprise. “Hey, just… picking a winner,’” Yang said, waving to the group with the hand that was tapping Weiss’ tunnel.

Embarrassed, Weiss sat back down next to Ruby while Yang sat opposite. “No one speaks of this, understand?”

A few nods occurred though Nora and Yang still laughed and Ruby giggled. Jaune glanced to Weiss’ feet, staring at the panties that were still hanging off her left leg.

“My turn!” Ruby shouted. Everyone watched intently as the bottle began to slow and suddenly stop on Jaune, the poor boy looking up to the girl and shuddering. “Alright Jaune. Let me just…” The younger girl took a swig of a cooler Yang gave her. “Okay, let's go make memories!”

Nothing was more sobering to Yang than the realization that her sister might lose her virginity in a closet. “You best be careful, vomit boy.”

Pyrrha shot Ruby a glare as the younger girl dragged Jaune into the closet, having some difficulty walking and pulling at once.

Once the door shut, Yang immediately stood next to the door and listened in.

Once the door was shut, Jaune felt rather claustrophobic. It was much smaller than he thought, especially with another person in there. He also felt Ruby’s hands grope him, causing her to gaps in surprise as her lithe hands drifted to his butt. “Aww yeah, what a nice butt.”

“Thanks?” Jaune stammered, blushing as the smaller girl massaged his glutes, giving them a firm spank as she cuddled into his chest.

“Muscled but still soft… I can’t wait anymore!” Ruby moaned, she reached for Jaune’s belt and quickly undid it, letting it drop to the floor with his pants.

Jaune couldn’t believe what was happening, but his rational mind told him to stop her. “Ruby, now let’s stop this… I really don’t want Yang to kill me.”

“She won’t kill you,” Ruby said in a sing song voice as she pulled her panties down. “Feels soo good to let that breath.”

Jaune blushed harder, his back pressed to the wall as Ruby began looking around the room. “Now, I really think we should reconsider. We’re friends, we shouldn’t be doing this.”

“But…” Ruby said weakly, giving Jaune big puppy dog eyes. “I want to.”

No one was weaker to Ruby’s cute look than Jaune and crumbled easily as Ruby returned to her search. “What are you looking for anyways?”

“Lube, can’t lose a virginity without lube,” Ruby said happily.

A fist hitting the wall scared Jaune as he realized that he might be sticking his penis into the younger girl’s butt. “Oh god.”

“There it is!” Ruby cheered, biting the lid off and pressing herself to Jaune. “Ready?”

“Uh-well, that’s kind of a loaded word,” Jaune hesitantly said.

“And that’s why I think you’re the perfect buttslut,” Ruby proclaimed, turning Jaune around and pressing him to the wall. She put a moderate amount of the clear substance on her finger before sliding it into his anus, causing the poor boy to yelp in surprise.

“What? Wait, Ruby… what’s going on, what do you mean by Buttslut?” Jaune asked, beginning to feel very scared of his friend.

“You got a nice tight butt and it feels good to slap, plus you are so awkward and girlish, I figured you’d like taking this inside you,” Ruby added, stroking her seven inch girlcock.

Jaune’s face went pale at the sight, knowing full well of where it was going to go. “I need an adult…”

“If you think about it, we’re basically adults, with more adults outside!” Ruby cheered, grabbing Jaune by his hips and lining her cock up to his puckered hole, the other hand brushing against his bare ass. “Oh man, I finally get to have sex, thank you so much Jaune, you’re the best!”

He tried to turn and push Ruby off but the drunken girl was strangely stronger than him, a single hand pushing him to the wall of the closet and pushing her hips forward a little bit, the lube doing its job and allowing the head to enter Jaune’s butt.

It was pure bliss for Ruby, the tightness clenching her tip felt really good, even with all the lube. As much as she wanted to keep going, she had to keep it slow, it was Jaune’s first time too and she wanted him to at least like it. “Are you okay? You’re really tight and I really want to feel it all.”

Jaune's eyes bulged at the intrusion, fingers trying to dig into the wall of the closet while tiny yet powerful fingers dug into his shoulder and a hand gripping his hip really hard. Despite everything, it didn’t hurt, it just felt weird. He glanced behind him to see Ruby’s half lidded look of concern. “I-I’m fine.”

With a giggle, Ruby reaffirmed her stance and slowly pushed more of her shaft in, making Jaune groan as inch after inch entered his rear. “So good… so much better than my hand.”

A weak squeal left Jaune’s lips when Ruby pulled herself out to the tip before rapidly pushing herself back into him, pressing against something inside him that made his knees weak. It still felt really weird but slowly, it began to kind of feel good. His forehead pressed to the wall as he took a deep breath, feeling Ruby spread his asshole with her dick, which was the most bizarre thing for him to find out, especially in such a way. “W-why do you have a dick?”

“M-My mom had a penis, so I have one too,” Ruby moaned, speeding up her thrusts, she could feel her balls hitting his, tightening up as she felt closer to orgasm. “I was- yes, so worried that everyone would think I’m weird to have one I just never said a thing. Clench your butt please, I want you to be as tight as possible.”

Much to his shame, Jaune tried to do as he was asked, biting his lip from Ruby’s constant humping. His ass trying to close around the girlcock inside him. His blush burned harder when Ruby thanked him, the hand on her hip moving up to his shoulder and pulling him lower, giving her a better angle to thrust deeper into her guy friend.

“Gah, Ruby... “ Jaune groaned, overwhelmed by the rapid movements of the shaft deep inside him. His toes and fingers curled, his back arched. The strange mixture of pain and pleasure fueling the knight’s dismay and pleasure.

Hearing her friend groan weakly, caused Ruby some concern. Her hips slowed as she began to worry about her friend. “Jaune, are you alright?” Before he could answer, Ruby realized what she had forgotten. “Oh, I’m so sorry! Here, let me help!”

Jaune turned to see Ruby pressing up against him, shivering when her hand took hold over his dick and softly stroking it along with her thrusts, her soft breasts pushing up on his back. He cursed that fact that Ruby’s hand stroking his hard dick made the butt fucking she was giving him feel far better than it should, causing him to moan and pushing back into Ruby’s hips.

A huge grin grew on Ruby’s lips, happy to feel Jaune accepting his ‘buttslut’ status and began bucking her hips in earnest, pushing her entire length inside her fellow classmate, moving quickly to help both of them cum, her hand tightening a bit around Jaune’s dick and stroking faster, her thumb sliding over the tip with every pass.

“Are you close? I am, I’m so very close…” Ruby whined, moving her hips and hand faster.

Jaune didn’t answer, he didn’t want to admit that this was actually getting him close to cumming as well. He clenched his eyes tightly, his hips moving back into Ruby’s thrusts against his will, his hard dick throbbing in Ruby’s hand as fiercely as the crimsonette’s cock inside him.

The door opened quickly, blinding Jaune as he turned to see what just happened when Ruby let out a cry of bliss. He couldn’t help but shudder and cum with Ruby when he felt the smaller girl’s spunk paint his bowels with her spunk, splattering his own seed all over the closet wall and lightly coating Ruby’s hand. In the throes of his recent orgasm, he slowly turned his head to the door to confirm his building shame. 

Yang’s lilac eyes were wide, stupefied by what she just witnessed. Pyrrha’s face was bright red, unsure if she should be angry or aroused by the sight. Weiss’s jaw unhinged, unable to comprehend what just occurred. Nora looked both surprised and impressed, but it all masked her guilty of having a hand in this mess. Ren’s head turned away, blushing a bit not not daring to even spare the two a glance. Blake stared on until she felt something touch her lip, finding that she just got a nose bleed. She immediately got up to go clean herself up, trying to hide her joyous expression.

Jaune felt pale, being caught in such a predicament. What made things worse was the soft snoring of Ruby behind him, slowly moving her hips with still hard cock sawing in and out of his ass. “Good… boy...” She moaned, a goofy grin on her passed out face.

~Dood~

“Jaune? Are you still mad at me?” Ruby asked. She couldn’t remember what happened last night when they all got drunk and learned from Nora that she had fucked Jaune in the ass when they went into the closet then passed out still in him. Jaune quickly left to shower while Yang tuckered her sister into bed.

“I- I guess? Sure, I’m still mad at you,” Jaune stated, blushing hard and trying hard to forget that night. No one spoke after Jaune returned from trying to empty himself of Ruby’s cum. Yang didn’t even want to continue after that, it was too distracting for everyone. It didn’t help that Ruby slept with a hard on. “Last night was a huge mistake.”

“Yeah… but, maybe Pyr- I mean Weiss likes butts and… you do have a nice butt,” Ruby said trying to cheer her friend up.

“I don’t know Ruby, I think I wanna avoid that kind of thing for now at least,” Jaune groaned. He didn’t want to even picture Weiss with a cock after what Ruby did to him, but unfortunately his mind betrayed him.

‘You thought that dolt was big? I had the best surgeons in the world craft the largest cock in all of Remnant just so I can fuck you like a bitch, Jaune,’ nightmare Weiss said in Jaune’s mind eye, wearing her combat attire with a very large bulge pulling her skirt up as she laughed. ‘You’ll never experience what vaginal intercourse feels like with such a cute ass.’

“I’m really sorry, Jaune,” Ruby pouted, feeling really bad that she hurt the boy. Jaune didn’t say anything and kept reading the textbook in front of him. “I’ll just go and… leave you alone while your butt heals, I’m sorry by the way. I’ll make sure that it never happens again.”

As Ruby left, Jaune let out a sigh. “I think you should know…” The knight jumped out of his chair and onto the floor when Blake spoke up a judging smirk on her face. “I would love to see that again, and I got a feeling you liked it too.”

The rest of the school year was spent with Blake trying to trick Jaune into compromising positions when a girl could easily take his ass with a strap-on while also trying to get Ruby drunk enough to fuck Jaune’s ass again.

OMAKE?

"So Jaune likes girls fucking his 'perfect' butt, hmm?" Pyrrha uttered coldly, securing a strap-on dildo to her crotch. "I'll give him something to help him forget Ruby's little cock and like my cock more."

As Pyrrha laughed maniacally, Ren let out a sigh and continued to read while Nora watched with concern. "Please tell me she isn't gonna wear that forever."

"The laugh says she will," Ren answered, clearly unaffected by the shenanigans occurring around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been neglecting my MLP story, dood. I've just started writing of Rose Thorns and Blake Heat, both of which are running out of control (Blake gets more dicks to play with and I ended up writing an entire story premise for why Ruby is in Nohr and what she does before she sleeps with Camilla, dood.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter about a dude getting butt fucked. I'd rather write this than Ruby getting her holes fucked to be honest, dood.
> 
> I need to sleep better, dood.


	10. Enabler: Identity Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby feels like she's more of a dude than a guy, Yang feels like she's too butch to be a woman and tries to change that. Secrets revealed in a bar... with beer, dood.

It was a festive night at Junior’s bar. The DJ was keeping the party alive while the patrons danced. The goons kept the peace, though they did have to toss one of their own out for drinking on the job. The Malachite Twins kept to themselves in their penthouse up above, watching the party from their balcony.

Every weekend for the past three months, the same couple would arrive to meet up. A pipsqueak of a guy, black suit and tie with a blood red dress shirt underneath. Black hair that looked a bit messy but good for a teenager. His red eyes that seemed to pierce into the souls of anyone that locks eyes with him. Next to him was always an amazon of a woman, a long black dress that left little to the imagination and left a window to show her cleavage and flat belly, her black hair reaching down to the back of her knees, a black leather coat that seemed to only emphasize her bust, hiding her muscles when she took it off. Her purple eyes were easy to get lost in and many found themselves picturing themselves with her when she arrived.

Garnet Crimson and Raven Felicity looked almost like siblings but acted like they were mismatched lovers. Garnet having to reach up on the tips of his toes to kiss Raven or when Raven picks Garnet up in a huge hug while the poor boy blushes.

They were never rowdy and were legal, Raven was mid-twenties while Garnet recently hit eighteen according to their IDs. Raven had been coming to the bar for nearly a year while Garnet had arrived a month after, he approached Raven and the two seemed to hit it off very well.

After month one, it would be the same: Raven would arrive first and wait at the bar for him. Garnet enters and greets Raven with a kiss on her hand and warm smile. They would talk about their lives and shortly after a few drinks, they would dance. Despite appearance, Raven was very feminine while Garnet was quite the gentlemen, the near Amazon goddess would swoon and act like a girl with a crush when Garnet says or does something for her where Garnet would pay for the drinks and guide her to the dance floor, somehow managing to hold her like she was smaller than him when they relaxed in the booths.

As of last month however, Raven and Garnet had been talking about going a bit further. Three weeks ago, they had their first time together in the club’s washrooms. Garnet huffing and grunting above Raven, who was bent over the toilet letting her boyfriend fuck her against whatever surface she can hold, her dress bundles above her waist while Garnet’s pants hung off his body.

This became a reoccurring theme for the two patrons: Arrive, mingle, have fun, drink, have sex, leave together, and go their separate ways. This night would be no different if Garnet hadn’t arrived first, a concerned and guilty look on his face as he sat at the bar. Garnet had a secret that he’s been holding onto for so long that ever since he began having sex with Raven, he felt more guilty each time. He was intoxicated with her charm and beauty that the idea of hiding such a dark secret from her hurt him emotionally.

Garnet Crimson is not his real name or gender, he is actually a young huntress in training named Ruby Rose. Chest wrappings to hide her breasts, a wig to hide her red tips, some makeup to give her a more mature, masculine look. She had even gone to the gym with Yang and the others to work out and gain some muscle in her arms. Most importantly, having silver eyes was rare so using contacts was a must to keep it a secret. The only male part of Ruby was her penis, the reason why she hadn’t been found out. She remembered her first time there when a drunk patron thought Garnet was a girl and groped him, when he felt something he didn’t like, it quelled any possibility of Garnet being revealed as a girl.

Being raised by her dad and having a tomboy for a sister made Ruby a bit more boyish, while she likes the freedom battle skirts afford. The idea of wearing a dress sickened her, high heels were her bane, spending more than five minutes doing make up like the rest of her team does sounded like a complete waste of time, and she found herself more interested in doing things a guy would generally prefer doing, like building weapons, reading superhero comics, and masturbating to sexy girls.

Her first kiss was with a girl and she liked it after all, a shy girl in Signal that wanted to reward Ruby for saving her during a field trip.

But this problem was something both Ruby and her alias, Garnet, would have to face when Raven arrives.

A pair of arms held Garnet gently, a light kiss on her ear. “Heya sweetie. You actually beat me here for once,” Raven cooed, running her hands all over Garnet’s suit.

“Raven, we need to talk,” Garnet said bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush as he pulled his girlfriend into a nearby booth.

“Oh?” Raven asked, rather concerned by the tone Garnet gave her. “What about?”

Garnet took Raven’s hand and led her to a booth so they can speak privately. The couple sitting across from each other. Garnet thought about his words carefully, or hoped he did, when he looked into Raven’s beautiful lilac eyes. “I’m so sorry. I’m a terrible person.”

“What do you me- Have you been cheating on me?” Raven snarled, gripping the table fiercely. her eyes turning red.

“No, I’d never cheat on you. It’s something else,” Garnet said, raising his hands in defense. “I’ve been lying to you all this time.”

Raven narrowed her eyes at her distressed boyfriend, noticing his voice crack quite a bit, almost like he sounded like a girl. “What is it exactly?”

“I’m not a guy,” Garnet finally said, bracing himself for the worst. What he got was a woman laughing across from him.

“You? Not a guy? Then what exactly has been fucking me so good and leaving a gooey mess inside and on me?” Raven questioned, calming down from such an odd reveal.

“I’m… kinda both,” Garnet added, not bothering to make his voice sound masculine and more like his normal voice, the voice of Ruby Rose. “It’s why I didn’t want to have sex for a while until you pulled me into the bathroom for the first time. After a month of this, I knew that sooner or later, you’d find out so I wanted to get it out of the way before it hurt you, and us. I’ll understand if you hate me now for just throwing it out there.” Garnet finished by pulling her wig off, letting her crimson tipped hair free from their prison.

“Ruby?” Raven uttered, baffled and a bit disoriented by the girl’s reveal. “Oh god…”

Ruby looked up in confusion. “How do you know my name?”

Raven let out a sigh and pulled her black hair down, revealing a blonde mess of hair, not nearly as long as the black wig but still impressive. “We might need to have a very serious talk about why, what, and how this even happened.”

Suddenly, a whole new can of worms was opened and Ruby was left shocked. The woman she’d been seeing was her step-sister in disguise. Her head falling into her hands as her fingers gripped her hair. “Oh… oh no, we- oh Dad will get soo mad.”

“Then we won’t tell him, but we still need to figure this out. So why?” Yang questioned, crossing her arms over her impressive chest.

“I- I can’t stand trying to be a girl when Weiss and you are trying to make me the adorable little sister that can do no wrong. I felt like being Garnet would give me some freedom to try being more like what I feel like, a guy, I have the plumbing so why not?” Ruby replied, fidgeting with her hands. “The only girly thing I like is wearing skirts and that’s for combat purposes of all things. I thought about trying to be a guy and I liked it so much that I continued to be a guy on the weekends. It was… really nice to have other girls check me out and I personally think I look really good in a suit.”

“Hard to deny that,” Yang muttered. “My story is… I sometimes feel like I’m not ‘woman’ enough. Like if I lose the boobs, I’d just be a dude. Being viewed as cool and awesome is great, but… is it sad to say that the only person that has ever called me cute or beautiful was Garnet? Not Dad, not Qrow, not any past boyfriends or guy friends, it was my baby sister in drag. I liked knowing that someone found me attractive in a way that isn’t about my strength, puns, or chest. I may be a big girl, but even I loved being held by someone important to my life, heck, I even like it when people notice that I put on makeup and mean it honestly.” Yang let out a heavy sigh. “I just… I dunno, maybe be an actual girl for once. Leave the badassery and comedy gold at the door and be an actual girl.”

There was a long silence until Ruby said. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re really pretty. With and without makeup,” the blush on the younger girl’s face was impossibly deep when she said that.

“Thanks, Rubes. You look stylish in that suit,” Yang added with a smile. “So… are we ready for the elephant in the room?”

“You mean when we had sex several times without knowing that it was incest?” Ruby replied, swallowing her breath and shuddered.

“Yeah, that.” Yang stated, reclining in the sofa booth. “Do we just pretend it didn’t happen and play it off as if Garnet and Raven never existed.”

“We're a part of the same team, and we’re sisters. That tension will be there forever, especially when we do find that special person to be with,” Ruby added.

“Yeah,” Yang uttered, letting her head hit the table.

Ruby twiddled her fingers awkwardly, trying to think of something that would solve this problem. “So, why Garnet?”

“He looked cute and he had a sort of…” Yang replied, trying to think of something while rolling her wrists. “He had that confidence that I couldn’t help but like when you approached me. Thinking on it, with how eloquent and reserved he was, not to mention how much of a sauve dude he was. I would have never guessed it was you, no offence.”

“None taken. To be fair, I didn’t suspect Raven was you either. She may have been a big girl but she looked so cute and mysterious that I couldn’t help but approach her. I liked how gentle she was with everything she did. She was like a beautiful doll, her choice of dress wasn’t half bad either,” Ruby added with a blush.

“Thanks, I saw it and thought it could help my new image,” Yang said, embarrassed. “So… we became attracted to our alter egos. That doesn’t help much, does it?”

“Nope,” Ruby uttered sadly. Her brow furrowed as she recalled a rather curious question. “Why no underwear?”

Yang glanced up and looked down at her dress. “You think a sports bra would look good with this dress?”

“You don’t wear panties either though,” Ruby continued, blushing harder.

“Oh,” Yang uttered. “I wore panties for the first few months but like when I wanted to ‘get’ with Garnet. I started to ‘forget’ them, act a bit playful, ya know?”

“So like a few weeks before we started to have sex, you didn’t wear panties?” Ruby asked, blushing harder. “And you did it to have sex with guy-me?”

“Now you make it sound like I was a complete slut,” Yang grumbled. “I dunno what I saw in Garnet to get this kind of crap.”

“I’m sorry! I just- It always confused me, ya know?” Ruby said, shrinking in her seat.

The sat in silence for a moment before Yang let out a sigh. “We can’t ever pretend this didn’t happen. Especially when it was probably the best sex we’ve ever had.”

“I-I was your best?” Ruby uttered in disbelief. Considering how sexy Yang was normally. She was very surprised that her big sister had better sex than with her dorky sister dressed like a dude. “Well, you- you were the only person I’ve ever…”

“Still means I’m right,” Yang chuckled, trying to find humor in an awkward situation. “So… that leaves the question. Do you wanna keep this going or just stop?”

Ruby shot up in surprise. She was honestly surprised that Yang would suggest this considering their situation. “Are you sure? Wouldn’t it be weird of us to keep doing that when we KNOW who we are and what if Dad finds out that his daughters are just having sex?”

“Well, the way I see it,” Yang stretched back, arms behind her head. “We both had a lot of fun doing it, we both really care about each other, and we always feel like what we wanted when we’re together. I feel like it works for us. Not like anyone else would know we’re related by looking at us. And if Dad doesn’t like it, well whatever.”

“Well, I did like how you feel with… me,” Ruby added with a deep blush.

“How about we practice what we want to become. You wanna be more guy-gentleman like and I wanna be more like a woman,” Yang offered. “What do ya say?”

~Dood~

Few things could surprise Yang, she was usually the one to start things and surprise others after all. Being pushed into a hotel bed by her younger sister was not only very surprising but strangely hot as she slowly undid the tie around her neck and shrugging off the black vest that hid beneath her jacket, leaving her in the red shirt and black pants. It was pretty clear that the younger girl’s ‘Garnet’ persona had returned with force. “You can pull black hair off very nicely, but you’ll always look better with yellow,” Ruby cooed, undoing her pants and letting them fall to the floor. “Now, are you sure you want to do this? Unlike you, I still wear underwear.” As to illustrate that point, Ruby pulled her shirt up a bit to reveal plain white panties with a large bulge stretching them forward.

Yang took a long look at her sister, her hands slowly reaching behind her back to reach the zipper. “With you acting and looking like that? I’ll let you do me any way you want at any time.”

With a roll of her eyes, Ruby crawled over Yang, capturing her with a strong, passionate kiss. Her free hand holding Yang close and feeling the blonde wrapped her strong arms around Ruby’s back. “I really don’t think a real woman would let her baby sister dress in drag and turn her into a slut.”

“She would if said sister in drag looks hot and is packing something hard in her pants,” Yang teased back, pressing her lips back against Ruby’s while the younger sister slowly pulled the dress down, letting Yang’s breasts bounce freely. Her knee pressing against Ruby's crotch. “Especially when that very same woman has been dating that same sister in drag for months and getting dangerously close to becoming addicted to her sister’s meat.”

“Saying this is my fault you want me so badly?” Ruby chuckled darkly, quickly leaning forward to suck on Yang’s neck, leaving a red mark behind.

“You bet. No gentleman would drag a girl into a random hotel room and just tease her after all,” Yang cooed, sucking in breaths as Ruby kissed along her collarbone and left hickies in her wake. “You are the true monster here.”

“Then I should stop and we go back to Beacon and pretend this never happened. That is the gentleman thing to do,” Ruby replied, sitting straight while straddling Yang with a grin.

“I think a gentlemen would fuck the girl he’s with good with his long and thick dick,” Yang teased.

“Not before getting his girlfriend ready,” Ruby quickly added, slipping off of Yang and removing the rest of her dress. She sat between Yang’s legs and dived in, carefully licking her sister’s petals with firm tongue lashes.

A shiver of pleasure bolted up Yang’s spine, forcing her to arch back while her hand grips Ruby’s hair, pushing her forward and keeping her in place. “Fuck Ruby, been training with ice cream?”

Being unable to properly answer, Ruby opted to swirl her tongue around Yang’s clit, feeling her sister quiver in response. Smirking, She gently slid her tongue along the opening, testing Yang’s labia before slowly entering her.

Despite everything, Ruby took things slow, maybe even slower than Yang wanted, but it still caused her to press her nails into the bed and Ruby’s scalp. “Come on, just fucking do it.”

“Patience, Yang,” Ruby giggled before resuming her work, pushing deeper into her sister’s tunnel, sliding her tongue along the walls as deep as she could. Her hand resting below Yang’s belly with the thumb softly sliding over the blonde’s clitoris.

“God damn it,” Yang seethed, arching back and grinding her flower into Ruby’s face, her legs trying to lock around the Reapette and pushing her deeper. She could feel her pussy burning and hungry for something while Ruby continued to poke and prod her with her thumb and tongue. “Ruby, I am stronger than you. I will throw you on this bed and ride you until I break something by accident!”

With half lidded eyes, Ruby glanced up to see Yang’s red eyes and stood up. “Do you want this, my sweet?” She asked, unbuttoning her dress shirt and throwing it to the floor, her breasts covered by a leather binder that she easily loosened and let fall to reveal her budding breasts and erect cock poking from above her panties, a bulge indicating that Ruby had more than just the shaft.

That question made Yang’s blood boil and caused her to sit up and grab Ruby. What stopped her was the feeling of two of Ruby’s fingers pressed against her lips, instantly calming her down, eyes turning back to purple, and softly pushing her back to the bed. “You gonna keep teasing me?”

“I thought most women liked getting oral,” Ruby questioned, using her hands to spread Yang’s legs apart.

“We do, but not when we need something hard and thick before we were pushed through the door,” Yang replied, holding her legs for Ruby while she watched her sister pulled her panties off, freeing the seven inch snake staring at her with it’s single eye, oozing a bead of pre-cum. “Yeah, that’s what momma wants.”

“Not very ladylike of you, Yang,” Ruby teased, crawling over Yang, feeling her hard rod poke her sister’s nethers as she closed into for a kiss. She could already feel Yang’s legs close in around her back, trapping her there until she gave the brawler what she wanted.

Even with her eyes closed, she could feel them roll to the back of her head when Ruby entered her, carefully and slowly parting her walls. “Yes… fuck.”

Ruby couldn’t help but giggle at Yang’s chosen vocabulary. Even as Raven, she cursed and swore up a storm during sex, she supposed that not everything can truly change and began bucking her hips, retracting her penis before giving Yang more.

“Shit, yes,” Yang gasped, holding Ruby close. She let out a high pitched squeak when she felt a pair of lips on her breast. “Fuck, suck my tits while you fuck me.”

Lightly pulling Yang’s nipple with her teeth, Ruby glanced up to see Yang’s mouth agape, moaning and swearing while they two rocked their hips against each other. One hand keeping her from falling onto her sister while the other twisted and pinched the blonde’s free nipple. Her big sister felt so small and tight against her, holding her close and squealing loudly, her hands were squeezing Ruby’s shoulders while her legs tightened around Ruby’s waist, kissing and lick the side of her baby sister’s face while being fucked into the bed.

“Harder Ruby, please, do me harder,” Yang moaned, weakly bucking her hips back into Ruby’s to feel as much as the crimsonette’s dick as possible, a bead of drool escaping her lips as she continued to moan her sister’s name.

Ruby herself was beginning to breath hard, grunting to keep Yang under control with her own will and prowess. “If you keep tightening up your pussy… I might get you pregnant, Yang.”

“On the pill.” Yang gasped out, shivering when Ruby kept pressure on a sensitive part of her tunnel. Feeling Ruby’s cute little nut purse slapping against her ass with every thrust. “Cum as much as you want, I’ll take every drop.”

“B-Bold statement,” Ruby commented, futilely trying to remain calm and collected. “But can you handle all of me?”

“I’ve handled you for the last month,” Yang chuckled weakly, pulling Ruby in for a harsh kiss, teeth pulling at her pseudo-boyfriend’s lips when they broke apart. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Then have me at my best,” Ruby grinned, she placed her hands on both sides of yang’s head before thrusting faster and harder, some of her semblance being used to fuel her hips.

Yang’s eyes couldn’t open any wider, screaming from the sudden force slamming into her. Her limbs pulling Ruby tighter into her chest. One arm held Ruby close while the other quickly shot downward, gripping her little sister’s ass and squeezing. It was a matter of seconds before she coated Ruby’s balls and the edge of the bed with her juices when she came.

Ruby herself felt herself throb inside of Yang’s burning walls, gritting her teeth and clawing the sheets beneath the two. “I’m really close…”

“Give it all to me,” Yang growled, digging her nails into Ruby’s back and butt. :Give it to me NOW.” She concluded her words by biting Ruby’s earlobe, shocking her sister into spraying her seed deep inside of the blonde’s tunnel and into her womb.

She kept thrusting, subconsciously trying to ensure that all her spunk stays in Yang for as long as possible, panting above her big sister before collapsing.

Yang felt warm and full, trying to catch her breath as she savored the stuffing she got. She felt a warm flush fill her cheeks when dollops of cum slide down her ass when it leaked around Ruby’s meat. “Fuck… me…”

“I... thought I did,” Ruby replied, tired. “I think the discovery of… you being Raven tired me out… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Yang whispered, running her hand through Ruby’s hair. “It was still pretty amazing.”

As Ruby slowly drifted off, Yang pulled them both onto the bed, sleeping naked over the sheets. She had to adjust Ruby a bit so that she’d get to sleep with her baby sister still base deep inside of her.

“Night Raven…” Ruby said before snoring softly, finally sleep.

Yang leaned closer and kissed Ruby’s forehead. “Night Garnet.” She let her head hit the pillow and soon sleep took her, thinking about how well this night turned out for her.

~Dood~

“WHERE ARE YOU DOLTS?” Weiss screamed through the scroll, causing Yang to recoil.

“We’re in -ah Vale. I ran into Ruby while at the bar and it was too late to catch the a bull heeead and crashed at a hotel,” Yang explained, trying to keep her focus while Ruby fucked her from behind. When Ruby woke up, she found out that she had morning wood and believed that Yang would help her out and began licking her cum-filled pussy. Yang, on the other hand, woke up to feeling Ruby’s tongue an inch inside her, getting her ready for some more fun. Unfortunately, Weiss had called them seconds after Ruby got into the rhythm of fucking Yang like a dog. “It’s Sunday, we’ll be back be- (fuck) before lunch.”

“You better be, we have some serious exercises before the tournament that we have to get through. Let me speak to Ruby,” Weiss demanded, still oblivious to what the sisters were doing on the other end.

Yang twisted to hand Ruby her scroll before collapsing forward and but the sheets, muffling her moans and whimpers. Their team leader took a deep breath while slowing her thrusts, trying to ensure that the sound of her hips hitting Yang’s butt wouldn’t echo into the scroll’s receiver. “H-hey Weiss.”

“I can’t believe you and your sister would stay in Vale for the night. Didn’t you think we’d be worried if you two go captured by the White Fang or something?” Weiss screamed. While she ranted, Ruby kept pumping into Yang, sucking her middle finger while she did. 

When Weiss finally stopped Ruby pulled her finger out and pressed it against Yang’s butthole. “I know and I’m sorry. Our Uncle quickly swung by and we got distracted when we met up,” Ruby lied, fingering Yang while trying to test how much speed she could get away with, her hips moving faster and listening carefully for any clues that Weiss might have noticed. She quickly felt Yang’s anus tense around her finger and her pussy felt tighter from being penetrated from both ends. “While we’re here. You guys want anything?”

“What is that slapping sound?” Weiss questioned.

“It’s a weird video game that Yang is trying out. We might be returning it, too weird,” Ruby quickly replied, blushing hard as she slowed her thrusts.

Yang glanced behind her, gritting her teeth through the sheets and slammed her fist into the bed frame several times.

“Oh, that must be the cleaning people. We might have to leave now, sorry Weiss. See you soon!” Ruby said as fast as possible before hanging up and tossing Yang’s scroll onto her discarded dress. Now free from her partner's fury, Ruby began giving Yang what she desired since the call.

Back at the dorm, Weiss stared at her scroll as if it mutated. “What in the world was that?”

However, Blake stayed in bed. She might not have called them, but her enhanced faunus hearing allowed her to hear what Weiss heard, blushing hard knowing that something sexual happened involving the sisters and her imagination running wild with this new information.

~OMAKE?~

"So... I didn't know you went drinking in Vale," Qrow said to his sister, taking a swig from his canteen.

"What are you talking about? I don't go to your idiotic bars," Raven growled, slamming her sword on the table of the inn they were at.

"Okay... but why are you dating and fucking some guy named Garnet? Thinking of making another kid and abandoning him or her?" Qrow quickly ran away from a fuming Raven Branwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a fic I read a while ago about Ruby feeling like she was more of a guy than a girl and starts dating Yang despite Yang not knowing it was Ruby in the first place, dood.
> 
> That's about it, dood. Hope you enjoyed it, dood. Thankfully there is more sex than the previous enabler chapter.


	11. Pollination: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic Blake being unrealistically horny because she's part animal and must adhere to her primal desires despite only having a second set of ears and some quirks to remind people that she's a faunus and that she reads smut, dood. Her smut is the real reason why she had the kinkiest sex. (I almost don't believe Faunus heat is a thing, dood.)

Today was unbearable for Blake, it was the first day of her heat and she had confined herself to the dorm room, trying futilely to evade pouncing on one of her team mates. It just had to be her sort of luck that all three of her team mates had penises for various reasons. Ruby and Yang were both born with one and Weiss had an accident with dust when she was ten and couldn’t remove it by the time it solidified and became a part of her.

Just thinking of all three of them, standing naked before her, waiting for the faunus to touch them made her wet. It was somewhat difficult thanks to her salacious mind that even before her heat, she would imagine several different scenarios where she had one of them under her control.

Ever since she woke up, she had been masturbating to keep herself sane and it was barely working. She could already smell the sweet musk of her leader coming close to the door along with Weiss’ own chilled scent. “Hi Blake, how’s your tummy?” Ruby asked in her over-expressive method.

“It’s fine,” Blake uttered, fighting to keep her eyes on Ruby and not her crotch. Heat was never this much of a problem in the past, but being surrounded by healthy dicks combined with Blake’s love of reading explicit materials made her seem like she was in her own literary world where she was going to be fucked by her team and love every second of it. But this was reality, not some sick fantasy of her own design. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s our room, Blake. Why else would we come back after classes?” Weiss replied, giving the faunus a confused look. “What have you been doing in bed all day? Reading?”

“Yes?” Not a complete lie, Blake had been reading, trying to do homework, then abandoning that to masturbate with either a shampoo bottle or the handle of one of Ruby’s tools as she couldn't afford a dildo.

“Well, Yang went to grab some soup for you. So if you need help, just ask,” Ruby said with a big smile, the kind that melted Blake’s heart.

“I as well, will assist in whatever way I can,” Weiss added. “After I change, combat classes have been a chore.”

Blake’s eyes narrowed onto Weiss, who gathered her toiletries and went into the small team bathroom. It was only after Weiss had left that she noticed Ruby’s changing into her pajamas. The younger girl pulling her shirt off and revealing her red bra, undoing the skirt to let it drop the show the faunus one of the bulges she had been masturbating about for the last six hours, trapped in a light red cotton prison, the scent of strawberries and sweetness flooding Blake’s senses. It was so hard to deal with it before but now it was a battle of her own willpower to not grab Ruby and pull her into bed.

The straw that broke her was when Ruby bent over to grab some pajama pants, showing her that perky little butt. The butt that made Blake believed that her hand wasn’t enough, that she needed the real thing to be normal. “Ruby…”

Turning around quickly, Ruby gave Blake a genuine look of concern. “What? Do you need something?”

“Under my bed, are some pills… get them for me?” Blake whimpered, now working a knuckle into her wet cunt, squeezing her fingers like she would squeeze her prey’s cock.

“Sure,” Ruby said, oblivious to Blake’s intentions. She knelt down and searched under Blake’s bed. After a few seconds, she pulled out a small plastic tray of pills and handed to her teammate. “Hope this helps.”

“Oh it will,” Blake said with a lecherous grin, gulping down a single pill. “Thank you, put that back please.”

Ruby nodded and did as she was asked. Once done, she went to stand back up, only to be grabbed by a pair of strong hands pulling her onto Blake’s bed.

As fast as she could move, Blake had pinned Ruby underneath her, her bare pussy pressed against her leader’s mouth to muffle her voice while her hand began groping the redhead’s dick, stroking the shaft. All this had occurred underneath Blake’s covers, hiding Ruby and her lust from the world while Weiss showered. “Start licking me and I’ll get you off,” Blake ordered.

The surprise of being grabbed wearing off, Ruby tried to nod and slowly licked Blake’s furnace of a cunt, making the faunus squirm in delight above her. To show she wasn’t a monster, Blake started giving Ruby a slow hand job, giving the smaller girl harder with her hand, feeling the blood pulse and inflate the organ against her palm and fingers.

At this time, Weiss had left the showers and noticed that Ruby was gone. “Blake, where did Ruby run off to?”

“I asked her if she could go out and grab something for me, she’ll be back,” Blake answered, grinding herself against Ruby’s mouth and tongue.

“That dolt, she knows this is our time to study for tomorrow’s quiz. She even promised to study with me,” Weiss groaned, pouting up a storm.

“I’m sure she didn’t forget entirely and is sorry for it, it’s just that I really needed her help,” Blake added, emphasizing the word really. Her body shivered under the covers when Ruby’s tongue invaded her tunnel, the smaller girl’s hands groping her ass while humping against her fist.

“When she returns, we will have a discussion about her absent-mindedness,” Weiss grumbled, sitting down at her desk.

Now that Weiss had left her alone on the other side of the room, Blake felt a bit greedy and laid down on Ruby, completely hiding herself in the sheets as she came closer to that irresistible scent.

To be fair, Ruby was still frightened, but getting some attention made her want to stay and let Blake do what she needed to do. Blake did need the help after all and who was Ruby to deny her friend in need. What Ruby didn’t expect was something large pressed against the side of her dick, rubbing against the shaft that reminded her of how Zwei would rub his face against her leg for affection except it felt a hundred times better. It was hard to see with the blanket covering them. She then felt something wet and slippery slide along her rod, immediately telling Ruby that her faunus team mate was rubbing her face against her.

Somehow, Ruby’s dick had the sweetest smell she had every basked in, and the sweetest taste but even she had that salty aftertaste that most dicks had but it didn’t matter, she finally found something to help her with this heat. She couldn’t help but let her lips and tongue tease the sensitive head before engulfing Ruby in her mouth.

Ruby had never had sex, she did masturbate to something like this happening once before but to have it happen now made her cock harder in Blake’s mouth. She gripped Blake’s ass and pulled it closer to her face, licking up the sopping womanhood as it dripped all over her face. She had no idea what had come over Blake but she was sort of glad for it. She was at least glad that Blake didn’t have a terrible taste to her, though the Reaper never liked fish, she could grow to enjoy licking Blake’s at the very least for her friend.

For a complete novice, Ruby tongue was exceptional, possibly because of how she enjoyed ice cream and fruits, licking the cream off of them before popping it in her mouth. Her spine and butt was shaking from the pleasure the smaller huntress was delivering. Seeking to repay her ‘friend’, she began bobbing along the shaft, sucking her spit off of it before reapplying a new coat of it, the other hand drifted past the shaft and found Ruby’s little testicles, rolling them between her fingers and squeezing them softly, using her cunt to gag her leader from moaning and giving away her location.

Squeezing her eyes tight, thinking it would help her not cum down Blake’s throat, Ruby’s nails dug into Blake’s ass, her entire crotch awash of awesome sensations that she didn’t think she’d feel in her lifetime. She tried to match Blake by attacking her crotch but she felt like she was fighting a losing battle.

Both relief and danger arrived in the form of the door opening and a bellowing. “Honey, I’m home!” Quickly followed by ‘You brute, Blake is sleeping! Go find Ruby!’ Blake knew it was now or never, she quickly worked Ruby’s shaft, using her legs to prompt the red-head up closer to her quim.

Being covered by Blake’s crotch for so long, Ruby had to recoil from the sudden reveal of light. The faunus meekly looked up, Ruby’s dick still lodged in her mouth as both Weiss and Yang stared at her with disbelief. The only course of action Blake could think of was to pull herself off of her leader’s dick, regain as much composure as possible before speaking: “Can I finish before you berate me for spoiling your sister? I’m really close.”

“Uh sure?” Yang uttered, not fully sure how to deal with the reveal while Weiss blushed hard, looking incredibly angry as she turned away. The sight of Weiss being so prude almost made Blake giggle as she resumed blowing Ruby in front of Yang, as the proverbial cat was out of the bag, she began to audibly moan around the younger girl’s cock, hoping that the sounds of sex would entice the girls to join.

“I can’t believe Ruby bailed to have sex with Blake,” Weiss groaned.

“I’m sorry!” Ruby shouted, feeling Blake angrily shove her wet pussy back into her face. “I was grabbing pills for Blake when she grabbed me and pulled me under her sheets!”

“Next time, don’t underdress in front of a faunus in heat,” Blake scolded, giving Ruby another loving lick along her shaft. “Especially when you got something this delicious hiding in your skirt.”

This time, Yang sat down next to them, petting Blake while she fellated her little sister. “So… you wouldn’t be against having to play with another dick, would you?”

Ignoring the ‘oh god’ comment from Weiss. Blake replied by driving her hand up Yang’s skirt and fondling her prize, starring the blonde in the eyes while letting her tongue gather Ruby’s pre and swallowing it.

With a girn, Yang shifted over to Ruby. “Hey, Rubes. See that little button at the top of the hood?” Ruby nodded, almost scared to touch it. “Give that a lick and watch Blake go crazy.”

With Yang watching from the side, Ruby reached her tongue forward to Blake’s clitoris and swirled around it, causing Blake’s moan to vibrate around her shaft. Pleased by the results, Ruby continued to do so while her fingers began dipping into Blake’s drenched tunnels.

Blake now owes Yang a big ‘thank you’ for teaching Ruby about the clit, her eyes twitching as she felt Ruby exploring more of her groin. She shivered when Yang started to spank her, a finger testing her ass before giving her another firm spank. It was becoming too much for the faunus as she unintentionally forced more of Ruby’s dick into her mouth and screamed, feeling her climax wash over her, arching her back and releasing Ruby from its fleshy prison.

Ruby flinched when she was prayed by a clear liquid coming from Blake’s pussy and licked a bit of it. She glanced to the side to see Yang wiping some off of Ruby's face and licking it up. “Not bad pussy cat. Now may I join?”

“Get undressed or you’re watching me ride Ruby.” Blake growled, stroking Ruby’s cock as she felt the afterglow fade off, her heat returning stronger than ever.

While Yang quickly striped off her uniform, Blake began deepthroating Ruby. She wasn’t the longest cock she experienced but she couldn’t help but shiver when she felt the head push against her throat, her eyes drifting between Ruby’s twitching rod and sack to Yang’s larger package.

Ruby was longer than expected but Yang was slightly longer but same width, still not the biggest Blake had experienced. “When you’re ready, kitten.”

Blake looked Yang in the eyes when she blew Ruby, a finger going past her pussy and into Ruby’s ass, searching for the prostate and forcing Ruby to cum. The squeal of surprised delight filled the room as Blake taunted and seduced Yang by swallowing every spurt of cum her sister had given her, not before showing off Ruby’s seed before giving one final gulp to Ruby’s first orgasm with another person. “You’re mine.”

“We’ll see,” Yang chuckled, putting a hand on Blake’s head and pushing her cock up to her cheek. “Hey, Rubbles. Is this pussy good at working your shaft?”

“A-amazing,” Ruby groaned, pulling away from under Blake’s body to rest for a moment. She turned just in time to see Blake open her mouth for Yang and accepted the longer slab of meat her sister had. “W-whoa…”

“Whoa is right, fuck,” Yang grunted, thrusting her hips into Blake lightly while the faunus did all the work. Already Blake was sucking her off like a champ, way better than the Junior’s twin bodyguards, she couldn’t help but giggle when she noticed Blake fingering herself. “You really need some cock for your kitty, don’t you?”

Blake snarled around Yang’s dick and gripped Yang’s balls hard, causing the blonde to let out a yelp of pain. She glanced back to Ruby, whose penis had recovered, got an idea. She pulled Yang to the floor, making her stand on her knees while the hand fucking her before spread her petals wide for Ruby, hoping the niave girl could take such a obvious hint.

Ruby’s face flushed red, stroking her cock as she approached Blake from behind. “Wait what if I get you pregnant?”

Pulling herself away from Yang’s dick, she let out a gasp of air. “Those pills are birth control pills designed for faunus heat. Just try and breed me.”

“Kitty has claws,” Yang teased, rubbing Blake’s ears while humping into her face, cooing in delight the rapid movements of tongue around her shaft and the gentle teeth grinding on her flesh. “Kitty has a pretty mouth too.”

Despite being hesitant, Ruby agreed and positioned to enter Blake, slowly pushing her knob into the faunus and feeling the heat consume her groin like a wildfire.

Blake’s eyes were as wide as saucers when Ruby entered her. She felt bigger than she was and it caused her to moan around Yang’s member, both hand darting up to the brawler's ass for leverage while getting fucked from both ends, Ruby’s balls hitting her clit while Yang’s slapped against her chin.

Weiss tried to study, she really did, but her ‘mistake’ had grown hard from listening to her team fucking in the background and started to stroke herself off to it. She wasn’t as long as Ruby or Yang but she was thicker than them both by an inch and didn’t have the testicles they both had, trying to be discreet as she faced away from them

Unfortunately, all three of them noticed what Weiss was doing and Yang had an idea. “Want Ice Queen to join, Blakey?” Uncharacteristically, Blake nodded quickly, almost getting drunk off of sucking Yang’s cock. “Hey, Weiss. Blake wants a taste of your fridgid dick too!”

“What?” Weiss gasped, almost unsure of what she had just heard. She saw Ruby panting and groaning, trucking Blake from behind while Yang watched her, slowly pushing her dick down the faunus’ throat while Blake stared into her eyes, a hand held out as if wanting to hold Weiss’ member. “I-I don’t know, what about our team?”

“Our team is helping our team mate through her heat, and she wants it. Just help yourself,” Yang laughed, shivering when Blake’s tongue circled around her tip.

Tentatively, Weiss approached Blake, kneeling down next to Yang when the faunus gripped her shaft and began stroking it, squeezing the tip with two fingers, and gently gliding the nails along the flesh, making heiress moan and shudder.

Ruby was in heaven, her first time being spent with Blake could have been more romantic but she couldn’t deny how good it felt, the faunus had been insatiable, shown by how easily she accepted Weiss into their little orgy and began stroking her off. Her hands gripped Blake’s booty tightly, pounding the raven-haired girl harder and leaving a red mark behind when their bodies met, foreign Blake squeeze around her like a tight glove.

Blake moaned and cooed, both Weiss and Yang have began rubbing her ears while she sucked them both off, switching between the two while stroking the other, letting her tongue linger on one of the dicks presented for her before giving the other some attention.

Ruby was still new to sex and it was clear Weiss was as well, both girls struggling not to cum and embarrassed themselves while Yang steadfast, doing a remarkable job of keeping it together while Blake sucked her off.

The new found sensitivity of Ruby’s shaft became too intense for her. Every part of her wanted to pull out but she was too into the act that she pressed herself as deep as she could into Blake, filling the faunus with her second load of cum. “Oh… that was…”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious that Blake has a nice pussy,” Yang joked, cringing when the faunus clenched her balls a bit too tightly, glaring up at her with the blonde’s dick in her mouth.

“Why does this feel amazing?” Weiss whined, wanting to bury her entire shaft in Blake’s mouth when the faunus turned to her.

“It’s sex, it’s supposed to feel good,” Yang chuckled, patting Weiss on the back.

Feeling drained, Ruby slowly pulled out of Blake, watching her semi-hard cock droop a bit and shrink slightly from the cool air of the room. The Reaper was somewhat mesmerized by the sight of her own cum leaking from Blake’s slit. “Wow… I- I need a second,” she uttered, taking a seat on Blake’s bed and watching her teammates receive oral sex.

“Already tuckered out, Rubes?” Yang laughed. Looking down in time to see Weiss unload her cum into Blake’s mouth. “Jeez, a hair trigger on these two.”

“Idiot, I’m still a virgin!” Weiss snarled, glaring up at Yang while Blake works the blonde to her own orgasm with her hand.

“Not for long,” Blake cooed, gripping Weiss’ shaft and softly stroking her back to hardness. “Wanna take this back there while I work on Yang?”

Weiss was struck speechless by the boldness of Blake’s words, but the idea of having sex for the first time was very appealing. She quickly took Ruby’s old position behind Blake and grimaced at the sight of her leader’s cum leaving the faunus’ pussy. “Uggh, couldn't you have cleaned Blake up before someone else goes back here?”

“A little hard when I’ve been pretty deep in there,” Ruby said nervously. She gasped when Blake’s free hand pulled her closer by the dick, causing the redhead to whimper.

As much as she didn’t like it, Weiss was too horny to try and address the issue more and shoved herself to the hilt into Blake. The poor kitty had been taken by complete surprise, while she felt Weiss wasn’t getting any deeper, the heiress spread her walls far apart, like she was getting fucked by an eggplant starting from the bottom, moaning into Yang’s crotch and gripping Ruby so hard that the girl was begging Blake to release her.

“Well, not so good are you, Ruby? She feels so tight even after you did her,” Weiss gloated, rapidly shoving herself into Blake’s shivering quim, reintroducing her to the snow-haird girl’s girth each time.

“You’re just really thick. I got length over you,” Ruby pouted. She flinched when Yang let out a moan of relief, spraying her spunk all over Blake’s face and hair, catching some of the drops in her mouth. “Wow, that- that was something.”

“I’ll say, best head ever,” Yang sighed, petting Blake as a reward before grinning.

Blake swallowed what she could catch and licked her hand, shivering from Weiss’ unrelenting assault on her slit. “That was something,” she uttered, her tongue sliding over her lips to collect whatever she’d left. “If you don’t mind, I have something better tasting to get.”

Weiss and Yang both felt hurt when Blake lunged at Ruby’s crotch, sucking the red-head’s dick like it was her last meal. “Ouch, didn’t like the taste?”

Taking a deep breath before gorging herself on the younger girl’s length, she replied “Ruby is the sweetest. You’re really salty and spicy while Weiss barely has a taste beyond beyond being a little bitter. If I had to survive on cum for weeks on end, I’d rather it be Ruby’s cock I’m choking on.”

Trying her best to ignore the hurt looks on Yang and probably Wess who was too busy fucking Blake’s pussy harder to get back at her for the comment. “As much as I appreciate it, Blake… please don’t choke yourself on me.”

Blake replied by moaning around Ruby’s dick, managing to get as much of her leader’s cock into her mouth and down her throat, gagging a bit before releasing the Reaper’s penis and giving it a thick coat of saliva.

“Wow, Kitten really likes your cream, Rubes,” Yang teased, squeezing Ruby’s butt and making her yelp. “Now, I wonder if she’ll like it from the other end.”

“I’m using that end your brute! I’m not moving!” Weiss stated, feeling her next orgasm coming quickly.

“You can still use it. I’m just using the other hole,” Yang grinned, grabbing Blake for devious reasons. In seconds, Yang was lying underneath Blake, her breasts pressed against her raven-haired partner’s back. Weiss was now above them both, fucking Blake missionary while Ruby stood over Blake’s head, softly thrusting her cock down the faunus’ mouth.

While Weiss continued to pound Blake’s pussy, Yang aimed herself for her partner’s ass and slowly parted her hole for her member, grunting as the hole tried to deny her. The saliva coating it helping a little to enter Blake, pushing forward and keeping it firmly pressed against the fleshy star, Yang groaned as her head was finally given purchase inside of her partner. Blake let out a screech when Yang entered, her throat vibrating around Ruby’s cock.

“Oh, Blake!” Ruby moaned, her hands gripping Blake’s head in response to the surprise feeling she received. She let out a yelp when Blake’s hand grabbed her ass, pulling her hips closer to the source of her pleasure. Already her dick felt like iron inside of her teammate's mouth and all she wanted was to feel more of it.

Blake’s senses were on fire, Weiss’ thick cock spreading her walls, Yang’ hammering her ass and forcing the faunus to ride the blonde, the firm thrust of Ruby’s hips and the taste of her pre-cum mixing with her spit. All of these made her more needy and hungry for her team. Digging her nails into her leader’s sides, Blake forced as much of Ruby’s cock into her mouth, gyrating her hips between Yang and Weiss’ movements.

Weiss couldn’t take much more and let out a wail, groaning from her most intense orgasm she had ever experienced, mixing her cum with Ruby’s earlier load and Blake’s juices. Her hips rapidly hammering into the faunus to ensure that all her sperm stays as deep inside her teammates as possible. “Oh my god, that was something else.”

“Sex is pretty good ain’t it?” Yang chuckled, holding Blake’s hips and forcing her partner to ride her harder as Weiss slid out to rest.

Ruby swallowed her breath as she glanced down between Blake’s legs, her lust bolstered by the sight of her and Weiss’ cream slowly pulling out of Blake and sliding down her butt and onto Yang’s balls and ass, the sight made her thrust even harder into Blake’s mouth. Her fingers curling into Blake’s scalp while her thumb brushed the faunus’ ears. “I-I think I might be ready for another real round.”

“Let me cum and clean up first. I wanna try something exciting with Blake,” Yang chuckled, pumping herself faster into Blake. A few more hard thrusts and a powerful finale caused Yang to grunt with her release, forcing Blake to moan around Ruby’s penis as her ass was flooded with the blonde’s thick seed.

Giving her partner a few thrusts to empty herself. Yang pulled herself out and headed for the bathroom to clean her dick while Ruby pulled Blake onto her feet and kissed her deeply. “If I forget to say it later. Thank you.”

“Trust me, I should be telling you girls this,” Blake cooed, latching onto Ruby who held her up by her ass. Ruby looked to see Blake’s legs wrapped around her waist and noted that Blake didn't feel very heavy. With that in mind, Ruby adjusted Blake’s position while the faunus reintroduced her leader’s member to her cum filled pussy. The two meeting caused both of them to moan in unison while Ruby quickly resumed fucking her feline team mate, bouncing Blake along her cock.

“Now,” Yang grinned, returning from the bathroom to stand behind Blake with her cock eager for more.

“Going for Blake’s butt again?” Ruby grunted, noticing Yang shift behind the faunus.

“Not really,” Yang quickly replied, helping Ruby hold Blake in the air and sticking her cock alongside Ruby’s to enter Blake’s vagina at the same time.

“FUUUUCCKK!” Blake cried out from the double penetration, her eyes wide form having her tunnel spread so far and full of so much cock, her nails were digging so deep into Ruby that she drew blood.

“Shit, this is the tightest it’s ever been,” Yang groaned, trying to push more of herself deeper into Blake with her baby sister.

Ruby was having similar trouble, having a tough time moving her hips with Yang keeping her still. “Yang, I can barely move. Blake is holding me too tight.”

Tilting Blake’s forward a bit, giving herself easier access to the catgirl’s lady bits due to Ruby being somewhat short. Yang found that it became slightly easier, slowly feed her partner more of her length. “I’m not having problems,” Yang grinned, unable to get over how hot it looked to share a pussy with her sister.

Weiss stroked her chubby cock in amazement, fascinated by how Blake could take them both at the same time. She wetted her lips and kept herself hard, eager for another turn with her teammate. Ruby and Yang were both standing, Blake sandwiched between the two sisters and getting two dick stuffed into her vagina. She sat beneath them to see Yang’s larger cock and Ruby’s still impressive length spread Blake out, the girls sawing in and out at parallel intervals, cum from Ruby and Weiss’ previous orgasms acting as lubricant and dripping from her folds while the hands of both sisters spread her ass and pussy wide for their pleasure. “When you are done… may I?”

“Just fuck me, I don’t cAAAREE,” Blake screeched, getting furiously fucked by the sisters, too stifle her moans she bit into Ruby’s collarbone and screamed into her leader’s neck, trying to keep from screaming too loudly.

Much was the norm today, Ruby arched her back, forcing herself onto the tips of her toes as she came, coating both cocks and Blake’s love tunnel in sperm, the backwash dripping onto the floor. The sudden hot feeling that surrounded her cock amplified Yang’s pleasure as she quickly found herself getting close. Though it was Blake’s next orgasm that forced her loads out, the screech of their faunus team mate’s walls clenching around her and Ruby and forcing her seed to join her sister’s in Blake’s womb, now feeling a bit worried that prehapes her partner’s pill may not work with how much cum was unceremoniously forced into Blake’s womb. “Jeez, that was something else.”

“I-I’ll say…” Blake moaned, feeling both sister withdraw their members and sitting her on her bed, only to see Weiss standing before her.

After the exhausting double team, Blake was forced to kneel over her bed with her ass sticking outward. Weiss, stroking herself to keep from going soft, slowly pushed herself into Blake’s used anus, groaning in pleasure as the formerly-unyielding hole submitted to her desires. “So… this ass was good, Yang?”

“Best, I’ve felt,” Yang cooed in delight in the afterglow, stroking her slimey cock in preparation for another go.

With a grunt, Weiss easily hilted herself into her team mate, unable to push further in. “I’m- god, inclined to agree.”

Yang had the longest cock on the team, Weiss was the widest and she felt like a pop can in her. Blake was clawing at her bedspread, damaging the covers as her eyes went as wide as they can go. Out the corner of her eyes, she saw Ruby taking a seat in front of her. “C-could you clean me? Please?” Her leader asked with her usual adorable attitude.

The scent of cum and the sweet musk of Ruby’s natural smell caused Blake’s sense to go into overdrive, eagerly accepting Ruby’s cock into her mouth and running her tongue all along her leader’s shaft. Ruby’s cum tasted good, but all three of them were divine to the faunus, Yang’s cum gave it texture, Ruby’s flavor nearly overpowered the others, and Weiss amplified the others, driving Blake’s tastebuds crazy. It was so crazy that Ruby go scared watching Blake salivate on her cock, drooling onto the bed and pulling the redhead closer to her face.

With short thrusts, Weiss grunted and moaned from the tightness overwhelming her cock’s nerves. In some cases, Blake’s ass felt better than her pussy, it felt tighter and feeling her ass jiggle with every thrust made it so much more enticing that the heiress shut her eyes in hopes that it would make her other senses take it all in better. A snort of air burst through Weiss’ nostrils, she grabbed Blake by her hair and pulled back.

“Whoa, Ice Queen getting kinky,” Yang teased, storking herself. “Spank her, she’ll like it.” The blonde couldn’t help but chuckle when Weiss complied, giving Blake a firm spank across her right cheek, causing the faunus to yelp around Ruby’s member. She stood up and walked over next to Blake’s head and whispered. “You want something really special?”

Blake’s eye opened and stared at Yang with a needy look, curious as to what Yang meant.

“I bet a slut like you want to be coated in cum, you’d probably rub it into your skin. Isn’t that right?” Yang whispered, kissing Blake’s earlobe. “Choke on my sister’s dick for yes, moan for no.”

Blake didn’t hesitate to force her leader to make her gag around, causing her to choke around the Reaper’s meat, causing Yang to smile. “What do ya say, Ruby? You’re the leader.”

Ruby pulled herself away from Blake, causing the faunus to whimper in annoyance. “Let’s do it. Blakes wants it so let’s help her out. I’m… getting tired anyways. Weiss, pull out please.”

Just as Yang promised, all three dickgirls of Team RWBY crowded around Blake. The faunus looked at the three of them with delight as they stroked themselves to another powerful orgasm. “Let me know when you’re all ready. I want to try and catch it all in my mouth. And please, cum at the same time.”

Seeing Blake act seductively, pushing her breasts forward and licking her lips had a positive effect on the three girls. Blushing harder as they tried to coat their faunus friend with cum.

Unfortunately for Blake, they didn’t cum at the same time, Weiss was the first to shoot, spraying several weak strands all over Blake, and fumbling with her cock, only to get the last shot across the ninja’s collarbone. Ruby was next, cumming a few second after Weiss finished, she had a slightly larger load to give and managed to get some in Blake’s mouth while the rest got in her hair and across her cheek.

Yang’s was last and was the heaviest load, getting Blake in the eye, mouth, and hair while playfully aiming for the perky tits the faunus had. “Damn that was fun, thanks for letting us do that Blake.”

“I-I enjoyed that immensely,” Weiss said, feeling tired. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, I- definitely didn’t think my first time would be with you Blake or even share my first time with my whole team but it really was fun,” Ruby giggled, walking to the dresser.

“Oh, did you guys think we were done?” Blake asked, licking the cum off her breasts.

“Well, yeah. We gave you quite a bit kitty cat, h-how are you still going?” Yang asked, starting to feel nervous around her partner.

“I’m a faunus in heat, girls. I need a lot more than that to calm me down,” Blake said with a sly grin.

Before any of them could react, Blake pounced, pinning Yang to the ground and immediately riding her overly sensitive prick once again. Ruby couldn’t get very far without Blake grabbing her by the butt and pulling her onto the faunus’ lap, giving Ruby a fierce handjob while rubbing her tits into the younger girl’s back and licking her neck.

Weiss watched on in horror as Blake got up from Yang’s spent dick, cum slowly dripping from her hole, all while holding Ruby by her cock. “Need someone to wash your dick after it’s been in my ass, Weiss?” Blake cooed, lunging at Weiss with a hand free.

~dood~

After several hours of sex, Blake was still hungry. She was covered in cum, her holes flooded with the spoils of her hunt and still licking it off her hand, her prey laid exhausted beneath her on her bed while she tried to suck out another load of cum from Yang’s flaccid cock while riding Weiss’ soft member, fixing it often so that the heiress wouldn’t slip out of her. She glanced to see Ruby crawling away to the bathroom and quickly grabbed her legs. “Nooo…” she cried as Blake jumped onto her, milking her like a horse while licking Ruby’s rosebud. The act caused her to shudder in surprise, moaning as her front fell over, leaving her ass in the air for Blake.

Being so oversensitive made Ruby cum quicker than earlier, causing her to coat the floor with a few weak strands, the last two spurts were caught by Blake’s face and mouth. “Mercy… I can’t keep going…”

Standing up over the battle that had occurred, Blake had outlasted her entire team. Weiss was softly sleeping, Yang was dazed, slowly waking up from her short nap, and Ruby was a panting mess of a former virgin on the floor beneath her. Taking a deep breath, Blake felt… normal, her heat no longer pressured her to have sex and she could think clearly again.

And then her adrenaline had faded, causing the faunus to collapse onto Ruby. “S-sorry.”

“I-I’m fine,” Ruby groaned, her body felt sore after the last few hours. “Please… buy a sex toy, the last few times I came hurt really bad.”

“After that?” Blake winced as her groin began to throb in the dull sensation of being fucked for hours. “Can’t, I need the real thing, which means… you girls need to work on your endurance for tomorrow night.”

Ruby’s eyes widened, her fatigue forgotten. “Tomorrow night?”

“Most faunus heat last a few days, if a faunus has a lot of sex in their life. It tends to be a bit stronger and last three or four days while virgin faunus last a week or more but don’t have that strong impulse to fuck,” Blake explained, cuddling into Ruby's back.

This will be a long few days for Team RWBY.

~OMAKE?~

The girls were walking down Vale, trying to recuperate after Blake's heat cycle. Ruby had nearly broken down into tears twice while Weiss held back sniffles. Yang was the strongest but even she was shook by the acts Blake did to them.

"Hey!" The girls stopped and turned to see a tall man with red hair, wearing a White Fang mask with a katana by his side. two small horns poked through his hair. "I know that look... you know Blake, right?"

"What about it?" Yang said defensively, Ruby and Weiss taking their weapons out defend themselves.

"You survived Blake's heat... right?" the man asked, his lip quivering.

"You know about Blake's heat?" Ruby asked, dropping her guard to approach the man. Yang and Weiss reached forward to stop her but it was too late.

"I- was her first, it was great at first but then, the petplay... the threats, the scratching-"

"The vibrator that she tapes your your Viagra-induced erection and switches it to full, ties a elastic band around it and rides you for an hour?" Weiss added, her tears finally spilling forward.

As Adam dropped to his knees with tears escaping his mask, Team RWY realized that they found an ally, someone who knew the horrors of having sex with Blake during faunus heat. They came together in one group hug and had a good cry, shedding tears for the lost innocent they once held prior to helping Blake maintain her hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of completed stories due to work and a new PS4, dood. I apologize, currently working on White Rose Reunion and Rose Thorns at the moment.
> 
> I wish I had a Switch, dood.


	12. White Rose: Reunion After Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several months of being apart, Ruby and Weiss found each other again and soon realized that they need more of each other.

“Weiss?”

“Ruby?”

The former partners stared at each other in disbelief in the streets of Mistral, in awe that out of all the places they could have met again, it would have been so soon after Beacon fell. The former Heiress stared at her leader with awe, having grown so much in the short time. A few inches taller with a slightly more mature face. The cloak and skirt remained but everything else was different. Her black long sleeved blouse was replaced with a white shirt that appeared to have a window of flesh, hidden by the black and red corset that covered her slightly larger bust with a few belt straps along the shoulders and arms. A long belt hung from her waist that contained some ammo and the magnetic holster for Crescent Rose. Ruby’s boots were smaller and her stockings were exchanged for thigh-high stockings with a rose decal. The only difference about her cloak was that instead of being held to her blouse by cross pins, it was wrapped around her neck like a scarf and kept there by a single clip, shaped like the younger girl’s emblem.

Ruby was also amazed by Weiss’ new look. A shimmering blue mini-skirt and dress combo with a petticoat to match with a sapphire as the centerpiece A large white sash covered her waist and held the dress tightly to her body and another white skirt hidden beneath the blue dress and her dark blue platform heels that gave the heiress an extra two inches of height. Small sapphire earrings hung from the sides of her head but what made Ruby smile softly was that the white-themed girl still had her ponytail slightly off centered with the tiara-like band.

For a few seconds there was silence as the two examined the changes. But it didn’t truly matter as they found that some things never changed. “WEISS!” Ruby yelled, crashing into Weiss at alarming speeds and giving the poor girl the tightest hug she could muster.

“Ruby- air…” Weiss gasped, struggling to push Ruby off her of. Once detached, she did her best to regain her breath and turned to her overly excited ex-partner. “At least my dolt hasn’t changed, just don’t kill me with your hugs.”

“I’ll try not too,” Ruby giggled before jumping right up to Weiss. “So, I thought you were in Atlas because your dad was a butt and demanded you return.”

“Yes, I left because my- er… father became increasingly frustrating. An accident occurred and… I lost my title as my father’s successor to my younger brother,” Weiss stated, fighting back her emotions. “I refuse to stay put in that frozen hell so I came here to try and help find those responsible for Beacon. I assume that you are doing the same?”

“Well, we know who to look for but finding her is kind of a pain,” Ruby said. “But not here, let's go talk in my room.”

With a nod, Weiss followed Ruby back to the inn she was staying at, eager to learn what Ruby knew on the situation.

Surprisingly enough, Ruby had learned a lot. Cinder wasn’t the mastermind behind it all, just a lieutenant in a larger game. After a confrontation with a scorpion faunus named Tyrian, Ruby learned of a foe called ‘Salem’ and knew that if they find Cinder, they’ll find Salem and possibly end the madness for good and avenge those that had fallen during Beacon, notable figures being Pyrrha and Penny. Qrow saving them did earn him several points with Weiss, to the point where she was concerned for the drunk when he was poisoned.

“So now, Uncle Qrow went to talk with Professor Lionheart about this mess and warning him of the possible dangers that Salem might try to pull here,” Ruby concluded. The two sat on the bed, side by side as Ruby retold the story of RNJR’s adventure from Patch to Mistral.

“I see, I believe Atlas will not be assisting this time, as good as it was. General Ironwood lost a lot of power when Beacon fell and my Father refuses to budge on any issue,” Weiss sighed. “This might turn into Beacon all over again if we’re not careful.”

“Yeah,” Ruby said. “I don’t know about Blake and Yang… last time I saw her, she was still recovering from the shock.”

It was then Weiss smiled, placing her hand over Ruby’s. “Then, it should be good news that I happened to overhear that Ironwood sent a prosthetic arm to Patch. Unless there is another person who is in the General’s favor and recently lost their arm. I’m sure Yang will get better.”

“You think so?” Ruby looked up with a weary smile. “That’d be pretty cool. After our fight with Tyrian, he almost took my eye… for the longest while after that, I was wondering what I’d look like with a eye-patch. I’d like to think I’d look pretty cool.”

“Only a dolt like you would try to make light of something so gruesome happening to yourself,” Weiss groaned, her smile never fading. She brushed Ruby’s hand with her thumb playfully, sighing in content. “I- I miss this.”

“Yeah… I miss the Team and the wacky things we did before the Fall,” Ruby added, clenching her partner’s hand tighter.

They sat in silence, Weiss staring at their hands holding each other while Ruby stared at the floor, thinking about everything that had occurred. “You know… you really did grow up,” the ex-heiress uttered, moving herself a bit closer to her former leader..

“Thanks, you’re much nicer than when we first met. I almost miss the jerky Weiss I knew and loved,” Ruby chuckled, feeling Weiss tighten her grip on the red-clad girl’s hand.

“Keep that up and she might return,” Weiss growled. More silence came and Ruby scooted closer until the two shoulders touched. Weiss was surprised but accepted it, letting her head rest on the slightly taller girl’s shoulder.

A moment passed and they just sat there enjoying the other’s presence. Ruby’s arm wrapping around and holding Weiss tighter while the other gripped the white girl’s furthest hand. Weiss’ free hand had snaked under Ruby’s cloak and found it’s place on the younger girl’s hip. “Ya know, considering what had happened. It’s… feels good to finally stop walking and-” Ruby felt her head turn to have her lips meet Weiss’, there was a brief moment of shock before she melted into her partner’s touch. The kiss was long and passionate, the snow-haired girl now struggling for new ground against her younger friend as she fought back, their tongues wrestling for dominance between their mouths. When they finally broke apart, a thin trail of saliva still connected the two girls. “Weiss?”

“Ruby… can you stop talking for a moment and enjoy the peace?” Weiss scolded, blushing heavily as she resumed her position.

“O-oh okay, for a second there… I thought- nevermind,” Ruby uttered, incredibly embarrassed to have continued her mindset.

“You thought I’d let you touch me back like when we were in Beacon?” Weiss finished for her leader, smirking playfully at the bulge in Ruby’s skirt.

“That was a really strong kiss,” Ruby whimpered, thinking back on her past with her maybe-ex-lover-hopefully-still-friends.

With a smirk, Weiss snuggled into her leader. “I thought I trained you better.”

“Trained? You mean like that dom and sub stuff or BDSM that Blake sometimes read?” Ruby asked with a blush. “I don’t think we’ve done that before. It’s always been me eating you out or you giving me a handjob. Or that one time when I got a A in Grimm studies you gave me a blow job, that felt amazing, by the way.”

“Of course it felt amazing,” Weiss groaned rolling her eyes playfully. “I mean that as a joke, Ruby.”

“Oh, heh,” Ruby chuckled, she glanced at her tent and blushed harder. “You mind if I go…”

“I’m right next to you and you would rather masturbate?” Weiss question, almost baffled by the thought.

“Well I was going to think about you bu-” Ruby stopped as she realized what Weiss meant. “I thought you didn’t want to after you said that bit about how I thought I was going to touch you.”

“That’s because I’m going to touch you,” Weiss stated, her hand gripping Ruby’s bulge tight enough to make her leader flinch. “Atlas was colder than you think and with Father watching me, I couldn’t… find release.”

Ruby swallowed her breath as Weiss’ hand released her and went under her skirt to fondle the younger girl’s sack. “Did you grow down here too?”

“M-Maybe?” Ruby stuttered, blushing harder as Weiss slipped off the bed and onto her knees, sitting between Ruby’s legs as she pushed the red and black skirt off to reveal a familiar bulge held back by a pair of black panties.

Weiss smiled at the sight of her girlfriend being hard in her presence but still found reason to admonish Ruby. “Really? I told you briefs would be better for you, it’ll ruin the fabric if you try to pack something so big behind a weak pair of panties.”

“Ye-yeah, I never got around to buying a new pair with what was going on,” Ruby stammered, reaching to her side to undo her skirt so she can see Weiss work.

Weiss examined Ruby’s hard cock, feeling its warmth and weight in her hand. It was slim and had some weight, the testicles were completely hairless which made Weiss smile. Glad that Ruby didn’t grow hair anywhere else but her head. Hiding behind the testicles was Ruby’s vagina, lightly dripping in preparation for the ex-heiress’ attention. The scent was rather sweet, possibly because of the girl’s chosen body wash, a very fruit smell like strawberries and of course, Ruby’s signature rose scent. The first time Weiss blew Ruby, her breath strangly smelled of roses for a few days, getting a few snickers from both Yang and Blake who knew very well how she got it. Noticing that the skirt was gone, Weiss glanced up to see Ruby wearing only her bra above her waist, breathing hard and fidgeting in place. “You got out of those quickly enough.”

“S-speed semblance,” Ruby quickly said, getting a bit more comfortable and giving Weiss easier access to her crotch. The Reapette knew that her cock didn’t grow any longer since she last saw Weiss but her chest grew a cup size, giving her rather full C-cups, putting her on pair with Velvet and making her the possibly official second busiest member of Team RWBY.

Weiss eventually noticed the larger breasts and blushed, envious of the younger girl’s growth spurt. Her small As haven’t a snowball’s chance in a volcano against Yang’s chest and having the smallest bust out of her entire class hurt her pride. She pouted angrily while stroking Ruby’s cock, unaware that she was gripping it hard enough to make Ruby grasp in pain. “W-weiss, it’s kinda hurting…”

“Oh, sorry,” Weiss stuttered, blushing that she had hurt Ruby in such an embarrassing way. She stood up and crossed her arms, feeling both fury, guilt, and a little love towards her girlfriend. “Good to see that you’ve grown in ‘other’ ways.”

Knowing what Weiss meant, Ruby stood up and gave Weiss a tender hug from behind, letting her hard dick slip between her girlfriend’s thighs, her breasts digging into the back of Weiss’ gown. “It’s okay, Weiss. Your breasts are perfect because you're perfect,” the red huntress said, nuzzling into side of Weiss’ neck, the bottom of her arm pushing Weiss’ bust up a bit.

“Are you sure? I know you’ve looked at Nora’s boobs and Blake’s boobs, even Yang’s boobs. I know she’s your sister but she had tits to spare, Ruby,” Weiss whined, she couldn’t help but compare herself to many of the more bustier ladies she had known and the times she had caught Ruby trying not to stare. “But if I really liked boobs, then why did I want to go out with you?”

“I- because you like how I drove you to be a better leader and in turn, made me a better person overall, to find the perfect I desire in imperfection,” Weiss answered calmly, bringing one of Ruby’s hands to her mouth to kiss.

“And you were the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, so beautiful in fact that your scar makes you only more perfect,” Ruby cooed, kissing Weiss’ neck.

“Trying to butter me up? That won’t work, Rose,” Weiss scolded, smirking as she knew how this would end. Ruby was still the dolt she knew and loved.

“If I wanted to butter you up, I’d do this,” Ruby said with a quizzical tone. Weiss suddenly felt fingers against her panties, rubbing against her clothed labia with gentle strokes. “I’m the naked girl here, it’s not fair.”

“Then let me undress, dolt,” Weiss growled. Her irritation faded when she felt Ruby’s calloused finger press against her sensitive flesh, sliding along the opening with deft ease. Weiss’ legs closed instinctively, trapping Ruby’s length between her thighs. “If you don’t, I won’t let you escape.”

“Then I’ll just undress you,” Ruby said calmly, gently undoing the clasp of Weiss’ shawl with one hand and gently tossing it onto the bed. She then removed the sash and unzipped the mini-dress, pulling it over Weiss’ form, revealing the former-heiress’ white frilly undergarments. “See, nothing to be worried about.”

The feeling of Ruby groping her from behind, a strong hand on her breasts and two careful fingers at her entrance had caught Weiss off-guard. “S-so bold…”

“After what happened, I can’t be a child forever, Weiss. I had to toughen up, such I never lost who I am, but I had to be stronger for everyone, especially for you,” Ruby stated proudly, pushing an inch of her middle finger into Weiss’ slit. Her hips slightly thrusts, pushing her rod between the narrow gap between Weiss’ legs. “I love you so much, Weiss.”

“Stop! Let me get rid of my- AH!” Weiss gasped when she felt another finger enter her and two fingers twisting her pink nipples. “Idiot, I-I love you too. Let me get undressed.”

Ruby released her and pulled her panties off while Weiss carefully slide hers off her body. Now the two stood apart from each other. The only articles of clothing wore were Ruby’s boots and stockings, and Weiss’ heels and tiara. Both of them having no shame to hide themselves from the other, they gazed upon each other’s nude forms and felt the spark within. Ruby’s rather toned form, lacking the abs that Yang had but more definite muscle tone than what the younger girl had during Beacon, especially her legs. Weiss was more slender and clean, no visible muscle like the sisters but still held their own power, like a fashion model. Her sapphire eyes and posture made demands that Ruby struggled to disobey, despite how similar they both want it. Ruby wasn’t as hairless as Weiss expected, a small patch of blackish-red hair grew just above her shaft. Ruby couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of the intricate snowflake design shaved above Weiss’ pussy. “Nice snowflake.”

“I- really didn’t like my father,” Weiss said with a heavy blush. She gasped when she felt Ruby’s hands on her ass, planting a gentle kiss on Weiss’ snowflake. “Y-You dolt! Kiss lower!”

“Like this?” Ruby asked, giving a light kiss to her girlfriend’s clit before suckling it.

Weiss’ entire body shuddered from the action, her hands digging into Ruby’s scalp to keep her leader from stopping. She continued to feel Ruby’s tongue slide along her labia while she made out with her lower mouth, her strong hands kneading her partner’s cheeks and getting her wetter. “R-ru-AH! Don’t stop.”

“Never for you,” Ruby said, partially muffled by Weiss’ pussy. Her tongue slipped inside of Weiss for a moment before retreating, teasing her girlfriend more while her upper lip brushed against the pink love button, all while humming her mother’s song.

Weiss was grinding her pelvis into her lover’s face, trying so hard to reach her climax. She couldn’t help but watch Ruby work and feel that skilled tongue enter and tease her relentlessly, driving Weiss to the brink.

During the ‘fun’, Ruby felt needy beneath her waist and reached low to start stroking herself, almost anticipating what was to come. As strong as Ruby felt, she was secretly hoping that Weiss would let her penetrate her this time as she did often but she had to let Weiss decide it, she wasn’t about to hurt her beautiful snowflake and wanted to be careful. She could already taste the tangy mint flavor of Weiss’ juices, smiling as she knew she was close.

With her partner’s tongue manipulating her nerves like a video game controller, Weiss needed more of Ruby’s attention. Her heavy breathing and weak knees begging her for rest but she fought desperately to stand and lock the red-head between her legs. “R-Ruby.” She called out, demanding her partner to listen. She glanced down to see Ruby looking up at her from her crotch. “Let me lie down… on the bed before you continue.”

With a nod, Ruby pried herself away from Weiss’ pussy and watched as her girlfriend laid down on the bed, giggling when Weiss let out a coo of relief from standing under such pressure. Quickly joining Weiss, the Reapette crawled onto the bed, over the white-haired girl, her erect cock dangling over the former-heiress’ face while Ruby returned to tongue fucking her lover.

With everything Ruby had done in the last few minute, Weiss felt it would be rude to deny the younger girl this and pulled Ruby’s bottom closer, letting her tongue and lips capture the dangling meat before her. Planting kisses along the head before accepting it into her mouth. The same electric feeling quickly returned and made Weiss moan around the girlcock, causing her legs and latch around Ruby’s head and pulled her closer to the source of her heat.

With so very little time to herself while traveling with JNR, feeling Weiss’ mouth on her dick felt heavenly to Ruby, the warmth of her breath, the curious tendril sliding around her sensitive head., and the vibrations of Weiss’ moans on her shaft, it almost undid Ruby’s teasing, dominative nature and reduced her to a mewling mess atop her girlfriend. In an effort to assume her place in the ‘proverbial’ pecking order that Ruby had made for herself ten minutes ago when they started this, she dug in as deep as she could, her right hand probing Weiss’ depths while her left hand slowly drew circles around the white-haired’ girl’s rear passage.

Weiss nearly choked on Ruby’s cock when she felt a fingernail near her ass. Unable to protest this, She was forced to double her efforts on the member in her face, finding it difficult to bob her head when Ruby was slowly rocking her hips into her face, watching the younger girl’s sack bump her nose each time they met. Despite being a woman of control, she lost herself to the pleasure, hooking her legs around Ruby’s head and pinning her face back where she belonged, moaning around Ruby’s length and forcing her girlfriend to make her cum.

Feeling Weiss’ heels dig into the back of her skull was surprising to Ruby but it didn’t deter her, digging a finger from her left hand as deep as she could into Weiss while her tongue swirled and teased the ex-heiress’ clit. Once dripping with Weiss’ juices, she then pushed that same finger into her lover’s alternate hole, feeling mild resistance around the tiny digit and the moaning around her cock. Now fucking both of Weiss’ holes with her fingers, Ruby continued to assault pink love button with her tongue and lips, kissing and sucking on it with some force but then returning to pussy to give it time to cope with the constant bombardment of pleasure.

Unfortunately for Weiss, Ruby was too eager for the older girl and she came abruptly, a light spray of release sprinkled on Ruby’s hands while her legs became weak and released their hold over the red-head.

Now free, Ruby smirked and stood up high enough to keep two of her fingers inside of the heiress while she began to ride Weiss’ face, facefucking the girl beneath her. “I can’t wait to cum, Weiss. I've been holding this load for you for long!”

Panicking, Weiss tried to pushing Ruby off, gagging a bit on the girthy shaft each time it pokes into her throat and becoming rather annoyed with the pair of balls slapping her face. For unknown reasons, Ruby felt too strong, she was supposed to be strong as she wielded a large gardening tool as a weapon but this felt overwhelming to Weiss, her hands trying to push Ruby’s butt off of her but failing to do so, only her tongue accepted the constant battering of her throat. She felt that it was no or never and did the same thing to Ruby that the dolt did to her minutes ago, sliding her finger along shaft to collect some spit and dipping it into Ruby’s unused yet dripping pussy for lubricant before driving her entire middle and index finger into Ruby’s ass, making her cry out in surprise above her and forcing Weiss to feel the cock in her mouth throb and grow.

With Weiss’ fingers pressing against her prostate, Ruby’s hips moved on their own, thrusting into her girlfriend’s mouth until burying herself to the hilt inside of Weiss’ throat and forcing her to swallow all of Ruby’s cum. With her tongue lolling out, the Reaper couldn’t imagine a better way to cum as she felt Weiss’ throat squeeze and gag on her cock head. She snapped out of her afterglow when Weiss started slapping her legs, struggling for air. Scared for her partner, Ruby pulled out as quickly as possible. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Are you okay, Weiss?”

“Don’t… do THAT,” Weiss growled, tears trailing down her face as she reclaimed her lost breath. “I felt like I had one of those hot dogs in my throat, you dolt.”

“I’m really sorry, it felt really good than you fingered my butt and I couldn’t help myself,” Ruby tried to explain, blushing as she did.

Looking at the look of complete shame and fear in Ruby’s face made it difficult for Weiss to stay made at her for long. “It’s… it’s fine, just don’t do that again, idiot,” she hissed, blushing.

With a sigh of relief, Ruby straddled Weiss again and kissed her, tasting herself on her lover’s tongue. Her hard cock sliding against Weiss’ belly as she made out with the ex-heiress. “You know. You think you’re dad will get mad if we do this?”

“After what I went through,” Weiss cooed, placing a kiss on Ruby’s nose. “I’d ride you until you had nothing left in your balls, begging for more while he watched.”

“T-That’s a bit much, isn’t it?” Ruby uttered, blushing harder than before.

“I lost my right to the most powerful company in the world, I need you to take my mind off it all,” Weiss stated, swapping places with Ruby and sitting on the girl’s hips, feeling the younger girl’s erection pressed under her. “Now, we’re going to make my father even madder..”

Feeling her fingers intertwine with Weiss, Ruby couldn’t help but look up in awe at her partner. “H-How will we be doing that?”

“I’m going to ride your hard cock until I lose all feeling beneath my waist,” Weiss said proudly, raising her hips and using her free hand to adjust Ruby’s cock and aim it for her wet womanhood. She slowly felt the thick member spread her petals apart and sink deeper into her core. “Was it… always this big?”

“Nope, you’re just so tight,” Ruby whined, moving her hand to Weiss’ side while she tightened her grip on the Reaper’s hand. “Are you okay?”

“I’m FINE,” Weiss snapped, eyes clenched tightly as she felt every inch of Ruby’s member slide into her until their pelvis met. “Fuck, that felt like an eternity.”

“A good eternity?” Ruby asked hopefully.

“The best eternity, dolt.” With a smile, Weiss learned down to kiss Ruby, the red-haired girl squeezing her ass while the two slowly rocked their hips together. She was fortunate that her hymen broke while she was first training to be a huntress as she heard that first time sex for the girl could be painful but she just felt a dull irritation followed by a wave of blissful sensations.

Ruby, on the other hand, had never felt a pussy before and Weiss’ was easily the best thing Ruby had ever felt. Better than Yang brushing her hair, better than eating cookie dough while watching cartoons, better than decapitating that first beowulf after Crescent Rose’s maintenance checks. It felt like her penis was captured by a hot silk-like prison and decided that giving her a super good massage until she came was the best form of torture.

Their hands detached, Ruby’s hand darting to Weiss’ ass, nails digging into the fairly toned rear while the former-heiress kept herself aloft, riding her partner while holding her down by her shoulders. With her pedigree, Weiss demanded to be in control but being with Ruby always made her feel weak, desiring the support of her team leader.

With the tight woman riding her, Ruby was feeling rather wound up. She could feel the goosebumps forming all over her body, nerves tingling from head to toe, she was always told that sex would feel good but she never dreamed of this, her earlier thought of this being better than some of her favorite activities were proven to be ‘not as good’ as she previously thought. She did her very best to match Weiss’ pace, thrusting up while also pulling her girlfriend down onto her, pushing more of herself deep into Weiss while their moans overshadowed the sounds of the bed creaking.

“Fuck…” Was all Weiss could say, she wanted to tell Ruby how she wanted it, how hard she wanted it, and how fast she wanted it but all she could muster was a single word. It was near infuriating how such a process could make the great Weiss Schnee talk like a lovesick schoolgirl. To make up for the lack of communication, she sat up straight, arching her back as she moaned and rode Ruby while her hands pinched her nipples and furiously rubbing her clitoris, trying to feed her already demanding arousal.

As nice as it was to let Weiss ride her, Ruby being immobile for so long, working only a few muscles was irksome. She didn’t want to stop but she really wanted to move more than her hips. She then got an idea. “I’m sorry Weiss.”

The sudden call surprised the fencer, looking down only to be flipped onto her belly and lifted up, Ruby behind her and thrusting her cock towards her quivering slit, looking for reentry. “D-Dolt, what are you doing?”

“I need this, I really do,” Ruby said quickly, finding Weiss’ honeypot and diving in, her hands roaming Weiss’ body, worshipping the white haired girl like a goddess while pounding her from behind. She didn’t stop there, Ruby also suckled and nipped Weiss’ collarbone, almost marking the former-heiress as her lover with love bites. Her hands quickly replacing Weiss’ own and resuming her work. Her motions were more hectic and stronger from this angle, though Weiss, felt like Ruby wasn’t as long, possibly because a good few inches couldn’t enter her due to the fencer’s rear.

“Such a child,” Weiss moaned, her hands urging Ruby’s to continue to please her while her head craned away from Ruby’s mouth, almost urging the younger girl to continue marking her neck and collarbone.

She was close, so very close, Ruby could nearly feel her own orgasm before it happened. Weiss felt so good and warm, like a snuggly fleshy teddy bear that one could have sex with. Weiss felt tighter and hotter with each passing second she spent inside her, growing closer to the climax.

If Weiss felt tighter, Ruby was starting to feel bigger, pulsing inside her pussy, ready to give her everything the smaller huntress had stored. The fencer’s hands clenched over the Reaper’s and whimpered, trying to push her butt into Ruby’s crotch. The red-themed huntress’ humping became quicker and more driven to cum.

The last two minutes happened so quickly, Ruby hammering her girlfriend’s crotch while she screamed until Ruby’s cock slipped out of Weiss’ pussy, spraying her cum all over the bedspread while her hand drove Weiss’ to her own climax, juices coating Ruby’s cock and dripping onto the bed.

Both girls were breathing heavily, calming down from the adrenaline of their act. They fell onto the bed, Ruby cuddling closer to Weiss and wrapping her arms around her waist. “That was awesome, Weiss. You’re the best ever.”

Weiss looked back to see Ruby drifting off to sleep, she could feel her dolt of a lover’s penis shrinking between her thighs. She held her partner’s arms with her own and quickly join her in sleep.

~Dood~

The next morning, RNJR and Weiss were eating breakfast at the inn, Ruby and Nora having a unspoken eating contest while Ren poked at his food. Jaune glanced up at Weiss and coughed. “So… what happened in your room? I heard screaming but your Uncle stopped me from going in.”

Both Ruby and Weiss nearly choked on their food, struggling to make sure their food went down safely and not up their noses. Clearing her throat, Ruby answered for the two. “Well, we were girlfriends during Beacon and we agreed to be girlfriends after Beacon.”

Weiss was dumbstruck by how Ruby just told them what had occurred, a blush fueling both their faces.

“Oh okay, what about the screaming?” Jaune questioned, causing Nora facepalming at the innocent query.

“Jaune, they had sex. It’s why Nora spent the night in our room,” Ren answered passively, continuing to think about whether he should eat the bowl of fruits the waitress gave him.

Upon realization, Jaune’s face became as bright red as the girls he was asking. “S-Sorry, I didn’t know, I’ll shut up now.”

“By the sounds of things, Ruby wasn’t half bad, Right Ice Princess?” Again Weiss gagged on food when they heard Qrow say that, approaching them and sitting down next to Ruby. “Congrats to the both of you, though I will have to ask that you don’t do that kind of thing on the road and have protection in case Weiss wants to be shipped back to Atlas or over to Patch with a bun in her oven.”

Ruby and Weiss stopped slowly looking to each other in fear before drifting down to Weiss’ belly. “I-I’ll be right back,” the Reaper said quickly, leaving the table to go buy pregnancy tests and condoms, not that the others needed to know.

“You… did use protection last night, yeah? Qrow asked, raising her brow. “I don't have enough liquor near me to find out I’m gonna be a Great Uncle.”

“N-No, she-” Weiss stopped, embarrassed that she just sputtered off and desired nothing else but to vanish from existence.

“May want to be careful, girl. Just because Ruby came outside of you doesn’t mean there still isn’t a risk of a rose blooming in your womb,” Qrow finished, taking another swig from his canteen and ignoring the looks of shock from the table around him. “Ruby’s dad and Yang’s mom found that one out the hard way and then Yang came into the world."

~OMAKE?~

Taiyang Xiao Long always considered himself a well adjusted guy, especially when compared to his team. Not many things could make him flinch.

Even when a bullhead drops in for an unexpected visit, he doesn't bat an eye. Just walked out to see who was visiting.

But even he didn't expect the heiress of the Schnee corporation being dropped off at his humble home, several suitcases beside her as her daughters and other teammate flew away. "Please take care of Weiss for me, Dad. I love you both!"

As stone faced as he was, even he couldn't say the burning question without making it sound like a joke. "Which one got you pregnant?"

"The younger idiot," Weiss growled, taking her bags into the Rose-Xiao Long household.

"Okay, I'll make dinner then... if you want, we can fish up some stories about Ruby and Yang so you have something to use against them when they come back," Taiyang offered.

Weiss glanced back at her supposed father-in-law and grinned maliciously. "Thank you, I would very much enjoy that while I'm stuck here for nine months."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest. If it weren't for Nier: Automata, Overwatch, and Breath of the Wild. I'd be done more than just this, dood. I would have actually reached the sex part of my Ponysmut fic, or finished two more chapters of this fic, or even written more of the secret fic that I wrote when I realized that Riven was under utilized as a Futa character in League of Legends fics (note, I don't play the game because I'm terrible at MOBAs).
> 
> Currently writing the newspaper chapter and hopefully finish it while needing to finish Misadventures and put that to bed once and for all, dood.


	13. Newspaper: Baking Kitty Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake want children. Ruby comes in to save the day, dood.

It was the big day, Ruby was so incredibly nervous. She fidgeted in front of the apartment of her two best friends: Weiss and Blake.

A week ago, their group of friends came together with Ruby’s older sister, Yang, when the couple dropped a bomb on them. Weiss and Blake wanted a child to make themselves a true family. Due to the white haired woman’s work, they decided Blake would carry so that Weiss could continue to provide for the family. Then came their biggest problem, they needed donors. They didn’t like the idea of some stranger’s sperm being inside of Blake so they considered their male friends. Jaune was too loyal to Pyrrha to want to, even if his wife would let him, Ren went out of town with Nora on a pseudo-romantic getaway. Sun is gay, mostly because he thinks the vagina looks like a gross sewer monster and Neptune, being Weiss’ ex, had no say in the matter and was turned down.

But when Yang asked if they would have Ruby’s sperm, it took the couple completely by surprise and began bombarding the poor girl with questions about if she had a high sperm count, did it function the same as a male penis, was she virile or sterile. It didn’t help that Yang told them that Ruby had fantasied about both of them during school until she started dating Neo Politian.

Before she said yes, Ruby had to ask her girlfriend if she could. Not wanting Neo to find out after they did it and consider it cheating. Neo allowed it but only if it is recorded for her viewing pleasure. Something that Blake was curious about but Weiss was more apprehensive.

Ruby stood in her cargo shorts, a large red hoodie that hide her figure very well and black runners, blushing up a storm as she reached up to knock on the door.

She couldn’t calm her nerves quick enough for Weiss to open it for her, wearing a white turtleneck and light blue dress pants. “Oh, Ruby… hey, are you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, are you okay? With all this? I could just jerk off into a turkey baster and you can shoot it in her,” Ruby added, blushing madly.

“Apparently having sex with a dickgirl is on Blake’s bucket list and since it’s you… I don’t suppose it’ll be too bad, not like you’ll steal her from me,” Weiss said nervously.

“Of course, she loves you too much to let some freak like me to break you two apart,” Ruby said with a smile, following Weiss through the apartment to the bedroom.

“You’re not a freak, you’re a dolt. Just because you have something else doesn’t mean anything,” Weiss muttered, she stopped at the bedroom door and took a deep breath. “I just hope this won’t get any weirder since not only I am letting someone else get my wife pregnant, but I’m letting that same person’s girlfriend have a recording of it.”

“Sorry about Neo… she has her kinks too,” Ruby said apologetically. The door opened to reveal Blake lying on the bed naked, a ‘come hither’ look on her eyes, directed at both girls. The poor red-head’s eyes bulged at the sight of Blake’s large and perky breasts and shapely waist, reminding the girl why Blake almost became a model if she didn’t like what they went through.

“What took you two so long?” Blake asked, running her hand along her hips, ass, and thigh. “Get out of those clothes and join me.”

“M-Me too?” Weiss uttered, surprised to be included. She thought this was all to get Blake pregnant but to be included made things more complicated.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I want to make love to my wife?” Blake questioned, licking her lips as Weiss pulled her sweater off and Ruby throwing her hoodie to the side and struggling with her shorts.

Once all of them were naked, Ruby couldn’t help but stare at both Blake and Weiss, both were well fit. Weiss was much slimmer than Blake, having smaller breasts and butt, that didn’t make her any less beautiful.

As much as Weiss didn’t want to admit it, the couple examined Ruby. For her age, Ruby had hand-filling breasts and a perky butt, long slender legs that were nice and fit due to Ruby’s fascination with running every morning. The real prize was the nice hard dick she tried to hide with her hands, a healthy seven inches of girl meat that Blake couldn’t help but salivate at and Weiss was a bit jealous, jealous that she didn’t have that to impregnate her lover. “So… how are we-”

“If you don’t mind Ruby. I’d like to start things off… right,” Blake cooed, hands reaching out for Weiss and pulling her into a kiss, melting the blushing girl by touch alone. Her hands tracing the contours of Weiss’ back, feeling the smaller girl rub her chest against her own.

Ruby watched this with fascination, her cock growing harder as two very hot girls were making out in front of her, and expected the younger girl to join eventually. Blushing guiltily, Ruby gripped her shaft and slowly stroked along her length while the two kissed heavily, Blake’s hands gripping Weiss’ ass while the white-haired girl shivered at every touch.

Pulling Weiss with her, Blake sat on the bed and pulled her small wife onto her lap, the gentle caresses on her cheeks and ears causing tingles along her spine. She opened an eye for Ruby, noticing the poor girl jerking off to them and smiled. “Could you get me ready, babe?”

“Y-yeah, of course,” Weiss uttered, blushing heavily as she slid off of Blake’s lap and sat between her legs, pushing her feline lover’s legs apart to plant a gentle kiss on her honeypot. After a moment of light licking, Weiss probed Blake`s entrance with her tongue, entering her wife and tasting her beloved`s juices once again. The faunus hand pulling her harder against the wet slit.

Blake couldn't help but purr, rubbing her breasts while Weiss pleased her. She glanced up to the nervous girl masturbating by herself and raised her hand to gesture Ruby to come join them. At first the red-head was a bit reluctant but walked over with her cock throbbing angrily in her grasp. “W-where will I-”

“On the bed, I need to get you ready too,” Blake cooed, her fingers digging into Weiss’ scalp. She couldn’t help but smile when Ruby scrambled to get onto the bed, kneeling next to the faunus with her penis presented to her.

With a coy smile, Blake pulled Ruby closer and opened her mouth for thirty guest. Her tongue reaching out to taste Ruby first and gently wrapping her lips around the tip. Her free hand reaching behind the younger girl to grope her ass, making her squeak in surprise. She was rather thankful that Ruby didn't have a bad taste, even if it couldn't compare to Weiss’ addicting honey.

Weiss glanced up to see Blake, their friend's dick in her mouth and moaning around it. The breadwinner of the hopeful family felt jealousy boil in her gut but subdued it in favor of having a child with her lover, continuing to service her wife orally. Her wet muscle sliding in and along the edges of Blake's lips and up to her clit, giving the small fleshy nub a suckle before resuming on her primary focus of getting her wet enough for the dick she was sucking.

Never would Ruby dream of watching one of her best friends giving her dick some of the best mouth work she had ever experienced, not something she had expected from a lesbian. She turned her head slightly down the bed and saw the camera on the dresser facing them, a blinking red light flashing to tell them that it was recording them, Ruby could only shudder at what her girlfriend wanted to do with sure a thing.

With a wet pop, Blake released Ruby's shaft. She gave it a few firm strokes, looking up into the dick girl's eyes with her tongue poking out. “Just enough to get you ready, Ruby,” Blake said, she pulled Weiss away from her womanhood with a light tug. “Go get the camera, please.”

Nodding submissively, Weiss pried herself away from Blake's petals, leaving her legs open for Ruby. “Okay, was it supposed to record the oral?” Weiss asked nervously.

“Yeah, just bring it here. Neo wants to see Ruby fucking me. She’ll see as much as she wants from penetration to when I feel her girlfriend's cum in my womb,” Blake responded, spreading her legs wider as Ruby changed positions and knelt between her legs. “I bet Neo would love to see her niece get fucked into me if she wanted a recording so badly.”

“I-uh, maybe?” Ruby uttered, looking to her left to see Weiss pointing the camera at their crotches, ready to film her wife getting fucked. “L-Let me know if it hurts.”

“We own strap-ons bigger than you, Ruby. You won’t hurt me,” Blake teased, reaching forward to wrap her arms around Ruby’s neck. The dickgirl grinned awkwardly and began pushing her length against Blake’s slit, slowly spreading it open for the fleshy rod. The sudden heat entering her caused the Faunus to gasp. “It’s… been a long time since I felt the real thing.”

Weiss’ face burned redder, keeping the camera training on the two connecting bodies, watching Ruby sink inch after inch into her wife. She raised the camera up to Ruby’s breasts to remind her that a woman was fucking Blake with a big cock. As jealous as Weiss was, she couldn’t help but dip two fingers into her gleaming pussy.

Under the camera’s watchful lens, Ruby was giving Blake her all, one hand gripping Blake’s hip tightly while the other mauled the faunus’ breast, the younger girl’s head resting in the crook of her friend’s neck.

With her legs wrapped around Ruby’s waist and hands digging into her smaller lover’s back, Blake gasped and moaned as she glanced to see Weiss recording their affair, trying to get as good of an angle despite Ruby’s uncooperativeness. She couldn’t help but giggle at how irritated Weiss became when Ruby unintentionally refused to let the camera see more. “Dolt, lean back, I need a shot of you entering Blake.”

“Why don’t we try a new position,” Blake suggested. Despite the confused look on Ruby’s face, she nodded and pulled out, letting Blake move a bit and present herself in another way.

On her hands and knees, Blake shook her butt to entice both Ruby and Weiss with a sultry smile. “How about now?”

It took quite a bit of willpower for Ruby to not drool as she shuffled closer to Blake’s rear and grabbed hold of the lightly tanned flesh, sliding her cock up the crack of the faunus’ ass and pulling herself closer to her best friend’s wife.

The feel of the younger girl’s penis slide against her made Blake quiver, eager to resume what the two have started. Ruby’s rather strong hands gripping her hips as she lined herself up to re-enter Blake.

Weiss kept the camera on the penetration, blushing when the two girls moaned in unison. It wasn’t long until Ruby resumed her usual pace, slamming her crotch into Blake’s ass and causing it t ripple under the power of the younger girl’s thrusts.

“Fuck…” Blake moaned, her fingers digging into the bed. She glanced back to see Ruby’s adorable face gasping and biting her lower lip while Weiss kept a vigilant watch over the copulation, focusing on getting a good shot for Neo. “Weiss, over here.”

Without hesitating, Weiss scooted over to Blake’s front, focusing the camera on her wife’s face. “Need something baby?”

“Let me make you feel good while Ruby makes me feel good,” Blake cooed, her fingers weakly teasing Weiss’ womanhood.

Nodding, Weiss spread her legs a bit for Blake while keeping the camera focused on the action, taking everything in from Ruby’s constant pounding of the faunus’ backside to Blake fingering the white-themed woman, all while doing her best to not show that she was enjoying the situation.

“I’m… really close,” Ruby moaned, her thrusts becoming more erratic and less focused.

“Don’t hold it in, you dolt. Just cum!” Weiss shouted angrily, grinding her muff against Blake’s hand. She quickly laid on her side to get a shot of Ruby cumming.

The camera barely managed to catch the sudden swelling of Ruby’s penis when she began shooting her seed deep into Blake, their bodies kept close while Ruby and Blake moaned above. A drop of cum managed to escape Blake’s pussy and hit the lens, making Weiss groan as she went to wipe it off.

Slowly, Ruby pulled out her hard cock, dripping a bit of cum onto Blake and the bed. “Goodness, that was… whoa.”

“This… was a good idea,” Blake purred, reaching back with her free hand to dip her fingers into her vagina to feel Ruby’s seed inside her, making their way in fertilize her eggs. “Think Neo would be up to sharing you?”

Ruby’s face heated up while Weiss grew angry, Blake giggling at the reactions she got. “Relax, honey. Ruby’s got a good dick, but you’re the one that can make me wet with just your voice alone.”

“I-well-Wha?” Weiss stammered, blushing heavily as Blake slid her fingers out of Weiss. “Wait, I-”

“Why don’t we give Ruby something to really remember. She is our guest after all,” Blake cooed, taking the camera out of Weiss’ hand and getting Ruby to lie down on the bed.

Blake found her spot, hovering with a semen-leaking cunt above Ruby’s dick while Weiss situated her crotch above Ruby’s blushing face. “You better be good at this or you can forget about doing this again, ever.”

“Y-Yes m-ma’am,” Ruby stuttered, watching Weiss’ clean shaven womanhood lower towards her mouth. Blake smirked and sat down, feeling Ruby re-enter her again.

Despite Weiss being awkward and a bit too focused on making things perfect, Blake proved to be the better camerawoman. She focused the lense on Weiss grinding herself against Ruby’s tongue, making sure to keep Ruby’s heaving Cs in shot as she softly rode the brunette. Every so often she’d like to tease Ruby and the viewer by presenting herself on Ruby’s dick to the camera but staying still, letting her muscles do the work before turning her attention back to Weiss getting eaten out by Ruby.

When Weiss got into things, she tended to be vocal about it. When she finally let herself loose and enjoy her best friend’s tongue inside her, she howled like a sex-obsessed banshee, gripping her small breasts and tweaking the nipples as she tried to get as much pleasure out form Ruby’s mouth, she became so unstable that Ruby had to hook her arms around Weiss’ legs to keep them both steady and making it easier to please the breadmaker of the marriage.

As much as she didn’t want to admit. Ruby was really good with her mouth. As much as she prefered Blake’s teasing, Ruby was more direct, searching for whatever pushed Weiss the right way and pouncing on it with ferver. The girl was good but she had no idea how to pace herself, but it had it’s benefits as Ruby kept her close to orgasm but her doltish nature kept her from pushing Weiss past the limit. A shiver raced up Weiss’ spine when Ruby brushed past her clit with her tongue, continually doing so as if to spite Weiss’ thoughts about the dolt.

“Hmm, I can see why Neo wanted a show,” Blake cooed, softly rocking her hips against Ruby’s pelvis. She had only met Neo once and immediately knew that Neo was the kind of girl to like this type of thing, being a lover of a dickgirl probably afforded many other sexual benefits as well. The throbbing flesh pillar inside her full pussy felt like it grew bigger, causing a weak moan to escape the faunus. “Fuck, I’m surprised Neo doesn’t fight to keep you all to herself.”

“Blake! Don’t-ah- start bargaining with someone when you’re married,” Weiss gasped, shifting herself to allow Ruby’s tongue to reach deeper into her.

“Says the girl that’s riding Ruby’s face like a mechanical bull,” Blake teased, placing a hand down on Ruby’s belly to help keep herself stable atop the dick girl’s shaft while picking up a quicker pace, Ruby’s penis being pushed into the faunus’ womanhood faster and harder. “This will only be until I get pregnant, or maybe birthdays if Neo asks nicely.”

Ruby could feel the pout from Weiss through her vagina. Forcing back a giggle, she kept concentrating on the other girl’s g-spot, forcing a moan out of Weiss. Although, Blake’s teasing caused Ruby to think, what if her sperm doesn’t take and they’d have to do this again? As much as she’s excited to have sex with Blake again, she didn’t want to be unfaithful to Neo, no matter how much she likes to be a voyeur.

“What are you doing dolt, why did you stop?” Weiss shouted bitterly, rocking her hips harder against the younger girl to get her to tongue fuck her more. Another jolt of pleasure riding up her spine when Ruby snapped out of her stupor and continued eating Weiss out.

Ever the tease, Blake slipped off Ruby’s cock and gave it long licks, ignoring Weiss’ irritated pleas to not let Ruby cum outside. “The taste of a pussy coated cock is pretty good, Weiss. You should try it.”

Weiss scrunched her face in dismay but complied, laying forward to accept half of Ruby’s dick into her mouth, shivering and sucking wholeheartedly before releasing it. “Yeah… but it’s only your juices that make it taste good.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Blake giggled, jumping back onto Ruby and riding her harder than before.

“What was the point of that?” Weiss asked, wincing when Ruby’s tongue touched her clit.

“Maybe interest you to try new things, like Ruby’s dick later. We’ll get condoms for you though,” Blake reassured, petting Weiss’ head and smiling about how beet red she had become.

While Blake and Weiss chatted about Ruby and her penis, the poor red-head was struggling ever since Blake slipped her back in. She somehow got a lot tighter, trying to milk Ruby dry before she even came. “Weiss, could you go grab Myrtenaster?” That caused Ruby’s eyes to go wide.

Weiss got up from Ruby’s face and went to the nightstand and pulled out a eight inch white dildo and handed it to Blake, who accepted it gracefully. Ruby watched as Blake seductively licked and sucked the tip of the plastic cock, looking down upon her with lustful eyes.

Ruby felt her body tense when she saw the dildo, watching it slide along Blake’s tongue before she handed it to Weiss. “How often do you feel anything in your cute pussy, Ruby?”

“Not very often, a pro and con of being a hermaphrodite and having a girlfriend,” Ruby said hesitantly.

“I hope you’ll enjoy this then,” Weiss stated, slowly pushing the dildo into Ruby, the younger girl tensing and moaning beneath Blake. It’s been so long since she had anything inside her and it was causing her entire body to rock from the sensations, moaning as her hands reached out and gripped Blake’s hips and began thrusting even harder.

Before she could drop it, Blake handed the camera back to Weiss and used her hands to balance herself form Ruby’s unrelenting assault on her quim. The white-themed girl kept the camera on their backsides, Blake’s ass jiggling from Ruby’s thrusts while Weiss impales their younger friend on the plastic cock, forcefully pushing it deep and pulling away, Ruby’s vaginal muscles proving to be a challenge for Weiss at the time.

In next to no time at all, Ruby came again, spilling her seed into Blake again, screaming as she felt her tight pussy clenched around the couple’s toy harder, soaking it with her juices. “Fuck…” Blake moaned, Ruby’s orgasm triggering her own.

Seeing Blake look so satisfied, sitting on Ruby’s dick made Weiss feel jealous, causing her to twist the dildo inside of Ruby, making her yelp. “All done, Blake?”

“Ruby’s still hard, I want every drop of she can make in me… just to be sure,” Blake cooed, reaching back to pull Weiss into a deep kiss. “And you still haven’t came yet…”

Ruby weakly looked up at the two girls, Weiss giving her a impassive glare while Blake eyed her like prey. “My… crotch hurts.”

“Then why don’t we kiss it better?” Blake giggled, allowing Ruby sometime to rest before resuming her rough ride on top the brunette.

~Dood~

She didn’t know how many times she replayed the part few parts where Ruby creamed Blake’s pie. But one thing was for sure, Neo enjoyed the ameteur video her girlfriend helped make.

A wine glass in one hand, she sipped it while forcing Ruby’s head deeper into her crotch, making her younger girlfriend eat her out. There was nothing Neo loved than getting oral while watching porn. “I hope you enjoyed your little tryst, my rose.”

Ruby looked up to her girlfriend’s smug face, an embarrassed blush across her cheeks as she slowly nodded.

Petting Ruby to reassure her that it was fine, Neo took another sip of her wine. “Now you know the price of having sex with other people that aren’t me. And I expect that payment, otherwise, we may have a problem.”

Ruby tried to speak but her words were muffled by Neo’s pussy. While Neo was a commanding lover, she wasn’t cruel, for below Neo was Ruby’s hard on being nursed by the red-head’s hand.

“I only wished that you pulled out while cumming to spray your white haired friend in the face then have Blake lick it all off and share it with her wife while you put another load in her,” Neo sighed. “Guess you’ll have to do that later if Blake isn’t pregnant by all this.”

A harsh scream from the TV signalled Blake’s orgasm made Neo a bit more thirsty. “Ruby, be a dear and grab some more wine. And while you’re at it, grab a few condoms. You made an excellent performance that night.”

 

~OMAKE?~

Weiss and Blake stared at the stripe, waiting for the symbol that would change their lives. Unfortunately the tests turned up negative.

"Is Ruby even virile? I knew we should have got her tested to see."

Blake shrugged, tossing the pregnancy test in the trash. "We'll give Ruby a call tomorrow and get that done when ever possible. If the doc says she can have kids. We'll just try again. Probably get the camera ready for Neo in case she asks for it again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started to do OMAKE at the end of these chapters because I wanted to add something funny to the end of them. Check the previous ones for the few lines of new stuff if you so desire, dood.
> 
> Also, sorry for the delay... I've been lazy, dood. Hopefully you like this kind of stuff.
> 
> So, as a final note, dood. A lot of people really like pregnancy fetishes, I've noticed. Unfortunately, I'm not really one of those people. I think pregnancy is fine but I'm not one to have it everywhere... might be my desire to make stories about chicks with dicks to be more realistic for no reason, after all, even though I never delve into it in any of these stories... children are actually huge ass responsibilities and require a lot of time and money to get... something I don't want to throw onto the shoulders of girls that just entered school to live their dreams, dood.


	14. Strawbery Shortcake: Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang needs to a slight attitude adjustment from her usual 'Fuck all the ladies' and Weiss is the girl to make it happen, with Ruby's help, dood.

Weiss has had enough, Yang’s puns have been such a problem for months, not too mention the constant attempts to woo the heiress. That brute had the nerve to walk into the dorm, naked, letting her erection whip around the room as she pleased in an attempt to seduce Weiss or Blake. Frankly, it bothered Weiss to no end. So when Yang just whispered in her ear about how cute her butt looked, that was the final straw.

She needed a plan, an evil plan to torture Xiao Long and keep her from trying to fuck her like some common skank.

She then say Ruby, limping away with a scowl on her face. “What’s wrong Ruby?”

“Huh?” Ruby uttered, blushing madly. “It’s nothing, just… sisterly bonding.”

“Ruby Rose, you will tell me what’s wrong,” Weiss demanded, cornering the poor girl against a wall.

“Alright, alright…” Ruby stammered, looking away from Weiss’ gaze. “Whenever Yang is really horny, she asks me to help her out. I didn’t want to do it but then she said that we’d roshambo for it, best of three. I lost so I had to let her do me.”

“Are you serious?” Weiss added, shocked that Yang would use her own sister for sex. “That’s it, we need to knock your sister down a peg.”

“Oh really? How?” Ruby asked, feeling rather eager to teach Yang a lesson.

“Give me a second, dolt. I need to plan…” Weiss growled, scratching her chin. “I got it, and I’ll need your help, but first… how alike your sister are you?”

“You mean do I have big boobs and a dick? I’m working on the big boobs part,” Ruby said, almost too innocently.

“So you have a dick, that’s the important part,” Weiss continued.

“Also, both me and Yang are infertile so we can’t get people pregnant,” Ruby added with a smile. 

“Good, good… I got an idea,” Weiss said, taking out her scroll to test Yang. “have you ever fucked Yang?”

Ruby blushed a bit and kicked her feet. “I’ve only gotten blow jobs and titjobs form her, but she’s always done me in my pussy, ass, and mouth.”

“So your penis is a virgin? Perfect,” Weiss grinned sadistically.

~Dood~

Yang was as happy as a clam as she walked to the RWBY dorm room with a confident stride. She fucked Ruby this morning in her delightfully tight pussy and just finishing busting a nut in Blake’s bellabooty. Weiss just sent her a text that she came to a understanding and wants Yang to rut her like a animal. Weird considering Weiss but their is a eager hole waiting for Yang’s thick rod.

She stepped into the small dorm and saw Weiss wearing her night gown, the see through gown revealing that she wasn’t wearing underwear. “Sup baby. Ready for some lovin’?”

“After hearing about how good you are from some of your girls, I thought I’d at least give you a chance,” Weiss said, walking up to Yang seductively. “Why don’t you get undressed and lie on my bed?”

Not needed to be told twice, Yang nearly tore her uniform off her body and flopped onto the bed, her cock erect and standing firm as she gave Weiss a seductive look. “Wanna take ride on the Yang bang?”

Weiss merely smirked as she let her gown hit the floor, crawling onto Yang’s body. The eight inch monster sliding against her tight virgin quim before slipping away and sliding up along the crack of Weiss’ ass. “I want to get a bit comfortable first.”

“That’s fair, you be you, Ice Queen,” Yang giggled, lying back with her hands behind her head.

“Good,” Weiss said, reaching back to wrap her hand around Yang’s cock and stroking it, grinding her butt against it.

While Yang was finding this rather boring, Weiss kept it up until she felt the blonde’s pre-cum oozing from the tip and began slathering the thick member with it.

“Wow, how long until you start riding me,” Yang said, bored of just a hand job. “I know you like to control but sometimes I should be in charge, you know?”

Seeing Yang’s hands reach for her, she immediately cast her glyphs, locking Yang in place. “No, you will be playing by my rules.”

Yang glanced to the glyphs and smirked. “Kinky, alright. We’ll play that way.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Weiss smirked, sliding herself up and making it appear she was penetrating herself atop Yang’s cock, though both of them knew it wouldn’t happen. “Ruby… it’s time.”

The sound of the bathroom door opening, revealing her baby sister with a raging seven inch boner caused Yang some distress. “Going for a double penetration?”

“Something like that,” Weiss mused, watching Yang now try to fight the glyphs but failing to break free. “I heard that you’ve never let Ruby fuck you yet you’ve had free reign to her.”

Now, Yang was sweating. Watching Ruby walk over to her made her feel scared. “R-Ruby, let’s not get hasty. How about a blow job? I’ll suck you off super good, like always.”

“B-But Weiss promised to let me fuck your pussy,” Ruby whined, holding her cock with both hands while she walked over to the bed, positioned between Yang’s legs.

“That’s not allowed, Ruby-” Yang was interrupted by a firm slap across the face.

“Yet fucking your little sister is? Where’s the line Xiao Long?” Weiss growled, slapping Yang again. “Do it, Ruby.”

Ruby’s smile was wide and beaming as she slowly tried to push herself in. “I- wow it’s tight. I can’t seem to get in.”

Weiss, arching her brow noticed that Yang was using her powerful muscles to keep Ruby out. With quick thinking, Weiss took Yang’s nipples in each hand and twisted causing the blonde to yelp in pain, distracting her enough for Ruby to sink two inches into her big sister, breaking past something inside. “Oh, Yang… I broke your hymen!”

“Oh no,” Yang gasped, swallowing her breath, feeling Ruby pull an inch out to examine.

“So you know about the hymen Ruby?” Weiss asked, almost as smug as possible.

“Yeah, that’s what Yang told me when we first had sex and I let her penetrate me,” Ruby uttered, mesmerized by the sight of her cock entering her big sister.

“So, you took Ruby’s first time but won’t let her have it? What a cruel lady,” Weiss quipped, twisting Yang’s nipple harder.

“You both will regret this,” Yang growled, her eyes burning red with fury.

“You are in serious need of obedience training, and it falls to me and Ruby to control your habits,” Weiss stated, giving Yang another firm slap. “Ruby, fuck her. If I turn around, I want all of you inside her.”

“Aye aye,” Ruby cheered, slamming all seven inches into Yang, hugging Weiss from behind as she continued to fuck Yang. 

Clenching her fists through the glyphs, Yang felt her entire body fill with a pleasure she was both familiar and foreign to her. After the initial pain, Ruby’s cock was actually making her feel good, much to her chargin. Yang was supposed to be the biggest dick G and pussy tamer and her she was being tamed by her baby sister’s dick and the most expensive pussy in the academy.

Weiss smirked and continued to attack Yang, slapping her in the face teasing her breasts. She felt her body rock from Ruby’s eager thrusts, Yang’s dick sliding along her ass and spreading her pre on the heiress’ pristine skin. “Feels like you like this kind of thing, Yang.”

“Fuck you,” Yang shouted, trying to fight Weiss’ glyphs. Gritting her teeth whenever Ruby brushed past her g-spot- ‘No, my g-spot is my dick, not there!’ It felt like she was fighting a losing battle but fortunately for the blonde, there was where she shined brightest.

“Yang… is this how you feel whenever you stick yourself in me? This feeling… is so much better! No wonder you like doing this,” Ruby moaned happily, thrusting faster, and hugging Weiss tighter as if to get more of Yang’s pussy to massage her dick. “You have to let me fuck you later like this, Yang! It feels too good!”

“Like hell I-” Yang stopped when Weiss slapped her again. “When I get out of this-”

Slapping Yang again made Weiss feel powerful, urging her to do it again but a Schnee was a woman of control and stayed her hand for when Yang was rebellious. “If you behave, you will be rewarded, Yang.”

“WEISS! I’M- closeclose, super close!” Ruby moaned, rutting Yang faster and harder.

“What?” Yang shouted, blushing heavily, at this rate, Ruby was definitely going to dump a hot load in her and it will probably feel amazing. Yang Xiao Long is like her dad, a pussy crusher and not a cock slut.

Weiss smiled and gentle caressed Ruby’s arms. “What are you waiting for, just let it all out.”

An adorable groan almost echoed in the room as Ruby pumped her cock in Yang’s pussy, filling her big sister with her cream. Yang laid back, stiff as a board as her body shivered and convulsed from the hot feeling inside of her, hoping to god that no one noticed.

Weiss, however, did notice and wasn’t pleased. “Ruby, you idiot. Cum in her, not on me!”

Raising her hands in defense, Ruby panicked. “I-I did cum inside Yang, she was the one that came on you!”

At that moment, Weiss’ rage became one of teasing malic as she turned to Yang, trying to keep up a poker face after she came to Weiss slapping her and twisting her nipples and Ruby fucking her in the pussy. “Did you get off on your ‘innocent’ baby sister fucking you like a common whore?”

Yang shook her head, her face as red as Ruby’s cloak and turning her head away to avoid Weiss’ gaze.

Weiss glanced back to see Yang’s cock, leaking cum and still hard, throbbing against her ass. “You’re still so hard, are you sure?”

“Nope, that’s just… nothing. You can get off of me now,” Yang said, still unable to free her arms from Weiss’ glyphs.

“Oh no, we’re not done yet. I’m going to get you back for every time you’ve tried to sully my body and I want Ruby to cum inside you for every time you’ve came inside her,” Weiss added with a dark tone.

“That’s actually a lot, I… I don’t know if I can cum that many times, actually,” Ruby said with a light blush, scratching the back of her head. “Maybe if we do this again later in the week I could.”

“Just fuck her,” Weiss muttered, getting off of Yang’s toned stomach. “I need to go grab something, you keep doing Yang.”

“Uh-I, sure,” Ruby hesitated, taking a firm grip of Yang’s legs and resume her thrusting. Despite Yang’s tunnel trying to close in on her, it was very slippery and was really easy for Ruby to thrust in and out of, allowing her to move as fast as she wanted.

“R-Ruby, wait… why? Why take orders from Weiss?” Yang pleaded, giving her sister the best puppy dog eyes she can muster. “Aren’t you the leader of this team? Why take orders from her to defile your own sister?”

That caused Ruby to slow down a bit but spurred a different reaction. “Because Weiss is right, you’ve been going around and sticking your dick into too many people.”

“But you loved it, right?” Yang asked, hopeful that she could reach Ruby.

“I did… but you never let me do you. We’re both dickgirls and you’ve never once let me enter you, in three years of having sex. You got to do everything with me and others and yet I’ve only ever felt your mouth and boobs and demanding that I compete in tests of strength and luck to even get a chance at letting little Ruby get some attention!” Ruby shouted, catching Weiss’ attention and causing Yang to recoil a bit.

“If- you should have said something, I-” Yang was interrupted by a hard slap across the face.

“I’ve been asking to feel your lady bits for two and a half years, what did I get for my birthday from you? An awesome present and a blow job? What did I give you for your birthday? An equally awesome present and anal sex all night! I spent a half hour trying to poop out your cum the next morning! Ruby wants her share!”

Watching Ruby lift Yang’s bottom up shook Weiss a bit as she quickly grabbed an elastic band and ran over to tie it to Yang’s cock just before she was forced to step away to watch one of the most horrific yet sexually appealing things in her young life.

The true power of Ruby’s speed semblance.

The room was wash of rose petals, Ruby screaming in fury as her hips rapidly shook Yang’s entire body. The poor blonde’s eyes rolled back, spittle flying all over as she convulsed form having seven inches of girl meet hammering into her at half the speed of sound, the fact that Yang’s body held together was proof of Yang’s own power and possibly luck.

Yang felt as bad as her body felt. While her pussy took to Ruby’s methods as eagerly as a drunken teen girl who got curious about Yang’s package, her dick, now in incredible amounts of pain after Weiss put that band on it, it throbbed and tapped on Yang’s belly rapidly, spilling precum all over herself. Her legs were forced to hold on to her baby sister while she was forced through several of her own feminine climaxes while her masculine one was cucked so hard by the Ice Queen. Everything below the belt hurt in the best ways possible and it was turning Yang on, the fury in Ruby’s voice as she rocked her big sister’s world, the calculating smirk on Weiss’ smug face as she looked down upon her. The force acting against her eventually broke the glyphs but instead of trying to push Ruby off, her hands stayed back and held onto the bunk bed, trying futilely to hold on and endure every second of pain and pleasure she received from the team leader. Her back arched, breasts heaving from the onslaught of goodness she felt, riding on a continual wave of orgasms through the supposed torture. Despite it all, Yang’s eyes shone red but not out of rage, she wanted more.

She heard everything Ruby said, and just watching her partner’s hips blur out of reality to fuck Yang was unreal. She was tempted to use a haste glyph but worried about what damage that could do to the sister and her bed, and possibly the room. She could just watch in awe of the one of the rare times Ruby let herself get angry, and at Yang of all people. Her hand slowly trailed down and began dipping into her womanhood, for being huntresses, She was a bit confused by how Yang managed to not damage her hymen during training, as Weiss had broken hers while sparring with Winter one day and performing the splits to avoid an attack. Nonetheless, watching Ruby let loose and savagely destroy the womanizing brute was making the heiress feel hotter and feeling jealous to both girls, Ruby for being able to get Yang back in this way, and Yang for what possible bliss she was experiencing to have her eyes roll to the back of her head and lock her legs around Ruby’s waist.

“I’m. Going. To. Get. You. Back. For. EVERYTHING!” Ruby screamed, holding Yang firm to let her seed race out and fill the blonde’s womb. She held herself firmly in place, as if trying to get Yang pregant with her child and long after she finished, she kept herself locked inside of Yang, breathing hard after using her semblance in such a way.

Yang’s upper body flopped back down, breathing heavily. Her body felt heavy after such an ordeal that turning her head felt like too much work. When she finally did move her head to see what was going on, she saw Ruby sitting on Blake’s bed, exhausted but willing to go another round in the brawler while Weiss stood between her legs, a riding crop in one hand and a bag of something else in the other.

“Can you feel this?” Weiss asked, softly trailing her crop along the length of Yang’s cock. Yang felt it, she felt too much of it as she screamed in pain. Her cock was throbbing and was turning purple, the very air was causing Yang to shiver intensely and making her cock spit up a small drop of cum. “How are you feeling, Yang.”

“Like a need a cigarette, and all the ice packs in the world,” Yang muttered, almost incoherently. She let out a sharp gasp when she felt Weiss flick her erection, the heiress flopping back and forth. “Fuck, that stings.”

“And yet, you’re leaking more than just Ruby’s cum from your slut hole,” Weiss added, elegantly going to her knees to admire her work.

“My what-hole? Shu- OHH SHIT!” Yang screamed again, shivering and spasming from Weiss taking a soft grip around her cock.

“How much do you want to cum, Yang?” Weiss asked, taking another careful examination of her prize. “How do you even cum? Neither you or Ruby have testicles.”

“I dunno, we just do,” Ruby replied, lying back against the headrest.

“Fuck, let me cum! Please Weiss!” Yang begged, unaware that her arms and hands were free. “It hurts so much!”

“That means you’re learning your lesson,” Weiss added. She leaned forward, as close to Yang’s ear as possible. “I’m taking it off, but if you cum. I will punish you far harder than before.”

“Do your worst,” Yang growled, watching the heiress wearily as the Ice Queen carefully removed the elastic band.

As much as Yang wanted to defy Weiss, her cock refused to cum. The act of control made Weiss happy, it would seem as she returned to her knees to examine Yang’s meat once again. “Good, you’re doing very good. I suppose I should reward you, hmm?”

With baited breath, Yang watched as Weiss brought her head closer to her cock and gave it a light kiss, causing Yang to explode with pent up pleasure. Even compared to Ruby’s intense fucking, it was the most intense orgasm of Yang’s life, feeling her warm cream splatter all over her body and letting it soak into her skin. Merely thinking about her dick caused pain to surge along it, every throb sent a stinging sensation back to her brain, but all it did was keep her hard. “Holy… shit.”

“Ready for your other reward?” Weiss said, standing above Yang’s prone form.

“Wha?” Yang uttered, glancing down to see Weiss turning around and presenting her butt to her, sliding those pale cheeks along her aching rod. The pain returned but this time it fueled Yang’s lust. “Fuck…”

“Don’t get too excited, you won’t be taking my virginity,” Weiss stated blatantly. She quickly gestured for Ruby to join her. “Ruby, would you be against another round?”

“Huh? Uh, nope. I can go again,” Ruby said, hopping onto her feet with her hard seven inches jutting out from her crotch. “Am I gonna take Yang’s ass this time?”

“N-no, that won’t be- Whoa-” Weiss screamed, being flipped onto her bed with her ass in the air. Yang stood above her with lust in her eyes as she lined herself up to fuck the heiress. “Yang, don’t. I forbid this!”

“You don’t get to make the rules!” Weiss let out a ear splitting scream when Yang forced herself into her ass and brutally fucked the poor heiress.

Needing to help her partner, Ruby quickly tried to grab Yang from behind but her older sister was stronger and didn’t budge, struggling to pull Yang off of Weiss.

The blonde brawler was pissed, enraged by Weiss and Ruby for trying to contain her fire, taking it out on the heiress’ sorry ass for now and get Ruby back afterwards. She could barely feel her baby sister pulling her off with no success while she kept pounding Weiss deep, making the white-themed whore scream.

Having never experienced sex properly before, her first time with anal was uncomfortable and painful as it looked. It felt like someone was trying to push their fist as deep into her butt as possible and punching her gut from the inside out. Her only hope was that Ruby could stop Yang before she did too much damage.

There was but one thing left to do, Ruby readied her cock and tried to shove herself into Yang, in hopes that it stops her sister. The tight ring squeezing the head of her dick like a glove that was a size too small, the first two inches caused Yang to stop for a moment and flinch, clearly unfamiliar with having something there. Needing to keep up the pressure, Ruby grabbed Yang’s hip and hair and pulled them both back while simultaneously slamming her hips forward, sinking herself as deep as possible into Yang’s ass.

Yang’s brutal thrusts slowed a bit, now softly rocking in and out of Weiss’ formerly-virgin ass. She looked to see the faded but still enraged look on her face and grabbed Yang’s arms, finding that the blonde’s strength had waned, and moving it to her sides. “R-Ruby, could you pull Yang back a bit?”

“Got it!” Ruby said, using her grip on Yang to guide her sister away from Weiss.

Yang couldn’t believe it. Her legs were shaking, her heart was beating, she was sweating, and she never felt so good in years. She whimpered when Weiss was pulled off of her cock and she was put back on the bed, all while impaled on her baby sister’s dick. She was soon turned on her back again to see Ruby standing above her, lightly thrusting that cock an inch or two inside her. Her eyes widened when Weiss sat on her abs, glaring down on her. “You disobeyed me, slut.”

“Come on Weiss, I probably would have done the same if I had my dick choked out by an elastic,” Ruby pouted, feeling sorry for Yang’s now sensitive prick.

“Doesn’t matter, this bitch needs to be put in her place,” Weiss stated, taking Yang’s nipples between her fingers, pulling and twisting them at her leisure.

Yang couldn’t help but moan, her semblance was flaring back to life at the pain coming from her breasts, she never knew pain could feel so good. When everything felt soo good, she felt a hand wrap around her dick, softly stroking her cock and making her harder. Her baby sister knew her cock better than most and her meticulous hands only made her ass and nipples feel thousands of times better.

It was practically inevitable for Yang to let out her second load all over Ruby’s chest and Weiss’ back.

Weiss was not amused by this. “Ruby! Semblance, NOW!”

“Got it,” get ready Yang!” Ruby warned, holding Yang’s hips and getting herself ready.

Once again, Yang’s ass burned like a son of a bitch with Ruby going a hundred miles per hour in her ass while Weiss pulled on her nipples and slapped her. With no elastic to stop her, Yang kept spewing long white strings all over the girls on her, damaging Weiss’ bed with her strong hands.

“Why do you ALWAYS make a mess, whore?” Weiss demanded, giving Yang another slap, not noticing how Yang welcomed the hit and took it happily. “After Ruby fucks your dumb hole, you’ll be licking your cum off my back.”

“She’s spraying soo much, she’s like a fountain,” Ruby giggled, rubbing the tip of her sister’s cock against Weiss’ back to coat her more. “I didn’t even think Yang had this much cum.”

Yang was nearly mute, moaning blankly as her eyes glazed over from the pleasure. The sting in her nips complementing the ass thrashing she was receiving and making her cum harder.

It wasn’t long until they were moved into a new position. Weiss was sitting elegantly on her bed while Yang laid on her side, Ruby slamming into her backdoor with gusto while her big sister licked up her cum from the heiress’ back, her own cock splattering its contents across the bed. “Make sure you get it all, or I’ll have Ruby fuck you until we’re sure you can’t get pregnant.”

“While how great this feels, I might just- oof, do it anyways,” Ruby moaned, holding onto Yang’s leg as if it was saving her life.

Fortunately, neither of them could see how eager Yang was to lick Weiss clean, just as Ruby pushed another hearty load into her rectum and kept moving, forcing her to cum again.

They tried many different positions, all of which focused on Weiss beating Yang and Ruby’s dick being the center of Yang’s attention. Weiss’ hand digging into Yang’s scalp while Ruby fucked her big sister from behind, slamming into her with a harder thrust than the last.

To the present, Yang was riding Ruby’s cock, hilt deep in her pussy while Weiss looked upon them with satisfaction, riding Yang’s cock in her ass on the heiress’ bed. The brunette’s hands holding onto the blonde’s hips while Yang propelled herself atop her baby sister’s dick. “See, is this better than taking pleasure from others?”

“Ye-yeah, I’ve never had sex like this before, or this long… Yang is usually a five times and done kind of gal,” Ruby panted, feeling herself shoot more of her cum into Yang’s muff and feeling it leak down her shaft.

“Hopefully this teaches you that you can’t own everything,” Weiss sneers, giving Yang a slap across her tits, sinking herself as low as she could on the brawler’s shaft before moving back up, ensuring that Yang’s cock never leaves her ass.

Yang didn’t speak, she had lost all focus an hour ago, simply going along for the ride and at the mercy of her sister and their team mate. Getting penetrated while penetrating someone else was an all too real pleasure that even the stupefied Yang couldn’t deny, drool leaking down her mouth as she was moved between Ruby and Weiss.

With the notable exception to Ruby, Weiss came first and she did so with as much grace as she could muster: An adorable squeal and a muffled moan while shaking uncontrollably atop Yang’s cock. The sudden tightness of Weiss’ rear passage was enough to put the final nail in yang’s proverbial coffin, filling Weiss’ ass with hot cum before finally going limp inside the heiress.

Ruby noticed how slack Yang just went and found out she passed out. “Weiss? I think Yang is done.”

Weiss, still riding on the waves of her first orgasm via penetration looked down while biting her lower lip and sighed. “I suppose that means we should clean up.”

Pulling away from Yang, Weiss stood up and helped free Ruby from under Yang’s body, letting the blonde hit the carpet with her ass up, the youngest huntress’ earlier orgasms still fresh and leaking from Yang’s holes. Weiss noticed that Ruby was still hard and directed her partner’s cock at Yang. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Making you cum on Yang as a final reminder,” Weiss said, stroking Ruby off with firm strokes until her leader let out a yelp of pleasure, watching Ruby’s sperm fly from the tip and on Yang’s ass, back and hair. “Good.”

“T-that was… mean,” Ruby pouted, her overly sensitive dick now finally deflating.

“Let that be a lesson to you then,” Weiss scolded, walking into the bathroom to clean herself.

“Hey! I’m the leader, I only accept suggestions not take demands!” Ruby shouted at her partner, her irritation growing as Weiss ignored her. “I’m not done with you!”

While Ruby tries to scold Weiss on the matters of leadership, Yang’s eyes slowly roll to the bathroom where the debate happened and smiled before fatigue finally settled in her mind, letting her sleep and rest up for her next encounter with the duo.

~Dood~

“Thanks for helping me study, Weiss,” Ruby said with a cheery tone.

“Think nothing of it, what kind of partner would I be if I let my leader fall behind,” Weiss stated proudly, leading Ruby back to the dorm room to rest after a day of studying for tests.

Though what had occurred a few days ago still lingered in Ruby’s mind. “What about Yang? I don’t think she’ll be happy about what happened.”

“Your idiot sister had it coming,” Weiss interrupted, shooting a glare at her partner. “If she wasn’t trying to get into the panties of every student in school. This wouldn't have happened.”

“Yeah but…” Ruby hesitated, becoming more worried about herself. “Yang is really good at getting back at people. She’ll probably try something later, especially now she knows that… sex is allowed.”

“Then I will personally make her eat her own penis,” Weiss grumbled as she opened the door. What was there shocked and horrified both Weiss and Ruby.

In the middle of the room was Yang, bound, gagged, and blindfolded to a chair in the middle of the room. Clothespins pinching her nipples and the word slut written across her boobs in marker. Below the belt, her eight inch cock was hard and ready with an elastic band held tightly around the base with her pussy was glistening with her juices. On Yang’s belly, the words ‘Weiss’ living toy’ was written and her inner thigh had ‘Ruby’s cum dump’ with arrows pointing at the respective parts.

What scared them more was the sight of other people in the room, Blake fixing a camera light in the corner of the room to help light Yang up, Velvet was holding a video camera, and Ren sitting in a director’s chair. “Before you ask, this was all Yang’s idea. Apparently getting dominated by you two was the hottest thing she had ever experienced and wouldn’t shut up about it,” Ren explained, fixing his director’s hat.

“W-Why the cameras and filming equipment?” Ruby asked in place of her partner, who had yet to recover from the shock.

“Yang wanted it to be recorded and made look good so she can remember it forever. Most of us are here for an extra copy for those… lonely nights,” Velvet added, blushing hard. “If you guys want, we blur your faces and put it on the interweb and make money off of ameteur porn.”

“Blake?” Ruby uttered, hoping her final team mate had some reason left.

Blake’s face flushed bright red, staring to her cohorts before looking Ruby in the eyes. “I… just wanted to see dick chick incest.”

 

OMAKE:

"Hey Yang..." Blake asked her partner, who was just finished cleaning herself after their movie. "I was thinking..."

Yang let out a groan. "Look, just because I'm now a slut for Ruby's dick after they ganged up on me, I'm not going to start taking strap-ons or let Sun fuck me."

"Not that... I was thinking about your semblances and sex," Blake added, re watching the scene where Ruby uses her semblance on Yang's pussy. "If I start whipping you and Ruby uses her semblance while fucking me-"

"I'm pretty sure you'd just die," Yang concluded, in disbelief that anyone could survive Ruby's speed as well as Yang's strength when she was fired up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No rant, no excuses, dood. The next chapter will probably be the first offical Crossover chapter I'll ever finish, dood. That one where Ruby and Twilight fucked my FF14 character's retainers? Don't count because that was originally written for clop, dood.


	15. RoseThorns: New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby somehow gets lost in Nohr, only to be found by the yandere princess waifu we all know and unsure whether to love or feel worried about, dood.

Hiding in a cave surrounded by swamp was not something Ruby wanted to spend the night in a land she believed wasn’t Remnant. One moment her and Team JNR were under attack by Cinder, then she recalled her eyes glowing and doing the same thing they did at Beacon when Pyrrha died, then something somehow interrupted them. It felt like a vacuum sucking her inside out before she fell on her butt in the middle of a swamp with graves.

No sign of Grimm but the weird masked zombies slowly made their way around the swamp. She checked her dust ammo and sighed: She has thirty fire dust, twelve rounds of electric dust, eight gravity, ten ice, and seventeen earth. While plenty, she wasn’t too sure if dust was something she could get easy while stuck in a gross swamp.

She heard a groan by her cave, probably another zombie. With a groan, Ruby carefully walked up to the mouth of her temporary shelter to see another sad looking creature shamble by. She quickly snuck up to it and cleaved the creature before quickly retreating back into the cave, watching for more zombies. “This… sucks,” Ruby uttered, falling back against the stone wall.

Roughly an hour later, Ruby was forced to go hunting for food. She psyched herself up with the thought of perhaps finding an exit to the swamp. With Crescent Rose in hand, Ruby took her first step in an new adventure.

The search took what felt forever, Ruby spotted a lone deer. As much as she didn’t want to kill this cute creature, she needed food and her survival took precedence. With her semblance, Ruby quickly ran up to the deer with scythe unfolded, she quickly decapitated the deer effortlessly. Using the blade as an anchor, Ruby quickly spun back to her meal to collect it.

With a big grin, the huntress took her prize and began making camp. She finally noticed that she section of the forest she was in didn't look nearly as swampy as before but the trees looked dead and gave it a spooky feel to it, like a haunted forest.

Courtesy of the skills she picked up from her Uncle Qrow and her dad, Ruby made a small fire pit with some stones and branches and took a casing of fire dust to start a cooking fire. Slicing a slab of meat off her kill, she began cooking it with a makeshift spit made of the sturdiest twigs she could find. “Wonder where everyone else is. I hope they’re okay,” she uttered aloud. She didn’t see what happened to Jaune, Nora, or Ren but all she could do was hope.

As luck would have it, Ruby just barely caught sight of a large beast flying over head. “Oh come on,” the huntress grumbled, putting out the fire and quickly finding a place to hide, shifting her scythe back into compact mode.

Using a bush as her cover, she saw a large lizard with wings, almost like the grimm dragon but smaller, with stubby fore-arms, and had armor plates coating the main body and head, the mask allowing it’s glowing red eyes to poke through and spook the poor huntress. Atop it was a tall beautiful woman wearing rather impractical black armor that left her large chest wide open, her purple hair was long and seemed wild but neat with a hairband that looked like horns. Due to Ruby’s curiosity, she noticed a purple veil that did little to cover her crotch from onlookers, with her inner thighs exposed to the air while armored all along her legs. A wicked large axe in her grasp as she dismounted the lizard. Getting off the beast behind her was a smaller girl who wore quilted armor with metal stars all over the chest and a white mini-battle skirt. Long leather boots and a red shoulder guard on her left shoulder. Her long red twin pigtails shaking as she scoured with her friend, hand on the hilt of her sword.

She wasn’t sure if she could escape but Ruby was more willing to try. If she used her semblance, she could probably outrun both them and the flying lizard. Before she could test that theory, she felt a blade pressed to her neck and a arm twisted her own behind her back, Crescent Rose removed from her grasp. “Move forward quietly and you may live a little longer,” said a monotone voice behind Ruby. By a glance she saw a light-blue haired girl wearing black armor and a ragged scarf, a black headband that covered her forehead and her eyebrows.

The assassin girl pushed Ruby from her hiding spot, forcing her to kneel before the other girls. “I located the culprit,” said the assassin girl, her blade still pressed against Ruby’s throat. “Orders?”

The purple lady looked stricken for a moment, taking a few steps forward as she examined the now frightened huntress. “Poor dear, you look so scared. What’s your name?”

“R-Ruby, ma’am,” the red-cloaked girl stuttered, swallowing her breath as the leader of the trio leaned closer, her breasts nearly on full display before Ruby’s eyes.

“Ruby, hmm?” the lady cooed. She turned to the assassin with an arched brow. “Did she have a weapon? I doubt she’d killed this deer with her bare hands.”

The monotone lady threw Crescent Rose out before her leader, causing the other two to look at it strangely. “She was holding this, but I didn’t find any knives or tomes on her when I evaluated her.” Ruby groaned, the assassin girl probably saw her before she ran into the bushes. “Though how it could decapitate your father’s game. I don’t know, my lady.”

The clues presented to Ruby caused her to feel more fearful. Where ever she was, she just killed some noble guy’s animal and now they might have to execute her for doing so, or cut off her hands. Ruby really liked her hands, they did so much stuff. “I-I’m sorry, I was hungry and-”

“You’ll speak when spoken to!” The redhead barked, causing Ruby to flinch, “What the heck is it anyways? I don’t see a blade, moron.”

The purple haired woman took Crescent Rose In her hand and examined it, growing more curious by the second. “You were hungry, dear? How unfortunate; as little as I can do to prevent it, many are starving now and to poach my father’s game... I’m sorry to say that this might not be in your favor, Ruby.”

“I-I could work off the deer, if you’d let me,” Ruby stammered. “I’m a really good huntress! I make weapons and bake and-”

“Oh my gods, I said shut up!” The redhead fumed, screaming at Ruby. “Do we really have to deal with this twerp, Lady Camilla? She obvious just a kid caught in the wrong place at the wrong time with a dumb weapon.”

“Crescent Rose is not dumb! She’s the best weapon ever!” Ruby shouted back, catching the redhead by surprise. Quickly realizing her mistake, Ruby shrunk back, the blade reminding her of her situation.

“Crescent Rose? Must be an important weapon to have such a name. But I’m not very impressed, my dear,” Camilla stated, she tossed her scythe before Ruby. “Beruka, release her. I want to see what her toy can do.”

In an instant, Ruby felt Beruka’s grip fading, the blade removed from her neck. “Don’t waste this chance,” the assassin said. Ruby nodded and grabbed her beloved weapon and unfurled it, revealing to the others of it’s true form.

The shock of seeing a block transform into a six foot long scythe surprised all three of them, including Beruka who failed to hide her shock. Severa and Beruka quickly drew their weapons while Camilla smiled. “Well, I wasn’t expecting such a weapon from a sweet thing like you.”

“Thanks?” Ruby replied nervously. “I-I made her by myself, though I did take some inspiration from my Uncle whose scythe can also turn into a greatsword and a gun. I really do hope one day that I can make her better though, but parts are kinda-”

“Oh gods, does she never shut up?” The swordswoman groaned, holding her face in the palm of her hand.

“Come now, Selena. She truly has a passion for her work to speak as such,” Camilla cooed, gently running her hand along Selena’s arm. “Ruby, I want to see your darling weapon in action. If you impress me, I’ll ensure that you won’t be punished for the deer and perhaps be fed, seeing as you haven’t even cooked your meal before we arrived.”

Stopping her rambling, Ruby nodded and stood up straight. “Okay, but… am I going to have to fight those weird mask zombies?”

“She doesn’t know about the Faceless?” Selena asked, dumbfounded by Ruby’s description of them.

“Yes, you will,” Camilla spoke, returning to her mount. “Beruka, be a dear and help Ruby on to your wyvern.”

Beruka nodded and roughly grabbed Ruby, who had put her scythe away, pulling her away and letting out a loud whistle. The huntress heard something large thrashing through the trees before another large lizard with wings stomped towards them. “Get on.”

After being shoved towards the wyvern, Ruby nodded and quickly got on behind Beruka, holding onto the assassin tightly while they took off. The sudden take off startled Ruby, causing her to hold onto Beruka’s waist even more. She didn’t even feel Beruka tense up when Ruby held her, no longer sure which was scarier, Camilla or Beruka.

After her short adventure, Ruby didn’t like returning to the swamp. She quickly got off before Beruka could shove her off and unfurled Crescent Rose. Before her were four zombies, growling menacingly at her. “Well? Kill them, Ruby!” Camilla said, sounding more like a firm suggestion than an order. Selena and Beruka standing to her sides.

With a nod, Ruby took a deep breath and got into her stance. Right foot forward with her blade behind, ready to cut a beowulf’s head off like a dandelion. She noticed the first zombie charge at her and used her semblance to quickly severe the beast’s arm and head from it’s body, the corpse turning into mud as it faded away. In one fluid motion, Ruby then kicked the second one with both feet before twirling the blade around and sinking it into the chest of the third. She quickly pulled it out before the zombie could grab it and quickly decapitated the second faceless. Using her semblance, she escaped the zombies in a shower of rose petals and searched for an opening from a fair distance away. Being big, slow, and dumb made it easy as she quickly ran up and sweep the fourth faceless with the blade, cutting the right leg off in a twirl of blades and rose petals and accidentally cutting the chest and neck of the third Faceless, the beast roared and threw a punch in Ruby’s direction, her aura taking the blow effortlessly and giving Ruby time to escape any more hits.

While Ruby fought, the three women watched in intrigue as she danced around them in a flurry of metal, red, and roses. “My word, this is very impressive. No magic and yet she can move faster than any pegasus I’ve ever seen,” Camilla mused.

“Yeah but…” Selena uttered, awestruck by Ruby’s display. “Did she turn into a cloud of roses?”

“She seems invulnerable while using that power and that speed and scythe make for a deadly combination,” Beruka stated, crossing her arms and watching Ruby’s movement carefully. “She’s good, very talented. Still a novice in a way, she keeps stopping and waiting for an opening.”

“If Beruka likes her, than I adore her,” Camilla giggled, watching Ruby’s dance of death. Taking her eyes away from the action, she saw a fifth faceless rise from the swamp. “Ruby dear, you have an extra!”

Quickly taking notice of the new arrival, Ruby instantly moved instinctively, loading fire dust into her scythe and firing it, causing the fifth faceless to explode into chunks as her weapon launched her towards the final remaining faceless, slicing the top half of it’s head off and landing a few feet away from her audience.

She looked over the battlefield with some annoyance, bitter that she had used some of her dust in a land she now knew had no dust. But a new problem had occurred, her new ‘friends’ saw her use it. “I-I can explain.”

“I certainly hope so,” Camilla bemused, a smirk on her face.

“What’s with the roses?” Selena questioned, marching up to Ruby with a growl. “Trying to be fancy and what not?”

“Uh- No, those just appear when I use my semblance,” Ruby answered, hoping that it would satisfy the other redhead.

Pushing Selena away, Beruka took her spot, quickly intimidating the smaller redhead. “Semblance? What is that? And what did you do to cause that faceless to explode? I saw no tome, I saw you putting a tiny red cannon ball into your scythe and when you sailed through the last faceless, it blew the other into cinders. I also noted that you were hit twice and didn't flinch; if anything, that first punch should have knocked you to the ground. What are you?” 

“I-well, you see. My semblance is like-” She was interrupted by the sound of a woman laughing behind all three of them. Ruby looked past the assassin to see Camilla holding her sides in mirth. “Oh goodness me, this was truly a treat. Ruby, was it?”

As Camilla approached her, Ruby tensed up as the sexy lady held her jaw in a firm but graceful hand, forcing Ruby to look the purple-haired lady in the eyes. “Y-yes miss. Ruby Rose.”

Despite the groan coming from Selena, Camilla smirked. “A delightful name for such a delightful little girl. You are coming with me.”

~Dood

When Ruby was brought the Castle Krakenburg, she expected a prison cell with slop to sate her hunger, her beloved scythe taken to be deconstructed so that the castle’s smiths could learn how to make her awesome weapon. What she got was seated next to Camilla in a private room with Beruka and Selena, maids and butlers bringing them some of the most delicious food Ruby had ever seen. The room was easily twice the size of her dorm, bright with fancy oak walls with candles between the large window. The large dining table where the four girls sat were covered by a dark purple tablecloth and littered with various delicacies that Camilla offered to her retainers and Ruby.

Much to Selena’s disgust, Ruby eagerly ate what was given, thanking Camilla while doing so. In between the plates, Ruby began explaining her semblance and her aura, the power she used to deflect the zombie’s punch. Camilla was intrigued by this while Selena slowly ate some of the spread before Ruby could, Beruka hung on every word, almost entranced by the idea of aura, semblances, and dust.

“Unfortunately, I don’t know if this place has dust so I don’t think I can just use it to solve all my problems here,” Ruby said bashfully, holding out a capsule of fire dust. Beruka quickly swiped it and began examining it. “Be careful, if you shake it, it could blow up in your face.”

Sparing a glance to Ruby, Beruka resumed her intense look of the huntress’ ammunition.

“I must say, all this sounds fascination. But why does such a cute little girl like yourself ever need to use such powers?” Camilla asked, taking a sip of wine.

“To fight the Grimm of course. You guys don’t have black furred beasts that feed of negative emotions, do you?” Ruby asked with a inquisitive look.

No one noticed Selena’s grimace but Camilla shook her head. “We merely have the Faceless, how young were you when you had to fight?”

“I was...uh, ten when I killed my first Beowulf. Dad and my uncle were so proud of me,” Ruby said with a happy sigh. “One day, I wanna be a huntress just like my mom.”

“Your goal in life is to hunt monsters? Are you serious?” Selena gawked, finding it incredible that such a young girl would want to do that.

“It’s true! Where I come from, there were a lot of schools dedicated to saving humanity from the Creatures of Grimm!” Ruby pouted, scolding Selena for doubting her.

“Now Selena, she is our guest and has much to teach us with this ‘Aura’,” Camilla soothed, her hand gently petting Selena and slowly drifting down her back to calm her retainer. “Now, you’ve said that aura is your soul used to protect you, yes? Would that mean anyone with a soul can have aura?”

Ruby tensed up, she wasn’t sure if the rules were the same here and if trying to unlock someone’s aura in Nohr would do irreversible damage. “I don’t know. Theoretically, it should work but I don’t know the rules here. Plus it could be exhausting for both people and would need a lot of rest afterword. Well, I’ll need to rest after it but-”

“I’ll volunteer for this,” Beruka stated immediately, placing Ruby’s bullet on the table.

“Are you sure?” Both Ruby and Camilla said at once, causing the former to blush while the latter giggled. Clearing her throat, Ruby continued. “Unlocking an aura could do more harm than good.”

“Would any of these effects be fatal?” Beruka asked.

“Of course not, no one has ever-”

Beruka nodded. “Then I’ll do it. The worse case scenario is that I would be out of commission for a few days or more in exchange for a power that acts as a secondary shield.”

“O-Okay,” Ruby stuttered. She got up and walked over to Beruka and placed her hand out and over where Beruka’s heart was. “Close your eyes and concentrate please.

Camilla and Selena watched curiously as they saw Ruby radiate with a faint red power while Beruka remained the same.

Suddenly, the assassin flinched when she felt a voice in her head and something tugging on the very fiber of her being. ‘For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee’. She identified Ruby as the speaker then suddenly felt something different about herself, it was very slight, unlikely unnoticed by anyone without Beruka’s experience.

“What? Beruka! You’re glowing black!” Selena shouted as Ruby fell to her knees, releasing the assassin.

“I-I guess it worked,” Ruby said with a weak grin, struggling to stand.

Beruka looked to her hands as the glowing faded and looked down at Ruby. “How do I use this power?”

“Might… want to start training on that, concentration and all that jazz. The only thing…” Ruby pulled herself onto the chair, letting her head hit the table. “Is sorta automatic is the semi-auto-heal that aura does. It won’t mend broken bones and really bad injuries but can deal with cuts, bruises, and sprains.”

Beruka nodded and turned to Camilla. “Permission to train myself to use this new power.”

“By all means, just return when you have results,” Camilla said, watching Beruka quickly walk out of the room.

“I’m not going through that until I know it’s worth it,” Selena stated, looking down at the tired Rose. “Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, it just takes a lot out of someone whenever Aura unlocking happens,” Ruby groaned, her body telling her to fall asleep at this table.

“Selena, show her to the guest room please. She’ll be meeting with father when she is well rested,” Camilla said. The mercenary nodded and grabbed Ruby, slinging an arm around her neck as she helped Ruby out the door.

Camilla softly smiled, hoping to see some results soon. From what Ruby had displayed earlier, having the ability to use your own soul to protect oneself would turn the tide of their war with Hoshido. She stood up and left, she was confident that when her father knew of how capable she was, he would allow her to join as a retainer, just as he did for Selena. Telling him of this ‘aura’ power might not be wise, Ruby looked exhausted after doing it for Beruka and it would be obvious that Garon would order the same to happen with all his soldiers, starting with himself. That would prove to be far too taxing on the poor dear.

~Dood~

Ruby let out a yawn, feeling rather refreshed after just awakening a person aura. She was a bit weirded out to find herself in a bed four times her size in a room that could fit both her own dorm and JNPR’s at the same time, wooden walls with lit candles illuminating the place. She slipped out of bed, still wearing her combat outfit, seemed like whoever took here here, Selena if her memory was still working, didn’t bother to change her.

“At least she didn’t find out anything bad about me,” Ruby said to herself. She went to the window to find that it was dark out, in the courtyard was Beruka training, finding new ways to try and test her new powers. She smiled and turned away to fully take in the gravity of her situation: she was in some other world, a world with no grimm but has weird zombies that are clearly not as big of a threat as the grimm. She is also living in a land far in the past as she hasn’t seen any sign of technology in the castle that she had seen thus far. Also this world seemed to have magic, the frequent mention of tomes and the one time she saw a guy in a revealing tights threw fire at a training dummy.

If one thing was true, Ruby needed more information about where she was. Being caught snooping around would be a problem, but she was clearly faster than most, only having to watch for the magic guys. Who knows, she might be able to find Camilla or Selena for the answers she needs.

She quietly left her room, Crescent Rose held onto her back through the magnetic harness she had and stealthily walked down the hall. There were few guards patrolling but they didn’t seem to bright, as Ruby got past them easily.

Down a hallway, Ruby caught sight of a open door and became curious. The closer she got, she could make out the sounds of faint moaning, making her blush heavily. She crept up to the door and peered in, trying her best to not make any sounds as she did so.

The room looked far more grander than the room they put her in, the kind of room she pictured Weiss to have if she preferred dark colours. Next to a large armoire was a familiar set of armor. ‘Camilla’s Room!’ Ruby immediately thought and tried to find the owner.

On her bed was Camilla, sensually rubbing her naked body. If she were in Remnant, it would be easy to think of the busty princess to be a supermodel as she dug her fingers into her neatly trimmed muff and kneading her sizable breasts. What boggled Ruby’s mind was how Camilla was just pleasing herself. Maybe it was bad for her reputation to have someone to have sex with her, or she didn’t want to trouble anyone. Nonetheless, Camilla was definitely the sexiest woman Ruby had ever seen, it didn’t help that her crotch was in full agreement, she can feel her deepest, darkest, secret straining her panties.

She needed to leave, it would be really bad if she was caught watching a rather important person enjoying their private time. She crept away slowly, not wanting to disturb the beauty. Unfortunately, she felt a hand grab her by her cape and yanked her backwards, dragging poor Ruby into the bedroom behind her. Once she got up, she was pressed to the wall by a very irritated Camilla, wearing a simple bra and panties. A knife pressed against the huntress’ neck. “A little late for a stroll, isn’t it?”

“I-I’m sorry, I just woke up an-and I wanted to know more about where I was,” Ruby said, watching that blade carefully, she wasn’t sure she could escape without getting hurt and didn't want to take that chance.

“Not looking to assassinate one of my siblings, were you?” Camilla growled, making a shallow cut on Ruby’s neck.

“I didn’t know you had siblings, then again this is a big castle,” Ruby uttered, trying to make light of her situation.

With a sigh, Camilla dropped Ruby, but pinned the smaller girl down with her foot. “Of course, if you wanted to kill me, you would use that ‘dust’ as you called it. Not a spy either or you would have done a better job being stealthy.”

“I take it you guys have enemies then? You do sort of look like bad guys when you take a look at the castle and your armor,” Ruby tried to joke, only receiving a firm push of Camilla’s heel in her stomach.

“But you are not of Hoshido?”

“Is that a town or a family?” Ruby asked, genuinely confused. “Or maybe it's a country you guys don’t like?”

Camilla was known to be good to read people, and Ruby was like an open children’s book. This girl was telling the truth, too innocent despite her combat skills. Interrogating such a clueless girl was too much trouble for the princess. But that still left one question. “Why were you watching me for so long then?”

A small squeak of surprise and a bright red face, Ruby squirmed under Camilla’s foot and searched the room, looking for answers. “I-Uh… well, I thought you were in trouble? You were making weird sounds and-”

“You got excited, didn’t you?” Camilla teased, rubbing her foot against Ruby’s corset, trailing down to her large skirt. She felt something odd about the girl and reached her foot under Ruby’s skirt to find out what. “Oh, What do we have here?”

This was the end, Ruby was now ready to welcome getting killed than to die from embarassment of having been exposed in such a way. “I’m sorry! I was seriously doing recon when I saw your door open and went to see what was going on and you were so beautiful and sexy that I couldn’t help it!”

Such a naughty yet innocent girl Ruby was, she was almost as adorable as her Corrin, making her curious if it was possible to die from cuteness if the two were ever in the same situation as she was now. “Oh but you could have but now… you’ll have to make it up to me!”

Ruby was flabbergasted for a moment before nodded rapidly, she had read enough stories and seen enough porn to know where things would head off to after a naked girl caught masturbating says such a thing to the awkward guy. “I guess? What do you need… me to do?”

“Proficient, are we? Perhaps you are not so innocent after all,” Camilla quipped, making her guest blush harder. Camilla sauntered to the bed and sat down with a luscious expression. “Get undressed, I wish to see what is in store for me.”

Quickly removing her clothing, Ruby sat on her knees before Camilla, as naked as the day she was born. Rather sizable breasts, no where as generous as the Nohr Princess’ bust. Her seven inches of girl meat hard and throbbing above her testicles that hide her pussy. She tried not to make eye contact, still feeling too embarrassed to do such a thing.

Camilla couldn’t help but giggle at Ruby’s adorably virgin attitude. “Such forwardness. Eager aren’t you?”

Ruby made another squeak of surprise, her shoulders and above now beet red. “I’m sorry, it was- I just- I’ll shut up now.”

“Why? Keep digging that grave, my dear. You get cuter the deeper you go,” Camilla teased, reaching her foot out to gentle caress Ruby’s dick.

The reaction was instant, Ruby squeaked and shivered from the sensation of the sexy woman toying with her cock with her foot, the toes curling around her tip and bending it to her will. The gentle tracing of nails against her sensitive flesh. Her own toes curled, her hands trying their best to stay to her sides, her teeth grinding against her bottom lip as she tried to last as long as possible, not wanting to disappoint the first girl ever to want to have sex with her by cumming too quickly.

Watching Ruby struggle with her pleasure reminded Camilla of her darling sister, Corrin, before she stopped going to Camilla for help, instead favoring her maid Felicia or Flora. It was hard to cope with no longer having to play with her darling sister, even harder as Corrin was the one girl Camilla knew of with a penis, a cute guy was hard to find these days. It was almost as if the gods sent Ruby to be her personal plaything while Corrin explored her sexuality with her maids.

Ruby was never one to entertain the idea of foot fetishes, but the firm touches of Camilla’s toes on her aching rod was quickly changing her mind. Each toe curling around the spongy head and squeezing it a bit, then sliding the side of her foot along her aching member. A weak glance upward before shutting her eyes again revealed that Camilla found her struggle to be amusing, possibly implying that this was all just the beginning.

“You were so eager for my touch earlier but now you shy away? I thought you wanted this, my dear,” Camilla teased, using her other foot to raise Ruby’s chin up, forcing their eyes to meet. “Are you ashamed, sweety?”

“N-no, it’s not that,” Ruby stammered, wincing when Camilla squeezed on her penis with her toes. “I’ve never done this before and it’s…”

“To be a virgin again,” Camilla giggled, curling her toes around Ruby’s tip. “I’ll treat you nicely, girl.”

Eyes widening, Ruby could only watch with anticipation as Camilla continued to toy with her member, locking onto the hefty breasts that the older woman began rubbing. She thought Yang was bad with flaunting her breasts, Camilla was far worse and rightly so, her breasts were almost as big as the huntress’ head. She couldn’t help but stare at Camilla while breathing heavily, the princess’ foot was doing too good of a job at making her harder, getting scarily close to cumming.

Camilla could feel her new toy’s cock throb against her toes, her smile widening as she turned up to see Ruby staring hard at her chest. “Fancy my breasts, Ruby? I’ve often heard that many men adore them as well.”

Ruby slowly nodded, wincing when Camilla clenched her tip, that bubbly feeling of an imminent orgasm was getting stronger and becoming harder to push away and delay. If this was like any porn story Ruby had ever read, Camilla would either be very crossed or delighted to see Ruby cum all over her foot but she didn’t want to take the chance and forced her will to harden to impress this beautiful princess.

With all things considered, Ruby was very durable, in a sexual way, Camilla was rather surprised to see that her new ‘friend’ has endured so much teasing, Corrin had that kind of stamina too and made her sigh in delight. The huntress’ precum coating her toes, feeling this throb against her. Curious if she wanted to push Ruby over the edge or keep teasing her, her bright red face and squirming were both exceedingly cute. “Tell me, Ruby. How much would you love to cum right now?”

“I’d lo-love to, please let me cum,” Ruby begged, fidgeting as she tied her very best to not embarrass herself or infuriate the sexy lady in front of her by not cumming before she was allowed. This screamed of a story she once read in bed once and everything in that story told her not to cum for the sexy dominatrix lady before she gives permission, else she face a harsh punishment, like a small bead thingie being pushed down her urethra and tied there for all eternity.

“Then let it out, my poor dear,” Camilla whispered, watching the geyser of cum shooting out from her plaything’s cock, white stains forming on Ruby’s naked body and Camilla’s legs. “Oh my, you had so much in you.”

“It’s- It’s been a while,” Ruby sighed, feeling her cock weaken a little but still eager for more. She felt a hand on her head and felt Camila's fingers run through her hair. “Miss Camilla?”

“Yes… you’ll do nicely,” Camilla purred, marveling at how soft Ruby’s hair was. “Come into bed and swear your fealty to me with your big hard cock.”

Alarm bells were ringing loudly in Ruby’s head when she heard the ‘swear her fealty’ part but her needy penis took control and made her scramble onto the bed and between Camilla’s legs, her deft fingers testing and probing the larger woman. Her eyes staring at the pink opening to the princess’ tunnel as if it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. “Oh goodness, oh sweet honey Iced-tea. I’m actually gonna-”

“Keeping playing around and I may get bored, Ruby,” Camilla teased with a smirk, faking a yawn.

That snapped the overly-eager teen out of her daze and hastily got into position, lifting Camilla’s ass up a bit to align herself with her mot slit. Ruby’s heart was pounding fast, almost unsure if this moment was real or a fantasy born out of eating too much cookie dough and in her hallucinated state, might end up raping one of her team mates, based on body size, she may assume either Yang or Ms. Goodwitch.

While considering how she may be going crazy, she pushed herself into Camilla, unlike the pain she would expect from being penetrated, she heard Camilla let out a coo of pleasure as her vagina quickly closed in around Ruby’s tip, squeezing far better than her own hand or her new friend's feet.

She thought Yang could get hot with her semblance, this was the hottest experience of her life, both figuratively and physically with her cock getting harder in the sweltering furnace of Camilla’s womanhood, also the princess who allowed this to happen was extremely attractive. Each inch she gave the dragon rider felt better than the last, quickly making her desire to go balls deep inside of her hostess.

The myriad of faces Ruby made while penetrating her was almost as good as having a nice thick yet feminine cock inside her. Truly, Ruby was a bonafide virgin and that by itself made this all the more exciting for Camilla, her furrowed brows and tightening of her face when she was pushing more of her thick cock into the princess. The extra bonus of Ruby being rather big for her small stature was a definite plus, each throbbing vein could be felt against her needy walls, but there was an issue, Ruby was just pushing in, she wasn’t letting Camilla enjoy each inch as she should. “Ruby dear, why are you giving me the full meal now when you could give me a taste in a more enjoyable way?”

“Wha? I don’t-” Ruby stopped when she fully realized what Camilla meant and blushed harder, her face as red as her cloak. “Yeah, that’s true. I-I’m sorry.”

Much to Camilla’s delight, Ruby’s hips began rocking instead of pushing, the ‘tasty treat’ that was huntress’ cock began sawing in and out of the princess’ quim instead of being forced into her deeper, the huntress was careful not to give her partner too much of her cock, worried that her actions may displease her, but hearing Camilla’s moans of delight made her happy that it wasn’t the case.

Ruby was careful, slow, and constantly on edge, a problem Camilla needed to fix if this were to work. She leaned forward and pulled Ruby in for a kiss, wrapping a leg around the younger girl’s midsection to encourage her to do more. Her tongue probing into Ruby’s mouth and quickly dominating the huntress’ own, coaxing her to spark that same confidence she showed when she fought the faceless.

Fortunately, Ruby was more like Corrin than she expected, the first time required a kiss as well to provoke her sister into letting out her tension and Ruby was no different. Camilla could feel Ruby relaxing and pressing against her. Camilla let her new ally pin her down and let the younger girl ravage her, the scythe-wielder's hips moving faster while hungrily fighting back for oral control. Ruby’s grip on her wrists, holding her to the bedframe, were getting tighter, showing off that the girl was stronger than she appeared. 

Everything about this moment felt electric to Ruby, the touch of the princess’ skin, the unrelenting coil of flesh around her prick, even the sultry smirk on Camilla’s face made Ruby feel really good. Nothing she could remember compared to what she felt now and she didn’t want it to end, despite her muscles straining to keep herself moving and urge to cum and kill Camilla’s pussy with her seed growing stronger.

The younger girl’s hips was moving faster, picking up a steady pace as they both grew closer to their individual climax, being relatively new to sex meant that Ruby was far closer than Camilla was, but that didn’t stop the huntress from trying to push the princess along, roughly squeezing her breasts and sucking on her nipples. Both of Camilla’s hands reached down to squeeze Ruby’s ass, coaxing her to keep going, digging her nails into the firm rear.

Ruby looked up to Camilla, her eyes glazed over with lust with her lips wrapped around one of the larger woman’s nipples, ass jiggling in the princess’ grasp with every thrust into Camilla’s flesh oven. “Tell me Ruby, do you love this?”

“Yesss…” Ruby stated blankly, moaning her approval of the situation.

With a giggle of intrigue, one of Camilla’s hands released Ruby and went between them to grip the crimsonette’s shaft, causing her to freeze when the sudden pressure held her in check. “Go on, but I will tell you where you may cum. Let me know when you’re close dear.”

“Y-yes ma’am,” Ruby squirmed, feeling the death grip leave her poor penis. She quickly returned to hammering Camilla’s pussy with renewed vigor, panting and trying to keep herself from drooling, silently hoping that Camilla would let her cum soon.

It was then that Camilla realized a difference between Ruby and her darling Corrin, Corrin had more force with her thrusts, Ruby was faster. While Corrin would force her womanhood to remember such a beastly presence, Ruby would attempt to tap and hammer that same sweet spot over and over again, feeling her clit brush against Ruby’s bare skin with every thrust.

“I’M CLOSE!” Ruby nearly screamed, biting her lip while her hips kept moving faster and more erratic, losing their rhythm in her desperation to cum.

A new issue arouse, Camilla wasn’t sure if either Ruby or Corrin could get her pregnant and didn’t want to take the chance, atleast Ruby was more easier to control than her darling sister. “Pull out and show your appreciation, Ruby,” Camilla ordered with a smile.

As quickly as Camilla finished, Ruby had her cock out and aimed for the princess’ crotch, furiously stroking herself to orgasm while holding Camilla’s legs open. A cute squeak that melted Camilla’s heart slipped past the huntress’ lips as her cock erupted and fired several long salvos of cum all over the larger woman’s body, mostly covering her crotch and belly but one or two strands managing to reach her breasts. Another key distance betwqeen these two, Ruby’s cock seemed to have better ballistics, launching her cum further than Camilla’s expected while Corrin simply came more, at least a third more than what Ruby had done.

But there was still one more thing Camilla needed to know. “Nicely done, but are you done?”

Ruby looked up, like a winded puppy and shook her head quickly, her cock in full agreement with her.

Camilla smiled, she had milked eight hearty loads of cum from Corrin once, how many could she take from this unexpected guest?

The night continued on, long after the candles had died out. Camilla riding Ruby, the poor girl unable to do much other than thrusting her hips and squeeze the princess’ generous breasts all while Camilla made sure that Ruby was hers to play with.

Next was a reward for all Ruby had done thus far, Camilla on her hands and knees while Ruby took her from behind, viciously pounding her still hard cock into the princess’ pussy like a beast until Camilla soaked her sheets and Ruby’s cum rained onto her back.

Even as Ruby was now forced to perform cunnilingus on Camilla while her gracious hostess gave her a firm handjob, she was still amazed by this beauty’s desires. Ruby never did think she’d lose her virginity today, but to lose it in such a way would leave a lasting impression on the poor girl, making her want more and willing to do whatever to feel this way again.

Ultimately, as Camilla milked another hard earned orgasm from her overly sensitive prick, Ruby knew she was more trapped than ever.

~Dood~

It’s been a month and a half since Ruby had arrived in Nohr, waiting for her lady to return to the castle when they heard that Lady Corrin had been found. Only the Royal siblings left to investigate, an order from King Garon, and said that the retainers must stay for now. She didn’t like the King, something felt weird about him.

In the meantime, she was giving Beruka pointers for Aura use. The Assassin was a quick learner, a week after her aura unlocked she had learned how to create a small shield that can block weak strikes like knives and arrows and over the month has managed to deflect axes from some of the strongest warriors in Garon’s army. The self-healing that Ruby mentioned also had some merits, after Selena had came across Beruka watching a large gash on her arm slowly stitch back together after failing to block a sword with her aura. This didn’t go unnoticed for long and soon some of the other retainers have hounded Ruby to unlock their aura, especially after witnessing Beruka evade a hail of arrows without moving her legs. In the past week when Corrin disappeared, Beruka had learned to use her aura offensively, watching her training axe slam into a knight’s shield and push him back several feet and land on his rear.

“Jeez, she’s really doing that aura thing again,” Selena uttered, sitting next to Ruby.

“Yup, kinda wonder how long until we find out if you guys can have semblances like my ability to fade into rose petals and run really fast,” Ruby sighed, looking over her new weapon.

Due to Ruby’s desire to save her dust, she had opted to make a new weapon while stranded in Nohr. She had made a bardiche that also doubled as a bow, the blacksmiths that let her use the forge were pretty confused to see the young girl messing around with a pole-ax and several bars of steel and various other pieces. Eventually, Blackthorn was created. The large weapon seemed very similar to Crescent Rose in size but lacked the power due to being made of heavier and clunkier metals, a string of durable twine was connected to the ax head, allowing Ruby to shift between bardiche form and bow form by shifting the axe’s position from the top to the center. The axe head redesigned to be used as a handle for when Ruby needed to fire an arrow at a far away enemy. Cresent Rose was still on hand, but the huntress had decided to only use it for emergencies or taking out targets deemed too powerful or well-guarded to approach with Blackthorn.

“Beruka is getting better, but she’s still not as good as me,” Selena huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Didn’t she beat you three times yesterday?” Ruby asked, a grin forming on her face.

“Those were flukes. I’m ready for her and her new ‘aura’ tricks,” Selena snarled, punching Ruby in the shoulder.

Ruby’s mirth was cut short by Laslow arriving at the training grounds. “Our lords and ladies have returned and they don’t seem pleased. You ladies may need to help Camilla, she looked rather devastated.”

Not needed to be told twice; Beruka, Ruby, and Selena ran to the the castle’s main entrance to help their mistress. They found her holding a crying Elise tightly while Leo silently left with Niles and Odin, Xander looked furious but contained his anger very well for the sake of his younger siblings. “What must we do to get Corrin back?” Camilla said, trying to sooth Elise’s woes.

“She is our sister no longer, she turned her back against us and attacked our soldiers. We must reformulate our plans for Hoshido but will need to keep a wary eye out for Corrin should she become an enemy we can not ignore,” Xander explained, leaving the room with Peri and Laslow.

Effie quickly collected Elise from Camilla and ushered her to her lady’s room with Arthur while Camilla walked over to her retainers with a distraught look. “Girls…”

“Something happen, Lady Camilla?” Selena asked, worried about her mistress.

Ruby looked around and grimaced. “I take it it involves the lack of Lady Corrin in the castle?”

Camilla nodded. “Hoshido tried to brainwash my little Corrin but it seemed to have backfired as Corrin turned away from both sides.” The eldest sister sighed, the grip on her axe weakening. “My only hope is that Corrin lives a long and happy life and that I see her again.”

Only Ruby nods while the other two remain neutral. “I’m sure there is a really good reason for this, right? Like Lady Corrin was well received by the family it seemed, maybe not Lord Leo but it would have taken a lot to do anything that drastic, right?”

“Y-yeah, she’s right. Lady Corrin probably misses the family just as much as you miss her,” Selena added.

With a smile, Camilla softly takes Ruby’s hand and grips it hard, causing the girl to wince in discomfort. She forced the huntress to look her in the eyes as she spoke. “Ruby, my dear girl. I want you to unlock my aura power so I may use it to either find Corrin or hunt down the Hoshidans that tore her away from me.”

The way Camilla worded it made Ruby want to say no but the crazy look in her eyes meant that if she refused, she may never return home in one piece if she survives her mistress’ wrath.

“Y-yes my lady, by your command.”

 

OMAKE:

"Camilla," Xander called out, seeing his sister enter the hallway.

"Something you need, Xander?" Camilla asked, wondering what her older brother could want.

"I've recently heard that Beruka has been gifted a power from your newest retainer, Ruby. Blocking arrows meant to fell her Wyvern, barely flinching from a axe swing. Have you or Selena received this power yet?"

Camilla shook her head. "Not yet, Ruby says that it takes time to fully understand Aura." The two then walk to a window where Ruby was giving Beruka pointers while Selena fired arrows at them. Watching them get punched away with a bare fist. "As young as she is, Ruby is our only source of knowledge for Aura and even she claims that she still has much to learn about her power. She isn't even certain if the unique gift to move quickly and turn into roses is something Beruka could obtain, or as Ruby implied, some other power unique to Beruka herself. Unless something comes up, I'd like to know what I'm getting myself into, especially when said power is using one's very own soul as both a sword and a shield."

"Interesting, thank you. I'll admit, when I heard the stories, I thought it would be too good to be true, but to see it. I'd like to learn more myself," Xander stated firmly.

"As would I," Leo said, turning the corner of the corridor. "Though, it may be wise to keep father from knowing about Aura as long as possible. If and when we do ask Ruby to awaken others, we'll need to do it very carefully as to not arouse suspicion."

Both Camilla and Xander both agreed to this, if King Garon found out... Ruby would probably become a tired husk, forced to awaken the auras of thousands of soldiers a day. For such a young girl, only a little older than Elise, they couldn't bare to thrust such a responsibility onto. "Ask Beruka to investigate all possible weaknesses and strengths beyond deflecting arrows and axes, Camilla. Nohr's future may depend on it."

"Of course, Brother. I'll let you know if anything new occurs."

 

OMAKE2:

 

After hearing it form the horse's mouth, Taiyang still couldn't believe it. An Outrealm? Whatever is that?

Whatever the case be, it brought Ruby back home and that made him happy.

Seeing Ruby was accompanied by a tall sexy woman wearing black leather armor and a woman that could be viewed as a clone of Summer if she had dyed her hair purple (save for the red streaks) and wore a black riding cloak was a different matter.

In a matter of a year, Ruby had apparently fought a war, helped kill a dragon god, got married, and had a kid that grew up to be two years older than herself.

He couldn't help but smile as he watched his granddaughter and his daughter-in-law tease and dotting upon Ruby, making the smallest woman of the trio embarrassed and trying to tell them to stop with no avail as Camilla wiped her mouth and Summer was trying to spoon feed her.

It was like the most beautiful train wreck he had ever seen since his first date with Raven. But at least that didn't have a dragon sitting outside, playing with Zwei.

>OMAKE3<

"Lady Corrin, did you want to speak with me?" Ruby asked, stepping into the tree house of the army's personal inter-dimensional base.

Princess Corrin was a bit taller than Ruby, wearing silver scaled armor with black sections and a blue sash. Her pointed ears and long beige hair gave her a rather cute look. She greeted Ruby with a big smile. "Oh yes! I just wanted to say you were really impressive out there... I've never seen anyone move so fast before."

"O-Of course," Ruby uttered blushing from the praise. "Lady Camilla was under fire and she was getting use to her aura still. With Beruka so far away and no Selena, I had to go save her."

"Thank you, I'm glad you could have saved her," Corrin sighed, her hand over her heart. "But I do have something I'd like to discuss... it's about 'us'."

"Us as in the army?" Ruby asked, causing Corrin to look more embarrassed to say it.

"I'm more implying... the addition," Corrin added, watching Ruby's expression quickly matching her own.

"Oh... so you have a penis too?" Ruby uttered sheepishly, earning a nervous nod from Corrin. "Lady Camilla knows?"

"Yes, she took my virginity," Corrin revealed, eyes clenched tightly. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder as Ruby simply smiled. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I lost my virginity to my step-sister too, though... mine was drunk at the time. Lady Camilla also... did stuff with me when I first arrived at the castle," Ruby admitted. "I was exploring after my capture and she found me outside her room, watching her masturbate. To be honest, I think she was thinking of you at the time, still sometimes does because... she screamed your name once or twice before. She stopped now but, I think she's due for another."

"Oh... Camilla certainly... has a monopoly on us," Corrin grimaced, both girls sighing.

"Can I try something... with you?" Ruby asked, possibly the worst idea she had ever had.

"Try what, Ruby?" Corrin asked.

Later, Camilla found Corrin and Ruby stroking each other's penises on the Princess' bed, frightened that they were caught. Their big sister was only happy to join in and offer her aid.

OMAKE4

"Greetings Aunt Yang," Summer greeted, causing the brawler to spit her drink out.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Yang asked, behind her was Blake who was also watching the strange purple and red haired girl warily.

The Outrealms child simply smiled. "Forgive me, this is our first meeting and my mom said many things about my dear aunt and the heroics of Team RWBY. I am Princess Summer Rose, daughter of Remnant Huntress and Nohr retainer Ruby Rose and Princess of Nohr Camilla. I'd like to visit with you while my parents express their love for each other if that is alright."

Both girls stared at Summer in complete silence, unable to look away but unable to answer. The tension broke when they heard Weiss yelling from the inn's upper levels. "Stop making all that noise you- RUBY?!? WHO IS THAT AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?"

"Mom wanted to meet you first but... mother 'insisted' on a quick bout of love before the meeting, it was a long flight from Patch Island and my mothers are not comfortable making love with me in the same room as them," Summer exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to how worrisome her words were to Yang and Blake.

OMAKE5

"Ladies! I have something to show you!" Camilla shouted with glee. Watching her adorable retainers approach her with curiosity.

"What is it, Lady Camilla?"  
"What's up, Lady Camilla?"  
"Need something, Lady Camilla?"

Camilla grinned as they watched a shambling Faceless approached her. Her retainers went to save her, only to watch the Princess grab the Faceless' fist and injure it. Beruka and Ruby watched in awe as she felt her Princess aura grow stronger each time she hurt the zombie, the ground cracking as she stomped her heel into it's broken face. After killing it with impressive force,Camilla gave her darling girls a smile. "I have my semblance now."

Beruka and Ruby could feel their sweat dripping from their foreheads at the idea of such a sadistic semblance while Selena was still puzzled. "Your semblance is beating a Faceless to a bloody pulp, your highness?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this allow could be the start of a series that I ain't jumping into, dood. All I can say is... I feel like Aura wouldn't be as overpowered as one would think in this universe. Yes it would be powerful to just shrug off a berserker's attack but here is the rub, dood: Magic in Remnant is wielded by roughly seven people in the entire world, logically that means that VERY VERY few people would have an aura that is trained or evolved to resist magic making pure magic (tomes or Maiden powers) being incredibly dangerous to Ruby and company, dood.
> 
> In short, everyone in the RUby universe would have Berserker low Resistance to maybe Paladin Resistance? Like Weiss would have a lower base Resistance than someone like Niles or Setsuna but that's my two-bits about that. Sex is optional of course, dood.
> 
> I need to finish Twilight's Misadventures, dood. Oh well, first Crossover chapter done!


	16. Frozen Rose: Inspection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has come to check on her baby sister Weiss but Team Leader Ruby Rose has piqued her interests.

The past thirty minutes of Winter’s visit felt like hell in Ruby’s heart as Weiss led her older sister to their dorm. The tall white haired beauty giving every single detail about the halls and students with far more attention that Weiss ever did. Ruby felt incredibly nervous when Winter turned her sights on her for the first time, turning her nose at Ruby’s greeting and disregarded her by asking to see their dorm room.

“And here we are, I hope you would find this to your liking,” Weiss said with confidence as Winter walked in. Despite her confident attitude, Weiss was just as nervous as Ruby, carefully watching as Winter scrutinized their living quarters.

“At least you’re roommates keep it clean, but what is this?” Winter asked, tugging on the ropes that held Ruby’s bed above Weiss’.

“Oh, that’s the… bunkbeds that I told you about. Not my idea to be assured but they held out for so long that I- it just seemed to be fine,” Weiss stammered, blushing hard out of embarrassment. “It’s very much sturdier than it appears.”

“It is, is it?” Winter added, turning to Yang and Blake’s bunk with a sneer. “A waste of books, however.”

“We ran out of rope and Blake didn’t really like those books so we improvised,” Ruby said, chuckling in hopes that it would make their guest at least smile. She glanced up to see the stern face of someone far above you in status.

A light bark took the girl’s attentions when they saw Zwei bark out happily form under Weiss’ bed, running up to Winter and sniffing her boots.

“Oh no, Zwei! Heel, boy!” Ruby ordered. Weiss’ eyes faded out, ready to die of embarrassment as her older sister stared at the dog, watching it obey Ruby’s command happily. “Sorry about Zwei, he likes to meet new people.”

“I wasn’t aware Beacon allows pets, or have you been using father’s name to get your way, Weiss?” Winter scolded, glaring at Weiss.

Before Weiss could respond, Ruby quickly jumped in. “No, actually Zwei’s Yang and my dog. He’s a really good boy and after he helped us on the mission in Mountain Glen, Ozpin let us keep him here. He’s house broken! And potty-trained!”

“I see,” Winter uttered, staring at Ruby as if looking at her through a microscope, a tiny gnat to be examined so to speak.

“Uh huh! Weiss has never used her dad to get stuff. Maybe his money but that was school stuff and food! She actually doesn’t talk about her dad much and the one time she did, she didn’t really look happy,” Ruby rambled on, trying her best to cover for her best friend and partner. “But she’s really smart and great in school and she does it all herself! Well, we help but she helps me more than I help her.”

Clearing her throat, Weiss stepped forward to save the face Ruby had tarnished. “Winter, please forgive Ruby. She’s… a dolt. Listen, I-”

Winter raised her hand to Weiss’ face, as if to tell her to shut up for a moment. “Must I find out about how you are doing through your teammates?”

“N-no Winter, I just thought-”

“I don’t care about your academics because I know you’ll excel in them. I’d rather know how my baby sister is settling into Beacon and so far away from Father,” Winter explained, placing a comforting hand on Weiss’ shoulder. “Why avoid answering that?”

“Most of what Weiss has been doing is kinda focusing on school, even on weekends she’s all like ‘Dolt, you have homework due in next week!’ or ‘Why aren’t you studying for the big exam on friday?’ It usually takes a lot of convincing to get her to-” Ruby was suddenly tackled by Weiss, trying to keep her mouth shut.

Despite her stoic expression, Winter found this rather amusing. “Your leader was giving me the information I requested, Weiss.”

Weiss weakly turned, more embarrassed than ever. “Well, you see Winter, Ruby isn’t the best person to be talking about me.”

“But she is your partner and team leader, is she not?” Winter asked with a quizzical look.

“But she’s really- she’s kind of a-. Ughh, she’s rather scatterbrained,” Weiss tried to explain, getting up off of Ruby.

“That may be true, but she has been the most helpful thus far,” Winter stated. She turned to see Myrtenaster on Weiss’ bed and picked it up, examining the blade to see if her sister have been maintaining it.

Before Winter could say anything, Weiss held her hand over Ruby’s mouth, hoping that it would keep Winter from finding out who had been helping or doing routine maintenance checks on the rapier, and possibly the other weapons of Team RWBY.

Unfortunately, Winter noticed this. “Do you take proper care of Myrtenaster?”

“Of course! I’d never let-” A sharp glare from Winter caused Weiss to stop talking and rethink her words. “I might have asked Ruby to help me once or twice. O-Only because she’s a weapon nut.”

“Yeah, I guess I just prefer working on weapons than socializing. It’s really relaxing and-” Ruby stopped when Winter held out her own weapon. “Whoa… that dueling saber has a hidden parrying dagger in the hilt!”

“Examine it, Miss Rose. Any faults?” Winter ordered, waiting for Ruby’s response.

“Huh, oh, sorry,” Ruby blushed, looking far more serious than before. Not to be shown up, Weiss examined it as well. The blade was immaculate, just like Myrtenaster. It’s blade was a shining silver with a crescent-shaped cross guard and a revolver dust chamber on the side for her glyphs. There was nothing flawed about the weapon, it was just as perfect as her sister.

“I think there’s a chip in the blade near the cross guard,” Ruby said, pointing at the bottom of the blade. “Also, could you spin the dust chamber for a second?” Winter complied, slowly rotating it with her finger. “There might be some build up in there, cause Myrtenaster had the same problem and it spins a lot easier using dust when that problem is taken care of.”

Winter’s calm disposition broke for a moment to find out if Ruby was right and sure enough, there was a very small chip missing from the blade and spinning the chamber appeared deceptively smooth, but felt some resistance. “Is that so?”

“Uh, huh! You can probably use earth and gravity dust to fix the chip before it grows, and the chamber just needs a really good scrubbing,” Ruby said with glee, happy to have met another super cool weapon.

Putting her weapon away and making a note to deal with those very problems Ruby had listed off, and possibly talk to some blacksmiths about looking into any more issues. Winter gave the young leader a firm look. “Weiss, I would like to speak to your partner alone. I will find you when I’m done.”

Weiss looked back and forth between her sister and the now scared Ruby. “Are you sure?”

“Seeing as she is the leader of your squad, it is my duty as your sister to inform her of ways to help you be the best that you can be and possibly help you be more open with me,” Winter explained, dismissing Weiss. “Not to mention that she had been answering my questions honestly.”

“V-Very well, Winter,” Weiss uttered, picking up Zwei and leaving Ruby alone with the elder Schnee.

Ruby looked up to see Winter, walk around the room. “Speaking of honesty. I wouldn’t be half the leader I am now without Weiss’ help. And all she does is help me improve considering I was moved ahead two years because I busted up a robbery.”

“But the fact remains that you are her leader,” Winter said, closing the drapes of the window before turning to Ruby. “And I can see why.”

“W-Why?” Ruby uttered, confused and frightened by what Winter meant.

“Weiss is obsessed with making sure everything is perfect, but perfection can hardly be obtained, even less maintained, in the battlefield against the White Fang or the creatures of Grimm,” Winter explained as she stopped in front of Ruby. “You can adapt and change to your situation to make things better not for just yourself but for others. Your… bunk beds happens to be an example of your wit, not safe but a clear solution. You seem to think very highly of my sister.”

“Well, I want to give her a chance, considering we didn’t exactly meet on good terms,” Ruby added, Winter’s hand grabbed hold of her chin and raising her head up to meet her gaze.

Winter held Ruby firmly as her eyes narrowed. “What do you know about our father?”

“Nothing, actually. Weiss never talks about him,” Ruby repeated, recalling that a similar question came up before.

“Our father is a man that demands the best to be brought out of people and throws them away if their best doesn’t reach his expectations,” Winter said coldly. With both her hands she lifted Ruby off the floor, holding her by her collar.

“M-Miss Winter?!? What does this have to do with-” Ruby’s eyes shot up when Winter forced her into a deep kiss, feeling more than just lips, but a healthy dose of tongue exploring her young inexperienced mouth. To keep from falling, Ruby placed her hands on the older woman’s shoulders while Winter took complete control in their heated kiss, the specialist’s tongue invading the younger girl’s mouth and immediately trying to wrap around her adversary’s wet muscle, searching for any tasty weakness. When the kiss broke, Ruby couldn’t help but cough from the intake of air. “What the heck?”

“If only there were others in Atlas that were more like you,” Winter said, cutting Ruby off with another fierce kiss, pinning the smaller girl to Weiss’ bed.

Ruby tried to separate herself from Winter but the older woman was too strong, she couldn’t fight off the lips, or the tongue, or her own desires considering she has never been kissed like this before. When they broke apart again, Ruby had to ask the burning question. “Why me? Why now?”

“Because you… not like the rest of the imbeciles I deal with on a daily basis, you do as you please to the best of your ability, not caring if it’s perfect or not, and I doubt I’ll have another chance like this again,” Winter replied, pushing herself off of Ruby. “Get undressed, we’ll be testing the strength of your bed’s supports.”

Watching Winter removing her clothing made Ruby start to do the same, becoming more eager with every article of clothing hitting the floor.

Ruby sat on the bed, as red as her namesake. Her petite body and growing breasts out on display while her secret appendage was more than willing to reveal itself. She looked to see that Winter was… very fit, not as brawny as Yang but very toned and slim, her breasts were on a different level than what Ruby had seen. When the specialist let her hair down, she really did look like a older version of Weiss, making the Reaper curious if Weiss would one day turn into her big sister physically. What made Ruby relieved was the lack of ‘penis’ on Winter, Ruby’s most embarrassing fear was that when she has her first time with another girl, she finds out they are packing just like her and they get into an arguement about who boinks who first.

After undressing, Winter turned with a light blue dildo made of dust in her hand. Glancing down to see Ruby’s cock, her eyes widened in shock. “I supposed I don’t need this if you are already equipped,” Winter muttered blankly, dispelling the object and motioning for Ruby to get on her bunk.

Ruby quickly hopped onto her bed, hearing the ropes creak under the stress and soon, Winter climbed on, straddling the younger girl. Feeling the rock hard length slide between her lips and push against Ruby’s belly. “If this bed falls, not only will I force you to get proper beds but you won’t get to cum, understood?”

“Y-yes ma’am,” Ruby stammered, watching Winter grind her crotch against her, coating the reaper’s cock with slick juices. Nervously, Ruby’s hands gripped Winter’s legs but didn’t move, worried to have displeased the older woman.

“Why are you so frightened of me, Miss Rose?” Winter questioned, leaning over her until their mouths were inches apart.

“A-Actually, I don’t want to… do something wrong and make you hate me and then make Weiss hate me,” Ruby responded with a heavy blush.

Ruby’s continued display of innocence and pure honesty drove Winter wild, having spent so much of her life surrounded by bureaucrats, liars, and criminals trying to reach out for popularity and money. Beneath her, ready for the reaping, was one of the most innocent people Winter had met, quivering beneath her and at her mercy. “Don’t you worry, at this stage: the only way you can displease me is by cumming too quickly.”

“A-And if the bed breaks while we’re… making babies?” Ruby squirmed.

“That as well, though you won’t have to worry about children,” Winter cooed in Ruby’s ear. “I’m protected today.”

Ruby swallowed her breath once again as Winter re-positioned herself, raising her hips and aligning herself to be impaled on the brunette’s shaft. As slow as it felt, the reaction was immediate, it was clear that Ruby had been dreaming of this moment since her first erection, she just never thought it would be the older sister of her best friend.

Winter’s pussy immediately closed around the red-themed girl like a steel trap, fighting to keep Ruby inside of her. With a hand on her smaller lover’s belly for stability, the specialist began slowly rocking her hips, raising her body up along the shaft before forcing herself back down, her eyes never leaving the adorable face of the reaper.

The bed slowly rocked, the ropes straining to support the weight of the bed’s occupants and their lust. Winter loomed over the smaller girl, her breasts hanging, rubbing against Ruby’s own budding tits while her hips slammed down onto the reaper girl’s crotch with increasingly harder strokes.

Gritting her teeth, Ruby’s eyes couldn’t leave the lust-fueled specialist’s gaze. Her hands squeezing Winter’s ass, trying to contain herself. She tried to keep up with Winter’s motions but it was overwhelming to the recent virgin. “W-Winter…”

“Going to cum already?” Winter question, nearly drooling above her lover. “Disappointing…”

Despite Winter’s words, she didn’t show that she was disappointed in Ruby’s performance, despite how controlling the specialist is. Ruby fought off her upcoming orgasm, biting her lips as she could feel her pre oozing into Winter’s fleshy prison.

Try as she might, Ruby was trying to hold back a flood with a two by four. After a particularly hard slam of Winter’s hips cause Ruby to cum, her white cream blasting through Winter’s cervix and filling her womb while the weaker strands coated her inner walls. A moan from Winter signaled the older woman’s own orgasm, almost cooing in delight as her body shook in the aftershocks of their union.

The bed slowly stopped rocking, Winter softly grinding her crotch into Ruby’s, stirring her insides with the fleshy staff. “Mmm, you were quicker than I would have liked but I can’t deny how delightful the ride was,” Winter moaned, rubbing her breasts sensually, letting her body linger on her afterglow as long as possible.

As tired as Ruby was, she can still feel her hard cock getting harder inside of her partner’s older sister. “I-wow, that was something else... “

“I can still feel you, Miss Rose,” Winter smirked, looking down at the younger girl. “We’re not done until I say we are. And I do believe it’s your turn to assist me. Do a satisfying job and I will reward you.”

Winter got off of Ruby and slid off the bed, the red-cloaked girl following suit. Winter sat on their desk chair while Ruby knelt between her legs, mesmerized by how much she shot into the ivory woman. Winter’s pussy was oozing with her spunk, dripping onto the chair and waiting for Ruby to do her part.

Ruby felt her head being pulled closer to Winter’s snatch, her lips colliding with her own cum. Her mouth opened as she pushed her tongue forward, sliding along Winter’s slit and scooping up her own jism. She’ was glad she didn’t taste bad but it felt so weird and she couldn’t stop tasting herself inside this woman’s quim.

Ruby’s newfound enthusiasm caught Winter off guard, making her gasp in surprise, her legs locking her younger lover in place while her hands dug into the red-tipped locks between her legs. She could feel Ruby’s tongue dipping and pushing against her walls, wondering how did this girl’s tongue get so strong.

The saltiness of Ruby’s cum was soon replaced with the sweet tang of Winter’s juices. It was clearly more enjoyable for Ruby, urging her to try to dig deeper, her tongue seeking out whatever she could to making Winter give her more of her feminine fluids.

A gasp escaped Winter’s lips, feeling something poke at her ass and soon giving in to the unknown intruder. “R-Ruby? What is that?”

“Just my finger!” Ruby said, giving Winter an apologetic smile. “Hope you don’t mind.”

“J-Just be careful,” Winter stammered, blushing harder with Ruby’s tongue in her cunt and her finger knuckle deep in her ass. “B-better than expected, Miss Rose.”

Ruby didn’t answer, she just kept attacking whatever sensitive zone she could find and making Winter latch onto her lake a vice. Her drool and WInter's juices leaking down her body to join Ruby's penetrating finger, lubing up the hole for further results, slipping a second finger in and using her semblance to loosen it up for her surprise.

The second she felt another finger enter and begin to move at speeds her own vibrators couldn't operate at. Winter felt her body turn to jelly, held up only by sheer force of will, but it couldn't last for long as she felt her limbs lose strength, releasing their hold over the Rose girl.

Feeling Winter’s legs weaken at her back, Ruby stood up a bit, stroking her cock as she positioned to reenter Winter, her hands holding Winter by the hips while she aimed for the optional hole. “I-I hope you don’t mind?”

“Don’t mind what?” Winter uttered, half paying attention until she felt the spongy head at her back door. Before she could protest, she felt the first inch of Ruby’s cock spear past her anus, entering her slowly. The pain mingled with pleasure as she made no effort to stop Ruby, in fact she leaned back to give the dickgirl more room to fuck her ass. She had never seen someone look so cute when they realize they could fuck Winter Schnee’s asshole to their heart’s content.

Her heart trembled, pumping blood to her engorged dick, forcing her every inch into Winter’s back door. The hole was far tighter than her pussy, squeezing her harder while the specialist moaned harder, wrapping her arms around Ruby and pulling her head between her breasts.

It felt so foreign at first but soon felt right to let this girl take her ass with such ferocity. Her hands reaching down to grope the younger girl’s ass, urging her to go faster and fuck her harder. Everything felt so fuzzy as she tried to tight her anal ring, attempting to milk Ruby of another load of cum.

Latching onto Winter’s nipple, Ruby felt compelled to suckle at the older woman’s breasts to enhance the pleasure Winter felt, having read it on the internet. Hearing Winter moan gave the Reaper confidence to continue, thrusting her hips as hard as she could while her tongue traced the areola, occasionally pressing her teeth against the sensitive nubs.

A chorus of swearing spilled from Winter’s mouth, latching onto her smaller lover as hard as possible, reaching orgasmic bliss faster than anticipated and dragging Ruby with her. The poor girl couldn’t stop herself as she gave a few hard thrusts and began spilling more seed into Winter’s body,gasping into the pale boob in her mouth.

After cumming again, Ruby pulled herself out and shuddered from the cold air against her sensitive dick, she fell back onto her butt and sighed, admiring her work on Winter’s body.

Winter recovered quickly and stood up as if they never had sex. She walked up to Ruby and knelt down next to her, her hand gripping Ruby’s cock and began stroking her off. “Still got more, Ruby?”

Biting back a curse, Ruby fell back and squirmed. The firm grip over her cock had completely immobilized the poor girl through pleasure. She didn’t have the willpower to stop herself from cumming again, far weaker than what she had deposited into Winter. The specialist smiled as she felt cum paint her breasts with their cum, leaning forward to rub her breasts against the now limp cock. “Work on your stamina and we’ll be doing this again Miss Rose.”

While Ruby groaned weakly on the floor, as naked as the day she was born. Winter used the team’s bathroom to clean herself and get dressed. She picked up Ruby’s scroll to find out what the younger girl’s number was and placed it on the end table before leaving to find Weiss. She had to check how her sister had been using her glyphs and teach her summoning after all, can’t spend all her free time draining a girl’s cum from her body.

 

~Dood~

Winter spent two days at Beacon before having to leave, giving Team RWBY a nod as she climbed aboard her bullhead. “Nice sister, Weiss,” Yang said with a grin. “She was pretty cool.”

With a groan, Blake grabbed Yang by her jacket and pulled her back to their dorm leaving Ruby and Weiss alone. The heiress however, found this the best moment to ask her leader a serious question. “Hey Ruby, what did Winter say or ask the day she wanted to speak to you alone?”

Immediate memories of that heated moment came flooding back to Ruby’s mind, causing her face to flush bright red. “It- she wanted to know what exactly your role was in our team and I just said ‘support’ because, you know? You support us and you’re really good with dust and all that.”

As much as she didn’t like being forced into that role, Weiss nodded regardless. “I see, anything else?”

“Well, she did ask about what I knew about your dad, which was nothing by the way. Also she wanted to talk to me about how I should try and help you more as your friend. She actually likes how… less of your dad you’re becoming, I guess?” Ruby responded with a shrug.

Weiss smiled softly, happy to finally have some answers. “Thank you Ruby, let’s go meet up with the team.”

Ruby nodded and followed Weiss. They didn’t get far before Ruby’s scroll began to vibrate. “Who the heck is texting me now?”

A quick glimpse of who it was and what they wanted caused Ruby’s face to turn completely red, hiding her scroll from Weiss. “Who was it?” Weiss asked, curious since Ruby brought it up.

“It- it was my dad, saying dad things,” Ruby quickly answered. Fortunately, it got Weiss moving, allowing her to check her message again and save the picture. After all, how embarrassing would it be for Weiss if she found out that her older sister sent her leader a picture of said sister’s naked crotch, masturbating with her swords in each hole for the viewing pleasure of said leader?

 

OMAKE:

"H-hey Winter!" Ruby stammered, blushing hard upon meeting the elder Schnee woman again.

"Miss Rose, I trust that you have been training?" Winter asked, scrutinizing Ruby.

"Well... I learned to use my semblance in conjunction with different parts of my body," Ruby said with a big smile, as embarrassing as it was. "M-my semblance is moving really fast, by the way."

"Your dorm, this instant," Winter ordered, her mind flushed with all the kind of things she could do with Ruby's semblance. She snapped herself out of her daydream to find that Ruby was still standing in front of her. "NOW!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best work but I hope this is satisfactory. The actual porn part of the story has been feeling like it's the hardest thing to do... oh well, gotta get Ruby more pussy, ya know? The folks that have been writing more Futa!Ruby lately have beenb warming my heart and igniting my desire to write more RWBY nonsense... not if only I can feel the same for MLP clop, dood.
> 
> Also playing Splatoon 2, dood. it's fun.


	17. Dickjokes: Kilts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a joke... about how you shouldn't be wearing underwear when you wear a kilt. I'm so hilarious, dood.

“What a perfect day,” Weiss said happily, turning a page in her textbook.

“I’ll say, Yang and Ruby have been pretty quiet lately too,” Blake added, sitting next to Weiss at a picnic table on school grounds. It was a calm Saturday at Beacon Academy and the girls decided to spend it outside.

Yang had dragged Ruby off to go do something, leaving the two to study and enjoy the weather.

“Hey girls,” Jaune greeted, standing next to him was his team. “Mind if we sit here?”

“Go for it,” Blake replied, thought Weiss let out an internal groan as the awkward knight sat down next to her, separating her from Pyrrha.

While it was clear that Team RWBY was missing half their members, Ren was the first to speak up about it. “Where’s Ruby and Yang?”

“They’re off doing whatever idiotic stuff they are known to do,” Weiss responded, annoyed that her dolt of a partner is there with her to further her education.

“They must be off fighting grimm or sparring,” Pyrrha suggested.

There thoughts were interrupted by a chortle and a white and blue blur hitting the table and landing on his back, chuckling in both amusement and mild pain. “Oh man, you guys gotta come see this.”

“You’re gonna have to elaborate,” Blake said, sparing the monkey faunus a glance before returning to her book.

Sitting up straight, Sun cleared his throat. “Okay, so I was heading to the cafeteria because I was hungry when I saw Ruby and Yang sparring. It was a sick fight but Yang won and it was a fight where the loser had to do what the winner says so Yang went to her bag and grabbed a kilt and told Ruby to wear it, it’s so hilarious.”

“Please tell me that she isn’t changing out here,” Weiss groaned, trying not to feel even more embarrassed than what she already was.

“Hey guys.” They all looked up to see Yang with the biggest grin, and arm wrapped around a blushing Ruby. “Nice my baby sis’ new look?”

They looked at Ruby to see that she wore her normal blouse and corset combo but her battle skirt was replaced with a thick kilt that reached her knees, red and black with roses hanging off the front. Weiss and Blake were the only ones to notice that Ruby wasn’t wearing stockings underneath and began hoping she at least wore panties, baed on her expression of dread, that may not be the case.

“This is humiliating,” Ruby grumbled, pouting while trying to keep her kilt down, careful of any strong winds.

“Why is she wearing a kilt?” Jaune asked, confused as to why of all things would Yang make Ruby wear it.

“Because, I think it looks good on her but she really didn’t want to,” Yang explained, pulling Ruby tighter to her chest.

“Oh man,” Sun uttered, still chuckling. “Is it legit?”

“You bet it is, all commando down there,” Yang replied with a resounding amount of pride.

Other than Sun and Nora, who began laughing, the others were shocked by what Yang made her sweet little sister do.

“Why would you do that, you moron!” Weiss screamed, slamming her book shut to go hit Yang with it. “You want us to be the laughing stock of the school?”

“This is too far, Yang. Who does this to their own sister? I don’t even think I’d do this to anyone,” Blake added glaring at her partner.

Yang raised her hands in defence. “Hey, it’s fine. We do this sort of thing all the time.”

“The worst we’ve ever done was me making you bake a hundred cookies for me and me buying you the new Blazblue Tournament game,” Ruby seethed, smirking that her friends are ready to strike at Yang for doing this to her.

Before Yang could get even more reprimanded, Ren caught the sound of something falling and glanced up to see something coming down fast. Unfortunately he wasn’t fast enough to warn everyone of it before it landed a few yards behind them, causing the shockwave to send a gust of air towards them, lifting Ruby’s kilt upward to reveal what she had between her legs.

For three seconds, everyone, except Yang, stared at the strange biology the youngest student had under the kilt as it fell back down. The shock and horrified expression on Ruby’s face was all they needed to know that she was done with this day.

As the smoke behind them cleared, a figure stepped forward, pulling Ruby into a big hug. “Salutations, Friend Ruby! I was given an hour of free time to join you in your activities.”

“Okay, that was a bit far, Ruby! I’m so sorry!” Yang gasped, trying to coax her baby sister into showing an expression that wasn’t a blank, blood drained face of complete emotional destruction. “I didn’t mean to have everyone to see your dick!”

There was a long silence, everyone’s faces were bright red from seeing Ruby’s crotch.

Until Sun spoke up. “I gotta admit. I’m kind glad Yang confirmed it was a dick because I thought it was a dildo that was slipping out of you.” He was then hit in the back fo the head by Blake’s book then punched in the face by a furious Yang.

 

OMAKE:

"What do we even do about this," Weiss uttered, no longer shocked but now confused about Ruby.

"Well, we can break the tension by fucking her and never speaking of it again or try to be as nice as possible without making both us and her uncomfortable," Blake explained. "Personally, I'm probably going to ride her until she understands that I really don't care about her dick. Maybe give her the occasional hand job if she really needs me to do it... at least until Sun sorts out his problems with Neptune and finally agree to date me."

"That's- that's a dumb idea," Weiss added softly, shaking her head while trying to think up ways to solve her problem. "That'll make her think you're just using her for her penis. Stop reading Ninjas of Love, for the love of god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New computer and making sure I can still upload things, dood. Still shaky because I've been using Windows 7 for so long, Windows 10 is so god damn weird.
> 
> Now back to writing or watching things, dood.


	18. Ladybug: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I ever found the Faunus rules to be very clear about what makes a person a 'faunus'... just to have a single faunus trait, dood. I bet there are a few secret faunus we don't know about.

Having an overly energetic girl for a girlfriend was one thing, having that same girl with a secret was something else and it bothered Blake to no end. After the incident at the docks, Blake assumed that there would be no secrets between Team RWBY but every time Ruby and Blake got too close, Ruby would shy away with that same apologetic smile.

Today, she will find out why Ruby is trying to avoid her. First thing she did after classes was grab her girlfriend by the arm and dragged her to a bathroom, forcing her to sit on a toilet. “Why Ruby? I thought we’d stop having secrets between us.”

“What are you talking about?” Ruby asked, scared of what Blake might do.

“Whenever we cuddle, you break it apart. I kiss you and you squirm uncomfortably. Do you not like me?”

“NO, goodness no, it’s just that… you know how faunus have a single animal trait that makes them.. Different from humans?”

“I’m a faunus Ruby, I know,” Blake stated, staring down at her girlfriend.

“Well… I’m a faunus too, just not by conventional standards,” Ruby explained. “I was squirming and breaking it up because if anyone were to find out, it would be awkward for everyone in more than just one way.”

“So you have a small tail, it’s fine Ruby,” Blake reassured, holding the younger girl to her chest. “I don’t care if you’re human or faunus. I just want you to be you.”

“Actually, my physical faunus trait is… a dog penis,” Ruby said, her face bright red form saying such an embarrassing thing.

Blake stopped, the gears in her head trying to reboot her mind after such a crash. “What?”

“Yeah, I was born not only a hermaphrodite, but with a dog penis. See what I mean by awkward in more than one way? I’m a girl with a penis but I can’t show it, and I’m a faunus whose physical trait is hidden at all times regardless if I cared or not about me being a faunus. It’s- It’s not great,” Ruby continued, trying to make this all into a bad joke.

“Show me.” Ruby quirked an eye up at her girlfriend. “I said show me. I need proof, Ruby.”

“Oh right, sorry,” Ruby stammered, quickly, albeit messily, moving her skirt up and pulling her stockings and panties down to reveal a long red canine penis, complete with a bulbous base designed to knot Ruby inside her lover when she was about to cum.

Blake was never more turned on before in her life. Sure she kissed Adam a few times but they never had sex, seeing this adorable little girl with a mean looking dick already got the cat faunus flustered, no matter what kind of penis Ruby had. She would have prefered feline or equine but dog-cock is good. “So… does it work?”

“What?” Ruby asked, looking up at Blake with surprise while the Team’s ninja kneeled down to take a closer look at the reaper’s package. “I- yeah. I believe so?”

“Even the knot?” Blake asked, pressing two fingers against the pointed tip, feeling Ruby’s heartbeat through the red shaft.

“The balloon thing on my dick that grows when I’m about to cum? Y-yeah,” Ruby gasped, Blake’s fingers were really getting the poor girl going.

“Is that so?” Blake cooed, mesmerized by her girlfriend's secret. “Does Yang know?”

“I-I want to say no, but I’m not sure,” RUby replied quickly, leaning back to give Blake better access to her crotch. “Should we really be doing this?”

“Do you want this?” Blake asked, pulling herself up to Ruby’s face with the most firm expression. Ruby’s reply was a nervous kiss on the lips before pulling back, only to coax Blake to hungrily advance for more of the young girl’s taste.

In a matter of seconds, Ruby’s instincts took over. Her hands groping the cat faunus all over to feel more of her lover’s body against her own, feverishly searching for the button on Blake’s vest.

Not one to be the only one undressed, Blake kept Ruby’s lips locked to her own while her hands detached the younger girl’s cloak and and loosening her corset. She pulled apart to breath to see dog faunus gingerly lift Blake’s shirt up to reveal her breasts, looking scared while she did so. With a smirk, Blake gripped Ruby’s hand and helped her lift her shirt up and used her other hand to undo her bra, letting it drop between the girl and onto Ruby’s lap, letting the ninja’s modest breasts breath freely. To show that Ruby wasn’t ungrateful for lake’s help, Ruby struggled to pull her own blouse over her head and undid her own bra and eagerly handed it to Blake with a unsure smile. “Thanks,” Blake said, tossing Ruby’s bra onto her shoulder while admiring her lover’s chest, not as big as Yang or herself but clearly growing fuller, cupping them to feel their perkiness and their weight in her palms.

“S-sorry, I’m not really good at-mhm!?” Ruby was caught off guard once again by Blake kissing her, making Ruby wear the cat faunus’ bra like a hat.

“Makes it easier for us to find it after and so that no one looks under and tries to steal it,” Blake said, giving Ruby another deep kiss, holding her face in place while grinding against Ruby’s cock.

Despite the lay of clothing separating the two, Ruby could feel her shaft rubbing against Blake’s ass, making her feel harder and hornyier than before. Her hand darting to the feline’s rear and slipping them into Blake’s pants, taking two handfuls of ass while her girlfriend's tongue invaded her mouth.

Blake’s eyes darted to her butt, finally feeling the love her girlfriend so meekly avoided over her faunus trait, the hard red cock oozing a clear fluid that stained Blake’s pants. She had to break the kiss and get down to business. “Ruby, wait a second.”

Ruby stopped everything, looking worried that she might have done something wrong. Instead she watched Blake peel her tight pants down her body and slipping them off with her boots, leaving Blake to wear her vest loosely and her blouse rolled up over her breasts, the rest of her body was completely naked. Ruby went to do the same but Blake stopped her. “Now, we’re ready enough.”

With a weak nod, Ruby watched with baited breath as Blake sat down on her crotch, her lower lips stretching around the angry red prick, down to the knot. “Oh god…”

“Something wrong?” Blake asked seductively, cupping her younger lover’s cheek with her hand. Her bottom slowly rocking against Ruby’s groin, almost to try and slowly work the bulbous base inside.

“It’s just…” Ruby gulped hard, her face as red as her namesake. She looked up to her teammate with the most needy of looks. “This is so sudden.”

A soft chuckle fled Blake’s lips, finding Ruby’s innocence cute. “Think of this as a team exercise, where you trust me to get you off and I trust you to keep yourself from cumming inside of me… and getting me pregnant.”

That last point caused Ruby to tense up, her mind now trying to keep her body from releasing her white goo deep inside her teammate. “W-what about you?”

“With a dick this big and juicy, I’ll probably cum a few times. Your demeanor is helping me along,” Blake teased, grinding against Ruby harder.

The sensations felt like this was too much for the younger girl, her nails digging into Blake’s thighs while trying desperately not to cum, fear of impregnating Blake empowering her self-control. Unfortunately, Ruby’s inexperience had the ill effects of the young girl being completely surprised by how good sex actually felt, her body felt hot and her penis was being squeezed by Blake’s hot walls, flexing around every sensitive inch of Ruby’s puppy pecker.

While Ruby wasn’t exactly big, she felt bigger and that knot was on the course of being the thickest thing to ever enter the cat faunus. She could feel the angry bulb try to wider her passage to no avail, but not from a lack of trying on either girl’s parts. Even then, the slim tool was still capable of rubbing against her g-spot, making Blake purr and moan in response.

“Blake…” Ruby whined, thrusting her hips into her girlfriend’s, wanting more of what Blake offered. What shocked Blake was how aggressive Ruby was with it, the face of a shy girl with the actions of a horny jock, gripping her ass and rubbing her tits with her face, occasionally using her hand or lips to tease the ninja’s breasts.

Just the way Blake like it. She toyed with Ruby’s breasts, twisting the nipples while she rode her lover’s spire. The sudden introduction of teeth on her nipple surprised Blake but not in a bad way though. “Mark me, Ruby.”

Just hearing that made Ruby more furious with her love making, leaving small bites all over Blake’s breasts. Her hands and hips now desperate to force her knot into the cat faunus and ensure that puppy-kitty hybrids will soon walk the earth.

With one powerful thrust by both of them, Blake clenched her teeth as a high pitched screeched emanated from her while a whimpering moan escaped Ruby’s lips. The fleshy dog knot, the size of a tennis ball, had forced itself into her pussy and now locked the two together until it deflates. “B-Blake, you feel so much better now.”

The feeling was very mutual, while Blake recovered from having something so thick enter her, Ruby became relentless her rough hands and teeth introducing themselves intimately with her lover’s pale flesh, unintentionally stirring the ninja’s insides with her cock.

“Fuck… Ruby,” Blake moaned, pulling Ruby’s head with her arms, grinding against her girlfriend’s lap. She never felt better and event had proved that size didn’t matter, so long as your lover had a nice thick doggy dick, the sex would be unbeliev-

A sudden howl from Ruby, screaming into Blake’s breast signalled the girl’s orgasm, pumping a fair amount of cum directly into the feline’s womb. “Already?” Blake asked, almost expecting Ruby to last longer but while the knot deflated a little, Ruby stayed hard inside her and the younger girl kept moving.

Even after an orgasm, Ruby’s need to fuck her girlfriend didn’t weaken in the slightest. The smaller girl had managed to pick Blake up and push her against the door, humping the ninja into the flimsy metal wall, desperate to get her knot to deflate enough to pull out of Blake.

With her arms and legs wrapped around Ruby tightly, Blake felt her first orgasm course through her being, temporarily making her cross-eyed and amazed by Ruby’s stamina, though her endurance needed work.

Ruby’s entire body felt like it was on fire and being electrocuted by Blake’s pussy, commanded by its warmth to ravage her and guided by the pleasure that kept squeezing her.  
She wanted to cum again, Blake’s threat of possible child long forgotten, she needed to fill Blake with more of her jizz.

A shiver raced up Blake’s spine, surprised by Ruby cumming again inside her but the younger girl didn’t slow or stop but resumed fucking Blake as hard as she could, looking into Ruby’s half-lidded silver eyes told her that the red-themed girl had given herself up to her beasital desires, both scaring and exciting the ex-terrorist even more.

A moment later and Blake found herself bent over the toilet, getting roughly fucked by Ruby from behind. The cute squeaks of awkward pleasure were long replaced by adorable grunts of animal instincts and determination to breed. The actual move was awkward while they remained connected but the Reaper made it work and pulling Blake’s head back by her hair.

Her eyes shut tight, Blake groaned in bliss, her next orgasm coming close and Ruby was doing an excellent job of pushing her over the edge. Another firm and powerful thrust confirming Ruby’s third orgasm while triggering Blake’s second, the feline’s eyes rolling back from the powerful sensation and leaving her sensitive to her lover’s touch.

Now back in the familiar position of Blake riding Ruby, the ninja held onto her lover’s shoulders while the reaper’s hands clawed her butt cheeks. What was once pristine skin was marred with bites and scratches, proof of her bond with Ruby.

Unfortunately, Ruby was acting only on instinct. Her desire to please and love Blake was quickly buried by her need to breed her mate and obtain the pleasure gifted to her by this willing hole. Growling and grunting, her now sloppy movements and erratic pace made it clear that Ruby was getting tired but her want for sex still lingered.

Even Blake was winded by this time, sweat dripping onto her younger lover, her chest heaving, trying to catch her breath after a short marathon of love. Her hips hurt from the constant mini-thrashing and the still girthy bulge lodged in her womanhood. “Ruby…”

Ruby responded with a growl, to tired to speak and too distracted by her desires to listen tentatively.

“Fuck Ruby… we’re gonna need to set some ground rUUULES!” Blake spoke, raising her voice when Ruby came again, only this time her knot finally released the feline as Ruby slumped back, trying not to fall asleep on the toilet. “Fuck,” Blake moaned, trying to stand on her weakened legs and feeling her lover’s puppy pecker slide out of her abused muff with a fair amount of cum following her out.

“B-Blake…” Ruby moaned, struggling to sit up. “I’m sorry… I’ll be a good mommy.”

“Birth control, Ruby. I’ve been on it since before I came to Beacon,” Blake groaned, sitting back down on Ruby’s lap. “It’s going to be awhile before we can leave and after all that… I want to even think about sex for awhile.”

“Me too, my penis hurts,” Ruby chuckled, nuzzling Blake’s breasts. “So, you mentioned ground rules.”

“I might need to train you for this, because I will want to do this again and I got a feeling you’d want to do this again too,” Blake cooed, running her hand through Ruby’s hair. “How does that sound?”

“P-Pretty good, but what about me being a faunus?” Ruby questioned, worried about how the others would take it.

“We will need to tell Weiss, and Yang if she never knew about you. JNPR doesn’t need to know just yet,” Blake said. The two lovers resting in the girl’s washroom until they regained feeling in their legs.

 

OMAKE?

"How did this happen?" Weiss asked, glaring at the two lovers.

Ruby and Blake were holding each other, the feline's arms and legs wrapped around her smaller lover while the canine held the ninja up be her legs and did the walking. They were still dressed, though most of Blake's bare ass was out for the world to see and Ruby struggled to keep her stockings from falling to her ankles and her skirt was bundled into Blake's abdomen"Mistakes... into miracles?" Ruby uttered, slowly burying her face in Blake's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. I beat Odyessy and loved it. I am fixing a whole lot of other shit with my other fics while relearning what I did. it's taken me almost a full year to write a chapter that technically should have been done nine months ago, dood.
> 
> I'm so tired, dood.


	19. Chocolate-Ship Cookies: Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco is tasked to go clothes shopping with Ruby and gets to know her real well, dood.

Clothes shopping was always something Ruby was bad at, as her wardrobe looked almost entirely the same; battle skirts, corsets, blouses, all of which were red and black. It got so bad that Yang had to ask the resident fashionista, Coco Adel, for help.

And help she did, Ruby was taking off the fifth pair of dark grey slacks and red tank top. Even Coco had to admit, black and red suits the girl but it helps to find out what else looks good on her lower classmen.

In the dressing room, Ruby stood in her bra and panties, embarrassed to be so naked in public while her normal clothes hung on a hook in the small enclosed cubicle. She was currently holding a silver shirt with three black marks running across the front like a beowulf claw slashed her chest. The pants were normal blue jeans with tears on the knees. They were good enough, Ruby thought s she included them to the pile of clothes she liked, which was just a dark red top that hugged her body. She looked to the overwhelming high pile of clothes she didn’t like, even on the floor, they were enough of them to reach her crotch. “This is going to be a long day.”

“Hey Red, I got something new for ya!” Coco called out from the other side, tossing in a pair of black booty shorts and a red hoodie. “Try these on and tell me what you think. I heard you’re a runner with a semblance to match so the shorts should be good to show some focus on what should be one of your best features.”

“My best features?” Ruby questioned, glancing down to her pale legs. They were like twigs to Ruby; fairly well muscled, little to no body fat, pale legs. She thought people only liked butts, boobs, and faces. She shrugged and put on Coco’s latest offering and looked in the mirror. Just as Coco said, the short shorts put so much of Ruby’s legs on display that she felt a rush of blood fill her cheeks, fighting the urge to cover her legs with her hands while the shorts themselves try to dig deeper into her crotch, the hoodie was nice though, it was nice and warm and had a very comfortable hood where it truly mattered in a hoodie.

With little warning, the door opened with Coco coming in to check on her protege. “Hey Red, just checking in on our progress.”

Instinctively, Ruby tried to hide everything below her waist with her hands, her mind rushing too quickly to remember the pile of clothes next to her. Coco ignored her in favor of the three pieces of clothing in the ‘good’ pile. “Just this? Damn. At least you’re cheap, unlike a certain rabbit I know. What about the latest set?”

Ruby barely blinked before Coco, manhandled her into showing off how she looked in the shorts in hoodie, causing her to blush harder. The older huntress, examined Ruby with a critical eye, a small smirk forming on her lips. “Must be your cloak because that hoodie looks good and the shorts don’t look half bad. Just look at them legs, girl.”

“Legs are just… legs, aren’t they?” Ruby uttered bashfully.

Coco just laughed. “Trust me, if someone can have a fetish for eye colour, people have interest in legs and you got them. Turn around please.”

Ruby complied, feeling Coco pull on the leg holes of her shorts to straighten them. “Nice ass, Rose.”

‘Crap, crap, CRAP!’ Ruby thought, her stupid dick getting stiff from Coco complimenting her butt. “I- well-eh?”

“Relax, Ruby. You don’t have to be a guy to admire a what a girl has and what you lack in your rack, you more than make up for it with your legs and ass. Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re a cute girl,” Coco said, fixing Ruby’s hoodie to make it look as nice as possible on Ruby. “Turn around again.”

Once again, Ruby turned to face the Fashionista with a fierce blush, her hands pulling on the bottoms of her shorts. Coco swatted them away and fixed them up abit when something caught her eye, an awkward bulge in the front of the shorts. Try as she might, the bulge didn’t go away, causing her to poke it to find something ‘hard’ within. “Well, this is new. Maybe we should be shopping in the boy’s section.”

“I-I can explain!” Ruby gasped.

“Nothing to explain, Red. You got more than you bargained for. It’s fine,” Coco waved off, standing up straight, clearly taller than Ruby was. “Crossdressing is weird but I don’t mind, you do you. Does your team know?”

“T-They don’t know that I have a penis, Yang does but she promised to keep that a secret,” Ruby uttered with deep red cheeks.

“I gotcha, so wanna stick in the woman’s department for clothes?” Coco asked with a reassuring smile.

“I-I wouldn’t mind a look through the guy’s stuff, they generally fit me better anyways,” Ruby said sheepishly, she grabbed her clothes and followed Coco to the men’s section.

During their walk, Coco got a bit curious. “So, you a guy or a trans-” 

“Hermaphrodite, futa, dickgirl? I got both,” Ruby commented with a blush. “I know it’s weird and-”

“It’s different but I wouldn’t call it weird,” Coco stated with a smirk. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Ruby grinned before being pushed into the men’s dressing room. In almost no time, cargo shorts and a t-shirt flew into the room, prompting the reaper to change.

A half hour of clothes and Ruby heard a knock. “Red? I’m coming in.”

“Wh-what?” Ruby gasped, to see Coco walk in with a few more clothes.

“I found stuff for me and the other stalls were taken,” Coco partially-lied, putting her chosen garments on the bench. There were four extra stalls available, Coco just decided to test the waters with her new friend.

Ruby could only stare on in horrified intrigue while the fashionista undressed before her, shaking her butt at her and showing off her bare skin to the hormone-heavy dickgirl, the lacy panties and bra the only clothing that stayed on. The poor girl tried to focus on her own clothing but having a really sexy and almost naked upperclassman inches away from her was getting her too excited and made Ruby realize just how large the changing room really was to allow two people to change in there.

A moment passed and Ruby was now wearing black cargo shorts and white t-shirt with a red grimm claw design on it while Coco wore a short orange skirt and a black top that looked tight on her chest, pushing her breasts together “Uhh, that’s a nice look for you, C-Coco.”

“Oh this? I just found them and they were on sale,” Coco remarked, checking herself out in the mirror. “Not really my style but they’ll do.”

Ruby was flabbergasted by this, wondering if she should push the issue. “So… why try it on?”

“I always buy clothing on sale when I’m about to get laid,” Coco said casually, pulling the collar of her shirt down and checking the various directions her skirt could go.

“What? Well, I guess- I mean, that is to say- I hope whoever you want to have that special moment with likes it, though I figure you’d wear something nicer for a date,” Ruby continued, baffled by Coco’s thought process.

Coco shook her head and giggled. “I got a particular fetish kid, I like to have sex with the clothes on and I’m not getting semen stains on the good stuff, so I get the cheap nothing stuff to fuck in. AND you did say you like it.”

Just as Coco turned to face Ruby with a sultry grin was when the freshman put the pieces together, her eyes widening. “I-Wh- But- What about-” her words stolen by a quick kiss from the fashionista, stunning her from the forwardness of the attack.

“Relax, I’m on the pill, this is just gonna be a fuck between friends. We get our rocks off, pay for the clothes and go home. The way you blushed and got so timid around me was so adorable and cute that a few… lewd ideas came to mind,” Coco snickered, taking her sunglasses off and putting them on a high shelf.

“B-But why me?” Ruby uttered, feeling Coco’s hand slip down her shorts.

“You getting horny got me horny, and I always wanted to bang a dickgirl,” Coco replied, pulling Ruby into the valley of her breasts.

Ruby was so flustered, she couldn’t believe that this was happening but she was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Her hands darting up to fondle Coco’s perky rack, nuzzling them while her sex drive took over.

“Now we can get started,” Coco exclaimed, her hands groping Ruby’s crotch, lowering the zipper and effortlessly pulling the hardening rod out. “So, you’re a grower?”

“Wel-I guess?” Ruby timidly answers, looking down to see one of the hottest upperclassman in Beacon stroke her cock in a mall dressing room. “You’re hands are softer than I expected, to be honest.”

“Thanks,” Coco giggled, more toying with Ruby’s cock than giving her a proper handjob. “Wanna feel something softer?”

Knowing full well what that meant, Ruby nodded her head quickly. It’s was difficult to not chuckle as the younger girl’s eagerness as Coco slowly dropped to her knees, lifting her top up to reveal her impressive bra-clad tits, each one being more than a handful for Ruby. The freshman watched with baited breath as Coco captured her cock with those same breasts, squeezing the red-themed huntress between a tight pillow-like prison.

Just watching Ruby’s expression turn more embarrassed and willing to go through with this was one of the most adorable things Coco had witnessed, toying with the cute prodigy was really fun as she moved her breasts around the poor girl’s cock, feeling it throb against her flesh with pre-cum leaking from the tip.

Ruby’s hands were twitching, they wanted to pull Coco’s head onto her dick but she didn’t want to be rough with her upperclassmen and decided to force one hand up her hoodie and shirt and began fondling her breasts while the other gripped a hook, bending it slightly under the pressure. She had never felt something so soft yet so delightfully constrictive in her life, she didn’t even know ‘constrictive’ could be used to describe something in a good way, it was almost like having Yang trapping Ruby’s dick between two of the warmest pillows she could find and pushing them together as hard as she could. In fear of being found, the young girl did everything she could to not scream and moan her approval.

As fun as it was, Coco was certainly surprised when a powerful jet of cum fired from the tip and landed on her. “Already?” The CFVY leader asked, slightly disappointed while her breasts, face and hair were coated in thick streams of jizz, a panting Ruby showing her experience with sex. “Like a rocket but no stamina.”

While fixing her appearance, Coco noticed that Ruby was still rock hard, almost demanding more of the heavy gunner’s attention. “Well, no endurance but plenty of spirit.”

“C-coco, that felt so good,” Ruby gasped, lying back on the bench, her hand releasing the now misshapen hook and her breast.

“Well, there’s more where that came from. Let’s go grab a bite, kid,” Coco suggested, packing everything up and leading the bewildered reaper out.

After paying for their new clothes, Coco brought Ruby to a quiet cafe for a quick bite to eat. Offering to pay, Coco let Ruby talk about her classes and her team, the energetic kid having high hopes for the Vytal Tournament, though she seems to praise her weapon and team more than herself. They were seated in a booth in the far corner of the cafe, almost unnoticed by anyone else besides the servers.

'The perfect place to stage another ‘moment’ Coco thought.

“And then Weiss was setting up like a thousand glyphs when-” Ruby stopped when she noticed Coco drop her spoon.

“Clumsy me, I’ll grab it,” Coco said with an apologetic shrug.

At first Ruby was confused, she never knew Coco was clumsy. Before she could say anything, she felt a pair of hands on her cargo shorts and immediately looked down to see Coco unzipping her fly, a hand signalling her to stay quiet while the fashionista fished out her still hard cock.

To try and remain inconspicuous, Ruby pulled out her scroll from her battle skirt, which was in a shopping bag when Coco forced her to wear her new outfit out. Her whole body tensed when something wet touched the tip, slipping all around it and teasing the rest of her shaft.

After hearing the rumors that Ruby’s diet consisted of a mostly ‘sweets’ like cookies and strawberries, Coco now believed them to be correct after tasting the younger girl’s oddly sweet member, lightly flicking the tip with her tongue and planting a kiss on the urethra. She quickly noticed that Ruby was doing her best to be non-conspicuous and hide the fact that she’s getting blown in a cafe booth and it just made Coco giggle around Ruby’s cock, sinking an inch into her mouth and wetting it before releasing her. The freshman’s leg was vibrating uncontrollably next to her, probably trying to concentrate on something other than getting a blow job or she was getting impatient; knowing Ruby, it was the former.

Regardless, Coco wanted to teach Ruby patience and went as slow as possible. She deliberately made careful motions while her tongue coated the shaft in saliva, perhaps it would teach this little girl not to cum so quickly before Coco could have her fun.

Biting her lip, Ruby tried to play a scroll game while Coco do whatever was wet to her cock, probably a blow job that felt too good to be a real thing happening to her. She really wanted to see her cock in Coco’s smirking mouth but that would draw too much attention and she really didn’t want to hurt her or Coco’s reputation.

She felt more of her dick enter something very wet and very warm with a slippery thing sliding all over her, all combined with a force trying to pull her deeper into the hole she was inside of.

It wasn’t long before Ruby’s cockhead had reached the back of Coco’s throat, her nose touching the button of scythe-weilder’s shorts. She lingered for a moment before pulling off and stroking it, to spread out the saliva and pre-cum coating the meaty length with her tongue before reintroducing it to her lips.

Ruby squirmed in her seat, blushing hard as she tried to read her menu without letting anyone know what was happening below her waist. Ruby had only known to use her hands when it came to sex and not only had she experienced a titjob but now she got to know what a blowjob felt like and Coco was doing far better than what the trapped huntress expected them to feel like.

“Hello! I’ll be your server, Karen,” greeted a busty blonde waitress, wearing a long black skirt, and a white shirt under a black apron. “Can I take your order, miss?”

“C-Could I ge-get a-a glass of milk and a coffee? My friend is in the washroom at the mo-moment,” Ruby stammered, struggling to get words out while Coco blew her.

The server nodded happily while writing. “Is there anything else I can get you today? A starter perhaps?”

“N-Not for now, I’ll wait for my friend to come back,” Ruby replied, starting to get better at holding back her shaky voice until she felt something squeeze a bit too hard on a special part of her, causing her to gasp in her throat. “T-Thank you.”

Oblivious to her customer’s predicament, Karen nodded and left with Ruby’s order. Glad to have been left alone, Ruby let out a squeak when she felt something touch her womanhood.

Hearing Ruby struggle to give the waitress their order was pretty funny in Coco’s respectable opinion but the girl had managed to last longer than before and the upperclassman decided to turn up the heat, sliding her fingers along the shaft for moisture before diving them into Ruby’s neglected pussy, thrusting her two fingers in time with her bobbing head.

Ruby slammed her knee into the table, flinching from the dual stimulation, the pain dulling the pleasure slightly. Ruby quickly snuck a glance downward to see Coco looking up as well, smirking around her cock while finger banging the younger huntress. Ruby gave her an annoyed pout and began her panic vigil at their table. Her eyes constantly scanning for curious eyes lingering in her direction.

With the adorable prodigy on watch, Coco kept teasing the poor girl with her mouth, edging her the best to her ability. The throbbing member felt firm against her tongue, unyielding to any form of oral manipulation and dedicated to paint the insides of Coco’s mouth a gooey white.

Hunching over the table, Ruby tried her absolute best to maintain her composure and clearly failing at it. Her face bright red with various emotions: Embarrassment? Lust? Anger? Probably everything as the young Reaper swallowed her breath, trying not to make any strange sounds, as hard as it was with a cooler older woman sucking her to the base while exploring her maiden flower with two fingers.

Unfortunately the red-themed huntress could only take so much as she exploded in Coco’s mouth, forcing the heavy-weapons girl to swallow her cum. She didn’t feel Coco pull away, instead felt her suck more of her in, draining Ruby of her seed until she couldn’t give anymore. Laying back in a sweaty mess, Ruby lazily looked around to see if anyone saw her, thanking whatever god she could think of that no one did.

Returning to her seat, Coco smiled at Ruby from the other side of the table, opening her mouth to show off the younger girl’s gooey deposit and then swallowing it. She giggled when Ruby got flustered and attempted to hide her embarrassment, unaware that Coco didn’t bother to put her penis back in her shorts.

~Dood~

After finishing their meal and Ruby finally catching on to her exposure and fixing it, Coco decided to take her new friends and fuck buddy to the movie theater. Ruby followed her like a lost puppy, though she was still apprehensive about her continued day with the upperclassmen.

“What movie looks good and dead?” Coco asked, looking over the selection.

“Why dead?” Ruby questioned. Coco flashed her a knowing smile and instantly the dickgirl knew why. “Oh.”

“This looks good,” Coco added, ordering two tickets from the box office attendant.

Ruby pouted, hands in her hoodie pockets. She looked around the large theater, watching people walk by and catching a few of the movie posters in the cases. A Spruce Willis movie where he shoots a lot of guys, an anime movie with robots, a romantic comedy with a goofy guy and a pretty-looking sheep faunus girl. That last one made Ruby yawn from just its appearance.

“Hey Ruby, let's go grab some drinks and seats,” Coco said, handing Ruby a ticket.

Accepting the ticket, Ruby looked down to see the title, frowning at the sight of the Rom Com she had just dismissed, but didn’t voice that opinion as Coco was treating her and didn’t want to appear selfish before someone’s generosity. “Is this really okay?”

“Of course it isn’t, that’s why we gotta be stealthy,” Coco chuckled, leading Ruby to the concession stand.

After getting their drinks, Coco and Ruby to their seat near the back of the theater, furthest away from the door. Ruby sat next to the wall while Coco sat next to her with both drinks on each side. The theater was relatively empty, save for six or so people excluding themselves. “So…”

“Patience, kid. We need to wait for the perfect moment during the movie before we can move on. I like the spunk though,” Coco added, patting Ruby’s head. “Not as much as I like your literal spunk.” A grin growing on the fashionable huntress’ face as her new friend quickly became a blushing mess.

The screen came to life, showing trailers to movies that either bored the girls or intrigued them. However, Ruby’s thoughts never drifted away from their reason for being at the theater in the first place. After the cafe and dressing room, the idea of doing something sexual in the theater got the poor girl unbelievably flustered, she could already feel her shorts tighten around her crotch while trying to distract herself from how close Coco was leaning towards her, an arm wrapping around her own while her head rested on her shoulder.

The movie started as predictably as both Coco and Ruby expected, unbeknownst to the reaper, the heavy gunner kept watch to check for the occasional usher that sometimes popped in to make sure the movie continued or for unruly guests. The guy on the screen was bumbling around, trying to impress his new faunus girlfriend and ending up failing at it caused Ruby to yawn though the movie did have some funny moments, a few jokes were good and it was hard to not laugh at slapstick, especially if it was good slapstick.

After watching nearly an hour of the movie, Coco’s hand snaked towards Ruby’s crotch, undoing the button and zipper and fishing out the red head’s dick. Despite what had occurred earlier, Ruby was still surprised by this. “Huh-Wha… oh,”

“Just stay quiet and no one will know,” Coco cooed, her hand stroking Ruby’s length until she was at her hardest.

Ruby quickly moved her drink away so that Coco and push the armrest up, removing the only barrier that divided the two while the fashionista inched her body closer to the reaper, her ass resting on a portion of her new friend’s leg.

The ascent onto Ruby’s lap felt slow for both girls, Ruby trying to watch the movie and look unfazed while Coco kept glancing to the theater’s entrance, watching for possible appearances of the ushers. At long last, the heavy gunner now sat on her new friend’s crotch, moving her hands downward to align Ruby to enter, feeling the spongy hard head pressing against her panties.

Moving her underwear to the side, Coco began pressing her silver-eyed date against her entrance, feeling her petals spread for the Rose’s thorn. “And here I thought you felt pretty big in my mouth,” Coco whispered, trying to keep her grunting quiet.

Hand to her mouth to muffle her cries of pleasure, Ruby bit down on her knuckle. Her eyes as wide as saucers while they drift between the screen, Coco’s expression, and the sight of her virgin cock getting its first taste of womanhood.

As quietly as possible, Coco shifted with Ruby inside her and reclined, trapping the younger girl underneath her body. Due to Ruby’s smaller size, she was nearly completely hidden by Coco’s form in the dark theater. “Wow, the dude isn’t even hiding what he wants. Would you fuck that sheep?” Coco asked, low enough that only Ruby really heard her.

Ruby glanced under Coco’s raised arm to see the rather pretty sheep girl, she wore a white sweater with her faunus trait being her rather wool-like hair. Looked extremely timid and had an almost constant blush on her face. “S-sure… yeah,” Ruby grumbled, the vice grip from Coco’s sheath grabbing her attention more than the movie itself.

"Good answer, I'd fuck her too," Coco said with a grin, the fashionista began to roll her hips, grinding herself against the trapped girl while sipping a bit of their drink.

As pleasurable as it was, Ruby wanted to do more. Coco had gave her a titjob, a blowjob, now she was riding her, Ruby didn’t give anything back, until now where her hands shot up coco’s shirt and began fondling Coco’s tits. Her upperclassman nearly choked on her drink when the younger protege struck, moaning around the straw when the small calculated fingers traced and teased her nipples, kneading her chest like fresh dough.

“Fuck, kid,” Coco whimpered, quickly putting the drink in a holder and gripping the seats. “Wanna play like that, let’s go.”

Ruby’s eyes shot open when Coco’s pussy squeezed while grinding her ass against her crotch. Unable to even move her hips, she was forced to endure this gauntlet of lust Coco forced her in. All she could do was tease Coco’s breasts and keep herself from moaning.

For a virgin, Ruby’s hand felt great touching her luscious orbs, biting her lower lip while rocking as hard and slowly as possible on the younger girl’s lap, using the youthful rod to stir up her insides and brush against any orgasmnic angles possible. A brief thought of Coco kidnapping this girl to please her did come to mind but waved it off as a joke, simply enjoying the firm shaft spreading her lips and passage wide.

“I’m… getting close,” Ruby whispered so quietly that she wasn’t sure that Coco heard it at all.

“”M-Me too, kid,” Coco grunted, grunting while her hips worked their magic on the younger girl’s crotch. “Your dick is better than expected.”

Ruby’s hands squeezed hard as she came, coating the upperclassman’s insides with her gooey cream while gritting her teeth, trying desperately not to make a sound. Her forehead resting lazily on the back of Coco’s neck.

For the Heavy Gunner, Coco stood still her eyes widen behind her glasses. She could feel her little girl toy’s rod pumping whatever was left into her womb and it felt amazing, making her glad that she was on birth control. The grip on her now sensitive breasts were now gone while Ruby laid lax behind her. 

The movie was coming closer to the end and Coco was still sitting on Ruby’s lap. As quickly as possible, the sophomore huntress pulled away from Ruby and sat down in her seat, quickly adjusting her panties to reduce the mess. She then tucked Ruby back into her pants and shook her. “We may wanna split before the lights go on.”

Ruby barely acknowledged Coco until she realized where they were. “R-right.”

The two watched the last of their movie and left before the credits started, Coco softly giggling to herself while Ruby stumbled like an awkward mess.

~Dood~

After the ordeal of clothes shopping with Coco, and the multiple sexual acts they committed, Ruby just wanted to relax in her dorm room, wearing her pajamas for the day. Unfortunately, with her sexuality awakened, Ruby decided it was time to masturbate to the memories of what Coco and her did.

Once she got into the bathroom, ready to pull her bottoms down enough to let her penis free, she heard the dorm room door open. She turned to see Blake and Velvet giving her an awkward expression. “What’s up?”

“Um, Ruby. Can I ask you to do something?” Velvet asked as nicely as possible.

Unfortunately for Ruby, Blake was more direct. “If you’re going to have sex in public, please don’t follow us around and do a bad job hiding it. We could hear you and smell you doing it in the store, cafe, and the theater.”

If Ruby could die from embarrassment, she would. Instead she collapsed on the floor, huddled in the fetal position as she prayed to turn invisible.

“But why did you bring a strap-on? Yang said you were a virgin,” Velvet continued to ask.

With tears rolling down her face, Ruby recoiling back into herself was proof enough that she didn’t bring a strap-on, unfortunately urging the curious faunus girls to ask more questions.

OMAKE?:

"So what did we learn?" Coco asked, pulling her panties up and adjusting her skirt.

Ruby let out a gasp in one of Beacon's girl's washrooms. "The reason zippers... exist is a quick way for girls to get the dick."

"Good answer," Coco smirked, leaving Ruby to recover after an hour of hard sex in a restroom stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I'm terrible with dealing with my clop-nonsense, dood.
> 
> Ended up either playing Battleborn or writing RWBY shit... which is a lot less than you think, dood.
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter. One day I'll finish a story, dood.


	20. RWBY: Fairy Tale 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hastily written sequel to the other fairy tale

It’s been three months since Taiyang, Ruby, and Yang moved from their home on Patch to Vacuo to evade the grandchild-crazed Summer. They still communicate via letters and the odd scroll call. Despite the fact that Penny joined them, she proved to be much more than a walking womb to the family, though the robotic baby incubator is still very much a virgin in all regards. She helped clean, cook, and assisted the girls with their work.

Once again, Ruby dons her red riding cloak to go visit her Uncle Qrow, who had recently fell ill and Taiyang prepared some medicine and some food for his brother-in-law. With an adorable salute, Ruby started her journey, waving goodbye to her father, her robot friend, and a very sober Yang.

She still remembered how to get to her Uncle’s cottage and thought about what cool things he could teach Ruby when he got better, while her mom was great, Qrow never tried to push Ruby into finding a random girl to have sex with for the sake of baby making.

As fate would have it, this adventure would have it’s own perils for Ruby. Before her blocked a large dark skinned Pride Queen, a race of werecats that took the form of lions and lioness, wearing only a translucent shawl that covered her crotch, her breasts large and on display. “Human, you dare cross my path? Pay my toll or you will be punished for your trespass.”

This confused Ruby, there was never a pride lord on this road before. She must have just claimed it recently, but it really was lame of her to do this today. Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out a perfectly good red lollipop and presented it to the faunus.

The large woman bent down to examine the treat and snatched it. “What is your name?”

“Uh- Ruby Rose, ma’am,” Ruby answered, hesitant to give her name to a complete stranger, but she felt like she should, manners after all.

The lioness unfurled the candy and popped it into her mouth. “I am the great beast Arslan. Your offering pleases me but next time I will demand greater things than mere sugar on a stick. Be thankful that the merciful Arslan finds you cute.”

Turning away to hide her blush, Arslan disappeared into the trees, leaving Ruby to scamper away, embarrassed that it happened at all and the bold comment saying that she was cute didn’t help either. Little did Ruby know, the lioness didn’t walk too far away and began to follow her, the beast woman’ sense of smell picking up something far more important than the lollipop.

Unfortunately Ruby couldn’t get too far without another obstacle. She barely caught sight of something shooting by her face, she believed it was a red ball of light before a white light pulled her cloak around and blinded her. “Hey, What’s going on? Why?”

The two small fairies giggled and smirked at yet another foolish human tricked. “Boy, these humans are getting dumber by the day, Miltia,” the red fairy said, her black hair reaching her bare back.

“Nah, she’s a kid. They’re supposed to be dumb at the start, not sure if she’ll get any smarter though, Melanie,” The white fairy chuckled darkly, reclining in mid flight. Both fairies were completely naked, and looked exactly alike. The only way to tell the difference was the colour of their wings. They two fairies have been pranking travellers for a while and couldn’t pass up an opportunity with the poor girl. “I smell food in that basket.”

“Good, I was getting hungry,” Melanie said, wiping her drool away with her arm.

Despite being blinded by her own cloak, Ruby instinctively clutched her basket, protecting it from her attackers. “I heard that! Don’t touch these, they’re for my Uncle.”

After unraveling herself, Ruby found the white fairy floating inches away from her nose, giving her the smuggest grin possible. The girl appeared to be half as tall as Ruby’s head, making the girl wonder how she missed such a bright creature. “But we’re growing girls and your uncle is probably an old man. We need these more.”

“Oh no, this isn’t the first time a bunch of monster girls tried to take my basket,” Ruby pouted, grabbing the white fairy gently and setting her down on the trail, the fairy might be a jerk but Ruby was taught not to hurt others.

Melanie couldn’t help but laugh at the perplexed expression her sister had. Miltia, however, recovered from her confusion and glared at Ruby. “What a jerk!”

“I don’t know about you, but I’m getting horny. Wanna fuck in a flower?” Melanie said with a sultry tone.

“Fine, not like that human was worth anything anyways,” Miltia muttered before pulling her sister into a deep kiss.

They were unfortunately interrupted by the thunderous stomps of the large lioness. “Hey, Musclebrain! We’re fucking here!”

Arslan gave them a glance and kept going, clearly intent on following Ruby. That caused Melanie some pause, pressing her hand against Miltia’s face to stop her kissing. “I think the great pussy wants that girl.”

“Why? She’s a dork,” Miltia grumbled, crossing her arms angrily.

“I say we follow them, find out what it is, and STEAL IT!” Melanie shouted with gleam, earning her a powerful kiss from her sister and girlfriend.

“That’s brilliant, and maybe we can fuck on that girl’s stupid face and cum in her eyes,” Miltia said with a evil grin. Melania nodded and began their pursuit.

After the fairies, Ruby was already sick of adventuring. Two encounters and she was almost robbed both times. At least she wasn’t raped, like the several close calls that occurred in Patch. Thinking about Patch made Ruby wonder about her friend Blake and how she was doing.

Little did she know that she came across what appeared to be a shorter version of Blake walking before her, just as naked as her werecat friend with bigger breasts and wider hips. While Blake had long hair, this one had a short bob and a strangely brighter face, like this werecat was made to be happy. “Oh hello!” The catgirl greeted. The way she did it made Ruby think of her own mom, and soon Ruby became worried that her mom had sex with Blake.

“Hi…” Ruby said hesitantly and rightly so. “Sorry to cut this short but I-”

The werecat sniffed the air and gasped, a smile forming on her face. “I smell my Blake on you, girl. You’ve seen my daughter?”

Ruby stopped, thanking whatever gods she knew that this was a friendly encounter. “Oh yes! She was my friend on Patch, she was really nice and we read a lot. Until my dad then decided to move me and my sister here for our safety.”

“Patch? My daughter is on Patch? Thank goodness she's still safe,” the cat woman said, her fur shot up on end when she remembered her manners. “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Kali Belladonna.”

“Ruby Rose, Mrs. Belladonna,” Ruby greeted, extended her hand out for a shake.

Instead of shaking hands, Kali hugged Ruby, forcing the poor girl’s head between her large feline breasts. “Oh, it’s so nice to meet someone that had met my little kitten. Please, how was she since she left home? I was so worried, her father wanted to hunt her down to bring her home.”

“She was doing pretty well, she lives in a cave by my old house,” Ruby said happily. “Unfortunately, I did sort of left when she was in heat because of my mom.”

“Oh? What did your mother do?” Kali asked, curious as to what would cause such a sweet girl like Ruby to leave her mother.

It was then that Ruby shyly kicked a rock and blushed. “She-she wanted me to have sex with a lot of people because she wanted to be a grandma, including Blake.”

“Oh dear, you poor thing,” Kali gasped, putting a reassuring claw on her new friend’s shoulder.

“She even got a robot built just to get pregnant with her grandchildren,” Ruby continued, almost annoyed by how it all turned out.

As horrible as this was, Kali was confused by a part of Ruby’s tale. “She had a robot built to be impregnated? By you or your brother?”

“I don’t have a brother, ya see. The woman of my side of the family are born with penises, and while I wanted to go and have fun and make friends, my mom wanted me to do the same if it meant me having special moments with them,” Ruby explained. “That included your daughter, Mrs. Belladonna.”

“I see,” the werecat uttered, appearing deep in thought.

Ruby felt Kali’s claws tightened on her shoulder, immediately causing her brain to go on alert. “Fudge pie, I shouldn’t have said I had a penis.”

“What? NO!, no no. I won’t do that to you, my dear,” Kali said, not wanting to scare Ruby. She released her friend and gave her an apologetic smile. “But… I would like you to give Blake a chance.” She gave her friend a big smile, showing her fangs and teeth.

“I-I don’t know... Maybe later? I need to get this medicine to my uncle,” Ruby stammered, scared that she was going to be tied up and placed in a closet for Blake to find later.

“Of course! Family comes first! Do you have a pen and paper or something?” Kali asked. Ruby nodded and pulled out a small blue pen and a notepad. The werecat accepted it and wrote down her home’s scroll number and the address. “Thank you. I’m sure when I get ahold of Blake, I’ll let her know that you’re over here and she’ll not only come home, but she may have a mate to take care of her! It was so nice meeting you, say hello to your Uncle for me.”

“O-Okay, take care?” Ruby uttered blankly, surprised to see Kali leave her alone. Sure she’ll be in a bit of trouble when Blake comes back, if she does, but she wasn’t forced into anything naughty so this was a huge improvement over Patch. “This won’t be so bad after all!”

While Ruby marched forward, a bit jovial that someone didn’t attempt to kidnap her. Kali kept glancing back at the happy girl and smiled. “She’ll make Blake a happy huntress.”

Before she could continue she caught the sight of Arslan, some upstart lioness that’s been trying to bully travelers out of getting new things, and the unmistakable glimmer of the Malachite twins floating behind her. They moved with purpose in the direction of Kali’s new friend, didn’t take long for the werecat to realize that they’re after Ruby. For Blake’s happiness, Kali decided to follow them to make sure they don’t do anything that would invoke a mother’s wrath.

Her encounter with Kali gave Ruby new found hope for her new home, only two attempted muggings and a new friend, much better than the recent several attempts against her chastity and kidnappings. She continued down the dirt road until she found an apple, nothing remarkable about it, just a bright red apple sitting in the center of the road. Already Ruby knew this was a trap and walked around it, wanting to avoid any new confrontations when she out the corner of her eye was a large shape over taking her. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by the tight coils of her unknown captor. Looking up she saw a grinning woman wearing a ragged grey top, her skin was dark and her hair was red, braided into a ponytail. “What do we have here.”

“Don’t eat me!” Ruby cried out, choking on air while trapped in the lamia’s grip.

The lamia scoffed and waved dismissively. “Are you dumb? Why would I eat a human? I bet you’re nothing but garbage on the inside. No, I’m holding you hostage until I get a king’s ransom from your caregivers.”

“I’m just- ack, trying to deliver medicine to my Uncle,” Ruby gasped, struggling to breath, her head feeling light.

“And he’ll have to pay up to get it,” the monster said as Ruby lost consciousness. “Them and the Schnee Sisters.”

She released Ruby and let the girl fall to the ground. Ilia was pleased with this new turn of events. She didn’t really know the girl, just that the infamous Winter Schnee was looking for her and had said to pay a handsome reward to those that have seen her. She couldn’t wait to have a home where humans would worship her body and clean her tail every day.

“Aren’t you supposed to be a chameleon?” Ilia was startled by a new voice. She turned to see that pesky werecat again. Her bright orange fur and hair that barely covered her shame, a very fit and lean body despite being as flat chested, only making her appear slimmer than what she was. Neon Katt was truly the most annoying creature in Vacuo, and here she was munching on the apple on the road. “Like seriously, I was pretty sure you were a chameleon.”

Sure enough, Ilia’s skin turned red with rage as she went to strike Neon down, only to see the orange were cat leap away. “Beat it, kitten! This doesn’t concern you.”

“Duh, yeah it does,” Neon chuckled grinning from ear to ear. She stood and stretched her back, showing off her flexibility. “Arslan, the fae pranksters, and Momma Belladonna are heading over here and they look like they want the girl and I know why.”

With that, Neon strode forward, despite Ilia’s protective grasp over her treasure, she watched the werecat traced a clawed nail along her captive’s form. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to try the merchandise before you ship her off to the Witches,” Neon cooed, feeling Ruby’s breasts and taking in her scent, appraising the girl for a possible sale. “I won’t be long, just enough for me to sleep easier tonight.”

Ilia’s skin turned green as she tore Ruby away from Neon forcibly, slithering away several feet. “And you won’t get that chance!”

“Oh come on, the one day a dyke like me has something pretty to look at while riding a hard cock and you’d take that away from me?” Neon fumed, stomping her paw down. She heard a thunderous stomping nearby and growled. “Great, that oversized cunt muffin is here. You happy now?”

Ilia glanced up to see the darkened form of the resident Pride Lord approaching them. “That girl owes me. Her payment wasn’t enough to satisfy me.”

That this point, Ruby stirred awake. She looked down to see she was still trapped in the lamia’s coils but also there was an orange werecat and the Pride Lord she met earlier. “Oh… Marzipan… I think?”

“So how are we gonna settle this?” Neon asked the two other beast girls. “I could just take the first swing with her, than Pride lady can do what she needs, and then snake-butt can sell her for that mansion I guess. Everyone wins!”

“No! I own her, I’ve met her first, thus she is my slave,” Arslan growled, marching up to the lamia. Neon tried to negotiate the terms but the Lami and Pride Lord refused and an argument over the ownership of their prey ensued.

Gathering her strength, tried to struggle her arm through Ilia’s coils, gripping her trusty laser pointer and pointed it at the ground. Immediate silence ensued, all three girls stared at the dot on the ground with rapt attention, following it as Ruby moved it around.

“What sorcery?” Arslan questioned, staring at the bright red speck.

“Is that… food?” Ilia commented, confused whether or not it was edible.

“I- what?” Neon was hopelessly conflicted on whatever that dot was and her desire to pounce grew stronger.

Moving the laser, Ruby watched as her captors eyes and head moved with it, staring at it. Soon she shot it forward onto a tree, watching as all three of them ran after it, the lamia releasing her prize in favor of the light. Tucking her weapon away, Ruby ran as fast as she could, glancing back to see the three monster girl realized what had happened and gave chase. “Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea!”

Her semblance made it easy for her to escape but she wasn’t sure for how long, both Neon and Arslan were fast and Ilia is pretty quick on her tail. After being unconscious for so long, the poor girl was feeling faint again, using the limited amount of energy she had prior to Ilia’s attack.

Just as Ruby fell over, exhausted by her trails. She heard horses approaching her, she glanced up to see four knights charging in to rescue her. “Yes…”

Seeing the armored riders approaching, Neon was the first to turn tail, a quick lay with some dickgirl wasn’t enough to have her fight a bunch of Vacuo’s private guards. Not liking her odds. Ilia soon followed. She’ll have to catch Ruby later for the Schnee Sisters.

Arslan didn’t waver, she pressed forward to clash with the knights. Two of the soldiers stopped to check on Ruby while the other two intercepted Arslan, their shields stopping the Pride Lord in her tracks, pushing her back. “I got the girl!” One knight shouted, picking Ruby up and pulling her onto her horse. “Let’s go!”

The knights that held the lioness woman nodded and pushed her away before retreating back to their horses and rode off with Ruby.

Arslan let out a howl of anger, glaring forward before stalking away. Neon however, tapped her lips methodically as she planned her next step. She vaguely knew where an old man with a drinking problem and deduced Ruby might be his neice. She grinned and made her way there, hoping to grab her when her prey arrives.

With the riders, Ruby drifted back to reality, looking around to see herself on a horse, a knight sitting behind her and holding her tight. “T-thank you, ma’am.”

The knight with Ruby smiled, looking down to the poor girl before turning to her squad, directing them to the side. “We’ll rest for a bit before heading to town.”

They reached a stream where they set up camp. Ruby was placed on a bedding while the knights began to loosen their armor, revealing four beautiful woman. “Man, armor sucks,” the blonde knight exclaimed with a huff.

“Better than fighting naked,” their leader, a short purple-haired woman with a purple tunic retorted, easing Ruby down.

“So, what do we do now?” the redhead asked, waving her blade around.

“We do what the Huntress promised us, right? The final knight said excitedly, quickly removing her knives from her armor and clothes.

“The Huntress?” Ruby asked, her sixth sense about bad news blaring in her mind.

“Yeah, she looks a bit like you but with a white cloak,” the leader of the group said, her rather form fitting studded tunic. She looked pretty slim and well muscled, almost like Yang in a way.

“Oh no, my mom?” Ruby uttered in fear. “What did she promise you?”

“We are known as the Valkyrie, and I am one of the higher ranking officers, Nebula Violette,” The purple haired leader stated with a grin.

“Dew Gayl,” the dirty blonde girl with long hair. Under her armor was a bit more risque than Nebula, a light woolen shirt and a green robes.

“Gwen Darcy,” the dark haired girl said with attitude, almost proud to be in her current position. Her leather and cloth were all dark and wore a large battle skirt.

“And I am Octavia Ember,” the red head girl stated, sitting next to Ruby. She still wore most of her armor, but the gloved hand rubbing their new friend’s shoulder made the poor girl uncomfortable.

Octavia noticed how squimish Ruby was and smiled. “As Valkyries of the realm, we are tasked to protect it but after the war. Our numbers dwindled, thus we need new members.”

“As cool as being a Valkyrie sounds like, I kind wanna hunt monsters when I get older,” Ruby stammered, cautious and afraid of any movement around her.

“Unfortunately, you must be born into the order to be a member,” Nebula explained, watching Ruby’s expression changed to one of realization. “You see what we need now, dickgirl?”

“Wait, your order is fine with waiting move a decade for your children to grow up and become a Valkyrie? That's... no wonder your order needs members," Ruby stated, unfortunately her words fell on deaf ears as the four girls soon crowded around her. "I need an adult."

“What a coincidence, there are four able-bodied adults here for you,” Gwen said with a smirk, lunging for a kiss.

A powerful echoed spooked the five girls, searching for the source of it until another shot rang out, scaring their horses away.

“What? Gwen protect the package. Octavia and I will retrieve the horses. Dew, find the shooter,” Nebula ordered, putting on only a few pieces of armor before charging off for their horses.

While the Valkyries ran to maintain order in their camp , Gwen held onto Ruby tightly, glaring in any direction she deemed suspicious. “Ugh, nothing kills the mood for babymaking more than a sniper.”

A thunk next to Ruby shook her from her fears, watching Gwen fall forward unconscious with a beanbag lying on her head. “What the str-ack!”

Escape became a pleasant thought after her latest kidnapper grabbed her by the neck and carried her away. She glanced at her new abductor and saw a tall but lean woman with dark skin, a wool cap covering her head with a jacket and shorts. What captured Red Riding Hood’s attention was the single eye in the middle of her captor’s face.

In minutes, Ruby found herself thrown into a cave while the Cyclops scanned for the Valkyries. “Uh, are you here to capture me or help me?”

The Cyclopes glance din Ruby’s directions and snorted. “I need a bedwarmer.”

Ruby let out a sigh and found the strength to stand. “I hope you don’t mind but I have to see my Uncle. I have this me-”

“Not happening,” the sniper spat, glaring out into the distance.

Noticing that the sniper wasn't even looking in her direction, Ruby glanced to the exit and huffed. “Then I’m just gonna leave,” she stated, marching towards the door way.

“I wouldn’t do that,” the one-eyed beast said, holding her arm out to block Ruby.

This confused the poor girl, she wasn't tied up, you can probably out run the cyclopes with her semblance. “Why?

“Your feet look nice, would be a shame to blow it off while you ran,” the sniper answered, turning away to recline against the stone walls. “Get undressed, I wanna see what I’m working with.”

“I don’t wanna,” Ruby replied, fear creeping back into her heart. The cyclopes glared at her and stood up, ending up a few feet taller than Ruby.

“Then I’m gonna have to shred your clothes and make you eat me out,” the cyclopes stated, grabbing Ruby’s arm and the other ready to tear the shirt off the girl’s form.

“No-NO!” Ruby cried out, struggling against the stronger creature ,hearing and feeling the fabric tear under the might of the cyclopes.

“No you don’t!” Those words echoed throughout the cave as a chill wind flowed through. Ruby continued to struggle but soon managed to get free only to see the cyclopes now sleeping on the cold earth. Not wasting a moment, Ruby ran out the cave and ran into someone. “Oh good, you’re okay.”

“Ugh, why me?” Ruby pouted, looking up to see a tall white haired woman with a very professional look, almost like Ms. Goodwitch. Her robes were white with a hint of blue and grey. Her hair was done in a bun while a tuft of it was expertly styled to cover a fraction of her face. In a way, she looked like the witch, Weiss. “Do I… know you?”

“No, but you know my creation: Penny,” the woman said, pulling Ruby to her feet and gesturing her to follow. Ruby hesitated and stood their. “Come, we need to talk.”

Only one thought ran through Ruby’s mind. “Didn’t my mom get you pregnant?”

“Even her seed isn’t stronger than my magic,” Winter answered, arm wrapped around Ruby as she led the girl away form the cave.

“Am I going to have to make babies with you? Cause I really don’t wanna,” Ruby uttered with a pained voice. After today, she just wanted to head to Uncle Qrow's house. Too many girls in this world wanted sleep with her and she was feeling exhausted by it.

“No, I don’t care for children. But I do have a task for you,” WInter continued. The two passed a dark tree and found themselves in a white room, filled with books, machine parts, and various alchemic tools. While Ruby was surprised by the sudden change of environment, WInter continued on without a care. “I need you to be Weiss’ friend.”

Ruby stopped to think, finding the request itself odd. “No sex? No baby making?”

“What you and Weiss do if you reach that level in your relationship isn’t my concern. My sister is a lonely child, sitting in her tower to try and be the best witch. But she shut herself off from the world, I need you and your overwhelming amount of positivity to drag her out,” Winter proclaimed, placing her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "She needs a friend and to be honest, she won't stop talking about you when we last met."

“Can I do this after I deliver these baked goods and medicine to my Uncle?” Ruby asked, holding her basket up. "He's really sick and he could really use it."

“Only if you promise to help my sister,” Winter spoke, glaring at Ruby.

The poor girl withered under Winter’s gaze. “S-sure, she did try to kidnap me but we can try to make amends?”

“Good,” Winter exclaimed, her frown turning into a soft smile. “I will be relocating you back to Patch once you are done this assignment.”

Before Ruby could speak, she found herself steps away from her Uncle’s home. A modest cabin in a similar state to Summer’s. Outside was the pink catgirl, lying in a bush with a dopey expression on her face. “I don’t like that, not one bit.”

Checking on Neon, Ruby was relieved to find that the werecat was drunk, the smell of beer emanating from her breath. No visible signs of ‘funny business’ could be found, meaning Qrow should still be in bed.

“Uncle Qrow?” Ruby called out, searching for her Uncle. She heard a groan coming from another room and immediately went to investigate. “Hey Uncle Qrow!”

“Not so… loud,” Qrow grumbled, covering his eyes with his arm. A skinny-yet lean man in his late thirties, wearing a open grey shirt and black pants. “That damn cat drank my best stuff and bolted.”

“She’s just outside sleeping, Uncle,” Ruby said, kneeling down next to her Uncle and opening her basket. “Here, you need this.”

Qrow squinted at his niece's hands, it took a moment for him to register the small loaf of bread. “Tai baked this?”

“Yup, sorry it’s not fresh. A lot happened,” Ruby added with a giggle.

“You and your dad are life savers,” Qrow chuckled accepting the bread and taking a bite out of it. “Only he would think to turn bread into a cure for hangovers.”

“Yeah… I guess,” Ruby added, now annoyed that she came all this way to help her Uncle get over a night of drinking. She let out a sigh and helped the man up. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not that old, squirt,” Qrow chuckled, standing up right, though shaky on his feet. “You said things happened on your way here, mind sharing?”

With a soft smile, Ruby began her story. Retelling her uncle about Arslan, the fairies, Neon, Ilia, the Valkyries, the Cyclopes, and Winter and her nice chat with Kali.

“Jeez, put through the wringer? Definitely your mother’s daughter,” Qrow said, finishing the loaf.

“Mom had to deal with this?” Ruby asked, curious about her mom’s life before her.

“Yeah, but thankfully you're not like her in that way. Your mom would regularly run out to met her parents while the team trained, at least twice a week we'd find her up caught up in some situation with a blushing beast or monster scared to move. Back then, your mother had kept cases of condoms in her bags for whenever she left. Until, Salem found out about her and her 'other' gifts. Good thing we sealed her away.”

While learning about her mom being a pervert was no real surprise, this Salem person sounded like a problem. She really didn't want to meet such a monster but Uncle did say she was sealed. "So, she won't try to attack mom?

“Yup, she was sealed under rocks and… steel. I think a magic collar was used,” Qrow uttered, scratching his stubble.

“You mean this collar?” A large metal ring rolled towards the two. In hopes that their fears wasn't confirmed, Ruby and Qrow looked up to see a white haired woman with black veins and piercing red eyes. Her black robes covering most of her rather curvaceous form. “It did so well until recently.”

“Please don’t kidnap me for sex,” Ruby pleaded. “And also don’t hurt my Uncle, he has a hangover.”

“Thanks Ruby,” Qrow uttered, standing up but grimacing when his head hurt. “You are going back into that hole Salem.”

Salem rolled her eyes and walked past Qrow, the huntsman tried to tackle her, only to fall through her as she picked up Ruby. “You are needed for my plans.”

“I need an adult,” Ruby whimpered, staring into Salem’s death-like eyes.

“When I’m done with you… you will be,” Salem smirked, pulling Ruby into a dark portal in the floor.

Qrow slowly stood up, staggered by his attack. “Ruby? Ruby!”

But his niece was gone, taken by the Queen of the Grimm. “Tai is gonna kill me.”

 

~OMAKE? Arslan Ending~  
"Slave, I'm hungry," Arslan commanded, lying back on a couch she had stolen from a truck long ago. "SLAVE!" "Sorry! Sorry," Ruby stammered, skittering forward with a tray of food she managed to forage moments ago. The poor girl was stripped of her clothing, her favorite cloak gone, now worn by her new mistress. She was still tired after the intense love making that occurred before she was ordered to get food. "Here you go..." Arslan glanced down to the plate and snarled, it was nothing but berries. "Idiot! Must I hunt myself? All you're good for is sex apparently," she snapped, pushing Ruby away and storming out for real food. At this time, Ruby took the moment to eat some of the berries. She was starving and after everything, she felt really dehydrated and hungry. 

 

~OMAKE? Malachite Ending~  
Melanie let out a sigh, cuddling with her sister. "That was wonderful."

"Yeah, the best sex we've had since... forever," Miltia cooed, running her fingers through Melanie's hair.

Sitting up, the white fairy stretched her body and fluttered off the pale body they laid on top of. The semi-conscious nude form of Ruby Rose. "For a brat, her dick tasted good."

"Mhmm," Miltia grinned, fluttering over to the waning member and started to rub it back to life, licking and pinching it until to stood rigid an inch higher than her.

"You're still horny?" Melanie asked, hearing Ruby groan near her.

"Nah, I'm just thirsty. This cow's milk is still tasty after all," the red fairy explained, hugged the rod and feeling it throb against her body.

"Too true, sister. I'll help!" Melanie said with a giggle. The two fairies began to milk Ruby of her seed, the start of a constant occurrence that happened between the poor girl and the naughty fairies.

 

~OMAKE? Neon Ending~  
"Wait until I get my hands on you!" Yang cried out, running through the forest. She was furious when she caught some orange catgirl riding her baby sister against a tree, using her cloak to tie Ruby to a tree.

"Come catch me fat tits! I might let you if you're as hung as your sister," Neon teased, flaunting her cum-filled pussy. "Like the idea of being an Aunt?"

"Get back here!" Yang screamed, punching a hole in the tree Neon was leaning on just to see the werecat kick off it and onto the branch of a different tree.

"Jeez, you're boobs must be slowing you down. I bet I could fuck your sister right now and can still dodge your slow-as-fuck punches and make another kid," Neon giggled, jumping over to Ruby and licking her face. "Mmm, I can still feel your sister's hot swimmers in my womb."

Ruby remained passive during the ordeal, long past the point of caring as Yang chased Neon.

 

~OMAKE? NDGO Ending~  
A decade and a half have passed since Ruby disappeared, Mistress Nebula led a contingency of woman, entering their third year of being an honorary Valkyries. "It is time for you all to learn the secret of the Order."

Deep under the Valkyrie's Fortress, Nebula brought her squad down to the deepest room, looks of wonderment etched on their faces. "Here, is where we recruit more Valkyries to the order. Blessed by the speed of our fore-mothers."

The door opened to reveal a large red room with various brightly coloured fabrics along the walls, the center of the room was a bed with a mountain of pillows all around it. On the bed was a slim woman, her black hair tipped red lounged on it and not a shred of clothing on her. She drank from a wine glass, swirling the liquid before sipping it. Her full breasts were rising with her breath but her large dick was what took the girl's attentions. "Hey Nebula. Recruits or prisoners?"

"Recruits this time," Nebula said with a smile. "Ladies, this is our secret. When we call you sisters. We mean it literally, and this... is your father. From time to time, you will be tasked to bring Ruby the food prepared in the kitchen. During your down time however, we of the order encourage you to spend some time with Ruby. Grow our numbers by holding the next generation within your wombs. Trust me, you won't be disappointed by her skills."

Despite her relaxed position, Ruby watched nervously as some of the recruits kept staring at her. She scratched her ankle, just above the shackle that kept her in locked in the basement of the castle.

Little did Nebula knew, an enraged Huntress was decimating her forces. Fucking and defeating any Valkyries in her path during the search for her lost daughter.

 

~OMAKE? Kali Ending~  
A chorus of bells rang out as Blake carried her husband away in a hurry. The families of the married couple cheering and crying. Everything felt like it was going so fast as a week after Blake showed up in Vacuo, Blake's parents took Ruby to their rather large manor to meet her old friend from Patch. Blake was shocked to see Ruby and after an hour of them talking, Ruby apologizing for her mother and for leaving Vacou with her dad and Yang.

Two days earlier, Kali began planning a wedding for the friends, often teasing Ruby and Blake by groping the couple while the other was within view while Ghira chuckled, reminiscing on how his aunt got him and Kali together.

Now that the wedding was over, Blake was quickly taking her new husband-wife finalize their bond for the rest of the day. Blake pushed Ruby into the car they borrowed from Ghira and drove off to the home of the Belladonnas while Kali and Summer both shed tears of joy, waiting for the time when they hear the pitter-patter of feet and paws on the floor.

 

~OMAKE? Ilia Ending~  
Nothing was going Ilia's way. Ruby's parents were a huntsman. The Frozen Enchantress, Winter, was also there with a furious glare. She was holed up in a hovel with her prize, gun fire damaging the flimsy walls. She held Ruby tightly in her coils, panicking that she was going to get nothing out of this.

After a moment, the gun fired died down and it was quiet for the moment. Ilia glanced through one of the holes to see Winter and Tai speaking when she heard a foot step behind her. She turned around to see a white cloaked version of Ruby in front of her. "How?"

The woman stayed silent but took a step closer. "One more step, and I choke this bitch out!" Ilia warned, tightening her coils around Ruby.

Summer glared and ripped off her tear-away pants, revealing her hard dick. "You made a dreadful mistake, and now. I are going to make you pay."

Ilia's eyes widened as not only did Summer managed to rescue Ruby, but now she was being overpowered by the white cloaked lady. The next words spoken caused her skin to crawl. "Ruby, help mommy put this cunt in her place, please. she has more than two holes. Let mommy teach you how to fix a girl."

 

~OMAKE? Zedong Ending~  
May let out a yawn, stretching after a long night of sex with her bedwarmer. She turned to see the sleeping girl and smiled, her bedwarmer would make for an excellent wife and lover. She got out of their lackluster stone bed and made her way to her rifle to get some food. The surprise of Ruby having a penis was more than desired as she tested it's power throughout the night. She couldn't wait to feel it again later after their meal. She heard droplets on the floor and looked down to see her naked womanhood dripping Ruby's essence and smiled. She presumes that she may have to teach her daughter how to hunt when she becomes of age.

 

~OMAKE? WInter Ending~  
Ruby walked up to the decayed tower of Weiss Schnee, her promise to Winter weighing on her mind. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Who dares- YOU!" Weiss screamed, grabbing Ruby by the collar and dragging her back in. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"Your sister asked me to be your friend, so here I am," Ruby said with a nervous smile.

"A friend huh?" Weiss grumbled. "Fine, I suppose we should make this official."

Ruby didn't expect Weiss to remove her robes, leaving her pale skin shine in the light. "Uh-wha?"

"Friends have sex, right? That's what you and that brute and that cat do, isn't it?" Weiss groaned. "Look, let's get this over with so I can go back to researching your eyes."

Ruby wanted to correct her but... everything about Weiss was making it hard to speak.

 

~OMAKE?~

"She's returned." Summer spoke silently. "I can still feel her."

Summer got up to leave her home, she turned to see Raven sleeping on her couch and shook her awake. "Raven, we need to hunt her."

"She's back? God damn it," Raven grumbled, getting up and collecting her armor.

"Odds are, she has Ruby," Summer stated with a determined look. "We need to save her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, I had this one in a similar state of 'nearly done but couldn't find time' thing where I just had an idea... did a lot then went to bed, and promptly forgot what I was writing in the first place and attempted to try and catch the magic of it and failed miserably. Which is Misadventures in a complete nutshell, dood.
> 
> Yes, there will be a third one of these, dood.


	21. Blazing Velvet: Beefy Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet gets hard from seeing well toned ladies. She sees a buffet of willing strong girls with hard dicks, dood.

Velvet still had so much about herself she didn’t know, it was only when she caught a glance of her team mate, Coco, showering did she suddenly realize something.

Muscles made her feel hot, especially on a girl packing more than just a minigun in her purse. Coco may not have been a bodybuilder but she definitely passed Velvet test of ‘strength’ and got the rabbit faunus jittery and hard.

Just watching Coco workout so she can carry that oversized handbag had Velvet running to the showers to relieve herself, stroking herself while imagining those strong arms enveloping her and guiding her to sit down on heavy gunner’s cock.

It was only recently after going through mating season where she had tackled Coco down and rode her for hours in many different ways. Being able to command such a powerful lady exhilarated Velvet and made her want more.

Which is why she decided to check out the showers, knowing full well that at least one of the girls in Glynda’s year one class had someone with muscle, Yang Xiao Long.

What she didn’t expect was a buffet of power.

There were four girls in the showers, washing and chatting amongst themselves, all of them ripped in some way that made Velvet weak in the knees.

Of course Yang was there, her rippling upper body was always a treat to see. The blonde’s chest and arms appeared to be nothing but muscle and boobs, courtesy of her love of punching things, but the other three were a welcomed surprise.

Yang’s sister, Ruby, was built opposite of Yang. Her upper body looked fit, some signs of muscle from swinging her large sniper-scythe but her legs were what caught Velvet’s attention, powerful and toned from the running Ruby does, making the petite girl delicious.

Nora, the crazy girl with the grenade hammer, was the thickest of the four but it was clear to Velvet that her thickset body wasn’t fat. Her arms flexed as she showed off her body for giggles, earning a few chuckles from her friends, unnoticed by the rabbit faunus licking her lips at the sight.

Finally, Pyrrha Nikos. Often referred to as a beautiful amazon, looking at her now, Velvet can agree to this. Acting more of the middle ground between the sisters’ two extremes, she was the tallest of the four but still moved with grace while her toned abs shined under the shower water.

Ruby’s legs, Yang’s arms, Nora’s firm ‘plushness’, Pyrrha’s stature, all of these cried out for Velvet to approach.

Dropping her towel on the tiled floor, she approached the four girls with a forward stare, lingering on their arms, legs, and abs. Her cock hard with desire.

The sniper of the four was the first to notice Velvet. “Oh hey, Velvet! Came to wash up before lunch too?” Ruby asked, always so happy and full of energy. The other three soon turned and gave her a smile and a nod before lathering their well-toned bodies under the shower head’s constant pressure.

Velvet didn’t answer, too distracted by the powerful girls before her. She noticed Yang and Pyrrha walking away to get changed while Nora and Ruby remained. Not the most ideal but it gives Velvet a better chance, especially with Yang’s protectiveness over her sister.

Velvet stood inches behind both of the shorter girls, her hands shaking with anticipation, her dick hard and leaking pre, even under all this water Velvet felt like her lips were dry, constantly licking them as she watched these mini-adoni washing.

Minding their own business, Nora and Ruby didn’t expect a hand to grasp their ass cheek, kneading their flesh roughly, causing them to turn to see Velvet looking at them with a rather creepy smile. “V-Velvet?” Ruby questioned.

“Hey, could ya stop that?” Nora asked, smacking Velvet’s hand away. The faunus simply reached for Nora’s thick cock, slowly rubbing her girth with her fingers and making Nora squeak in surprise.

“Velvet, what are you doing?” Ruby gasped, surprised to see Velvet being so aggressive and forward with them. Her eyes met Velvet, feeling a bit frightened by her friend. Feeling Velvet pull her closer to capture the Reaper with a deep kiss.

Being held by her hardening dick, Nora was forced to watch Velvet kiss Ruby so deeply and lustful that she could feel her body warm up. “What’s got into you, Velvet?”

Breaking her kiss with Ruby, she looked into Nora’s eyes. “Nothing… yet.” She then pulled Nora into kiss, exploring the hardy girl’s mouth with her tongue.

Still surprised by Velvet’s actions, Ruby couldn’t do much more than watch Velvet’s chest heave while she made out with Nora. The younger girl’s penis rising in response, while her hand tentatively reached for the rabbit faunus’ breast.

Breaking her kiss, Velvet slowly fell to her knees, sitting on her feet as she took a long look at the girl’s cocks. Ruby’s was longer than she expected, but slender, giving it a feminine look. Nora was almost as thick as her wrist but about as long as her ring finger, it had an almost comical look but it didn’t make it any less delicious as Coco’s or Ruby’s package.

Taking the red-themed girl’s cock with her hand, she leaned forward to give Nora a long lick while stroking Ruby with a firm grip. Taking in the fruity scent of the girl’s shampoo as she rubbed her cheek against the stout girl’s dick.

“Vel… why?” Ruby asked, thrusting her hips into the faunus’ hand.

“Questions later, Velvet’s sweet mouth nooooowww,” Nora moaned, taking Velvet by her ears and throat fucking the poor girl.

As savage as it looked, the second Nora took control was when Velvet came, letting her cum spray across the floor and get washed away by the running water. Feeling Nora’s power over her was too much for the rabbit to take but it wasn’t enough, she wanted more. The orange haired girl was now onboard, now she just needed Ruby to see the light. She may not feel Nora’s cock at the back of her throat like she wanted, but the girth made sure that when the berserker came, it’s staying in Velvet’s body.

Any protest Ruby had kept fading from her mind while she watched Nora facefuck Velvet, thoughts of having her turn began to grow stronger while the rabbit faunus stroked her, her hands were fondling her perky breasts, unable to look away from the saucy sight before her.

The feeling of Velvet’s mouth around her cock was so good, Ren rarely gave her blowjobs so getting one always felt like a treat for her. A nagging feeling in the back of her head told her to ease up on the faunus’ ears but the suction around her member and the tongue that continued to tease her was too great to let go. Nora wanted more and Velvet felt more than willing to let her have it.

For Velvet, the pain in her ears was drowned out by the pleasure she received second hand from the two girls, though she did hope that Nora would let go soon. She looked up to see the Hammer-wielder’s goofy drooling face as she used the faunus’ face, absolutely enthralled by the oral treatment she was receiving.

Though she did whimper a bit when Nora force fed her the entire shaft, cum splashing the back of her throat and entering her stomach. Nora’s girth preventing even the tiniest amount from moving past her lips, though some surged up to her nasal cavity, causing Velvet to choke a bit. Nora came for a solid three minutes before loosening up her grip on Velvet’s ears and letting her chub slide out from the photographer’s mouth. She watched as Velvet swallowed everything and showed both her and Ruby that nothing remained in her mouth. “Wow, that was intense.”

“Velvet… can I?” Ruby asked, a bit eager to have her turn.

Velvet turned and smiled at Ruby, pulling the shorter girl by her ass until her long dick slapped the faunus. The Reaper sputtered an apology, only to blush harder when Velvet ran her tongue along the entire length before sucking the tip.

Washing long forgotten, Nora was storking herself back to full hardness while she watched Ruby get blown and began feeling antsy again.

She looked down to see Velvet’s ass shake a bit and began to drool. “Hey Velvet, could I…”

Velvet glanced behind her, mouth full of Ruby’s cock and pulled her latest partner to her knees while bending over for Nora, turning back to face the younger girl’s crotch again.

Her excitement was overwhelming as Nora set up behind Velvet and brushed her spit-covered member against the rabbit’s moist pussy and forced her first inch in.

Velvet gagged on Ruby’s cock, surprised to feel Nora’s thickness inside her and started to work the young huntress faster, gripping her ass to keep her body steady for her intruder. Unlike Nora, Ruby held her the back of her head while one hand gently massaged her ears, it was actually nice but sometimes Ruby would jerk from the pleasure and caused some discomfort for the faunus.

“What the fuck?” Ruby and Nora stopped and turned to see Yang and Pyrrha watching them from the shower entrance, their hard cocks erect. Velvet ignored them and continued to sample the red-head’s sweet-tasting dick.

“Vel- Velvet groped me!” Ruby stammered, her face as red as her namesake.

“Yeah… and then she got down and started blowing us! I swear it looks like what you think but it really isn’t,” Nora tried to explain. “Please don’t tell Ren.”

“But-what?” Pyrrha was too baffled by what she saw yet unable to look away. Yang however let out a groan and stepped forward.

Velvet glanced to her side to see Yang’s cock coming closer. Longer than Ruby’s and almost as thick as Nora’s, hoping that it was just as sweet as those two girls. One of her hands released Ruby’s ass and reached for the larger cock and gripped it, winking to the blonde brawler and began stroking it.

Pyrrha just watched in disbelief as Nora bucked her hips into Velvet, Ruby softly pushing into the faunus’ mouth, and now Yang enjoying Velvet’s touch. She glanced down to see her own penis becoming hard at the display before her, the same length as Yang but thicker than both the sisters. She tentatively approached them, only to see Velvet’s hungry eyes staring at her shaking meat and her other hand twitching on Ruby’s ass cheek, ready to reach out and touch the red-head’s flesh pillar.

Velvet’s eyes rolled back as she felt the four dicks against her flesh, polishing Yang and Pyrrha with her hands, slobbering over Ruby’s pulsing rod, and invaded by Nora’s shaft.

“Whoa, did she just cum?” Yang cried out, chuckling at the sight of the rabbit faunus’ cock spewing another load of cum.

“She did it a moment ago when she started to blow me,” Nora moaned, her nails digging into Velvet’s waist while pushing herself as deep into the photographer's pussy as possible.

Her face felt warmer when she heard Yang giggle brush her fingers along the rabbit’s ears. The gentleness of Yang’s rough hands were interrupted by RUby’s sudden climax, filling her throat and stomach with cum, while not as violent and plentiful as Nora’s output, but still more than just a mouthful.

“Hey, Ruby. Can you turn off the showers? I think this little lady needs a fresh coat of paint,” Yang teased, watching Ruby groan and leave while she took her sister’s place, sheathing herself in the second year student’s mouth.

“A fresh coat?” Pyrrha asked, confused by the terminology.

“Yang wants use to coat this bunny with cum, head to toe, in and…” Nora gave Velvet one last thrust, filling the sophemore with her baby batter. She pulled her dick out and began tapping it on Velvet’s ass, letting the tip ooze her jism onto the willing flesh beneath her. “Out…”

“Oh,” Pyrrha cooed, lightly thrusting her hips into Velvet’s hand. She glanced to see Nora leaving her spot and giving the rabbit a pat on the backside. Yang smirked and gestured to take her team mate’s spot, the gladiatrix smiled weakly before hastily moving behind Velvet and slowly pushing her hard length into Velvet.

Nora watched with giddy anticipation, stroking her hard rod while Pyrrha got into a steady rhythm in Velvet’s pussy while Yang forced her to choke on her cock. “So, did anyone suspect Velvet being a total slut?”

“I almost don’t want to believe it’s a faunus thing, but with Blake’s love of porn and this… maybe faunus just love fucking and getting fucked,” Yang chortled, letting out a happy groan when she came directly into Velvet’s belly, force feeding the faunus her thick girl butter. She slid out and began slapping her cock on the needy bunny’s face, finding humor with how Velvet trying to capture her cockhead. “How’s her pussy?”

Pyrrha was panting with desire, almost submitting herself to the pleasures of Velvet’s entrance. “It’s- I’ve never felt anything like this in my life. It’s so tight and warm.”

“Sweet!” Yang said, eager for a chance to fuck the rabbit faunus. She then had a devious idea. “Hey Nora, start punching me.”

That caused all the girls to give the blonde strange, almost mortified looks. “What?”

“You’ll see, I got a few tricks up my sleeves,” Yang said, puffing her expansive chest with pride. “Give me your best shot.”

Hesitantly, Pyrrha resumed fucking Velvet while Nora walked up to do some damage to Yang. Ruby had returned to sit on a bench, rubbing her stiffening cock. Thanks to the photographer’s tight hole, it proved rather easy to ignore the sounds of punching and pain Nora was inflicting onto the brawler. She kept pushing deep into the sophomore, lightly tapping the end of her passage, unaware of the burning heat emanating from Yang.

“Just… keep going until Pyrrha cums,” Yang groaned, feeling every fierce hit to her gut from the smaller fighter. She could tell Nora was holding back to protect her but there was still some force, something the blonde pugilist can work with. She glanced to see Pyrrha moving faster, now mauling Velvet’s breasts from behind. The faunus looked like she was in another world with the dopey look on her face

At long last, Pyrrha let out a squeak and a high pitched squeal, continuing to thrust into Velvet as she released a deluge of mistralian cream inside her willing partner. “Oh sweet mother. So good,” the gladiatrix moaned, pulling out to let the remainder of her cum spray onto Velvet’s ass.

“My turn,” Yang grinned. Her semblance working harder to empower her after Nora roughed her up as she proudly walked up to the weak-moving rabbit and picked her up. Velvet lazily looked in the burning red eyes of the buxom fighter, her arms wrapping around Yang’s neck while her next lover held her by her ass, legs pushed back and feet resting on the blonde’s shoulders. “Ready for the ride of a lifetime?”

Velvet couldn’t help but swallow the saliva building in her mouth and nod slowly, tensing up in preparations for what Yang had in store for her.

“Let’s get to it!” Yang shouted, forcing Velvet down onto her cock. The faunus scream echoed throughout the shower and possibly outside. But the blonde didn’t stop, she resumed pulling Velvet off and using her strength to fuck the older girl as hard as possible.

Yang wasn’t fast but she was definitely strong. Her cock was devastating Velvet’s pussy, reshaping it with her might alone. The others were watching, stroking their dicks in anticipation for their turns.

“Fuck, after I’m done with you, you’ll need two dicks to fill you up normally,” Yang taunted, using all her might to give the faunus the hardest pounding of her life.

With careful hands, Nora and Pyrrha became too impatient, guiding Yang and Velvet to the floor. To keep with her momentum, the blonde brawler held onto Velvet’s legs tightly while Nora sat down on the photographer’s chest, laying her chubby erection between the the rabbit’s tits. Pyrrha kneeling over Velvet’s head and pressing her cockhead against her mouth and forcing past those heavenly lips, attempting to throatfuck her. Ruby grumbled and continued to jerk herself while the older girls had fun.

The thick shaft pressing against the back of her throat, the twist of her nipples, and the savage beating her pussy was receiving almost immediately had Velvet spasming onto Nora’s back. Ignoring her orgasm, they continued to use Velvet’s body as they saw fit, just as the faunus wanted them to.

“If that’s how you fuck a girl. Maybe I should kick your ass more often for Blake or Weiss?” Nora asked, feeling Velvet shake beneath her, locking the rabbit’s pillowing mounds around her shaft.

“Blake… been distracted by the White Fang, couldn’t even get an erection from her. And Weiss is too fragile. I bet Ruby could break her by accident just from taking her virginity,” Yang laughed, grunting from using all her strength, pounding Velvet as hard as possible from a rather awkward angle.

“You know I wouldn’t do something like that to any of you,” Ruby stated, slowing her hand motions, not wanting to let it out too soon and embarrass herself.

“You know what I mean,” Yang laughed, slapping Velvet’s ass then gripping it as tightly as she could.

“Oh, she’s sucking harder. I think you did something she liked,” Pyrrha moaned, flinching while thrusting her hips into Velvet’s head.

Another volley of cum spewed onto Nora’s backside, causing the hammer-wielder to turn her head. “Did she just cum again? We barely touched her dick and she’s just firing wildly at my ass. Does she want a taste?”

Velvet’s eyes widened, catching Pyrrha’s and made her lips as vacuum tight as possible. “Okay she definitely likes that, Nora. Oh my!”

With a feminine roar, Yang pushed herself deep and unloaded, joining Pyrrha and Nora inside Velvet’s womb. “Fuck. Yes.”

Ruby pouted, everyone got the chance to fuck Velvet except her. Yang was currently milking herself dry onto Velvet’s thigh after an intense brutal fucking while Nora sprayed her cream onto the rabbit’s breasts. Even Pyrrha got the chance to cum in and out of Velvet’s body, still milking herself into Velvet’s mouth and on her face. All Ruby got so far was a hand job and a blow job. “Hey Rubes. You try with your semblance?” Yang asked with a smile. Earning a curious look from the other three girls. After Yang’s display with her ability to become stronger the more she gets hurt, Ruby’s semblance to increase her speed caused heads to turn.

As nice as that sounds, Ruby wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. “Are you sure? I could hu-”

“Fucking do it!” Velvet shouted, shooting up onto her ass and hands. “Do you need me doggy-style or missionary?”

“Missionary, might be best,” Yang commented with a smile. “Doggy-style didn’t work out too well for that girl from Signal.”

As instructed, Velvet laid back with her legs spread, eagerly awaiting Ruby. The Reaper’s semblance was speed so obviously meant that Ruby would be jackhammering her cunt into tomorrow, but for how long though? She really was hoping it wasn't too short or not as good as she believed. Pyrrha sat behind her, letting Velvet rest on her legs like pillows.

Ruby got into position and slowly sank her cock into Velvet, feeling the other girl’s loads coat her dick until she reached as deep as she could. “Okay, brace yourself. This might hurt.”

Velvet anticipated a harsh fucking with rose petals, what she got was getting nailed into the floor as the room was flooded by rose petals, overpowering the scent of sex with their aroma. Her legs wrapped around the smaller girl while Ruby pinned her arms down. She felt her head bashing into Pyrrha’s legs, cushioning the blow of the rapid rocking of her body. All around her, Yang was smiling like a fiend while Nora and Pyrrha watched with awe, impressed and possibly unaware of how one could use their semblance in non-combative ways.

If Yang embodied strength, Ruby embodied speed. Yang was powerful and firm, Ruby was fast and wild. Yang was a wrecking ball against her walls, Ruby was a overcharged jackhammer. Experiencing both extremes one after another drove the poor girl mad with pleasure, her neglected cock shooting off onto her body with every few thrusts.

Ruby’s face was scrunched adorably in intense concentration. Eyes shut tightly with her hands gripping Velvet’s wrists so tightly that it it began hurting the faunus. Her shaft was slamming as deep as possible into the photographer’s folds and moving too fast for her vagina to close in around the swift intruder, only to force her folds apart when Ruby pushed in.

“Oh, Velvet likes it,” Yang giggled, the feminine members of JNPR looking to see Velvet drooling and making fists in her hands, her eyes glazing over from the intense session, a weak moan escaping her lips and a sputtering of cum on her belly after a minute or two to signal an orgasm.

“This. Is. So. Hard. To. Maintaaaaiiin,” Ruby stuttered, trying to keep her pace. “Gonna cum soon.”

“Think Ruby cums harder when doing this?” Nora asked, giggling at the sight of their breasts and Velvet’s cock constantly vibrating in place.

“I wouldn’t mind having another go,” Pyrrha muttered, stroking herself as quickly as she could to match Ruby’s intense movement. “Oh please soon.”

In a sudden jerk of movement, Ruby’ forced her and Velvet’s arms to her sides, pushing herself as close to the faunus’ womb as she could, forcing every ounce of spunk into the eager bunny’s body. Velvet’s eyes went as wide as saucers, tongue poking out her open mouth as she let out the hardest moan of her life, her cock spewing her load all over herself and Ruby’s body.

They kept that position for a minute before Ruby fell onto Velvet, slowly pulling herself up to get off her lover. A flood of white cum leaking from Velvet’s worn opening. “Oh that… that was a workout.”

“She cums harder…” Velvet groaned, weakly stroking her cock. “So full.” She felt something touch her member to see Nora teasing her, brushing her head against the thicker girl’s lower lips. “Oh fuck yes.”

The moment of Velvet’s glory had finally reached the pinnacle, Nora was speared on her shaft, the cushy ginger was squeezing her dick like a vice. Ruby’s tasty cock filling her mouth with not just her own sweet flavour, but the flavours of the other girls. Yang and Pyrrha shared her backside, Yang’s member drilling Velvet’s ass while Pyrrha entered her womanhood, the two girls making out while bucking into the sophomore.

“Her dick isn’t half bad,” Nora moaned, bouncing her hips atop the faunus’ lap.

“Oh thanks for cleaning me. I had a lot pent up,” Ruby moaned, lightly thrusting her cock down Velvet’s eager mouth. The faunus could taste all the girls and herself on the red-themed girl’s rod.

“Why didn’t anyone claim this ass yet? It feels perfect!” Yang said between kissing Pyrrha, her hand reaching down to tease the gladiatrix’s ass. “Not like your ass.”

“Focus on Velvet’s please,” Pyrrha pouted, gritting her teeth as she tentatively forced two fingers into Yang’s back door.

“Oh! I’m all for a rivalry in the sack, Miss Champion,” Yang grinned, forcing herself into the kiss while fingering Pyrrha’s rear. Unintentionally fucking Velvet harder with the gladiatrix.

In mere seconds, she finally felt herself cum inside someone, filling Nora’s smaller frame with her bunny cream. The experience making her try and move her hips into the tight woman riding her crotch.

It became such a blur that Velvet’s eyes began to gloss over, having a hard time determining what was happening. She could still feel both rods inside her, the cock in her mouth and the body on her dick, all of which blinded her with pleasure and making her send another load into what she assumed to be Nora, not that she left her perch on Velvet’s nearly prone.

She felt so tired, weakly looking up to see what she assumed to be the four girls stroking themselves until a collective groan could be heard, dousing Velvet in whatever was left from their dicks, weakly rubbing the cum into her skin. The act itself making her own cock spend it’s last orgasm onto herself.

“Oh fuck, that was a time and a half,” Nora uttered, wiping the sweat from her brow. “I might need to start carrying a taser or something so I get a chance to do some semblance-related fucking.”

“What does this mean for us and Velvet? Are we… girlfriends now?” Ruby asked, confused about this predicament.

Wrapping an arm around her sister, Yang decided to teach Ruby a lesson. “What Velvet is to us, is a cock warmer Ruby. If you ask nicely, and maybe promise a bite to eat, she’ll be ready let you do anything you want to her. She is what grown-ups call ‘a slut’.”

“Rather harsh don’t you think?” Pyrrha asked, wincing at the term used to describe their upperclassman.

“She came onto us, besides calling her a slut is no different from calling one of us studs. She just likes sex, that’s all,” Nora added, walking back to the showers to clean off the new layer of filth.

“I’m pretty sure slut is more of a bad thing to call a girl,” Ruby pointed out with a pout, following Nora.

“Yeah, yeah, pure of heart, chaste until marriage, whatever.”

Velvet laid back and listened to the girls bicker and showered. She felt too weak to get up after that marathon, even as the girls walked past her. “Shouldn’t we help her?” Pyrrha asked, both herself and Ruby lifting her up in their strong arms. 

She melted from feeling their muscles flex to lift her weight and carried Velvet into a private shower to hide her shame. “Thank you for this.”

“It’s alright, we did put you through some stuff,” Ruby said with a smile before leaving to get changed. Pyrrha gave Velvet a quick kiss on the cheek and fled, her own cheeks burning.

After she heard the girls leave, Velvet slowly got up. Her body felt sore but great after letting those powerful girls use her like a cum dumpster. She could still feel their cum on her skin and inside her body, rubbing her belly in delight of a nice sexual experience. As much as she wanted to have those amazons under her heel, being used by them was equalling exhilarating.

After showering, cleaning all the cum from her body. She approached her bag and noticed a hastily scrawled scrap of paper. In the center was Pyrrha’s scroll number and in the corner was Ruby’s. A tad miffed that Yang or Nora didn’t leave anything but she did feel happy to know she changed a few lives with today. With a spring in her step, Velvet got back in her uniform and left the shower, thinking back on how her ass hurted so well.

Perhapes Coco would be interested in a Quickie tonight?

 

OMAKE?

Velvet felt giddy as she walked into the shower, hearing the running water as she crept in to see her next lover or lovers.

There she saw Weiss and Blake of Team RWBY. 

Blake was toned, in a similar way Ruby was but all over instead of okay upper body and the most beautiful legs Velvet had ever seen, tempting but not quite what the rabbit faunus wanted. Her dick was a bit bigger than Ruby’s, almost as long as Yang’s or Pyrrha’s, but not as thick as any of those girls.

Weiss was skinny, too skinny. She appeared to have at least touched a weight or ran a mile in her life but staring at the heiress and what could be the smallest penis she’d seen. As long as Nora’s, but as thick as Ruby’s, big but compared to the buffet Velvet already had, it was almost a disappointment.

With a sigh, Velvet dug up Pyrrha’s number, maybe the amazonian champion figured out a way to use her semblance for sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, another thing that I started a month ago and never finished until now, dood. Did ya know that Ruby was meant to be the only character here? Me neither.
> 
> A few things to note for posterity as there are some stories I feel like I should read on this site but I don't because it has content I actively avoid because it makes me cringe. My favorite character taking a dick instead of giving someone her dick, dood.
> 
> I felt like adding this as I've noticed a few very well written stories that come up with Ruby ships but I stop completely when I learn that the wrong girl has a dick and I get salty about it for no reason. I will never say 'Don't read that garbage' because chances are... it's better than the garbage you just read, it's literally a cup of tea and I'm using this section to rant for the sake of doing the one thing everyone on the internet is great at: Complaining, dood.
> 
> Also, I hate the idea of Weiss having a dick. Out of ALL the characters in RWBY to randomly have dicks for whatever reason, Weiss is the character I dislike the most to be a futa and not because she's Ruby's partner and WhiteRose is insanely popular. Mostly because I think it doesn't suit her as well as Ruby, Yang, or Blake even though Blake has probably the easiest excuse to have a dick by people saying it's a faunus thing and move on. Ruby's pass is the silver eyes thing and even then, if Ruby or Yang has a dick and is till female-ish (dickgirl) then the other has an excellent pass to be a dick-chick by simply going 'Xiao-Long genetics', dood.
> 
> ENOUGH ABOUT THAT GARBAGE THOUGH, DOOD. Let's talk about my thoughts on RWBY/JNPR physical builds if everything wasn't made in Custom girl. Yang and Nora would probably be the bulkiest, with Nora being more stout like a really tall dwarf while Yang having the standard abs and muscles on her muscles on her arms. Pyrrha, being a champion of 4 tournaments, would have to be close to what Nora and Yang has, just not as extreme as Yang's arms or as thick as Nora. Ruby would have to be somewhat strong in the arms with being tied for strongest hands with Nora for being able to launch themselves several miles an hour into the air while still maintaining a grip on their weapons. The only thing Nora wouldn't have is Ruby's leg strength, which I would assume to be the strongest as her semblance is speed and rose petals, which involves a heck of a lot of running. Blake, being an assassin-type girl, has no reason to be as strong as anyone, just have the most dexterity of all of them, even Ruby with her sniper rifle. The only character that could potentially beat Blake out in that is Ren, who would have a similar build to her, lithe with enough muscle to do what needs to be done. Weiss is a caster, strength isn't her thing, dust and a bit of dexterity for her rapier is what she likes. Weiss has no reason to have any muscle, maybe toned and fit, not abs, dood. Pre-Fall Jaune would be worse than Weiss in this degree, only getting better as time went on until he became the beefcake you guys love and I go 'meh' because I don't really care for Jaune due to my lady-bias in fiction, dood.
> 
> Maybe I just don't like Weiss, dood? Nah, she's fine... especially when she's calling Ruby 'Daddy', dood. I have problems.


	22. Pollination: Glitch in the System

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamer Ruby experiences a relationship glitch that makes things more interesting for her and her team, dood.

If there was one thing Ruby liked about her gamer semblance, it gave her unlimited options.

She can get stats from anything and with the few rules that control her, she has the potential to become the strongest, fastest, smartest huntress in all of Remnant.

Ever since her second semblance was unlocked, Ruby had trained endlessly. By the time she reached Beacon, her stats were beyond that of what any girl her age should be at.

She examined her big sister, Yang, for reference.

>Yang Xiao Long  
Title: Golden Heart  
Increases HP, STR, and VIT by 10%  
Human Huntress

HP: 1211/1211 (1322.1)  
AP: 600/600  
STR: 76 (83.6)  
DEX: 45  
VIT: 65 (81.25)  
INT: 22  
WIS: 30  
LUK: 44

Yang is a fierce fighter of the huntress-in-training team: RWBY. Easy-going but very protective of her friends and family. She aims to one day find her birth mother.

Semblance: Burning Vengeance  
Increases STR by % of missing HP.  
Passive: VIT is boosted 15%

 

Ruby smirked and looked at her own stats, whispering to examine herself.

>Ruby Rose  
Title: The Gamer  
Increases the chance to increase stats from actions by 10%, increases Stat growth by 25%  
Human Huntress

HP: 987/987  
AP: 800/800  
STR: 68  
DEX: 105  
VIT: 58  
INT: 67  
WIS: 63  
LUK: 78

Ruby is the leader of the student huntress team: RWBY. Always the optimist and a beacon for others. She desires to be the hero her mother once was.

Semblance: Rose Dance  
Increases Movement Speed by 50% of Dex and scatter into petals, reducing damage by 50%.

Semblance: The Gamer  
Treats Ruby’s existence like a video game, capable of gaining stats from most tasks and learning skills in alternative ways.

 

Not as strong as Yang or as healthy as her, but the rest of her stats dwarfed the older blonde. The only stat Weiss can beat her in was INT at a incredible 81 but Blake was rather balanced with her DEX being the only stat to challenge Ruby, at 88.

She felt like lying about her semblance to her team and family was kinda mean and she was meaning to say something but things kept happening like Blake’s desire to hunt the White Fang or Yang’s spontaneous activities, and Weiss scolding her for interrupting their studies.

With a sigh, Ruby rolled on her bed and brought up her menu, idly looking through her stats after curfew, unable to train herself to surpass Yang at long last.

She noticed an oddity with her reputation screen, it was like a black ball of static that clung to her menu window like a bug. When her hand moved to it, it moved away.

‘Weird,’ she thought. She attempted to catch it again, only for it to escape her clutches again, even her high DEX stat didn’t help her.

She was beginning feel annoyed by this stupid glitch. In a tiny fit of rage, she punched the glitch and felt it splash on her fist. The strange roaming blocks were digitizing her hand, scaring the poor girl, causing her to try and wipe it off her hand and onto her bed.

Instead of falling on the sheets, it flowed along her arm and into her shirt, leaving her arm alone and normal. She struggled to keep track of the strange anomaly until it reached into her pants and suddenly something shot up her vagina.

Ruby shot out of bed and into the bathroom, pulling her pajama bottoms down, to see the glitch form on her crotch. “Oh no, oh noohonononono.”

Pain and pleasure shot up her spine, causing Ruby to fall to the floor and grip her crotch, wincing form the intense sensations in her body. Her fingers digging into her muff to try and pull out the problem, causing her to moan a bit from the touch.

Masturbation was a foreign thing to Ruby, even with her INT and WIS, she couldn't believe how good it felt. Biting down on her lower lip, she reclined on the floor, arching her back while using her fingers to find the problem, unintentionally pleasuring herself. “Stupid…. Glitch.”

At that moment, Ruby’s eyes flashed from the sudden push into her womb and the glitch settling into her body. The pain now took over and caused Ruby to convulse and writhe on the floor. Despite her distress, Ruby tried to remain quiet, tears flowing down her face while she felt something changing her body, her crotch felt like it was pushing itself forward and extending.

>Relationship with Team RWBY increased by 1000 points  
>Relationship with all ladies and gay guys increased by 50 points.  
>Relationship with all lesbians increased by 10.  
>Relationship with all guys decreased by 20 points.

 

Ruby let out a harsh breath, glaring at the pop up. “What the heck?”

Why did she receive this sudden buff? What did she do to earn it? Why did anything happen within the last few minutes? Why did the relationship values for her team jump so gosh darn high? It drove Ruby crazy as she sat up and glanced down to her crotch, her eyes widening in horror at what had grown on her.

A penis, standing big and firm from her crotch. “H-How? Why?”

“Ruby? You alright there?” Ruby jumped when she heard her big sister pounding on the door.

“FINE!” Ruby shouted, panicking as she tried to push her new addition down and keeping it from tenting her pajamas.

“Yang, break the door down. Ruby does not sound fine,” Weiss said from the otherside of the door. Before the door fell, Ruby opened her relationship stats to see what exactly what happened.

>Family  
Taiyang Xiao Long 200 Best Friend  
Qrow Branwen 225 Best Friend  
Raven Branwen 50 Stranger

>Team RWBY  
Weiss Schnee 1000 Destined Other Half  
Blake Belladonna 1000 Destined Other Half  
Yang Xiao Long 1000 Destined Other Half 

>Team JNPR  
Jaune Arc 155 Friend  
Nora Valkyrie 190 Friend  
Pyrrha Nikos 195 Friend  
Lie Ren 140 Friend

 

“De-Destined!?” Ruby whispered to herself, not fully understanding why that was there in the first place. What does Destined Other half even mean?

She glanced down to her dick and swallowed her breath. “Examine.”

>Ruby’s Penis.

An odd mutation that grew on Ruby Rose’s crotch from a Relationship glitch. 75% chance of showing a female or a homosexual male this part of you will increase your Relationship with them by 20 points or reducing your Relationship by 50. Revealing yourself to a male or homosexual female has a 75% to reduce your Relationship by 50 points with them or do nothing. When used in conjunction with a woman’s vagina or a person’s anus, increases Relationship with your current lover by 1% of the sum of your STR, DEX, and VIT divided by your target’s VIT and your WIS score with every thrust or mention of each other’s name. Increasing this total to 10% when you both orgasm within 5 seconds of each other and an additional 5% of the above formula if your remain hard after your orgasm. If assaulting someone sexually, Relationship points will drop by 5% of the above formula unless they are a masochist, with an additional 15% Relationship point decrease when orgasming.

 

Why was there so much to her new penis? Crescent Rose didn’t even have this much for it when she first examined her sweetheart. Why did this look like the best way to grind relationship points with her friends?

She focused on her team’s relationship points and the colour from her face faded. ‘How the heck did growing a dick make my team fall in love with me, especially when they don’t even know about it?’ She thought as she heard the wood splinter next to her.

The door flew forward as a worried Yang quickly knelt down and hugged Ruby tightly, her arm caressing the younger girl’s back as lovingly as possible. “Don’t worry Ruby. I’m here now.”

Even at her most sisterly, Yang was never this bad. Did her semblance warp the minds of her friends? This was only the start of her worries as both Blake and Weiss walked in too, not an ounce of irritation on their faces from being woken up. “Ruby, what happened? We heard your cry out,” Weiss asked, crowding over the younger girl with a soft look. Even Blake showed far more concern for Ruby than she did for Sun or the White Fang when she had her fight with Weiss, which in itself was bizarre for the former freedom fighter as she latched onto Ruby’s free side.

“C-Cramps?” Ruby uttered, hoping to dissuade her friends.

While Weiss and Blake bought it easily, Yang scowled. “Ruby, your cycle isn’t for a month. Tell me, I’m here for you. We all are.”

“Y-you wouldn’t believe me,” Ruby said, trying to push away from Yang but the older girl was too strong.

“Try us,” Blake said, running her fingers through Ruby’s hair.

“Is it about the dick you now got that I know you didn’t have before?” Yang inquired with a light scarlet tinge on her cheeks, causing some shock from both Blake and Weiss. “I can feel it pushing against my leg.”

“Well, it is… pretty new but I-” Ruby uttered, shaking in fear of what could happen. Without any warning Ruby felt a breeze on her crotch as she noticed her team staring at her crotch, a bit of drool forming on their lips.

>Relationship with Yang Xiao Long increased by 20.  
>Relationship with Weiss Schnee increased by 20.  
>Relationship with Blake Belladonna increased by 20.

 

While her team was staring, Ruby quickly turned off her notifications before they could notice and managed to get away from Yang, pulling her pants up in the process. “Okay, you guys seem… okay with my new addition. Let’s just… go to bed! We have a big day tomorrow and we don’t wanna sleep in.”

“It’s Saturday tomorrow Ruby,” Weiss said, confused as to why Ruby would lie that way. “We have nothing planned except our little… study date in the library.” The reaper noticed how red Weiss’ face got at the mention of date, almost happy that it was happening in the first place.

“Maybe we could meet up there to read a bit after, Ruby,” Blake cooed, holding the younger girl’s arm possessively between her breasts.

“I-I was thinking me and Ruby can grab a bite for lunch, just the two of us,” Yang said, blushing and holding Ruby tighter to her body.

‘Is this that dumb Destined Other Half status?’ Ruby questioned in her mind, feeling both uncomfortable and aroused from having her head sandwiched between her big sister’s tits and her arm between Blake’s. She managed to push herself away, wincing when Yang and Blake let out a sad mewl. “Well, I’m beat. I’m gonna go and… sleep, and pretend a dick didn’t just appear on my crotch five minutes ago for no reason.”

The three girls were flabbergasted by Ruby’s sudden announcement, she just waved off this situation like it was nothing and looked so cute doing so. They watched as Ruby awkwardly passed by them with her erection pushing her pants outward. “Uh Ruby?” Weiss called out, putting a hand on her leader’s shoulder.

“Y-yes?” Ruby asked, her heart stopped for a split second from the sudden contact.

“Do you… need help with that?” Weiss offered with a deep red blush, having great difficulties looking Ruby in the eyes.

Looking past Weiss, she could see the perturbed face of Blake and the burning jealousy of Yang’s red eyes.

“I think I can handle it, it’s just an erection. If guys can deal with it, then so can I, right?” Ruby brushed off, quickly hopping into bed and began making fake snoring sounds. Her hope was that she could fool them into going to bed so that she can investigate this bug further and figure out how to reverse it. Unfortunately for her, she got an argument.

“What was that Ice Queen?” Yang shouted, glaring at the smaller pale girl.

“I-It just came out, okay? Like you were any more subtle about your ‘lunch date’,” Weiss accused with her glare.

“You literally just offered to fuck our leader like a slut,” Blake added with a frosty look of her own, causing Weiss to recoil a bit.

“I’ll admit, I had a severe lapse in thought and said what I assume to be the first thing that came to mind, which in itself… is alarming. That doesn’t explain why you two are all grabby with her, especially you Xiao Long,” Weiss turned, huffing in fury form being made the villain.

“The connection me and Ruby have are way beyond what you got, Snowpea. We’re more than family,” Yang said, smirking in triumph.

“They call that incest Yang,” Blake interjected. “Also, you didn’t even know about Ruby’s dick until a moment ago so clearly you two aren’t as close as you thought.”

“Ruby just said she didn’t have that until a moment ago,” Weiss growled. “And what about your ‘library escapade? I bet you were going to read Ninjas of Love with her and get her all hot and bothered and fuck you in the library, tramp.”

“N-No, nothing like that. And even if it was, it’s far more subtle than offering to blow her in front of us,” Blake snapped. The two girls glaring daggers at each other.

Ruby remained motionless and shivered, she wanted to stop this dumb fight but she didn’t know what to do and her Gamer semblance wasn’t helping her.

“I know exactly how to solve this mess,” Yang announced, poking Ruby’s butt. “I know you’re awake, sis.”

“Trying to sleep,” Ruby quickly stated, trying to ignore the other three girls.

“You sure you don’t wanna have sex?” Yang asked again, hearing nothing from their leader. “Sex will stop us from arguing.”

Taking the hint, Weiss and Blake had began to double down on their fight. “Knowing your dad, he probably let the faunus fuck your mother to get them to work for him.”

As scathing as it was, Weiss knew it was just Blake trying to continue the fight. “No, he was too busy fucking your woman with armed guards forcing their husbands into the mine.” She stopped for a moment to mouth an apology before waiting for Blake’s rebuttal.

“You say that but I can’t help but notice the off-white nightgown. We made a promise not to keep secrets, whore,” Blake continued with an uneasy frown.

“It’s that colour because… because your mother was eating me out for a nickle, that’s it!”

“Fat chance, she’s worth half your fortune, unlike you or your sister.”

“This coming from a cat faunus, the most sexually active breed of faunus in Remnant. I bet you bent over for every guy in Beacon in the first week… except Cardin…. And maybe Jaune because he’s pretty clueless.”

“Okay, Stop it!” Ruby demanded, nearly falling off her bunk in a fit of rage. “Stop fighting! Why is having sex with me so important?”

“Too many questions,” Blake quickly said before all three girls grabbed Ruby and pulled her from her bed. Yang holding her up while Weiss removed her bottoms and panties.

“Before we continue, sorry for the… comments,” Weiss said, hypnotized by Ruby’s shaft.

“Likewise, Yang wanted us to argue for this, we just made it happen,” Blake uttered, wiping drool from her lips. “Thanks for not including Cardin in the list of guys you said I had sex with.”

“I’m sure that even at your lowest, you wouldn’t let him near you,” Weiss continued. Both herself and Blake kneeling down, their faces inches away from Ruby’s erection. “It’s bigger than what was written in the sex ed books.”

“I’ve had sex with two other guys in my life, Ruby almost compares to them both,” Blake commented, wrapping her hand around the base.

“Really? I had sex with one guy and he wasn’t even close to my baby sister,” Yang chuckled proudly, holding Ruby’s hands together with one of her own while the other massaged her sister’s chest.

“Can we stop comparing me to other guys?” Ruby pouted, blushing harder while the two girls at her crotch explored her new equipment while Yang continued to toy with her chest.

“Fine,” Blake said with a smirk, darting forward to capture the darkened tip into her mouth.

Weiss jumped at the sound of Ruby squealing, her legs shooting straight out while her eyes glazed over. “Whoa, and that’s from Blake’s mouth?”

“Ruby must have been a virgin too,” Yang added, nibbling her sister’s earlobe. “Weird too, figured she at least put the moves on Ice Queen a week ago.”

“I’ll have you know that before this, I was as pure as snow. I haven’t even masturbated before… and now, I’m kneeling before my leader, watching my teammate pleasure her orally…. This is so much to take in,” Weiss stammered, blushing as Ruby’s dick disappeared into Blake’s mouth and being coated in the faunus’ saliva.

Blake pulled away, stroking Ruby quickly before angling the member to Weiss. “She’s bigger than she looks, tastes pretty sweet too, tastier than the other guys.” Just as Weiss slowly pressed her lips to the shaft, Blake genly petted the Heiress, comforting the virgin taking her first taste of dick. “Not a bad person to practice blowjobs on.”

Yang stood still above Ruby, holding her hands together while Blake and Weiss had their fun. It irritated her to no end that she’s letting these two touch her Ruby while she held her sister still, forced to satisfy herself with her perky boobs. “Dibs.”

“On what?” Blake looked up, squeezing Ruby’s ass while Weiss amateurishly slobbering over their leader’s phallus.

“First to ride Ruby’s dick, I’m standing here going cold turkey while you two get to make out with her noodle. Hardly fair, don’t ya think?” Yang grumbled, tweaking Ruby’s nipple between her strong fingers.

Ruby squeaked, her breasts feeling rather sensitive to her big sister’s teasing. She let out a gasp and glanced down to see Blake guiding Weiss down her new shaft. “I… really should have known this felt good.”

Weiss looked up briefly to see her leader’s blissful face, releasing Ruby’s phallus to tease the head with her tongue. Unfortunately, she was pushed away as Blake reintroduced the younger girl to a more experienced mouth and forcing her to moan louder. “Hmph, jerk,” Weiss grumbled, jealous of Blake’s ability to please Ruby.

“Relax, you’ll get another shot,” Yang teased, releasing Ruby’s hands so that her other hand can tweak Ruby’s free breast. “We got all night.”

“All- night?” Ruby gasped, her legs shot straight and her back arched. Blake immediately noticed what was happening with Ruby and doubled her efforts until the first splash of cum hit the roof of her mouth, drinking in her leader’s semen like warm cream.

Pulling her head back abit and leaving the head inside, Blake let Weiss watch Ruby’s phallus pulse, sending several waves of girl cum into her mouth. A gasp escaped the heiress when Blake pulled away and forced the white-themed girl into a deep kiss, forcing Ruby’s cum into her mouth, ignoring the few weak spurts of the reaper’s cum on her neck and kimono.

“So, seeing as we might be doing this more often… How she taste?” Yang asked, holding her sister’s limp body against her own.

“Her cum… is almost like candy with a bitter aftertaste,” Blake said, pulling away from the heiress as they both swallowed Ruby’s cum at the same time.

“Sweet! So my turn?” Yang asked, pulling Ruby away from her teammates and rubbing her chin in thought. “Which bed…?”

Weiss saw Yang look to her bed and fumed. “No matter how much I really like her smell suddenly, Not-”

“Mine! My bed…. Faunus reasons,” Blake spouted immediately, feeling embarrassed that she said it at all.

“Blake’s bed it is,” Yang said, placing Ruby on the bed and pulling her shorts down. “Heard you were big, wanna find out how tight I am?”

As embarrassing and weird to hear that out of Yang, the blow job from earlier and the sight of her sexy sister naked kept Ruby’s mouth shut, especially when that same sister straddled her hips and began teasing the tip with her folds.

“Come on Rubbles, Blake got your tongue?” Yang giggled, ignoring the slap on her back from her partner, who crawled over Ruby with her naked body on display. A weak gasp left her throat when the faunus’ womanhood hovered above her mouth the same way Yang was out of reach from her dick. “Now, that’s something I need to try. Knowing Ruby and her sweets.”

Weiss watched on with a jealous stare, her tongue fingers rubbing her wet petals in anticipation for her turn, pouting from the sight of being the only member of the team not engaged in coitus on the same bed. She sat down next to Ruby and pulled her hand closer to her, forcing her leader’s hand onto her womanhood. “Please me,” she ordered.

As humiliating as it was, Ruby gave in and slowly brushed her finger tips against Weiss’ petals while Yang eagerly bounced on her crotch and Blake rocked her hips against her tongue, forced to pleasure her teammates with her body.

“Fuck, a gal can get used to this,” Yang moaned, her hands gripping her sister’s hips while thrusting herself down onto the rigid shaft entering her, using Ruby like a sex toy.

“You were right about Ruby’s love of sweets,” Blake gasped, slowly moving her pussy along Ruby’s face and feeling her skilled tongue penetrate and tickle the sensitive nerves within her tunnel. “Could use a bit of teasing but can’t deny how good it feels.”

“W-well, Ruby’s love of fiddl-fiddling with her ridiculous weapon… has molded her hands perfectly for-fOR this activity,” Weiss added, trying to steady her breath while riding her leader’s fingers. The small, slender, but calloused fingers tested her virgin depths and struck her g-spot with fervor.

Ruby tried to pace herself for Blake and Weiss after the faunus’ comment but with Yang’s slit clenching her shaft so tightly, it was hard to focus on a single thing and had a difficult time controlling herself, as her hips tried to meet Yang’s harder drops.

Yang’s eyes widened when she felt her sister’s shaft throb, nearly ready to blow. “Whoa… she’s gonna blow.”

“Already?” Blake asked, surprised to find that the young leader was a quick shot.

“Give her a break, she’s had it for like twenty minutes. And as far as I’m aware, she’s still a virgin,” Yang rebuked, pumping herself along Ruby’s shaft faster until she felt a sudden blast of a hot liquid inside her passage. “Ohh, Momma likes…”

“Weiss?” Blake asked, mewling from Ruby’s tongue striking her g-spot. The heiress looked up with a frustrated glare. “You want to go next?”

Her blush growing harsher, Weiss looked over to Ruby’s crotch as Yang pulled herself away, showing off her quim full of jizz, dripping down on the juice-slick cock. “I-well… How about you?”

“I’ll go after you, I’m… pretty comfortable here,” Blake moaned, biting her lower lip and grinding her crotch against Ruby’s mouth.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Weiss scrambled and aligned herself for Ruby’s rod, but stopped when her mind caught up to realize that she was about to drop herself onto her team leader, knowing if it would hurt. “Maybe a bit slower.”

“Just ride her,” Blake grumbled, shivering from Ruby’s tongue probing her entrance.

Deciding her teammate needed some help, Yang took Weiss by her sides, ignoring her complaints, and lowering the heiress down onto her sister’s dick. The process was slow but it made Weiss feel every grueling inch entering her body, surprised by the lack of ‘pain’ she didn’t feel. “Did ya pop your cherry doing the splits or training?”

“That can happen?” Weiss stammered, surprised by that information. This information had to wait, she had a hard cock inside of her and it was pressing all the right buttons, she needed Ruby to press those buttons more vigorously.

Yang was smirking as she twisted and fondled Weiss’ breasts while helping her ride her sister, the heiress began testing her vocal chords quickly into her turn. She could feel the manicured nails digging into her legs and shoulder for support. “Never had a dick this good before Weiss Cream?”

“I’ve never had a dick before period, brute!” Weiss seethed, her angry replaced by pleasure when she felt Ruby’s tip tickle her end of her passage. “Oh god, she’s so big.”

“I know, I can see her bulging,” Blake remarked, leaning forward to slide a finger against the small bump that moved with Weiss’ pace, fading as Ruby left her partner. “You must be small then, Yang didn’t have that.”

“She’s pretty big though,” Yang quipped, nibbling Weiss’ ear and making the heiress cum on Ruby’s crotch. “And boom goes the Weiss, how about you Ruby?”

“Don’t make her talk, she’s busy,” Blake interrupted, trying to give Ruby better access to her quim.

Blake was right, Ruby was trying to concentrate on pleasing Blake and Weiss at the same time, feeling like she should focus a bit more on the faunus with Yang and Weiss doing their own thing. Her hands, free from their task, gripped Blake ass, one squeezing the faunus’ buxom bottom while the other pressed her thumb against Blake’s quim, suddenly experiencing Blake’s walls close in on her tongue as hard as possible and spraying her juices into the young leader’s mouth.

“Are you sure Ruby is a virgin?” Blake cooed, riding on the afterglow of a strong climax.

“I hope she is, at least…” Yang frowned, glaring down at her sister. “You’ve been… playing with any boys, Ruby?”

Blake got off of Ruby’s face, the red-headed girl rising up abit in a panic. “N-no, I swear! I just…”

“Just what?” Blake purred, pulling Ruby’s head against her breasts, making her blush harder.

“Does it matter? She’s making us feel so good,” Weiss moaned, feeling her orgasm approach rather quickly and forcing her partner to get her there faster.

“I… watch alot of porn… on my scroll,” Ruby replied as quietly as possible, only to hear Blake repeat it, covering her face to avoid Yang’s fury.

“So long as it was porn and not a game of doctor with anyone,” Yang grumbled, already feeling jealous to share her sister with her teammates, she certainly didn’t want to find out if Ruby had any other lovers.

Ruby grimaced as she felt like she was getting closer to cumming, Weiss’s body was shining with sweat, moaning and gasping with Yang holding her there. She didn’t know why but seeing Yang and Weiss like that was soo hot. The heiress resting her head against Yang’s chest, while her hands gripped the blonde for stability, her small yet perky breasts heaving while one of them was fondled by Yang’s powerful hands. She also noted Yang's hand venturing south to where Ruby and Weiss were connected and teased the little nub of flesh that drove Weiss wild. “W-Weiss?”

Weiss screamed in the throes of passion, her former virginal walls clenching Ruby’s hardness with as much strength as her small frame could muster. “Oh fuck! Daddy!”

Weiss immediately snapped out of her bliss to realized what she just said, seeing Yang and Blake giggle for a moment while Ruby’s red face burned with embarrassment. “So… Ruby’s your daddy now?” Yang teased, pinching Weiss’ nipples.

“Shut up!” Weiss snapped.

“Weiss…” Ruby squirmed, trying to shrink against Blake’s body.

“WHAT?”

“I-I came…”

The colour faded from Weiss’ face, immediately jumping off of Ruby’s lap to inspect the damage. A thick flow of Ruby’s seed leaving Weiss’ sheath. “Pray that I’m not pregnant after this.”

While Weiss went to the bathroom to clean up, Blake pushed Ruby to a sitting position. “My turn…” Blake purred, licking her leader’s face.

As embarrassed and sexually confused as she was, Ruby turned to see Blake presenting and immediately pounced, like her body was on auto-pilot.

While Yang and Weiss got a bit of teasing, Blake got it as hard as the younger girl could give. Evidently, Ruby was much stronger than she looked, and faster… she felt like she was getting fucked by Adam again, but with a smaller dick and much faster movement. She felt Ruby take one of her arms and pulled back, going for some leverage to keep her pace.

Yang was surprised by how ferocious Ruby was with Blake. Like a demon possessed by a grimm, Ruby showed Blake’s ass no quarter and reamed her as hard as possible, met with suitable words coming from the moaning faunus.

“N-No wonder Weiss called you daddy… so fucking good,” Blake giggled, ignoring the drool that escaped her lips.

Trying her best to ignore Blake’s comment, Ruby scrunched her face in concentration, trying to fuck the faunus as hard as she could, pressing her smaller breasts to the ninja’s back and groping the larger mammeries from behind. She let out a gasp when she felt something touch her unused pussy, looking back to see a mess of blonde hair by her butt. “Yang?”

“Just helping the process along, I want another ride…” Yang cooed, tracing Ruby’s petals with her tongue before diving in, making her sister jerk and push harder into Blake.

“OH keep doing THAT!” Blake begged, eyes widening when she felt the tip tap on her womb’s door.

“Y-Yaaaang!” Ruby cried out, cumming into Blake almost immediately but remaining hard enough to keep going, forcing her teammate’s muscles to milk her shaft of any remaining seed.

“Oh god, she’s still cumming,” Blake gasped, a hand over her belly to feel the subtle flow of cum entering her womb. “Are you sure Ruby isn’t a faunus? She has the stamina.. And output.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Yang chuckled, effectively making out with Ruby’s lower lips, pressing kisses along the opening before pressing her tongue in to tease her baby sister.

In moments, Blake came. Her body tensed up and screaming into her bed, but Ruby didn’t stop, she kept fucking the faunus with renewed determination, like she was trying to remold Blake’s womanhood to suit her cock only.

“My turn?” Yang grinned, her smirk fading when Ruby showed no sign of stopping. “Seriously, oh well… gonna have to get serious.”

“W-whAAAAA!” Ruby’s eyes bulged when Yang began finger fucking her, slapping her ass to keep her moving quickly.

Whatever Yang was doing to Ruby, it affected Blake just as much, making the younger girl feel like a jackhammer trying to push into her womb, although barely reaching that sacred place. She felt like if this continued, she might actually get fucked stupid like in her books.

“There it is!” Yang grinned, watching Ruby spasm inside of Blake again after finding the younger girl’s g-spot inside her pussy before pulling away, making Ruby let out a unhappy mewl.

“Blake? Are you alright?” Ruby panted, brushing the faunus’ hair out of her face to see Blake’s eyes rolled back and drooling all over her bed. “Blake?”

“A-A minute,” Blake slurred, drunk off the pleasure of Yang’s ‘provoking’ and Ruby’s ‘eagerness’.

Ruby pulled out and watched Blake slumped forward and a noticeable flood of white seed leaking from her open passage, Yang laid back on the bed next to her and waited for her sister to get the hint. Ruby opened her inventory to consume some water she had and felt the energy she needed to keep going, fervorously ravaging Yang next to Blake, groping the blonde’s ass while sucking on her tits until the sisters came.

Weiss returned after cleaning herself and forced Ruby to lick her clean, which lead to the girl’s first act of anal on the heiress’ bed. Weiss screaming into her pillow while destroying her sheets while Ruby mercilessly pounded her backdoor, her cock layered with enough lubrication thanks to today’s events.

Aftering leaving Weiss with her asshole slowly closing up and leaking cum, Ruby was roped into fucking Blake again. The faunus’ moaning above Ruby on the floor, trying to milk the poor girl for more than what she had left, only to let it splash against her crotch, reaching the underside of her boobs when Ruby came.

Ruby was so exhausted, trying to replenish her stamina with the water she had in her inventory that she had gone through them all and groaned, falling back onto Blake’s bed between Yang and a sleepy Blake.

“So…” Yang sighed, pulling Ruby’s head to her breasts. “How did this even happen?”

 

OMAKE?

“Come on, Ruby. Let’s hustle,” Weiss shouted as Team RWBY ran laps around the entire academy. Ever since Ruby was forced to explain her semblance and forced to take severe Relationship losses, her team had resolved become the absolute best in the academy by sheer stats. But first, Ruby had to start a party.

After scanning their stats and figuring out a schedule. Their first day was focused on Vitality and stocking up in their pocket-dimensional inventory with plenty of water and begin their run.

“Anything else we need to know, Rubes?” Yang asked, opening her mental inventory and tapping on the bottle of water, feeling the liquid pour into her mouth and feeling a burst of energy fuel her body.

“No, not that I know of,” Ruby whined, disheartened by how her team took this information. Ruby was raised on the RPG principle of ‘whatever, main character is the strongest, they protect the team’ unfortunately, her team were more for balancing the entire group.

“If you behave yourself, we might try to find out if sex could increase stats,” Blake teased, enticing Ruby with her butt and making the young leader blush. From that moment, Ruby turned notifications on.

> Status Condition: Horny.

Strength and Luck increased by 5%. Dexterity, Intelligence, and Wisdom decreased by 15%. May be easily taunted by members of the attracted sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good gravy did this feel lazy near the end, sex is probably the hardest thing to write because description is EVERYTHING, dood. I think I started to flail abit near the end of the scene but I hope you all enjoy... and by the end of the scene, the end of Blake's first ride with Ruby's dick, dood. Also I had to add do something about the gamer shit because I don't know how to do bold in this site, dood. Sorry about that.
> 
> These recent stream of Futa!Weiss is making me bitter and making me want to write Ruby fucking the shit out of that heiress... ideas of how to do so without making it about me being bitter about Futa!Weiss is hard, especially when I'm unimaginative, dood. Will continue to pray for more Futa!Ruby to grace me on this site and the porn sites with pictures... I'm a bitter prinny, dood.


	23. Dick Jokes: Stressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang finds Ruby feeling annoyed by stuff and asks her about it, dood.

Ruby let out a sigh, laying back in her bed as she tried to forget the events of the past day.

Only for the door to swing open with her boisterous sister to walk in. “Hey Rubbles, why so blue?” Yang asked, noticing her younger sister being rather quiet and sad.

“Just tired,” Ruby muttered, turning away from Yang. She felt a weight on her bed from behind. “Just… leave me alone.”

“Come on, Ruby. You always come to me when you’re troubled by stuff,” Yang said, rubbing her sister’s shoulder. “Come on, what’s the matter?”

Rolling over to face Yang, Ruby gave her a seldom look. “Well… it started this morning with Dust theory where me and Weiss were trying to experiment with dust.”

“She shook dust in your nose again, didn’t she?” Yang groaned, knowing her sister’s allergies. “Did you explode again?”

“Yeah…” Ruby uttered, glancing down her body.

“Did she apologize?” Yang asked, leaning on the hanging bed. She glanced over to her sister’s blushing face. “Well? Did she?”

“She did… but only after ‘it’ happened,” Ruby replied, rolling onto her stomach.

“It?” Yang raised a brow and shook her sister, rolling her onto her back. “I need details.”

Ruby blushed harder and lifted her skirt, surprising Yang with the sight of a strange bulge in her panties. “That!”

Yang just stared at her sister’s crotch for what felt like an hour, only to shake her head and catch her sister’s gaze. “Is that what I think it is?”

“Yes, it’s a stupid penis!” Ruby grumbled, pushing her skirt back down. “It’s been there all day and I just want it to go away!”

It was clear that something big happened other than growing a dick, but then remembered that Ruby said Weiss had apologized to her. “She didn’t…”

“Did what? Get really embarrassed and ran out of class? Leaving me to clean up after her with a hard on?” Ruby pouted, crossing her arms angrily. “And that’s not the worst of it!”

“It gets worst?” Yang questioned, finding it hard to believe that it could get worse.

“After everyone left and I was still cleaning, Professor Peach walked up to me and asked me some questions and started touching my butt…”

“WHAT?” Yang shouted, furious that a teacher took advantage of her sister. But she needed to know more of this story before she goes out to break some legs. “What happened after?”

“She asked if I was having any problems since she and Weiss knew I… grew ‘this’ and I said it was getting annoying, grinding against my panties and getting the underside of my skirt getting slimy. I don’t know what it’s like to have a weiner,” Ruby stated furiously before crossing her arms. “She said she could help and I wanted this gone so I agreed to whatever she had planned. So she put me on her desk and put her mouth… on it, and started to suck on it until she shot my cum inside her mouth.”

“Go. On,” Yang ordered, still fuming. Hair glowing and her eyes burning red.

“Then I got off her desk and she bent over it and told me to fuck her, I kinda didn’t want to but it all happened so fast. I humped her butt for a while before I came… all over her back,” Ruby covered her face, blushing bright red out of embarrassment. “She looked so happy about it that she told me that we’d do it again but I had to find Weiss so I ran out to find her.”

“Okay, time to go beat up Professor Peach,” Yang grumbled, cracking her knuckles.

“That isn’t the end…” Ruby interrupted with a sigh. “Not by a long shot.”

Yang’s eyes widened when she heard this and grit her teeth, beating a teacher up will have to wait.

“When I found Weiss, she was just freshening up after crying and doing her usual belittling of herself… and me, and there she apologized to me after we had a talk about dust,” Ruby continued. “She didn’t apologize to me the conventional way.”

“Oh no…” Yang uttered.

“She thought she was partially responsible for what happened and blew me in the washroom,” Ruby trailed off, looking across the room. “She was better at it then Professor Peach, even though she said she’d never did it before.”

“Weiss gave you head?” Yang asked, finding that statement unbelievable.

“Yes, and I came all over her face and she got huffy about it and told me to come to her if I needed any help because this is her fault as well as mine,” Ruby explained. “But it isn’t over.”

“For god’s sake…” Yang groaned.

“After me and Weiss seperated, I went to the library while Weiss stayed to clean up after her apologized,” Ruby continued. She got up and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. “I came across Nora, who was feeling down for the weirdest reason.”

“God damn it,” Yang groaned, knowing how it will go.

“Nora thinks that because you and Ms. Goodwitch, she’ll never be able to do the breast justice she wanted to do for Ren when they finally stop dancing around their weird relationship. She tripped and hit her head on my crotch and found out about it and had a dumb idea… where she shoved her tits in my crotch and sandwiched my penis between her boobs until I came in her mouth, four times.”

Yang’s jaw dropped when she heard this. “Why four?”

“Because I was still hard,” Ruby grumbled. “When I was finally soft, Nora pouted and left me alone. She did tell me that my cum was sweet and wanted to taste it again later… which I don’t really wanna do, it hurt after a while.”

“Okay, look,” Yang sighed, rubbing her eyes. “So a lot of sexy shit happened, as much as I don’t like a teacher and two of our friends taking advantage of you. You got laid and I’ve heard that guys got it pretty good in that department.”

“It did feel good and I did like having it after Weiss helped me, not so much when Nora gave me the boobjob. It’s the fact that so many people want to use my dick for their own reasons,” Ruby complained, jumping off her bed and stomping across the room.

“That was three people, Ruby,” Yang added.

“You thought it ended there? HAH!” Ruby said with a sarcastic grin. “I walked into Coco that wanted someone to help her try on clothing. It ended with me in her butt and cumming like a bunch of times. Then I walked into one of those Mistral kids, Arslan? She said she claims me and rode my crotch in a utility closet until the entire floor was coated white. I still have her bite marks on my neck!” Ruby showed off the several hickey on the right side of her neck. “After that, Emerald’s teammate Neo, dragged me into her team’s dormroom and told me she knew about the experiment from earlier and blackmailed me into sex, I was on my knees for an hour, licking her girly bits and feeling her feet, hands, mouth, and her pussy on my dick until she kissed me and pushed me out of the room.”

Yang nodded and grabbed a notebook and started to write names, she’d gonna need something to remind her of who to beat up later.

“After that, Ms. Goodwitch saw me and took me to her office to punish me. I thought I was going to clean erasers or something but she spanked me, then she jerked me off onto her desk and made me clean it up with my tongue, after that she made me hump her until I came inside her. I’ll be honest, I’ve never seen Ms. Goodwitch that happy,” Ruby mused, surprised to have seen such a beaming smile on the strict professor’s face.

Yang nearly snapped the pen in her hand as she wrote her most antagonizing professor.

“While I was going to the cafeteria to replenish all the energy I lost from the past few hours. I encountered Penny and we started talking. After a while she found out about my penis and searched the web of how to deal with it and decided to ‘help’ me some more, at least she waited until after I ate before she took me to the nearest bathroom to fuck me for an hour. Penny is a robot! Why does she have girl parts? Why does she have a slimy tongue? Why did she have a butthole? Well, maybe an exhaust port but why the vagina? We used… all her holes, she even opened new holes for me to enter her, it was exhausting…”

“Penny’s a robot?” Yang asked, causing Ruby to gasp. “That was supposed to be a secret, huh? I won’t tell.”

“Thanks, but yeah. After that she said that she was recharged by our lovemaking and decided to go ask her ‘father’ if she could recharge her batteries with me from now on… not looking forward to that,” Ruby groaned. “But shortly after that, Blake smelled when I’ve been doing and she got curious, and so did Velvet. We went back to the CVFY dorm and both Blake and Velvet had sex with me… for 3 hours…”

“What a day,” Yang uttered, shaking her head. “Scarlatina has an ‘e’ in the middle right?”

“They wouldn’t stop… they wouldn’t let me stop, it was more horrifying than Nora’s boobjob lockdown,” Ruby shivered. “So after being ‘claimed’ by Blake and Velvet then told that they’ll wanna see me during the faunus heat. I managed to escape to the workshop, to see Pyrrha being somber. Wanting to be a good friend, I tried to help her out…”

“She likes Jaune too much for this to end in sex,” Yang uttered bitterly, shaking her head in dismissal. “There is no way this leads to sex.”

“Despite never confessing to Jaune, she was already thinking about their honeymoon and was scared that she wouldn’t be good enough for Jaune. Guess who she found to help her out?” Ruby asked, watching Yang slam her palm into her face. “That’s right, but she didn’t use her vagina. We did lots of oral and a few rounds of anal because Pyrrha wanted that special first time with Jaune. All in that workroom.”

“This is getting dumber by the short story,” Yang uttered, jotting down Pyrrha’s name.

“Well, we’re almost done,” Ruby sighed. “A girl named Neon, a cat faunus that loves colour. Found me and started poking fun at me, telling me I smelled nice for a human girl. Then she started to grind herself against me, and started to blow me in the hallway, I had to pull her into a classroom by her pigtails to avoid getting caught. Then we had sex for a long time.”

“I always had a bad feeling about her,” Yang groaned, writing Neon's name. "What was her last name?"

“Katt, but before I got back here to FINALLY rest. You know that team from Shade? NDGO?” Ruby asked bitterly. Yang’s eyes widened, feeling impressed by her sister. “Yeah, one of them saw what Neon did with me and they ALL have a dickgirl fetish. They WORSHIPED ME FOR TWO HOURS. I came on them, I came in them, they drank me dry. They licked every part of me so much… They made me write my scroll number on the inside of their thighs in permanent marker! I didn’t even know people can get that way!”

“Sounds like you had a day, sis,” Yang said, writing Team NDGO on her list.

“Thank goodness it’s all over. But I’m not looking forward to the rest of the school year if this keeps up, it was exhausting,” Ruby groaned, noticing Yang was still writing. “Whatcha doing Yang.”

“Adding a reminder to kick my own ass later,” Yang answered, nonchalantly, finishing her signature before tossing the notebook on Blake’s bed.

“What the heck do you me- Oh nooo,” Ruby groaned. “We’re sisters, we don’t have to do this. We shouldn’t be doing this! I’ll tell Dad!”

“I just wanna try it out once, you can tell dad all you want,” Yang said, undoing her bra and pushing her breasts up to entice her baby sister. “I’m arguably the sexiest chick in Beacon, and I’m letting you have this free pass because I just wanna know. If you want, I’ll let you lead, sounds like the others didn’t let you do anything you wanted.”

Ruby knew that Yang wasn’t about to drop it and decided to give in, this had become her fate after all.

 

~OMAKE?~  
"My research! Where is it?" Weiss screamed, hectically searching for her notebook. Wincing while her body healed after Yang punished her.

"Research?" Yang asked, nursing a black eye she gave herself.

"Yes, without it I can't cure Ruby," Weiss stated, furiously tearing the room apart. Her explanation coaxing Yang to join rather quickly. All while Blake looked on from the other side of the door, holding the ghastly notebook in her off hand, as her dominant was still in a cast. She had decided to go out and burn it, to ensure Ruby stays that way forever. Dickgirls were hot, Ruby managed to be even more adorable with her penis, almost like a shotacon trap, and she smelled nice, a great combination to have as a future mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some shit I decided to throw out for no reason, dood. Nothing major. Like... zero effort, I just thought this would be funny to write.


	24. Enabler: Masochist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the trend of Yang loving pain and getting her dick girl sister to do it for her.

A firm slap echoed in the room, quickly followed by a moan by a blonde girl chained to the wall of a student training room with gold and red manacles. Yang was pressed to the wall, her large tits flattened while her mistress groped her ass with rough hands and spanked her. Moaning through the ballgag she was forced to wear.

Behind her was once the most innocent girl she had ever known, her little sister Ruby Rose. With the exception of her boots and stockings, Ruby was also naked. Although her breasts were never as impressive as Yang’s, what made Ruby stand out was the thick cock that jutted from her crotch. Her hand sliding between her big sister’s legs to feel her moist pussy. “Already wet after five minutes, bitch?”

Yang could only respond with a moan, rubbing her body against the stone wall. Screaming through her gag when Ruby slapped her ass.

“What a slut, you haven’t even seen my dick yet and already… imagining it deep inside your whore-cunt,” Ruby snickered, tracing her hands along Yang hips. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper into her big sister’s ears. “You want that, Yang? Want your sweet baby sister to rape your ass with her big. Hard. Cock?”

Yang was nodding her head rapidly, trying to press her ass to Ruby’s crotch only to earn her mistress’ ire. Ruby took a handful of Yang’s hair and pulled it back.

“Horny cow,” Ruby spat, smacking Yang’s ass once again. “You don’t even deserve to dream about my dick, no less serve it.” Ruby kicked her big sister into the wall, leaving a boot print on Yang’s ass.

Trying to clench her teeth, Yang could feel her aura empower her through the pain, shaking as she absorbed Ruby’s blows. She glanced behind her to see her sister reaching into a duffel bag to grab something. Her eyes widen when she saw Ruby’s special whip, shuddering when the smaller girl cracked it next to her.

Despite its short size, the whip was barely as long as Ruby's legs, it proved its usefulness in the past in training Yang. Her big sister always did enjoy her ‘talks’ with Thorned Rose.

Yang groaned through the gag when the first strike hit her back, recoiling in pain. She could feel the small trickle of blood trailing down her back as another scar joined it. She tried to will her aura to stop trying to heal the new wounds, wanting to savour the pain her mistress was inflicting.

“Your puns are so insufferable, and antagonizing my PARTNER? You dumb bimbo, you think you could get away with that?” Ruby snarled, whipping Yang harder, leaving behind her work all over Yang’s ass and back. “And don’t you think I haven’t seen the ways you’ve been looking at Blake or the boys.”

Her eyes focused, Yang’s semblance activated. She took all of Ruby’s attacks and absorbed it, breaking her chains and biting through the gag to charge at her sister. The younger girl just stared forward as Yang ran at her.

“Stop!” Ruby ordered, her hand raised with a furious look on her face.

Just as ordered, Yang stopped and knelt as Ruby’s hand lowered. Blushing hard when her mistress began admonishing her with those ‘tsks’. She didn’t even look when Ruby began to inspect the damage, the chains pulled and destroyed, the ball of the gag was cut in half. “Spit it out.”

Yang pushed the other half of the gag out of her mouth, letting it hit the floor with a wet plop.

“I worked hard forging these chains, Yang. And you go and break them,” Ruby scowled, shaking her head at what was once four hours of work. “At least your shackles are fine, they are worth more to society than you are.”

Yang shivered in joy at the sound of her shackles, watching Ruby’s boot tap her golden shackles, fragments of the silver chain dangling from their sides. “A shame really, they’re wasted on your wrists. Better to use them as scrap metal than to keep you obedient.”

“You could-” Ruby’s hand flew too fast for Yang to even see, she just saw Ruby spin around, only to feel the back of her hand hit her cheek and sending her to the ground, a semblance powered slap was far more painful than a whip.

“Did I say you can speak?” Ruby demanded, stomping over to Yang and pulling her up by her hair. Almost immediately did Ruby noticed how her big sister’s eyes focused on her shaft. “You disobeyed me, Yang. And you think I’d let you touch me? Maybe I should seduce Blake and fuck her in front of you, make you watch as I defile her the same way you defiled me?”

Yang quickly looked into Ruby’s silver eyes and shook her head, blushing fiercely until Ruby let her go, letting her fall to the floor. As Yang was getting up, she felt a sharp kick to her gut, causing her to spit up saliva and a bit of blood onto the floor.

“YANG!” Ruby immediately snapped out of her role and went to help her sister. “I’m sorry, was that too much? I know the whips and the hair pulling but-.”

She heard a giggle as Yang looked her with a beaming smile. “Nah, just some spit. I don’t recall crying my safeword, Mistress.”

At that point, Ruby put Yang back onto her knees, trying to mentally return to her persona as a cruel mistress. A task that was a bit difficult for Ruby to pull off at first but after several sessions, she has it down pretty well, enough to get Yang where she wanted to go.

“I-I hope you learned your lesson, slut,” Ruby spat out, glaring at the disheveled brawler. “Yet… we aren’t done.”

The mood died a bit when Ruby broke character but it returned with a vengeance when Ruby gave her another semblance-fueled slap.

Walking over to pull Yang back up, Ruby noticed something on the ground. It wasn’t blood(aside form when Ruby kicked her) and it wasn’t saliva. “My oh my, I seem to have a failing memory, you love this, don’t you?”

Yang tried to hide her smirk as she was righted, even as Ruby’s hard cock came into view. “I got all hard because of your slutty body, Yang. Tell me, do you deserve it?”

She nodded.

Ruby smirked, grabbing Yang’s hair once again. “Tell me why you deserve it, SPEAK!”

“I gave you Weiss’ underwear to masturbate to,” Yang cried out.

“Why would I need underwear when I have you? I get hard, I slap you with my dick and you’ll happily serve me until I’m soft. Why? Because you're my slutty bitch of a big sister. And I’m the only one you’d do that for because you belong to me. Give me something else,” Ruby demanded, slapping Yang in the face with her dick.

“Because… I’m your personal slut,” Yang siad blatantly. She earned herself another hard slap, this time, kept up by her hair. “Because… I’m a filthy slut that’s always hungry for your cock…”

“That’s much better,” Ruby grinned, pulling Yang closer to her cock. “Bon appetit, and don’t cum.”

Hesitantly, Yang poked the phallus with her tongue, slowly circling the spongy head while locking eyes with her mistress. A grin plastered on the blonde’s face.

Yang was taking this too slow and Ruby knew why. Yang wanted to be punished some more, she wanted Ruby to take initiative and do the worse ever.

This was all Yang’s doing regardless, might as well help her with this dumb fetish.

Taking her head with both hands, fingers completely hidden by Yang’s hair, Ruby started thrusting, forcing Yang to take her dick to the hilt. She almost scolded Yang for grabbing her butt when it began but she wasn’t sure if that would be a mistress thing to do or if Yang needed to do this for safety reasons.

With how forceful Ruby was with her thrusts, her cock doing a grand job of making breathing harder for the blonde, Yang was having a tough time complying with her sister’s demands. Her crotch tingle with pleasure with every time her nose crashed against Ruby’s crotch, fingers digging into the pale flesh in hopes to get more. She could feel the tears forming on the corners of her eyes from the unrelenting force of getting skullfucked by her own baby sister. She gagged a bit, but only to keep things interesting as Ruby pulled out and slapped her cheek with the saliva coated member and forced back into her throat.

As cruel as it was, Ruby couldn’t deny how wonderful and tight Yang’s throat was, even if she did barely enter it. Trying to remain conscience of Yang tapping her thigh, just in case there was a problem. The way Yang kept gagging and slobbering over her rod while also trying to suck it further down her gullet was mind-numbingly powerful to the young huntress.

“D-Does my -oh my- pet want my cuumm?” Ruby whimpered, trying desperately to remain as dominative and in control as possible, though her shaking form and adorably red face betrayed her intentions.

Yang’s response was to dig her nails into Ruby’s ass, eagerly awaiting her sister’s spunk, licking the shaft as an appetizer of what’s to come.

A few hard thrusts and Ruby buried herself as deep as she could into Yang’s gullet, force feeding the brawler her special white gravy, a happy mewl escaping Ruby’s lips while feeling Yang swallow and splurp her cum down as quickly as it was shot out. Once satisfied, Ruby pulled out, and forced her sister’s head back as she began to stroke her cock faster, letting lose a few stray streaks of white all over Yang’s face and hair. “Sorry about the hair.”

“If it were-hack- anyone else, they’d be ground meat,” Yang said, coughing from the forced flesh injection into her maw.

Admiring her handiwork of cum dripping from Yang’s mouth, face, and hair; her pet trying to lick up the dripping mess she made. Ruby couldn’t help but notice how hard she remained, even after such a strong orgasm. “We’re not done yet, pet.”

“Woof,” Yang teased, only to get punched in the crown, forcing her low as her juices leaked from her quim.

“What did I say about talking?” Ruby scolded, shaking her fist. Yang always did have a hard head. “Turn around…”

Her mistress’ orders were absolute, Yang turned around on her knees and bent over, shaking her ass at her sister enticingly. She smirked through her cum stained lips and looked back to see her fuming team leader glaring at her.

“I told you to turn around, I didn’t say bend over and shake your ass,” Ruby roared, kicking Yang in the butt and pressing her foot down on her slave’s head, applying a little pressure but hardly enough to even hurt the blonde.

“I’m sorry Mistress,” Yang pleaded with a goofy grin, remaining still as Ruby twisted her foot and left her alone.

“Maybe treating you was a mistake, all you do is test my patience,” Ruby grumbled, walking over to the duffel bag to pull out her school uniform.

Yang saw her re-dress and began to panic. “Wait- Hold up! I’ll be good, just don’t go!”

Looking at her sister’s hurt feature caused Ruby to sigh. “Sometimes I don’t know what to do with you,” she said. She returned to Yang’s back side and groped the bubble butt before her. “One more teasing remark and I definitely leave you here and go jerk off in the dorm bathroom.”

“Yes… mistress,” Yang groaned, biting her lip when she felt Ruby’s dick slap the crack of her ass.

“Now, we have a VERY important decision, slut,” Ruby cooed, rubbing her tip against the pale anus. “Which hole do I use?” She shifted her cum slick member lower, gliding it across the drenched slit. “Would you like to carry my child, Yang?”

Despite her sexual experience thus far, Yang looked back with a shocked expression, somewhat scared of the idea of being pregnant. “M-Maybe when we’re older?”

To this, Ruby laughed, slapping Yang’s ass while sliding her rod against her sister’s pussy. “Oh Yang, I don’t wanna be a dad yet. Especially when we still got Grimm to kill! So why don’t we…”

In an instant, Yang felt her sister’s cock leave her lower lips, trembling at the lack of contact. She didn’t have to wait long to feel the hard spongy head at her back door, pushing in hard until sinking halfway to the hilt, causing her to muffle her screams with her lips.

“Oh- Oh boy, so tight back here,” Ruby moaned, not giving Yang a chance to adapt to the length invading her rear. “I should’ve fucked this a long time ago”

“I-I thought you had… condoms…” Yang groaned, her nails trying to dig into the cement floor. “Fuck… so big.”

“Why? I wanted to fuck you ass raw for so long, Yang,” Ruby cackled, picking up her pace and slamming herself home inside of her big sister. “Your mistress demands your virgin ass, slut!”

They usually used a condom when they got to the real fucking, the younger sister plowing the elder’s pussy and then emptying the contents all over Yang’s back before finishing up. The brutal breeding Ruby was doing to Yang’s back passage was completely new and the painful entry only got the brawler hotter, her fingers breaking into the cement floor.

“Ev-ever since you convinced me… to do this, I’ve always dreamed of nailing this ass. Knowing that stretching your ass causes mild discoooomfrt, makes it better for the both of us, right?” Ruby moaned, trying to push herself harder, overpowering Yang’s anal muscles.

If Ruby’s dick ever felt too big for Yang, it was now. She could hardly believe how much her sister pushed her ass apart. A firm slap across her ass made her yelp, making her neglected pussy spray a little of her juices onto the floor. Yang forgot why she was apprehensive about anal, feeling Ruby testing the muscles in her ass felt fantastic and made her eager for more.

Gritting her teeth, Ruby felt Yang pushing back into her and laughed, giving Yang another hard slap. “You love this, don’t you? I always say you were a slut but to actually feel how cock hungry you are, makes me wanna get you to deal with my morning wood every day,”

“F-fuck,” Yang cried out, her front collapsing while ehr ass continued to push as much of Ruby’s cock deep inside herself, wanting to feel more of that delicious length inside her.

“Maybe give our team mates a show? Wonder what they’d say when they see you drinking my cum like a Strawberry Sunrise,” Ruby taunted, digging her nails into Yang’s thighs, the blonde’s ass was getting slicker, making entry far easier. “Ready for the fucking of your life?”

Yang’s eyes widened, she knew what was about to happen. “What? Beow-FUCK!” Ruby began using her semblance, jackhammering Yang’s asshole and keeping her hole spread wide with every rapid thrust.

Testing the limitations were never really something Ruby did until she became Yang’s mistress. After that fateful day, knowing she can move rapidly with individual parts of her body rather than just pushing her legs and entire body to move faster made things more interesting during their sessions. Just because Ruby was moving faster doesn’t mean she doesn't feel it as she buckled under the same pleasure she tried to give Yang.

Yang felt Ruby’s breasts against her back, rubbing her hard nipples into her while her hands held onto her shoulders tightly for support, clearly trying her hardest to not cum immediately. She let a grin grace her lips upon feeling her sister’s pre dribble inside of her.

Unable to contain it, Ruby began to paint the walls of Yang’s bowels white with her seed, trying her hardest to keep thrusting and fucking until Yang cums, if she hadn’t already, Ruby was never good at watching for that. She wanted to dump several orgasms into Yang before they stopped and began working towards her second injection, already growing harder within the flesh furnace of her older sibling.

Her sister cumming always had an effect to make Yang even hotter, filling herself with pride of pleasing her mistress. She herself was getting closer as well, especially with Ruby stirring up the cum she dumped with her dipstick. Her ass clenched even tighter around her baby sister while her pussy tried to constrict the emptiness, hoping to pull some lucky guy’s cum into Yang’s womb. A growl rumbled through Yang in the midst of her orgasm and collapsed completely, letting Ruby do as she pleased.

As predicted by both girls, Ruby unleashed a second volly of cum, packing Yang’s bowels with white cream, continuing to push herself for a third, she could feel Yang getting tighter around her, making the experience a little uncomfortable yet oddly pleasurable at the same time. Ruby pulled herself back up and gave yang’s ass the hardest slap she could muster. “Tighten UP! I wanna feel every fucking inch of your ass around me!”

Yang tried to comply, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the rapid arrival of her second orgasm and the sudden encroachment of her third. It all felt too good, only serving to annoy Ruby more and slap her ass as a result, only adding to numb Yang’s addled mind with her fetish.

“So much cum inside you, sis! I want to fill you more!” Ruby screamed, clawing at Yang’s back and thrusting as hard as she could. She didn’t want to wait, she wanted to cum now. She tried to use the increased sensitivity of her shaft to push her over but it was starting to feel numb itself, but remained hard in hopes to impregnate it’s target. She lurched forward and grabbed Yang's arms, just below her shackles and pulled her back, forcing her big sister to impale herself on her shaft in time with her thrusts.

Drool sliding down her chin, Yang submitted completely to her sister’s harsh fucking, using her ass like a fleshlight to achieve another ejaculation. She could feel their combined liquids pool drippingdown her thighs, shaking as her fourth orgasm shook her to the core.

“YANG!” Ruby cried out, filling her sister’s ass with her final orgasm for the time being, finally feeling her length soften inside Yang. She released and looked down at the mess she made, her exhausted pet falling onto the cement floor, fighting to regain her breath, her cum leaking from the edges of her abused hole, the cheeks and anus red for being punished so much so quickly.

Trying to be fast while dangerously low on aura, Ruby pulled her dick out and wobbled over to her duffle bag and pulled out her first aid kit before falling to her knees next to Yang. First order of business was the leak, taking a buttplug out of ehr kit, Ruby forced it into Yang’s ass, hearing her masochistic pet groan from the intrusion. With a sigh, Ruby rain her fingers gently across back. “Do you think I’m too hard on you?

“Nah, it’s a good hurt,” Yang grinned, sitting up as Ruby started with her arms, forcing her aura to heal her body while her sister patched her up.

“If you say so,” Ruby sighed, grimacing at the sight of the damage she’s done to her big sister. “I- I still think Blake would have been a better idea for this.”

“She doesn’t have a dick though, Mama -ow Yang needs her injections when she plays,” Yang giggled, wincing as Ruby applied alcohol to her whip marks.

“Couldn’t she just wear a strap-on?” Ruby questioned, gingerly applying a large bandaid on Yang’s ass cheek, covering a bruise she made earlier.

“Mama Yang… needs the real thing, and my love of the ladies makes you the perfect person to do this, we talked about this a hundred times, Ruby,” Yang cooed, immediately reminded of why Ruby was a good mistress: the loving care she would gave after spending an hour or so beating the crap out of her, worried that she might be too harsh. “You’re great to me, anyone would love to be your pet.”

Ruby frowned, watching Yang stand. The blonde began rolling her shoulders and stretching. “I guess if you like it, I could try to look up more things I could do to please you.”

“Couldn’t hurt,” Yang grinned, wincing and holding her stomach. The kick Ruby gave her was still sore. “Maybe not kick me like that when I’m down though?”

“R-Right, that was terrible of me, I’m sorry,” Ruby blushed, embarrassed to have been caught up in the heat of the moment.

Yang gave Ruby a soft smile and pulled her into a hug, pushing her sister between her large tits. “Don’t worry Kiddo. It’s nothing I can’t take. Let’s get back to the dorm room before the others get worried or suspicious, you know how they are.”

"Yeah, I'll also need to fit Ember Celica with more chains, you keep breaking them," Ruby pouted, earning a hearty laugh from Yang as they got their school uniforms on.

~OMAKE?~

Nature called to Blake in the dead of night, yawning as she made her way to the bathroom. Opening the door, she sat down on the toilet and began her business. Lazily turning her head, she saw the terrified forms of Ruby and Yang in the bathtub. The two girls naked and clearly having sex in the bathroom.

Too tired to comprehend it, Blake finished and flushed her business away and washed her hands before returning to bed, letting herself drift back to sleep where she could hunt down her ninja prey and- "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Blake jolted back up, waking Weiss in the process, and darted back into the bathroom for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking News: Fusion Fool the 3rd continues to be salty over the rampart influx of FutaWeiss, dood. More at 11.
> 
> EDOODIT: FUCK I FORGOT THE OMAKE!


	25. RWBY: The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has grown tired of her team teasing her with their bodies and decided to try and take matters into her own hands. It doesn't work as well as it did in other stories.

With a spring in her step, Weiss approached her dorm room with a fairly devious but well deserved grin after what the heiress was forced to endure.

Weeks of preparation had granted Weiss a hard shaft, used primarily for unleashing the hormonal teen’s justice to those that would tease and humiliate her by pointing out the physical parts of her that lacked development. Justice will not be swift, but it was be so satisfying.

Entering her dorm, the heiress was pleased to see Yang in a pair of boxers and a tank top. Feeling her new found libido spike and engorge her new dick in anticipation, she approached the buxom brawler. “Hey,” Yang called out. She didn’t check who it was as she watched her scroll.

Weiss stayed silent as she removed her school skirt and got onto the bed behind her teammates, swallowing her breath as she felt her dick graze the side of Yang’s boxers.

Yang looked away from her scroll to catch Weiss’s fingers on the hems of her shorts. “Can I help you?”

Standing up straight, Weiss revealed her penis to the buxom blonde. “You did this to me and now you’re gonna pay. Understand?”

“I gave you a dick?” Yang asked, her lack of surprise and insufficient amount of panicking confused the heiress. “We barely touch each other beyond hugs so… how?”

“I-I just grew a dick, how are you not-” Weiss jumped a bit when Yang turned underneath her and pulled her shorts down. The heiress’ eyes went wide and the colour drained from her face when she saw the growing pillar from Yang’s crotch, becoming larger than even Weiss’ modified shaft. “What?”

“I’ll be honest, I figured you were the only one of us to not have one of these,” Yang giggled, batting her larger cock against Weiss. “You could have told us before.”

Weiss became even more worried from Yang’s relaxed tone but nothing as much as the words themselves. “Only one- Ruby and Blake?”

“They got dicks too, apparently my Dad’s family is all about having the best cocks ever and the dickgirl thing is more common among faunus than humans,” Yang explained, taking Weiss’ hips and softly grinding her rod against the heiress’ length. “So… you really want to do this?”

“Do what?” the door flew open as Ruby and Blake entered, just in time to see Weiss and Yang in a rather intimate situation. “Oh hi, you could have put a sock on the knob if you two were gonna do that.”

“Check it out, girls!” Yang exclaimed, causing Weiss no end to her embarrassment. Ruby and Blake approached the couple and were shocked to see Weiss’ penis sliding up Yang’s. “Weiss is just like us!”

“Wow, still growing huh?” Blake teased, causing Weiss to blush even harder.

“Shut up!” Weiss shouted, unaware that she was grinding herself against the blonde beneath her.

Ruby started to shift uncomfortable, fingers around her skirt. “This… is getting me going actually, sorry.”

“Me too, and Weiss might be willing to help us out,” Blake purred, pulling her skirt up to reveal a hard shaft.

Weiss could only stare at the thick shaft Blake had, not as large as Yang’s but bigger than her own. Her shock only multiplied when Ruby unclipped her skirt and let it fall. How could Ruby be bigger than her too? She was thicker than Blake but not as long as either of their teammates, still larger than the heiress as fate decided to be cruel. “H-how?”

“Nothing beats naturally grown, huh?” Yang giggled, taking both shafts and began stroking them.

A handjob was a new experience for the heiress, on either side of the spectrum, Yang’s firm hand pressing herself against the eachother’s shafts was making Weiss feel hotter.

“How about we play a game,” Ruby said with a teasing smile, catching her partner’s eyes. “I want you to start stroking me and Blake off as best as you can, do whatever you can to make all three of us cum before you do. If you do get us off before we get you off, we’ll let you do whatever you want with us for today.”

Weiss nodded, oblivious to Blake and Yang licking their lips. “Just… make you all cum once?”

“Yup, using only your mouth and hands and Yang is the only one allowed to touch your penis, Blake and I will be playing with each other or your breasts,” Ruby explained, removing the rest of her uniform. “However, if you cum before you make all three of us cum. We get to use you. Understand? You can back out now if-”

“NO!” Weiss cried out, blushing when she lost her demeanor. “I will take your challenge. This won’t be difficult at any rate.”

“Just thinking about how good I’d look bent forward with you shoving your big dick inside my tiny slit?” Ruby teased, shaking her ass in front of her partner. “Or having Yang’s tits around her cock? Maybe you wanna shove yourself deep inside of Blake and make her purr?”

“I wouldn’t mind making Weiss purr,” Blake joked, stroking herself.

Yang shifted beneath her, centering the couple in Blake’s bed while the faunus stood to Weiss’ right and Ruby to her left. “Look at these girls, taking advantage of me and Weiss-cream’s special moment.”

“S-Shut up,” Weiss growled, her spine tingling and her every nerve shaking from Yang stroking them both at the same time. She felt the spongy tips of her other team mate’s touch her cheeks and held them both with her soft hands, slowly sliding along the length of both girls.

“Not a bad handy,” Ruby said, tapping the top bunk with her fingers.

“Don’t think they could compare to yours, Ruby,” Blake added, thrusting her hips into Weiss’ grip. “We’ll gonna go soft before you make us cum, Weiss. Firmer grip please.”

“Gotta say, we should try frottage one day, girls. It doesn’t feel half bad,” Yang moaned, biting her lips while she thrust her hips against her hand and Weiss’ rod. “Weiss’ dick being a little cold actually feels nice as against mine.”

“Your dick is cold, Weiss?” Ruby chuckled, wincing when Weiss squeezed her her.

“Well, Weiss made it herself,” Yang added, squeezing their shafts together. “Nice cool dust-dick.”

“I wanted to get you all back for teasing me with your assets,” Weiss growled, trying her best to make Ruby and Blake cum with her hands.

“At this rate, we’ll be using your assets soon enough,” Blake cooed, groping her breasts.

“I-I refuse to lose!” Weiss groaned, stroking the two hard and hot shafts in her hands.

“Maybe take Blake into your mouth? She loves to get head,” Ruby suggested, giving the faunus a wink while Blake grinned, pushing her hips forward to give Weiss a better look of her cock. “She’ll probably cum really fast if you suck her off really good and that’ll be one down and two to go.”

The idea of having something so… odd looking in her mouth made Weiss feel uncomfortable to say the least but she couldn’t lose to these peasants. She quickly wrapped her lips around Blake’s tip and began sucking as hard as she could, feeling the faunus quiver from the immediate attention.

“N-Not bad,” Blake moaned, eyes rolling back from the hot cavern surrounding her more sensitive part of her body. “A bit more tongue.”

“We’re throbbing, girls. We might win this,” Yang grunted, her cock growing harder against Weiss. She arched her back and her hand clenched the two shafts hard while her free hand mauled her large breasts.

“God damn it, Yang!” Weiss growled, spitting Blake’s dick out and trying her hardest to calm herself down. Unfortunately, the faunus didn’t appreciate it and grabbed the heiress by her side ponytail and forced her teammate to swallow her cock.

“Be gentle, Blake,” Ruby said firmly, worried about her partner.

“Sorry, but her mouth isn’t half bad… a few more rounds and she might be in my wet dreams for the next few weeks,” Blake cooed, facefucking the poor rich girl.

Weiss’ eyes watered as she was forced to feel every inch of Blake’s shaft in her mouth and invading her throat, her own shaft twitching beside Yang’s throbbing member. Her grip around Ruby’s cock loosening as she tried to concentrate on her own imminent orgasm with Yang sliding herself against her very new dick and Blake nearly hilt deep in her mouth. “Aww, you guys are too rough with her, you’re stealing all her attention from me,” Ruby pouted, trying to hold Weiss’ hand around her shaft and thrusting into the heiress’ silky grip. “Fine! when we win! I want to be the first in her pussy!”

“That’s fine!” Both Yang and Blake cried out together, the blonde’s shaft twitching and spewing her cum all over her body while Blake forcefed Weiss her cum, emptying her balls into the heiress’ stomach. The euphoria surrounding her was too much and Weiss screamed around Blake’s dick as her cum soon met with Yang’s on the blonde’s chest.

As much as this meant a win for her, Ruby stood back with a pout as her team recovered from their climaxes, Blake wiping the cum off her dick using Weiss’ hair, the heiress too occupied with what could be her first orgasm to notice, and Yang just idly rubbing the cum on her body into her skin. “Fine, if you guys wanna be like that!”

Before Weiss could react, she was pulled over to the end of the bed, kneeling over the covers with her ass on display for her team leader. She lazily turned her head to see what could be the most menacing visual of Ruby looming over her with a rather hard cock, poised to take her partner. “Ruby, wait…”

“Nuh uh, you lost. You may have outlasted Yang and Blake but the deal was to outlast all three of us and you lost your focus on me,” Ruby grinned, sliding her cock along the cleft of Weiss’ ass.

“It’s my first time!” Weiss shouted, panicking at the idea of the younger girl taking her virginity.

“Oh, then I’ll be gentle,” Ruby stated, licking her fingers and sliding them up Weiss’ wet pussy. “Like a faucet.”

Weiss looked to see Yang reclining on her side with a big grin while Blake sat with her back to a post, idly stroking herself. “Help me before this idiot taints me!”

“Well… you did lose our challenge,” Blake mused, tapping her fingers.

“Ruby gets a little moody when she gets blue balled, nothing like Blake but it can get frightening,” Yang said, pinching her nipples. “We’ll join in after Ruby nuts.”

“Save M-EEEEE” Weiss screeched when she felt the tip of Ruby’s cock pressed against her entrance, she tried to tighten herself up, preventing entry into her sacred core. “Don’t you dare enter me!”

She felt her partner’s breasts against her back, Ruby’s breath on her ear. “If you did win, what would you have done to us?”

“I-I… would have made you..” Weiss panicked, her face growing hotter with Ruby’s cock sliding along her pussy lips and tapping the base of her shaft. “Sucked me off and maybe… fuck Yang’s cow tits?”

A second silence was soon met with a chorus of laughter, all three of them were laughing at Weiss. “Seriously? Blow jobs all day after hearing you could do ANYTHING with us if you won?”

“Yes?” Weiss squeaked, shrinking underneath Ruby’s smaller form.

“You grew a dick from dust… just to get blowjobs?” Blake questioned, shifting herself to lay on her belly. “No, you wanted to fuck us for apparently teasing you.”

“Fine! I would have had all three of you bent over my bed, waiting your turns to get fucked by ME! Now let me go!” Weiss shouted at her team, furious by their audacity, only to feel Ruby pull her slightly away from the bedm her dick now falling limp between her legs. “Ruby, don’t you dare!”

“I’m just gonna do what you wanted to do to me,” Ruby said calmly, pressing herself against her partner’s lips and forcing the first inch of her cock into Weiss.

A squeal escaped Weiss’ lips, eyes wide and body shaking from having anything entering her for the first time. A hand gripping her shaft and slowly stroking her length in time to feel the second inch enter her. The pain became minimal compared to the pleasure she felt. Ruby’s hand on her dick was strangely good, her fingers knew how to tease her and where to squeeze for the full effect, far better than Yang’s handjob. Soon Ruby’s other hand found Weiss’ pink nipples, tweaking and pinching them, making the small twinges of pain feel so good.

“Hard to believe that Ruby got really good at handjobs since we started this?” Yang teased, watching Weiss drool onto the bed.

“She has four tutorials on her scroll, she felt like she needed to, just to keep up with us,” Blake grinned, grinding hhr shaft between her belly and covers.

“Hush you,” Ruby quipped, kissing the back of Weiss’ neck while pushing herself deeper. She felt an early barrier and her eyes opened. “There it is.”

“Like a bandaid, Rubbels,” Yang added, Blake nodding in agreement.

“Like a bandaid?” Weiss uttered. A sharp jab from behind was all the warning she got that when Ruby shattered her hymen with her penis, the pain was immediate but was washed away by a tide of pleasure from Ruby’s hands and kisses. “F-fuck…”

“She’s tight,” Ruby moaned, gritting her teeth while pushing herself harder into her partner. “So deliciously tight.”

“Sounds like love to me,” Yang giggled, stroking herself. “Can I get a turn after?”

“We have all day to enjoy Weiss, Yang,” Blake mused, her lips feeling suddenly dry. “Let Ruby have her fun.”

“T-Traitors,” Weiss groaned, biting her lip. She could feel Ruby moving faster behind her, her hand now abandoning her dick and breast to hold onto her hips for what felt like hard fucking.

“How’s your first pussy, Ruby?” Yang asked, scooting closer, her dick getting closer to Weiss’ mouth.

“So much better than hands or mouths,” Ruby moaned, slamming her hips into Weiss’ ass as hard as she could.

“Don’t you girls fuck all the time?” Weiss moaned, head hitting the bed, her nails damaging Blake’s covers.

“We usually don’t go so far,” Blake added. “Seeing that you were about to fuck Yang’s ass for being a tease… made us feel like we can cross that line.”

“If you’re a good girl, I’ll let you get your original wish,” Yang cooed, sitting down in front of Weiss, tapping the heiress’ forehead with her huge dick. “Ain’t gonna suck itself.”

“I’ll get you all for this,” Weiss growled before her mouth was filled with Yang’s girlmeat.

“And yet, you’re gobbling my dick down like a slut,” Yang teased, cooing as she laid back. “Fuck, she does give good head.”

“She’s like a vice back here,” Ruby groaned, pumping herself as hard as she could, Weiss’ walls were trying to hold her captive in the moist cavern, squeezing to force her to spill her essence deep into the heiress.

“Condoms, Ruby?” Blake asked, pulling out one from beneath her mattress.

Ruby stared at the package. “I-I’ll pull out!”

Weiss forced herself off of Yang’s cock, much to the blonde’s displeasure. “Put it on, dolt!”

In a panic, Ruby slid out and put the rubber on her shaft, sliding down her slick shaft and immediately pushing herself back into Weiss in one fluid motion.

“Impressive,” Blake commented, moving closer to the action.

“I need this!” Ruby huffed, nails digging into Weiss’ flesh, her ass turning red from Ruby’s thrusts.

There was too much for Weiss to focus on, Ruby’s shaft inside of her and Yang’s dick in her mouth and god knows what Blake was planning. It was hard to think, hard to plan her revenge, it all felt too good.

A loud groan from Ruby, her cock twitching and pulsing, emptying herself into the rubber balloon, thrusting hard into her partner’s backside. Weiss shivered, her legs shuddered and clenched together, experiencing her first vaginal orgasm.

The condom filled inside of Weiss, bloating and threatening to spill out around the still hard shaft. With a cheeky grin, Ruby pulled out and dumped the contents of her condom all over Weiss’ back, making sure to spill all of her cum all over the heiress. “There, now you match Yang.”

Weiss shot Ruby a look while trying to fellate Yang, sucking on the tip while her hand teased Yang’s pussy.

Blake quickly took Ruby’s place. The younger girl slumping over on the bed next to them. Yang saw Blake ready to take Weiss next and arched a brow. “Hey Blake, could you give me a second? I’m almost done.”

“Why? Her ass is ready, Yang,” Blake questioned, placing a condom on her dick and rubbing Weiss’ pussy with her hand.

“I know but I got an idea,” Yang pleaded, hands together with grinning apologetically to her partner.

“Fine, but quickly,” Blake groaned, penetrating Weiss with her fingers.

“Thanks!” Yang said, grabbing Weiss’ head and forcing the heiress to deep throat her. Weiss began to panic and choke on the massive girth invading her throat, Yang was a bit bigger than Blake but felt much larger, her hands grabbing Yang’s sides to try and pull herself off of the crazed blonde.

“So close…” Yang uttered, forcing Weiss’ nose to touch her crotch while feeding her large quantities of protein from the larger girl’s balls. “There we go.”

Weiss pushed herself away, angry at the blonde for doing that. “Who do you think you are to make me choke on your disgusting dick, you brute!”

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Yang said, sliding off the bed to give Blake room to operate.

The next few seconds were a blur to Weiss, only realizing that she was now sitting on Blake’s crotch, the faunus’ dick dangerously close to her backdoor and Yang standing in front of her. “I guess I’ll take the other virginity, seeing as Ruby claimed her cunt.”

“And that leaves one virginity to me,” Yang sighed a smirk on her face while Weiss felt Blake’s tip poke her anus.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Weiss looked back to see Blake ready to fuck the girl’s ass wide open while Yang stood above her, angling Weiss’ dust-dick to her pussy, hiding behind the blonde’s balls. “Am I?”

“Bet you are,” Yang grinned, she dropped down, forcing Weiss to feel every inch of Yang’s quim tense and wrap around her cock, the force was enough to push the first few inches of Blake in to Weiss. “Still good, a bit cold.”

“Yeah, her dick is really cold,” Ruby muttered, watching her team fuck each other. She could feel herself getting hard again.

“But her ass is so hot,” Blake gasped, holding Weiss’ hips and thrusting into the smaller body.

Weiss’ senses were blazing, Yang’s vagina felt amazing around her shaft and served to make Blake’s dick in her ass feel so much better, rather than painful. Squeaks and squeals of delight were the only intelligent things though could leave the heiress’ mouth. Yang was so comfy and tight while Blake filled her backside with so much warmth that it was hard to stay angry at her team.

Blake didn’t expect Yang to just give Weiss what she originally wanted but she didn’t mind, she got to see those oversized boobs jiggle and bounce while taking in loving sensations of Schnee ass, just because Weiss wasn’t like her father didn’t mean she couldn’t relish in the idea of fucking a Schnee’s ass with her faunus cock, ti was just too hot and snug for her dick, even in such a small space.

It wasn’t often that Yang would ride or let a dick fuck her but she felt charitable, especially after what Ruby and Blake wanted form the heiress. Weiss’ dick wasn’t bad, a bit small but Yang could work with it, the fact it felt like she was fucking herself with a cold dildo wasn’t great though. “Maybe add some fire dust the next time you grow a dick, Weiss?”

A groan left Weiss’ mouth, her eyes glazed over but she saw the silhouette of someone approaching from her side. “To be fair, I only came once so-” Ruby was shocked by how Weiss grabbed her ass and pulled the younger girl closer to suck her dick, slobbing and wetting every inch with her tongue. “Whoa momma, Weiss is going hard!”

“Good,” Yang and Blake muttered under their breaths. The duo began pistoning Weiss’ body between each other, Blake forcing Weiss deep into Yang while the blonde dropped Weiss hard onto the faunus’ dick, causing her to suck on Ruby harder.

Ruby moaned, holding Weiss’ head in position while experiencing the best head of her life. “A-Are you guys sure she needs practice? She’s better than Blake is!”

“Hard to believe,” Blake quipped, glaring at her leader from the corner of her eye. Even with Ruby’s blasphemy, Weiss’ ass was pretty nice. Hotter than expect, good muscle control, Blake could see herself fucking this piece of ass for the rest of her time in Beacon.

“If you girls weren’t such pansies, her dick isn’t half bad,” Yang exclaimed, pushing her ass down onto Weiss, forcing every inch of the dust-made prick into her hungry quim.

“Not for me, my dick feels super good,” Ruby uttered, biting her lip. She could feel Weiss’ saliva dripping from her shaft as a new layer replaced what was lost.

“I’ll consider it,” Blake mewls, smirking when she gave Weiss’ small ass a firm slap, making her yelp through her leader’s dick. “If she’s a good girl.”

Too much stimulation, far too much for Weiss to handle. Using Ruby’s dick to distract herself from her building lust wasn’t working as well as she wanted to. Yang’s pussy was a furnace of passion and Blake’s dick was actually hitting a spot that drove the white haired girl nuts with every thrust. It was just far too much.

Yang could feel Weiss’ member throbbing and ready to unleash her load. Being a fake dick would have to mean no actual chance of kids so she decided to let the poor girl give it to her. Blake gritted her teeth, Weiss’ ass was getting tighter and the urge to fill the Schnee’s ass with cum was becoming imminent. Ruby faired better but not as well as she hoped, Weiss was deceptively good at blow jobs, with how her tongue knew how to pinpoint the most sensitive and pleasurable parts of Ruby’s dick and attack aggressively like Zwei on a juicy steak. With a collective cry from three of Team RWBY came their climax.

Weiss unloaded her dust-based cum into Yang’s quivering snatch while she felt the condom in her ass bloat in her guts, wincing when Ruby’s seed splattered on her face and relishing in the warm feeling all over her body.

Blake let out a huff, lying back with Weiss as Yang fell off next to them and her pushing Weiss off. She pulled the condom off her dick and let it drizzle on Weiss’ exhausted form. “There you go… to match Ruby and Yang’s contribution,” Blake joked, smiling as Weiss glared at her.

Only Ruby was stable enough to stay standing. Glancing to the time and muttering a curse under her breath. “Dinner time, girls. Anything in particular you want?”

Blake weakly sat up, watching Ruby get dressed. “Not gonna shower?”

“No time, the cafeteria closes in a half hour,” Ruby grumbled, trying to control her weakening erection.

“I’ll come join you, I got a good hunch what Weiss would like,” Blake added, letting Weiss rest after such an ordeal.

“Something to wash the taste of cum from her mouth? I don’t get why some girls like to blow guys when it doesn’t taste all that good,” Ruby said, memories of her first time performing head coming to mind.

“It’s an acquired taste, and not all of us can taste as sweet as you,” Blake teased, slapping Ruby’s butt as they left. Weiss shifted her head to see Blake smile at her before closing the door, leaving her alone with Yang.

“Consider that your initiation, Weiss-cream. Welcome to the club,” Yang said, lying back with Weiss after a good hard fucking.

“W-will they be back to do more?” Weiss uttered, scared and yet hopeful that her team would want more. She could still feel her body tingling form the sensory overload and their cum on her flawless skin.

“Probably not. I know Ruby said all day, but that usually means for the session,” Yang said, pulling Weiss to her chest. “Unless you want it to be all day.”

“N-No, that’s fine,” Weiss uttered. “How… horny do-”

“We usually get a hard spike every few days, nothing like in Blake’s books,” Yang added, she kissed the top of Weiss’ head and sighed. “You may want to hide that or they may actually want more.”

Weiss kinda wanted more though and left her dick hard for her team to see.

 

OMAKE?

It had been a week since Weiss was gangbanged by her own team for an entire day and she had to admit, she was expecting to be used as the team’s cumdump after that fateful day, instead it was just as if nothing happened. The girls treated her the same and none of them made passes to feel Weiss’ mouth or ass. It was so surreal, she thought she'd be forced to blow one of her team mates in Port's class, or be bent over her bed to deal with a pesky case of morning wood. But it was generally another day with team RWBY.

At least until they went to the showers where Yang mentioned something special was about to happen.

Instead of her getting pushed against a shower wall with her team taking turns with her pussy, she was introduced to what she had been missing for the last two months, the weekly circle jerk. Jerk off the dick to your right until one person cums, the first to cum has to sit in the middle and be showered by their team mate’s seed. Ruby believed it would be a good team exercise while reducing the stress of being huntresses and school life in general.

Blake was the unfortunate one to be on Ruby's right and came a few minutes into their game, cursing her leader's name as she sat down before the three humans with an open mouth and a peeved glare, waiting for the winners to shower her with a victory she should have had. Licking her lips, Weiss held her new cock and licked her lips, excited to see the end result of her latest triumph and step one of her revenge against her teasing team mates.

Weiss also learned that Blake looked positively sexy drenched in cum and wondered what Ruby and Yang looked with the same cum-stained look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, dood. Just continuing my eternal hatred for Futa!Weiss. Nothing to see here.
> 
> Truth be told, Weiss can be top or bottom of any relationship... so long as Ruby has the dick/strap-on, dood. I would like to blame that one Doujin... and probably that story where Weiss accidentally makes herself a dick and everyone is like 'Hi, does it work as well as it looks'... and the Shadman comic where Ruby is getting fucked by two giant bodybuilders.
> 
> I also blame Ruby's lack of character development that makes people go 'Ruby who?' because... poor Ruby, you had such promise, dood. Your spin off series gave you more development in it's first season than you did your entire 5 seasons.
> 
> Why does being bitter about Weiss make me wanna write about how good Weiss will get fucked by Ruby or her whole team, dood? This may require therapy.


	26. Ladybug: Sensory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gives Ruby the tingles..

Darkness, it was all Ruby could see. Cloth blinding her vision, straps kept her tied to a wooden chair. The room’s air tickling her naked form.

She couldn’t escape, she didn’t know what was going on. The only thing she did know was that she was at Blake’s mercy.

Knowing her girlfriend would start light, Ruby felt the pull of a brush in her hair, gently moving through her locks while Blake’s hands massaged her scalp. It was a good way to relax the younger girl before the main event, feeling the brush’s teeth scratching her head and the faunus’ hands feeling the hair between her fingers, lightly playing with Ruby’s tresses.

Ruby took a deep breath and her body relax, even behind the blindfold, her eyes closed to try and take in more of Blake’s delicate touches. She soon felt Blake slide her hand down to Ruby’s shoulders, giving them a light squeeze, pushing her thumb into the younger girl’s back and massaging her shoulders. It hurt for a second but Ruby quickly melted at the touch.

Soon the brush was dismissed and the other hand joined in, pushing Ruby forward slightly to feel more of her back. Tender fingers pushed and explored the Reaper’s upper back, trained nails dragging against her bare skin. And along her spine that caused Ruby to quake.

She heard a pleased huff behind her as she was left alone, Ruby pouted when she no longer felt Blake’s touch. Searching through the cloth in hopes to feel her lover’s presence.

The sudden touch of a paintbrush on her back caused Ruby to tense up before melting to the gentle action. Feeling the thin hairs delicately trace her skin, focusing her attention on the phantom sensations it left behind. The fine tip slowly worked its way in circles around her back and spine, drawing up to the back of Ruby’s neck before returning down to her center.

A different brush, more likely the puff of some make-up kit, was now making its way slowly across her face. It managed to divert Ruby’s attention and began focusing on the puff that trailed her face, silently hoping that it didn’t have any residue on them. The two of them trailing along the pale skin, tingles of pleasure striking the young huntress.

“How does it feel?” Blake whispered in Ruby’s right ear, her breath tickling her lobe.

“Good,” She replied, shivering from the brush sliding down her breasts. Her body quaked when she felt both of them slowly slide towards her chest, the paintbrush on her right nipple while the left nipple felt the puff.

“Which is better?” Blake asked in Ruby’s left ear, hovering in front of her while teasing her girlfriend’s chest.

“The brush feels better on the skin, the puff feels a little better on my boobs,” Ruby replied, breathing deep to contain her growing arousal, no doubt Blake could see her hard on already.

“Thank you,” Blake cooed. The praise made Ruby feel fuzzy inside and happy, smiling as the puff and brush soon left her body. Though she knew of their next location, the suddenness of the brush on her penis caused her to jump, earning a giggle from her feline lover. It felt more adventurous than when it was on her back, moving all around her shaft and tip slowly yet with purpose. Ruby bit her lip to avoid moaning, quivering from Blake’s attention. The hairs tickled her in away she never suspected, trying to provoke a firmer response whenever it ventured to the spongy head. Her whole body flinched when a few strands of the brush entered her urethra for a split second, now sliding a little bit of her pre all over her shaft.

The brush stopped and feed her member only for the puff to return. Despite how good it felt, her dick still longing for the brush, the puff still felt good as the curls graced her length slowly, sliding off before being reapplied to a different part of her phallus.

“The brush was way better than the puff,” Ruby stated, hoping it would entice Blake to bring the brush back.

“What a quick response,” Blake teased, taking the puff away and bringing the brush back to tease Ruby some more. “So you like the brush more?”

“Yes, it feels great against me,” Ruby answered, admirable maintaining her composure. Another quake of pleasure shook her body when the brush focused it’s attentions on her head, the hairs lightly teasing the very tip and peehole.

“Maybe we should get a little more… touchy,” Blake whispered into Ruby’s right ear, the brush left and soon was met with fingers and nails across her chest.

She felt nails on her flesh, softly raking her skin from neck to breasts as slow as can be. She could feel herself getting even harder in delight of the attention, eager for her girlfriend’s touch. The nails continued along her body, dipping down to her crotch with a single finger tracing her member before trailing back up to Ruby’s face, she felt a goopy substance on the nail, sliding it along her cheek and then a wet tongue, licking the substance off and placing a kiss.

“I’ll be right back,” Blake said softly. Ruby then heard her girlfriend leave for a moment, leaving her in the center of the room alone. Any of her friends or JNPR can walk in and see the naked leader of team RWBY bound to a chair with a furious erection and Ruby wouldn’t be able to stop it or even cover her self. She tested the bindings around her wrist and ankles, the soft straps refusing to budge for her, just as Blake liked it.

Suddenly, she was tickled by the touch of metal against her shoulder. It felt small but she couldn’t understand what it was; tweezers, maybe? Nonetheless, she was forced to let Blake slowly trail the small flat metal down her arm slowly.

“I can see your goosebumps, Ruby,” Blake teased, whispering those words into her lover’s ear. “You’re so sensitive, I bet I can make you cum without touching you.”

“But you already touched me down there,” Ruby playfully smirked, unable to see Blake’s pout.

“Then I’ll just leave you here, all day,” Blake quipped, leaving Ruby alone to watch her squirm.

“No! Keep going! I don’t want anyone to see this!” Ruby sputtered, unable to free herself to grab Blake and hold her tight.

She heard Blake giggle and a hand on her shoulder surprised her. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

With a nod, Ruby tensed up as her girlfriend slowly trailed her hand along the younger girl’s shoulders and neck, tracing her skin with her middle and index nails. “What’s next?” She asked hesitantly.

“Silly questions from a silly girl,” Blake remarked, tapping Ruby on the back of her head. “Whatever I want, are you gonna stop me?”

Ruby shivered in response, gasping when Blake hugged her from behind and letting her hands roam down her body. Circling Ruby’s hardened nipples with her nails and pressing down on them before kneading her lover’s chest.

Resting her head back against the crook of Blake’s neck, she could faintly hear the faunus’ purring. She doubt she’ll ever understand her girlfriend’s love for this kind of thing but it made Blake happy and Ruby couldn’t deny how good it felt, both relaxing and pleasurable at the same time.

“Nice, isn’t it?” Blake asked, pressing a kiss into Ruby’s collarbone.

“Yes, it feels weirdly calming, actually,” Ruby mused, letting out a deep breath.

“Don’t go falling asleep on me now, we got a few other things planned,” Blake giggled, moving away from Ruby.

The poor girl immediately stood up and tried to find Blake with her ears. After a moment of worrying, she jumped at the sudden touch of something soft and thin against her shaft, the tip was easily malleable as it slowly moved along her length to her base, sending tingles all along her spine and to her brain. She knew it had to be a feather.

Blake loved to tease her, test the younger girl’s limits, and enjoy every whimper to escape her lips. The nails returned to her right side, along her hips, tracing along her ass while the feather tickled the sensitive shaft. The pinion’s tip slowly moving around her head. “You’re doing so well, Baby.”

“Thanks,” Ruby said, blushing. She shivered when the nails returned to her butt, softly scraping her backside while the quill remained on her cock, caressing the thin skin of the shaft, focusing on the veins that were pumping blood to keep her hard.

She felt Blake move to her left, the nails resumed their task on her other cheek. The feather remained, only to remind Ruby how much control her girlfriend has. She took a deep breath, shivering from the gentle contact she received.

Her body shook, trying to keep herself from shooting before Blake gave her permission. She didn’t want to upset her girlfriend or face whatever punishment the faunus would have in mind. She heard a giggle and became scared, knowing that Blake probably has something else to do with her, something to help edge Ruby more.

Ruby’s brain felt like it exploded when she felt something wet, slippery, and warm slide up the underside of her throbbing shaft. She couldn’t hold it back any longer and felt every burst escape through her urethra, every shot felt so exhilarating, like all the stress of the day was just being poured out of her through her penis. Her every limb relaxed while the last remnants of her cum slowly leaked down her shaft. Unfortunately, Ruby bolted upright as she realized she made a mistake; Blake didn’t give her permission to cum. “I’m… I’m really sorry, Blake.”

“It’s alright, I wanted you to cum,” Blake cooed into Ruby’s left ear. She turned to the younger girl’s right side. “You did so good, I’m proud of you. And I want you to see your reward.”

The blindfold fell and Ruby’s eyes widened at the sight. Blake and her nightgown had been splattered with her cum, more than expected as it was very visible on the black fabric, the faunus licking some of her cum off her hand. “Whoa.”

“Whoa is right, imagine what would happen if we kept edging you inside of me,” Blake teased, watching Ruby’s cock stand up right again. “Not tonight, Ruby.”

“Oh,” Ruby snivelled, watching Blake rock her hips back and forth towards the bathroom. She tried to get up but realized she was still strapped to the chair. “Blake? A little help?”

 

OMAKE?

Being blindfolded was usually not an issue, it kinda made her other senses stronger. Unfortunately, she didn’t see Blake staring at the door in fear as Yang and Weiss stared at them from the entry… the door open wide enough for JNPR to walk by to see their display.

“What are you doing to my sister?” Yang asked, stupified by the scene before her.

“What? Yang?” Ruby cried out, struggling in her bonds and falling over in her seat.

Hoping to defuse the situation, Blake raised her arms in surrender. “This is exactly what it looks like, but we can explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't write this at all without some ASMR playing to help me get into the mood. I really hope this actually reads well since it almost completely written from Ruby's point of view... in 3rd person, dood. Because as a chapter focused on pleasure through simple touching wouldn't really work if I switched to Blake every once in a while.
> 
> Let me know if this is any good, dood.


	27. ForsakenRose: Trapped in the Undercity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby is captured by Sylvanas and is tortured into teaching her how to wield Aura, surprised that the Warchief still has her soul and can wield Aura. Sylvanas decides to get herself a pet, dood.
> 
> This chapter has slight blood, male genital torture, and a lot of Sylvanas being thirsty for Ruby's Body Heat because she's a cold undead chick.
> 
> Also Necrophilia because Ruby is getting it on with an Undead elf chick.

Two weeks of interrogation and torture passed, Ruby Rose sat in a dark cell deep within the Undercity, forced to train the Banshee Queen, Sylvanas Windrunner, how to use her aura.

She felt that once Sylvanas learned all she desired, they would kill her. She’d never return home to help her friends, to defeat Salem, to be there for her team against all the bad guys. Instead, she’ll be rotting in a cell, waiting for when the undead elf comes in to kill her or drag Ruby out to tutor her on aura use. She kinda liked the tutoring part, it was a nice change of pace compared to waiting. In reality, Ruby felt that Sylvanas was just a colder Weiss, if she had someone there for her, she might be a good person besides the torture.

Looking down to the tatters that was once her battle outfit, the skirt was shredded and close to fall off Ruby’s hips. Her corset strings weakening, nearly breaking from the stress. Her blouse and stocking was ripped and damaged from time. Her hair growing out, a thin layer of muck. Her boots were scarred and worn from her time in the Undercity. Her mother’s cape had been ripped to shreds, now only a small scarf around her neck.

But she was thankful to make the few friends she did. The val’kyr sisters that found her adorable (for a human), pinching her cheeks, and the occasional combing of her hair and vise versa. Also a nice fat monster man called Chub that really liked puns, laughing hard while his innards threatened to spill out, he would clap his big meating hands and told Ruby a lot about the Undercity, or tried too considering his speaking patterns.

She heard the doors open, hopes that the Val’kyr were coming to visit and guard her were dashed when she saw the cruel grin of the Dark Lady enter her view. “Good, your awake.” She snapped her fingers and suddenly two guards entered her cell, zombies wearing ornate armor with curved swords and shields, grabbing Ruby roughly and pulling her out of the cell. Despite still appearing healthy, Ruby still felt weak, unable to fight off the undead soldiers.

Her eyes weakly opened to see the surprising sight of bright blue water in a giant tub with two trolls near the edges. Sylvanas had the guards throw Ruby forward, tearing her clothing off. Even her undergarments were not spared, forcing her naked body on display for the Banshee Queen and the trolls, hearing the blue girls giggle at the sight of her modest breasts and flopping penis with matching scrotum, which earned a raised brow from Sylvanas.

Uncaring for the girl’s embarrassment, the guards grabbed Ruby and threw her into bath and left. She pulled herself out but was grabbed by the trolls, who began to scrub the huntress clean, making her flinch from their rough attention.

“Nice hair for a pinkskin,” one troll commented, her three monstrous fingers massaging Ruby’s scalp.

The other troll slipped into the tub and began scrubbing Ruby’s nether regions. “Cute too, shame that she’s a human.”

“What’s wrong with being human?” Ruby uttered, shuddering from the attention.

“Because you’re the enemy, girl,” the first troll said. “An eternal enemy of the horde. Your gifts are the only reason you are merely a prisoner and not another member of the Forsaken army.”

“Oh… boy,” Ruby gasped, suddenly nervous that she might get killed eventually. “Why is she making you wash me anyways?”

“I have plans involving you,” Sylvanas said from the dark edge of the room. “I will not have you filthy.”

A squeak leaving Ruby’s lips when the other troll groped her crotch. “And here I thought only succubi could have a penis… maybe when Sylvanas sells you into slavery, I could buy you as a pet.”

A whimper escape the Huntress’ lips, worried about her future in this crazy world.

~Dood~

Glaring from across the table, Sylvanas watched the clean and tidy Ruby, now wearing a purple silk robe, meekly picked at the King's feast before her. “Do you not hunger from your stay in the dungeons? Feed!”

Ruby gave the Ranger a wary glance and shoved a piece of meat in her mouth, the taste was undescribed delicious. She swallowed the portion but couldn’t understand why the cruel woman would do all this. “Yesterday, you beat me because you felt your training was going slow when it was actually going faster than I’ve ever seen. Not even my friend Jaune learned to control his aura faster than you. I was tortured and left in a dungeon to rot. Why the bath and the meal now. What do you want?”

Sylvanas’s eyes glowed from under her hood, narrowing at the girl. “There is something about you that is… endearing.”

“Endearing? Me?” Ruby asked, taking a slice of bread into her mouth while listening to the Banshee Queen.

“When you were first brought back to me, you were a scared little girl that was only allowed to live because you managed to escape your captors with abilities we’ve never seen: you’ve exploding into rose petals to evade them, you took an axe blow to your side with no scar or blood to show for it. Where warlocks seek to take souls to fuel their magic, you harness your own soul to strengthen yourself. Despite the torture, you seem to remain… sane. The look of surprise and happiness when I made you train me to use the power I forced you to gift me. And do not think I was oblivious to your interactions with my minions,” Sylvanas said, standing up from the chair, walking over to the brunette. “Would you believe that it was the Val’kyrs that convinced me to grant you this chance? They seem to adore you as one would adore a pet. The abomination that visits you enjoy their time with you, sharing the… jokes you’ve told him to the others and lifting their moral.”

“Oh.. so I’m more than just good for Aura?” Ruby said, her voice full of hope.

“Yes, but that runs the dilemma of simply killing you and add you to my army. My only concern was losing your aura when you are raised,” Sylvanas commented, standing behind Ruby with her armored hands on the young girl’s shoulders, digging the metal tips into her skin through the robe. “That is when Val’kyrs offered a suggestion…”

“Oh, I hope that’s good,” Ruby uttered, wincing from the pain in her shoulders. Her eyes shot wide open as she pieced it all together. “Wait, the dinner and bath! Is this leading to-”

A groan escaped Sylvanas lips. “More or less. It was this or endless torture. After your first few weeks, that would have turned out... more depressing than the norm.”

“But why?” Ruby asked. She tried to turn her body but the Warchief’s firm grip kept her still.

A grin formed on the Ranger’s lips. “You’ll see.” She released Ruby and walked away, leaving Ruby with the buffet. “Eat your fill, the Val’kyr will escort you to your next destination.”

Ruby turned back to the food and smiled brightly, as terrible as it started, it was getting better.

At first, Sylvanas was scarier than Salem was, but now… she viewed the Banshee Queen in a different light, a strangely beautiful undead elf that still had a sexy body, and when Ruby was training her to use her aura, the Dark Lady looked cool sparring against those other guys, like Qrow cool.

Despite the fact that this was gonna end in a similar way to what she read in Blake’s books, Ruby wasn’t sure about after what Sylvanas had planned for next.

~Dood~

The Undercity was incredibly cold considering Ruby was only wearing a silk robe, being held by the hands of two incredibly chilly yet strangely sexy ghost angels that lead her deeper into the zombie capital of this world.

“Lady Sylvanas getting to enjoy such a cute girl,” one Val’kyr said, groping Ruby’s butt.

“Um, I got a question,” Ruby said, jumping from the val’kyr’s attention. “Can you even feel pleasure? You guys are like ghosts and Miss Sylvanas is a zombie elf, so what is sex to you guys even?”

“The undead can feel but not very much. As for us, we may be undead but we are more living than them, for we are the harbingers of the afterlife,” the val’kyr ahead of her explained. “We feel as the living feel.”

“Oh cool, I just thought that the undead having no living nerves and-” Ruby’s voice died when her hand went through the val’kyr’s wings, yet caused her to coo in delight. Curious, she touched her back and felt cold flesh, despite its transparent appearance. “So… magic is your nerves, I guess?”

“You guessed...” the val’kyr Ruby touched moaned, floating closer to the Huntress. “Correctly.”

“We are here,” the lead val’kyr said, opening the door and pushing Ruby in.

Quickly catching herself from falling, she looked up to find herself in a large circular room, which looked as if it once belonged to royalty or someone like Weiss. A large royal purple bed sat across from her, a large armoire and a mannequin, with the Dark Lady’s cloak resting on it, sat to her right while the left was a dusty vanity table next to Sylvanas’ bow and a quiver of arrows on a weapon stand. A crystal chandelier hanging high above.

Between the door and the armoire was a bookshelf where Sylvanas was leaning against it reading, her pale shoulder-length hair was now in full view, her red eyes turning towards her while her armored hands shut the book and put it away. The site made Sylvanas seem more approachable and friendly despite the permanente glare she had. “Good, I grew tired of waiting.”

“Y-Yeah, I asked the zombie angels some stuff about like how exactly this would work. Not that I’m not willing to try but… how do, you know, enjoy something like this?” Ruby asked, rubbing her arms anxiously.

“What I get out of this is none of your concern,” Sylvanas snapped, stepping towards the girl and removing her gauntlets, her slim fingers reaching out to grasp the girl’s face, giving her a much more closer inspection. The first thing Sylvanas noticed was the heat, the warmth of Ruby’s face was addictive while her eyes traced the girl’s delicate features.

Without warning, Sylvanas gripping Ruby’s robe and ripped it off her body, leaving the girl completely naked in the Dark Lady’s private quarters. The poor girl squeaked in surprise upon feeling the cold air touch her skin. With a single world, Sylvanas took command. “Kneel.”

Doing as she asked, Ruby fell to one knee, quivering from the ice cold stone on her leg. She looked up to the Banshee Queen, a little curious about the next order.

“Remove my trousers,” Sylvanas demanded, waiting for the girl’s nimble fingers to undo her belt and pull the leather leggings down her cold flesh. She smirked when the huntress’ eyes grew in shock of seeing the Warchief’s hairless pussy, cold and dead like her soul. “Touch me.”

With little hesitation, Ruby slide two fingers along the slit. Shifting to stand on her knees, she couldn’t help but shiver from the cool and unresponsive opening. Needed to know, Ruby prodded the entrance until her index finger went in, feeling exactly how cold the Dark Lady.

Ruby felt Sylvanas’ cold insides, the Warchief relished in the warm touch of the living entering her, eyes shutting slowly while she concentrated on the fingers pushing deeper into her hole, warming her ichor and body up.

Looking up, the girl couldn’t help but admire the calm expression the Undead elf had, it was the most peaceful she had ever seen Sylvanas be and continued to serve, adding a third finger to the tight space. She heard a moan but not one of shock like what was described in Blake’s books, more of a moan of relief, like getting a massage and began to question how exactly sex with a oddly sexy reanimated corpse would be like.

Sylvanas’ hand found Ruby’s scalp, petting the girl as she worked, the fingers were doing well to heat the Dark lady’s body, she soon began to feel heat within her flesh. “Continue, girl…”

With a passing glance, Ruby nodded and leaned forward, letting her tongue trace the top portion of the elf’s quim, surprised to see no reaction from her. Instead she removed her fingers and held Sylvanas’ hips to force her face into the Banshee’s crotch, her tongue sinking as deep into the well preserved pussy as possible.

The lack of fingers annoyed Sylvanas but the introduction to the tongue was a pleasant surprise, the slimy muscle pushing her tunnel walls apart and lubricating them for future use. But she desired the fingers more, their heat felt greater than the single tongue poking at her depths. “Hands, your tongue does very little to please me.”

Pulling back, Ruby gave a apologetic nod. “Okay, got it,” she uttered, forcing her fingers back into the now slippery passage, forcing them against the twitching walls. “Your… uh, kitty is twitching.”

“Yes… it’s been so long since my last,” Sylvanas muttered, looking up at the moon through the window. Her hand gripping Ruby tighter, forcing the girl closer while her quim stirred to life, she body shook from the unfamiliar sensation. “I almost understand why my subjects desire the occasional touch of the living, whether it was to feed on a fresh kill or to feel a warm body against their own.”

“That’s good… I guess,” Ruby uttered uncomfortably, trying her best to please the Dark Lady but it was hard to tell if Sylvanas was getting anything more than just heat from her touch, a lot of girls really liked having a tongue in their cooter yet Sylvanas preferred her fingers. All she could do is keep finger banging the sexy zombie while her fingers rubbed the girl’s scalp.

Eyes shot open and glanced down to Ruby, her hand gripping the red-tipped locks and pulling her up. She ignored the pleas of pain and tossed her towards the bed, making her stumble and fall onto it. Her eyes travelled to the growing dick between the huntress’ legs and narrowed. “Are you at your largest?”

“N-no… Miss Sylvanas…” Ruby squirmed, a look of awe on her face when Sylvanas approached her and griped her shaft.

Ruby’s fingers were one thing, her shaft filled her enter arm with the warmth of the living, feeling the first bit of goosebumps in decades. Feeling it grow against her chilled grasp, stroking it to stoke the heat of the fleshy appendage. “All of you belong to me, girl.”

“Well, I-” Ruby clenched her teeth when the Dark Lady squeezed her dick, bringing both pleasure and pain to the younger girl’s senses. “It hurts! Let go!”

“Who do you serve?” Sylvanas growled, her grip remained painfully firm while moving along the shaft, ensure that the rod remains hot with passion.

“I-I serve-” Ruby screamed, she lurched forward to free her poor penis but the Dark Lady was faster, grasping the huntress’ wrists and bringing them high above their heads, squeezing tighter as her eyes narrowed. “I-I serve…”

“Serve me… and the pain will end and the pleasure will commence. Serve any other and you will wish for death,”Sylvanas stated, reaching forward to sink her fangs into Ruby’s colour, shuddering from the warm blood entering her mouth and providing something slightly more than ash to taste.

“B-but you- AH!” Ruby screamed louder, the pain in her shoulder was outweighed by the death grip on her shaft.The grip left her shaft and was found around her testivcles, gripping hard and make the girl cry even louder than before. “Y-you need me, d-didn’t you?”

“Who says I will kill you?” Sylvanas smikred, licking the blood off her lips. “You will be kept alive for as long as I need you girl. Your loyalties today will determine how you will be enjoying your stay with me.” She leaned in close to the girl’s right ear. “You became my pet the second I had you bathed, girl. Consider this… training.”

And jolt of pain shot up Ruby’s spine, hollering and crying out for mercy while the Dark Lady held her hostage by her balls. “My friends!”

“Pain it is then,” Sylvanas growled, twisting the small sack of seed with her hand, forcing another loud shriek to leave her prisoner’s mouth.

It became so unbearable, Ruby needed an out. Her eyes clenched shut, trying to concentrate on something else but the pain was too much, but her friends needed her in Remnant.

Then and there, Ruby’s eyes opened, a bright silver light bursting from her irises. Faced with an unknown power, Sylvanas released her captive and hide beneath the headboard of her bed, waiting for the power to fade. Out the corner of her eye, an undead rat was touched by the silver light and turned to stone by her armoire and was shocked by this revelation.

Once the light faded, the Warchief of the Horde stood up, looking down at the exhausted girl, her eyes returning to normal. “When were you going to tell me of that power, girl?”

Ruby couldn’t answer, her throat hurt and her body ached. Her groin still felt the linger grip of the Dark Lady, her hands trying to comfort her poor weakness. She opened to see Sylvanas looking unaffected by her eyes, even if they came out again on their own and winced, curling into a ball in hopes to avoid more pain.

Walking around to the side of the bed, Sylvanas grasped Ruby’s hands and hoisted them up again, forcing the girl to groan in pain from the harsh action. “When you learn your place, you will tell me about THAT power as well, girl.”

A weak gasp left Ruby’s lips when a familiar hand began squeezing her lower girls again. “N-No more…”

“Who do you serve.” Sylvanas stared into the girl’s silver eyes, wanting to see the last vestiges of defiance leave her eyes. 

“I-” Ruby grit her teeth in pain, trying to kep her eyes open. “I serve… your, Miss Sylvanas.”

“LADY Sylvanas,” she corrected, gripping Ruby’s twins harder.

“I serve- I serve…” Ruby couldn’t bear it any longer. “I serve Lady Sylvanas… please I’ll do anything…”

Releasing Ruby’s sack, Sylvanas seemed satisfied with her new pet’s compliance. “Good. I will overlook your earlier acts of rebellion, for I will show you how I reward my pets.”

A weak whimper left Ruby’s lips as she fell back on the bed. Her body aching for sleep, only to be interrupted by a cold touch against her sore balls, forcing her to shoot back up to see the Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner, pressing her cold lips to her battle-damaged testicles. The act felt so instantaneous, her lips felt like sweet relief on her loins, moaning in response to the Banshee’s attention.

As easy as it was to show a little affection, the girl melted instantly, her formerly lost erection returned with vengeance, just as the Dark Lady liked to see. She continued to softly kiss the girl’s flesh purse more, holdin her legs still with her arms, her hands stroking the shaft and keeping it upwards while Sylvanas made somewhat sadistic love to the girl’s seed sack, her tongue sliding along the hairless skin and up the length, feeling the heat against her cold tongue. It was obvious that Ruby felt far more of this attention but Sylvanas couldn’t deny the satisfaction of the rod’s heat against her. “My pet… feels so warm, a furnace for me to enjoy alone on those cold nights after dealing with the bureaucracy of the Horde and the problems presented...” She gave Ruby’s tip a firm kiss, trailing her tongue around the smoldering pink head, feeling the blood rush through it. “If only you were captured when the idiot led the Horde, feeling your blood pumping against my flesh… would have helped keep me sane when dealing with him.”

Ruby’s hands dug into the purple covers beneath her, moaning from Sylvanas’ special ‘reward’. Her chest heaving, her body wanting to force herself deep into the Dark Lady’s mouth, but her mind tried her hardest to resist the temptation, not willing to face another punishment from her apparent mistress.

“You flesh feels firm, my pet,” Sylvanas teased, giving the length a gentle squeeze, enjoying the the sight of blood pumping through the veins on Ruby’s length. “Incites my curiosity of how warm would it feel… within me…”

Eyes bulging from their sockets, Ruby quickly looked down to watch her cock vanish into the Warchief’s mouth, the cold cavern engulfing her member, the gently dance of Sylvanas’ tongue on her while sucking the huntress deeper into her throat, the lack of gag reflex make it easier for the Dark Lady’s nose to press against Ruby’s trimmed bush, making the captive scream in a more pleasurable tone.

The warmth radiating off of Ruby’s cock was intoxicating, nearly addicting to the undead. As did many other things, the taste was negligible but the feel of Ruby’s warmth within her maw managed to spark something deep within Sylvanas, her core feel in need of something, the feeling of something she had long forgotten. She wanted to toy with the girl, make her beg for everything and her life. She pressed a fang to the side of Ruby’s dick, making the girl flinch when a single drop of blood fell from the fresh wound, the Ranger immediately suckling on the pain to close it off and taste the hot blood of her pet.

“Not… a fan of that-” Ruby groaned, still flinching form the pain in her crotch.

“Fan or not, you are mine to control,” Sylvanas commented, looking up from Ruby’s crotch to like the blood of her dick, and placing careful kissing along the shaft, keeping it hard and ready.

Evern with the bite, Ruby struggled to not cum. She didn’t want to embarrass herself or worse, get punished. She had to warn Sylvanas! “I’m really close.”

That caused Sylvanas to look up at her pet with intrigue. She removed her breast plates and loomed over the girl’s crotch, stroking the girl’s shaft faster and harder, challenging Ruby to not cum. She could feel the shaft twitch in her grip, begging for release. She wanted to feel this, she needed to know.

A cry from her captive signalled a flurry of white seed raining onto Sylvanas’ bare chest and face. Instead of wiping it off, the Dark Lady relished in the warm cream that covered her body, and hand, milking Ruby for all she had left, her free hand trying to spread that same heat to the rest of her body, becoming miffed that the girl’s seed chilled quickly on her skin. “Hot… but cools to quickly. However…”

While resting, Ruby felt the air leave her when the Warchief pounced on her, grinding her naked quim against her, making her weakening length grow hard again. The huntress tentatively placed her hands on the Banshee’s hips, gripping them and granting Sylvanas more of her body heat. Ruby's palm sized breasts pushed against Sylvanas' larger assets“Are we really going to do this?”

Sylvanas loomed over Ruby’s body, her impressive breasts hanging over the girl’s face. “I… enjoy your body heat and will take more of it. Do you think you can stop me?”

Ruby shook her head, wrapping her lips around one of Sylvanas’ nipples and sucking on it like a newborn babe, giving the undead more of her warmth.

Unable to wait, Sylvanas reached behind herself to grab Ruby’s shaft, angling it to enter her and quickly sinking onto it. The penetration made Ruby moan in bliss, the rod that burned deep inside the elf made her moan for the first time since her death.

Sylvanas was tight, almost too tight, her muscles were flexing with unnatural strength and squeezed Ruby so hard that the pain that recently afflicted her poor testicles returned and added both pain and pleasure to the mix.

Ruby felt like a furnace within her ancient vagina, each rock of her hips brought the girl’s heat to further parts of her body, make her feel warm again all over, giving Sylvanas a taste of being alive again. As the Warchief, she had to restrain herself and watched her pet squirm beneath her, smiling softly at the girl’s futility.

“How do I feel?” Sylvanas questioned, rocking her hips harder, squeezing her muscles around the rod inside her womanhood. She she received no answer, she twisted Ruby’s nipple. “Answer me!”

“Amazing! I’ve never had better!” Ruby screamed aloud, thrashing against Sylvanas’ bottom. Her fingers dug into the Banshee’s hips and tried to move her more, needed more of Sylvanas’ awesome pussy. “Please let me do this alot!”

“If you do as I will, you may be rewarded, girl,” Sylvanas said, forcing her index fingers into Ruby’s mouth, cooing from the heat around her digit.

Suckling on Sylvanas’ finger, Ruby made sure to make it as warm as possible. Learning that her mistress enjoyed body heat, she sat up and held the undead elf as close to ehr body as possible, kissing along the larger woman’s body, trying to spread her body heat all over the Banshee Queen’s form.

Her pet was learning, it bother worried and excited Sylvanas, wrapping her arms around Ruby to feel more of her warmth while bouncing on her lap, making sure to clench herself when she felt the girl’s meat get as deep as possible. “I want it inside…”

“G-Got it…” Ruby moaned, her hands grasping Sylvanas ass and began controlling their movement, showering the Dark Lady with kisses.

The first load inside surprised Sylvanas, her body burning from the warm seed being collected by her barren womb. She sat completely still on Ruby’s lap, relishing in each and every pulse of cum entering her and making her body temperature rise. “Good…”

Gasping Ruby fell back, exhausted by the ordeal. She looked down to see her mistress rocking her hips, rubbing her belly softly as she brought her dick back to life. “I-I can’t-”

“You can and you will,” Sylvanas demanded, pounding her faded ass down onto Ruby’s crotch, riding her pet’s shaft with reckless abandon. “Or did you forget that you belong to me!”

Ruby struggled to free herself, as good as it felt, it was beginning to chaffe and her pelvis was hurting. She could only let the undead elf take what she wanted and all she wanted was to fll her womb with as much hot cream as possible.

While riding Ruby ragged, Sylvanas concentrated on the fading warmth within her belly, one hand tracing it while her pet’s cum cooled in her womb.

Opening her tired eyes, Ruby stared into the fierce gaze of the Banshee Queen. The sight easily intimidated her, even with the elf riding her dick. The Dark Lady gripping Ruby’s hands and forcing them back on her sides, watching the girl’s soft features contort in pain and pleasure while caressing her cheek, somewhat taken by the variety of emotions her pet showed. “The living, express so many things. I almost miss feeling such emotions.”

Sylvanas laid herself upon Ruby’s squirming form, partaking in the girl’s body heat while her hips moved like a succubus with her master, her pussy firmly milking her pet for as much cum as possible.

The Dark Lady’s comment echoed in Ruby’s head making her instinctively hug Sylvanas tighter, subconsciously hoping that the Undead elf would be happy at the end if this.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, ignoring Ruby’s affection to let her cold body warm up to the girl’s addictive warmth. Her nails digging into the smaller girl’s sides, drawing blood. She could faintly feel her pet’s member twitching inside her again, and decided to train her pet.

“AH!” Ruby gasped, Sylvanas forced her rear down and clamped her vaginal muscles, preventing the human’s orgasm. She squealed and shivered beneath the elf.

Sylvanas picked herself off her pet, glaring down at the helpless girl beneath her. “Did you think you can enjoy my body at your leisure? You will learn your place in ALL WAYS.”

Sweat dripped down Ruby’s forehead, wincing from the nails digging into her arms. She was so close to cumming but her mistress’ walls were too tight, managing to prevent all but small drops to leave her cock, making her dick more sensitive to the cool insides. “Please! Please! It hurts…”

“Good,” Sylvanas huffed with a smirk, sitting up on Ruby’s lap and grinding on her slave’s crotch. “Know this girl, your purpose is to serve me and me alone. The secrets of the Aura are mine alone. Your power is mine alone. You are a resource to be exploited girl, a resource I will not see fall in the hands of our enemies.”

Ruby quivered under the Dark lady’s words, flinching when a cold hand gripped her face.

“If it will benefit the Forsaken, I will let whatever race use you as I see fit,” Sylvanas grinned darkly. “But know that at the end of the day, you belong to ME.”

A weak nod from the girl, her body shivered while the Banshee’s walls continued to move and squeeze around her cock, but the hole itself kept her cum at bay, preventing her orgasm and making her dick more sensitive with every ruined orgasm experienced.

“Do you understand, my pet?” Sylvanas cooed, trailing her sharp nails down Ruby’s cheek, leaving lines on her rosy cheeks. “You will only unlock the aura of those I deem necessary. And unless I am with you, you will stay in the Undercity. Failure to do so… you’ve experienced the torture here already but I will be conducting it and seeing this new piece of you gave me new ideas of how to humble you.”

“I’m sorry!” Ruby cried out, shuddering in pain. Her dick ached for a proper release, it was becoming too difficult to handle.

“Then cum,” Sylvanas ordered, keeping her quim locked around the girl’s member.

“I-I can’t… too tight,” Ruby groaned, using her hands to try to push the Banshee Queen off of her.

Sylvanas gave her pet a fierce backhand for her defiance. “Don’t make excuses, cum for me!”

Another ruined orgasm and the poor girl was shaking. Her hands trying to weaken her mistress’ grip at all costs. Her fingers squeezing in next to her cock to try and pry the walls apart. All while Sylvanas watched her fight, she just sat atop her prize, waiting for her to cum while denying her everything.

At long last, Ruby felt herself unload final bursts of her cum into her mistress, painting her walls and overfilling her womb with more hot white cream. Each salvo burned her uethra so badly, but it was a relief that it was finally over. She lazily looked up to see Sylvanas sitting still on her crotch, a hand over her belly button, seemingly to enjoy the brief feeling of heat inside of herself. Once passed, Sylvanas slid off, not caring of the droplets of Ruby’s cum on the ground.

Utterly exhausted from her ordeal, Ruby laid in the bed, feeling the covers over her naked skin and Sylvanas’ cold frame lying next to her, forcing the smaller girl to cuddle into her bosom. “So… undead need sleep?”

“No, we don’t need sleep. But it does help with our present forms,” Sylvanas explained bluntly, pulling Ruby tighter into her chest, smiling from the body heat she had. “Sleep girl, your new duties start at dawn.”

With a weak nod, Ruby slowly drifted off, breathing softly against the still form of the Banshee Queen. With her pet’s seed cooling in her bloated womb, Sylvanas held Ruby tighter to her body, finding solace in the warmth of her slave’s body heat.

~Dood~

The next morning, Sylvanas had called a meeting of the Horde leaders, several notable members gathering with her. Behind her was Ruby, wearing her new armor: Thick black demonhide armor with matching leggings, gloves, and boots. A single spaulder on Ruby’s right shoulder that bore the Undercity crest on it, it was bigger than Ruby would have liked but it was better than the ridiculous things she had seen thus far. The royal tailor made a replica of Ruby’s original cloak, lining the inside with the flesh of a pit lord for added protection and to keep her warm while hunting in the name of her Mistress. The msot important part of Ruby’s new outfit was the violet velvet collar around her neck, declaring to the world that she was property of Sylvanas Windrunner.

The most notable individuals that Sylvanas called were eight figures. The first one was a large green orc, appeared old and seemed to have been fighting for a long time, wearing silver armor with spikes and a large red axe. Next to him was one of the tauren; unlike the orc, he wore little armor except some leather and a headdress, in one meaty paw was a tree trunk of a totem. The next one Ruby saw looked like a male version of Sylvanas’ race, referred to as the blood elves; he wore a colourful variant of what she assumed Mistral hunters wore, but with burning wings on his shoulders and a eye patch.

Next was a small fat goblin, eyeing Ruby like she could be sold for profit. A worn yet oddly fashionable jacket, pants, and a top hat clothed him with rings all over his hands, his belly protruding over his belt. The other ‘large’ guy was a panda man and unlike the goblin… looked like he at least ran a mile once, wearing red garbs with a burning paw on his belt, he was the only one that looked at Ruby with non-hostile eyes.

The tall lanky blue troll wearing skull face paint and various wooden tiki gear and leather, eyed Ruby suspiciously, ready to kill her if the poor girl so much as reached for anything that could be a weapon. Next to him was a skinny elf, taller than Sylvanas, but really blue with glowing eyes. She looked like a noblewoman that radiated with power. The final person of interest was a female tauren dressed similarly to the male but with more armor and totem-like shoulder armor.

“Did you drag us from our people for a human?” The orc asked bitterly, glaring at the girl.

“More than that, Overlord,” Sylvanas stated. She snapped her fingers and Ruby rushed forward before her, giving the Horde leaders a quick bow. “This girl possess a power that can make our people stronger, an extra layer of protection that I wish to share with you all.”

The others were clearly suspicious, not that Ruby could blame them, too scared to speak and explain what Aura was. “And what power would that be?” the blue elf asked, crossing her elegant arms.

The Dark Lady smiled, another snap of her fingers and Ruby activated her aura in time block an arrow fired from one of her Rangers. Murmurs echoed in the Undercity’s throne room while the leaders watched Ruby glow red form her aura. Another snap and Ruby began to run, using her semblance to seemingly teleport across the room in a flurry of roses. While the veteran warriors and tacticians barely managed to keep their eyes on Ruby’s location, the pandaren struggled and the goblin felt sick. Another snap of the Banshee Queen’s fingers and Ruby stopped, shuffling in place nervously. “This girl possesses a power called aura, the manifestation of one’s soul. And Allow me to say…” Soon Sylvanas began to emit a dull purple glow herself. “It’s perks have worked well for me. And I invite you to receive this as well to better face the Alliance.”

Ruby looked up to see Saurfang grunt, the tauren deep in thought, both the troll and the lady elf eyes her with continued suspicion while the goblin and pandaren were amazed. The tauren woman seemed intrigued.

The pandaren was the first to step forward. “If I may, Lady Sylvanas.”

The Warchief nodded. “Girl, unlock Ji’s aura.”

Ruby nodded and placed her hand over Ji’s heart, finding and concentrating on his soul for a moment, her words echoing in his mind before suddenly… Ruby fell to her knees while the Pandaren Monk’s body shone a bright red colour, not as fierce as the colour of Ruby’s aura but a close comparison. “Oh… I might need a second before I do that again.”

Ji watched the glow fade, his training allowing him to easily find the new power within his very soul, calling it out to cover his hands. “It feels like chi but… different? It’s hard to describe but… I do feel stronger.”

“You’d be surprised the applications of this power has,” Sylvanas grinned, ordering Ruby to unlock the auras of her fellow leaders. Saurfang the only exception as he refused to be given a cheap tactic to fight his enemies.

 

OMAKE?

Sylvanas and Nathanos traveled through the Royal Quarter, the former listening to the latter's reports from the Broken Isles when they heard a door slam next to them, watching a scared and exhausted Ruby scurry from the door, holding her clothes. "What are you doing, girl?"

Ruby turned in fear and stood up as straight as she could. "The Val'kyr kidnapped me and... wanted to have some fun with me, M-Mistress."

With a furious glare, Sylvanas marched to Ruby, looming over the scared girl before opening the door and kicking her pet into the room, hearing a chorus of delighted wails from the other side of the door. She turned to Nathanos. "Send a guard to drag her back to my quarters when the Val'kyr are done with her."

"Pardon my asking but... you would allow them to play with your pet?" The Forsaken Champion asked.

"The Val'kyr worked harder and do better when they know they'll have Ruby to reward them. This aids us by growing our number of troops," Sylvanas reasoned. "Hell will be paid if they overstep their bounds however."

 

OMAKE2?

Savsa floated to Orgrimmar, holding something special for the Warchief. The pet had crafted a bow for the Banshee Queen but was grounded from leaving the Undercity so she asked the Val'kyr to do so.

It was hard to say no to such a cute face.

She can hear the meeting of the Horde's leaders ending and waited for the door to open. Looking to the door as Sylvanas, Baine, and Loth'remar left at the same time. "One of your Val'kyr are here, Warchief."

Sylvanas took noticed and was cautious. "What is it, Savsa?"

"Your pet forged her mistress a weapon and wants to know your thoughts," Savsa explained, handing Sylvanas the cloth-covered bow.

The three leaders looked at the weapon with questions floating in their mind. The bow was a large compound bow but felt weightless to the Warchief, two large blades sticking from the bow's limbs. She gave it a test draw and felt it easy but also tight, quickly nocking an arrow and firing it into a wooden post in the building, impressed by the speed and power of the arrow's flight. "It's not bad. Anything else?"

Savsa nodded and unclipped the bowstring, surprising Baine, Sylvanas, and Loth'remar as it turned into dual sabers, the limbs folding in to make the cross guard while the handle became the pommel, the blades becoming more prominent in this form. Savsa combined the two again to become the bow they were introduced too. "Your pet would like to know how you think about this bow."

"A new power, a decent hunter, and a clever blacksmith. Makes one wonder what her world is like," Loth'remar commented, earning a nod from Baine, who began to consider asking Sylvanas' pet if she could make his mace have a bit more power to it.

 

OMAKE3?

Even in the Nexus, Ruby was a slave to Sylvanas. Apologizing to the Banshee Queen when she kills her in battle, learning to fight by her side with Crescent Rose.

The only problem was the others. More specifically two problems of the Nexus.

"Lunara! Release my pet!" Sylvanas growled, firing her arrows at the Dryad.

"Take better care of your things," Lunara teased, hopping away with Ruby clinging to her body for dear life. "She is too pure for the likes of the Banshee Queen."

"I miss Yang," Ruby whimpered, letting out a surprised yelp when the Dragon Queen Alextrasza plucked her off Lunara's back in her dragon form.

 

OMAKE4?

Today was a special day, a day where Ruby showed her Mistress that she can fight or at least be useful in combat. Along with Nathanos and two Val'kyr, Ruby and Sylvanas sat at the top of the ruins of Lorderon. "I bet I could hit that bat by the monastery," Ruby exclaimed with glee.

Looking through the spyglass, Sylvanas expressed disgust at a worthless target and sought to find a new target. "Shoot the human atop the Monastery."

"She can't shoot that far," Nathanos grumbled, lazily turning to Ruby. "No gun is that strong."

Ruby pouted and took aim. After helping her Mistress fend off Alliance raids, she learned to deal with killing others a bit easier, even if she still cries when she kills. With a deep breath and all her spectators watching through their own spyglasses, she pulled the trigger.

A half second later, the crusader's head exploded, making Ruby shiver and feel gross. "I'll be damned," Nathanos uttered, impressed by the shot.

"You know why I don't like you leaving the Undercity or my sight, girl," Sylvanas said, looking down at her pet.

"But... I know that, I- I wanna be more than 'pet' I wanna do something useful that isn't related to my aura or making weapons," Ruby retorted, crossing her arms. She immediately regretted it when Sylvanas loomed over her with a fierce snarl. "Sorry, Mistress. I still think I could-"

"Back in the Undercity, girl," Sylvanas ordered, watching her pet's head droop and walk back into the capital.

"That was still a hell of a shot, My lady," Nathanos commented.

"And let the Alliance steal her away? Not a chance," Sylvanas grumbled jealously. "She'd convert to the Alliance's cause the second she lay eyes on any Draenei and Night Elf whore in Stormwind; her conversion to the Horde felt too easy, too driven by her mortal desires."

 

OMAKE5?

It was a long day, Lightning needed sleep. She gently pushed her door in, keys in hand along with bags of groceries when she made her way to the kitchen. Checking the time before putting away her food for the week.

She heard a gasp behind her and turned to see two figured on her couch, a scared brunette with red tips and a pale woman snarling at her with white hair and sinister red eyes. Based on their lack of dress... they were fucking on her couch.

Lightning was furious that two strangers broke into her home to have sex but what hurt the former soldier/Goddess/Grim Reaper more was that the two in front of her didn't seem like they were from Coccoon or Pulse and the sudden dread of being in a fourth Final Fantasy Thirteen filled her soul. The realization of a fourth installment of her story damaged her so badly that she fell to the ground crying instead of attacking the perverts watching her weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took for-F-ing-ever... Due to Sylvanas being undead, I had to make her feel pleasure somehow and I figured 'Undead are essentially cold all the time, would sentient undead enjoy the warmth of others?' and went with that thought process... possibly going a little overboard as I haven't played WoW or experienced Sylvanas' personality enough. And made Ruby too willing to join the army of the dead. Many msitakes were made, Dood. This entire story included. But it's here so I won't take that form you guys.
> 
> Also... I've decided to have MANY OMAKE? for crossover chapters, check out the Camilla Chapter RoseThorns for the new shit I added to that, dood. Only 5 though.
> 
> The last Omake was the original concept for this chapter before evolved into something better, dood.


	28. WhiteRose: Super Besties Better Than The Resties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter about Ruby making Weiss do stuff via hypnosis, dood. It gets stupidly dark with probably no pay off at the end.

Holding onto her super-bestie-better-than-the-restie while riding on Yang’s motor-cycle, Weiss was frightened of Ruby. She had no idea how Ruby managed to trick her into riding down Vale on Bumblebee for a day of what she believed to be fun-filled activities. Every part of her wanted to run as far away from her partner as possible and tell people to avoid the red-cloaked girl.

Their first stop was the arcade, a place the heiress would never catch herself dead at but she happily skipped along side Ruby after she parked the large death machine. It was a dark place with only the various cabinets of eye cancer as a source of light.

“Come on, bestie! I got a game we could play all the way in the back!” Ruby suggested, dragging Weiss through the arcade, ignoring all the people that stared at the two girls with concern. “It could help with our team work on the field after all.”

“I fail to see how but it sounds great nonetheless!” Weiss said happily, her eyes bulging out of her sockets in sheer terror.

They came across a large box painted to look like a bullwing with a screen inside and two large wheel-like joystick with two triggers and two red buttons where the thumbs would go. Ruby sat down and Weiss followed, watching her immature partner push coins into the machine and confirming two players. “Let’s go and fight some fake grimm, Bestie!”

“Let us defeat these curs, super bestie!” Weiss stammered, struggling to not say those accursed words.

As the game went on, the two girls played fairly well, better than the fear-stricken Weiss suspected. If this was what to expect in an outing with Ruby, she wouldn’t need to be stuck in some strange paralysis that made her a slave to her leader’s whims. A smile formed on Weiss’ face when she began to think she could actually do this of her own free will and may need to thank Ruby after murdering her for doing whatever it was she did to control her.

“Hey Weiss?” Ruby asked, taking out more Grimm with her gun. “I got a question to ask.”

“What do you need?” Weiss chirped, more relaxed than she was moments ago.

“We were doing super well, so how about a bet?” Ruby suggested, stealing a glance to her bestie.

As much as she wanted to say No’, Weiss gave her partner a happy smile. “Of course, Ruby. What do you have in mind?”

“A punishment game, the first one to die has to… serve the surviving player for the rest of the game,” Ruby said with a glint in her eye.

“Sounds wonderful,” Weiss exclaimed, her eye twitched when she realized this could turn terrible for her. She didn’t know what Ruby meant by ‘serve’ but she was certain it wasn’t terrible.

The game continued, the grimm becoming more and more hostile and unpredictable until Weiss’ character fell. “Drat, I’ve lost,” Weiss uttered with a sad look.

“Don’t worry, Weissie! I’ll avenge you!” Ruby declared, leaning back a bit in her seat. Unfortunately, the red-clad girl turned with a devilish grin and began to playfully speak “but you gotta serve me…” 

“Of course, our side game,” Weiss’ body turned to Ruby, awaiting orders.

“The Rose Grows.’

Ruby muttered the word in a forceful tone, seemingly clicking to Weiss’ thoguhts. She needed to know what that dolt just said even as her body moved on it’s own. Her smile faded to become a more neutral expression even as her head was now a tad too close to the Reaper’s crotch as she would have liked.

Every thought in Weiss’ head was screaming for her body to stop when her hand reached under Ruby’s skirt, systematically pushing her pantyhose down and lift the skirt up. The sense of dread returned when she saw Ruby’s hard penis jutting from her panties and it only grew stronger when her mouth began tasting it, pressing kisses and slathering the tip with her tongue before swallowing the first several inches and sucking.

Even with Weiss on her cock, Ruby continued to deal with the grimm as they came, rarely taking damage. “Oh Weiss, I always loved the feel of your mouth.”

That admission caused Weiss to freak out, the outright confession that Ruby had been doing this to her for at least since they became a team. How far did they make it? Was Yang and Blake involved? Who else was under Ruby’s thrall?

Her mind was getting foggy while her body swallowed more of the caped girl’s dick, coating every inch with her saliva and licking it off as if it was the most delicious dessert she had ever enjoyed.

Why did Ruby have to be so big? Why did Ruby even have a penis? Weiss’ mind puzzled itself around these questions, cringing when her body would purposefully choke on the pale flesh pillar upon successfully stuffing the entire thing into her mouth, the top few inches entering her throat and blocking her airway.

A soft coo escaped Ruby as she paved her way to victory, lightly pushing her cock into her partner’s mouth. The terror only escalated when Weiss felt a pair of very healthy testicles being manipulated by her hand, giving the twins a light squeeze before diving down to suck one of them into her mouth, while her hand kept the spit-covered shaft hard.

She hated the fact that Ruby didn’t taste awful, she despised this girl for making her slurp her balls like a needy whore, she wanted to stab this beast for making her degrade herself for no real reason but to satisfy Ruby’s cruel twisted jokes. No amount of loving adoration her expression showed, willfully sucking her balls in a public place, could possibly hide the fires of pure hatred Weiss felt for her supposed best friend.

But Ruby didn’t seem to care, she continued to hump into Weiss’ hand and face while playing the game, making her dumb gun sounds under the roar of the game’s own effects. “Darn it, gotta finish up,” Ruby groaned, killing herself in game then grasping Weiss’ ponytail. A jolt of pain was felt when the red-themed girl pulled her up to her shaft and forced every inch down her throat, using Weiss’ head for her own pleasure.

Air quickly became a problem, but Weiss continued to serve as dutifully as she could, sucking what she could while Ruby throatfucked her without remorse. She wanted to bite this bitch’s dick off and spit it out before strangling her. She never thought she could meet someone that could earn more ire from her than her own father. Yet here she was, happily forcing her supposed ‘best friend’ suck this disgusting cock.

“Here it comes…” Ruby moaned, her legs kicking the cabinet while unloading her cum directly down her partner’s throat. Weiss could only sit and feel each salvo enter her throat and slide down to her stomach, it was revolting and maddening. And to thing this all happened while Ruby had that dumb smile on her face. “Whoa boy. How did I taste, Weiss? I’ve been trying to eat a bit healthier, cutting down on my usual junk food for you.”

Disgusting, foul, ruinous. “Tastier than before, slimey yet satisfying.”

The bitch had the audacity to giggle when she fixed her clothing, taking a napkin out to wipe Weiss’ face before leaving. “Come on! Let’s grab a bite!” Ruby announced, taking Weiss’ hand and leading out of the arcade.

~Dood~

The two went to a local cafe, Ruby’s treat, and ordered some food from a waitress, unaware of what vile things the red girl had done to the poor girl across from her in their booth. Just as she left, Ruby’s eyes sparkled and grasped Weiss’ hands.

“Come on, Wiess! Let’s hit the washroom before we eat!” Ruby said excitedly, pulling Weiss from her seat and into the bathroom.

“What a wonderful idea,” Weiss said, unable to show the rage brewing within her subconscious. She followed Ruby in and was lead to the furthest stall in the washroom.

“The Rose Blooms.”

Another word resonated within Weiss, suddenly she began panicking once again when she felt her body move to peel her panties down and leaning over the toilet, screaming for help when she felt the all-too familiar member wedging itself between her buttcheeks. Their respective skirts hitting the tiled floor beneath them.

“Still wet from your service earlier, Weiss,” Ruby giggled from behind, Slowly pushing her dick into the unaware heiress. “Oh yeah… still so tight.”

Another straw on the proverbial camel’s back, Ruby had taken Weiss’ anal virginity before and she had no memory of it. Was it while she slept? Was it in the showers? She couldn’t tell, quickly searching her memory while trying desperately to ignore the strangely pleasurable feeling in her backside.

“Oh Weiss, your ass is the best,” Ruby moaned, pulling herself back to the tip before ramming all seven inches back into her back passage, stretching her anal ring around the thick shaft. “I wish I could fuck your perfect ass all day.”

As wet as her body became, Weiss refused to let this happen. She needed to free herself, seeking out any way she could to make herself normal again and to have Ruby arrested for her crimes. Her body grunted form the force invading her rectum, stirring her up and triggering things inside herself she didn’t think exist.

What made matters worse was Ruby didn’t start slow, she fucked Weiss like her life depended on it. Every thrust was forceful and with purpose, the grip she had over the heiress’ hips were controlled to allow her to sway into each slam of their hits while firm to keep herself steady.

“H-how much do you like getting fucked by your bestie, Weiss?” Ruby cooed, a taunt if she ever heard one.

“I love your big cock in my ass,” Weiss’ voice moaned, eager to force her backside into Ruby’s thrusts. “It makes me feel full and delightful, I want you to fuck me like a slut all the time. I don’t care if Blake or Yang watches.”

“Hey now, let’s not get too crazy,” Ruby giggled, giving Weiss’ right cheek a playful smack. “Besides, you got the best ass of our friends. Yang isn’t as cushy and the bellabooty isn’t as legendary as Yang says it is. I like your butt the best!”

Another confession! Ruby was manipulating Yang and Blake, but how? What kind of hypnosis was she using? She needed to find out before this happens again, she needs to find a way to break it before Ruby breaks her.

Ruby’s thrusts became more forceful and desperate, similar to the arcade but faster from behind. With her speed, the reaper wrapped her hand around Weiss’ mouth to muffle the screams of pleasure, all to inner-Weiss dismay, at least to get someone to stop them. The other grasping at the small mounds on the heiress’ chests, tweaking nipples through the best friend shirt Ruby had made for her. “I really wanna cum, Weiss. I need you so badly.”

“I need you too, Ruby,” Weiss uttered, screaming into her lips and Ruby’s hand in time to quiet herself. “I need your cum deep inside me.

“Weiss, I love you!” Ruby moaned, fucking her best friend harder against the tiled wall, pushing the white-haired girl’s face against it while her ass slowly turned red from the hard dicking.

“T-Take it Weiss, take it all,” Ruby moaned into her partner’s ear, cooing in delight upon filling Weiss’ guts with more cum. A mixture of both girl’s juices flowing down Weiss’ legs while Ruby used her ass to milk what she could from the throbbing erection. “Mhmm, your pussy is so wet. Not touching that though, I could get you pregnant and that’ll just add more problems.”

Weiss grumbled heavily, a mental finger wagging lazily from the thought of her vagina being safe from this rapist.

~Dood~

After everything that they had done today, Weiss wanted to wake up from this nightmare, she didn’t want this weird creepy Ruby; she wanted her goofball, energetic friend. They stopped on a cliffside, where the two girls got off and sat down on the grass. Weiss couldn’t help but shiver when felt the dolt’s cum leak onto her panties.

“Ya know, Bestie? This day was almost perfect,” Ruby said with a oddly forlorn smile.

“Almost perfect? I’d say it was more than perfect, Ruby,” Weiss’ body said for her instead of the various curses she wanted to say. She wanted to tear into Ruby so much, to make her feel the rage of a Schnee scorned.

“What would have made it better, if it was the real Weiss I was hanging out with,” Ruby finally said, turning over to her partner. “I’ve been such a terrible friend, and the worst leader in the history of Remnant.”

“What do you mean? I think you’ve proven yourself quite well,” Weiss snarled when her body replied in the most supportive way possible.

“No, I’ve been mind-controlling my team to deal with my stupid libido. Doesn’t matter if I’ve also been using hypnosis to make you all better at learning stuff in class. You know, to make up for the fact that I’ve been getting you girls to do stuff to my penis. But it won’t ever be enough,” Ruby began to whimper, feeling the weight of her sins on her back. “Even without the blowjob or the anal, I’d love for you to come to the arcade with me. I- I just want you to love me…”

Unfortunately for Ruby, her confession fell on deaf ears. Weiss was still fuming at the prospect of being used as a sex toy for what sounded like weeks, but her body remained in it’s happy, jovial appearance. “Of course I love you, Ruby. We’re super-bestie-better-than-the-resties.”

“Not the same, you’re just… Weiss under my control while her mind watches in horror of what I’ve been doing to her,” Ruby concluded, shifting herself to face her best friend, her hands grasping each side of the heiress’ head.

Ruby knew that Weiss watched it all? What kind of monster is this girl? She probably relished in the torment Weiss felt when she sucked on that foul rod or got off on the idea of making one of the most powerful woman on Remnant her slut. She was going to make a firm list of things to do to Ruby once they get back and Weiss regained control over her body.

“The Rose Wilts.” 

Everything went black. Panic returned, she tried to wake herself up, worried that Ruby might use her again in this state, she couldn’t feel anything and tried to get back up with her force of will. Ruby Rose will rue the day she crossed Weiss Schnee! She won’t get away with… playing a few video games at the local arcade, having a snack at the cafe, then studying at the dorm until she got tired and went to sleep before Yang and Blake returned.

Did Ruby do something stupid again? No, she was just normal, a general nuisance but nothing beyond what she usually did. She swore Ruby did something far worse but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Her eyes opened and felt everything was normal, flexed her fingers instinctively and stretched her back. She was at the dorm, where she was supposed to be. Yang and Blake were sleeping on their bunks, and the gentle snores of Ruby above. Weiss looked to her fist and arched a brow. She was… angry with Ruby for some reason. She was probably being a dolt when they studied earlier and dismissed it, there was no fixing stupid after all.

 

OMAKE?

Ruby fell back onto Weiss' bed, as naked as the day she was born. She took her scroll out and made a call to her sister, Yang, and their team mate, Blake.

"Yo, what's up Sis?" Yang replied through the scroll.

"Something you need, Ruby?" Blake asked, both of them suddenly aware that they're in a conference call. "Yang?"

"Oh hey, Blake! What does Ruby need from you?"

Ruby closed her eyes, hiding her remorse. "Bees and Roses."

She heard the girls hang up and put her scroll away, folding her hands over her belly in time to see Yang and Blake quickly walking into the room, throwing off their tops and bras after locking the door behind them. With each girl on her sides, Ruby glanced down to see her team mates sandwiching their tits around their leader's hardening cock. "I'm really sorry but... I've been hard all day and masturbation hasn't worked in years."

"That's fine, Rubbles," Yang said happily, licking her side of her baby sister's dick. "Things like this happen."

"Not your fault, you're a healthy girl with a delicious dick," Blake cooed, sucking on the tip. The nipples of the two girl's grinding against each other.

Ruby could only imagine what her team mates were reacting to this, probably thinking of some punishments that would never come to pass. With a sigh, Ruby surrendered to the bliss for a while before having to use the trigger again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The worst part is that I have written dark shit before, some of it could be labeled as darker before... and since that stuff is MLP stuff, that's another low to add to that bad news, dood.
> 
> But scariest part... is that I wrote this in two hours and yet I still haven't added more chapters prior to this mess, dood.


	29. Red Thread: Thoughts of Seperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko is worried about Ruby leaving after the events of Kill la Kill, Ruby is worried about Ryuko distancing herself from her, dood.
> 
> Gonna have to fix that, dood.

Ryuko was sitting on a balcony with her best friend Mako, watching Ruby practice with her scythe in the courtyard, sparring against Satsuki. “Something wrong Ryuko?” Mako asked curiously, noticing the forlorn way Ryuko watched her girlfriend train, both girls wearing kendo gear.

“It’s… now that Ragyo gone, it’s only a matter of time that Ruby will have to leave,” Ryuko trailed off, snatching her cup of juice and swallowing its contents. “But I don’t want her to.”

“Maybe she won’t! She clearly likes it here and it’s safe and you live in a mansion! Sure it’s Satsuki’s mansion but a mansion!” Mako exclaimed, sipping her tea and munching on some cookies.

“But what about her family back in Remnant? They may still need her,” Ryuko uttered, slouching in her seat. “We didn’t even start dating for so long because of the fear of Ruby disappearing back to her world.”

“But she hasn’t yet! So that must mean something right?” Mako assured, placing her hand over Ryuko’s. “The three of us has been through a lot? Whatever comes up next, we can take it on like the Student Council, Satsuki, and the Life Fibers.”

Ryuko’s lips curled into a smile, giving Mako a nod. “Thanks, I just hope she doesn’t leave too quickly.”

“Well, maybe you guys should make every moment count! What are you doing up here and not training with Ruby down there?”

With a grimace, Ryuko grumbled and crossed her arms. “I don’t got my Scissor blade so-”

‘Hallelujah!’

“You keep making excuses to not hang out with your girlfriend when you know you could lose her at any time, shouldn’t you be trying to be with her as much as possible? And that excuse is weak since we both know you can still fight unarmed. Also Ruby said she built her scythe and Satsuki is loaded, who’s to say Ruby didn’t make a new scissor blade for you? It probably won’t be as good as the ones your father made but Ruby made it with her heart and soul and that’s what makes it a great weapon. Or are you saying you can’t fight without Senketsu? Didn’t you spend your life before Honnouji Academy fighting without your Goki uniform? Don’t rely on it now that it’s gone! Get down there and punch Ruby in the face with your love! Stop with your excuses and spend time with Ruby! Fight for your love! Fight for your present!” Make shouted at her friend, pouting at her as fiercely as she could with her hands crossed above her head.

‘Hallelujah!’

Taking a moment to process what Mako just said, Ryuko looked down to see Ruby and Satsuki taking a break. “Thanks, Mako. I might have an idea.”

Down below, Ruby and Satsuki were drinking from their bottles of water after a spar. “Without Junketsu, you are more intimidating an opponent than I thought,” Satsuki praised.

Ruby beamed with her bright smile. “Thanks, I wasn’t sure what to expect against you without your god robe but it was still super cool.” She trailed off and turned away from Satsuki with a soft expression.

“Something the matter?” the former student president asked. “Is this about Ryuko?”

“Kinda? We hung out alot but after she beat up Ragyo, we’ve been… separating ourselves a bit more. I kinda have a few reasons myself but… even when I wanna address it, she becomes hard to find, ya know?”

“Odd, Ryuko is usually more direct,” Satsuki uttered, tapping her chin in thought. “I would have believed she tried to approach you about your actions. It appears something must be happening with her to do this, with both of you. Try and solve it for both of your sakes, Ruby.”

“I’ll try-” Ruby flinched when Satsuki landed a karate chop on her head.

“Don’t try, do it,” Satsuki stated with a firm stare before leaving the courtyard. Ruby watched Ryuko’s sister leave and sighed. Wondering how to bridge this gap that formed between the two when a text reached her temporary cell phone, asking her to come to Ryuko’s bedroom. A anxious pit of despair feel into her gut as Ruby quickly ran to meet her girlfriend.

A several minute run became seconds as the flow of petals stopped before Ryuko’s door with Ruby standing before it, her hand hesitating to knock. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight, hoping to keep her beating heart from exploding under the pressure she felt when her knuckles rapt against the wooden surface three times.

“Come in!” Ryuko called out from the other side.

Slowly turning the handle, Ruby walked in and saw her girlfriend, wearing only her underwear, on the bed with a manga. “Hey Ruby, what’s up?”

Her eyes devoured the picturesque view of Ryuko’s scantily-clad form, her mind unable to comprehend why the delinquent would be in such a state of undress and be so nonchalant about the possibility of someone else walking in, seeing as the black haired girl seemed very unaffected by the scythe-wielder ogling her. “I-uh-buh…”

“You alright?” Ryuko asked, holding back a chuckle as this was how Ruby reacted to seeing Ryuko wearing Senketsu for the first time, hard to pry her eyes from but back then… they weren’t dating.

“FINE! Just peachy-keen,” Ruby stammered, closing the door behind her and approaching Ryuko’s bed. “Whatcha reading?”

“Some sappy romance thing Mako left here when we hung out last,” Ryuko grumbled, tossing the manga aside, she stood up and patted the bed. “We need to talk.”

With a nod, Ruby removed her gi and sat next to Ryuko, wearing a pair of shorts and a undershirt. “About the possibility that whatever sent me here might want to take me back to Remnant?”

“Yeah and the avoiding thing we’ve been having lately,” Ryuko said, sitting next to her girlfriend and pulling her closer.

If Ruby had to compare, Ryuko was practically Blake with Yang’s chest, the girl had weirdly large boobs for her size and it was incredibly distracting. “Yeah… I wasn’t really sure how you’d react to that or-”

“I mean, I really do wanna make this work but we keep avoiding each other with that hanging over our heads, I was thinking we could go on another date tonight,” Ryuko turning to her smaller partner and squeezed Ruby tighter. “You started as a stranger to this whole world and yet you still chose to help me.”

A pleasurable jolt ran down Ruby’s spine when the delinquent legend kissed her forehead, cursing herself for the sudden pressure between her legs. “W-Well, anyone wou-would have helped. After all, I did think helping you would maybe-sorta get me home but then I just… it all became my duty to see this through to the end. I couldn’t just let you and Mako fight against those odds. It felt like it was the right thing to do.”

“Yeah, and you’ve been a huge help,” Ryuko chuckled, wrapping her arm around Ruby’s neck and giving her a mild noogie, pressing the huntress’ cheek into her partially-clad bosom. “The aura you gave me helped loads too actually, hard to imagine how this would have turned out without you.”

“I’m- you could have won it all- without me,” Ruby blushed, putting her arms around Ryuko’s waist and gave her a hug of her own. “It might have been a little tougher but you’re really cool and have amazing skills, I’m sure you didn’t ‘need’ me.”

Ryuko looked down and smiled, ruffling the huntress’ crimson locks as she released her head. “Nah, you were important.”

They sat in silence, the two cuddled together on the side of the bed when Ruby looked up at the taller girl. “As cool as we made up, does this really solve the problem?”

“Right! The date!” Ryuko shouted, jumping up from the bed to grab her phone. “We should get some food. A pizza? Lemons, strawberries, cookies.”

“Sounds good,” Ruby said with a bright smile, she glanced down to see her shorts tenting and immediately sat down. “Sounds REALLY good!”

Ryuko rolled her eyes when she saw how embarrassed Ruby suddenly became. “Really? We spent so much time barely dressed and me in my underwear has you all awestruck.”

“Well, you look really sexy,” Ruby gushed, blushing fiercely as she kept her hands over her lap, hiding her bulge.

“Can’t look any sexier than when I was naked, or… you know,” Ryuko muttered, feeling the mood dip from the near mention of him.

“Would it be weird to say, I wouldn’t mind making love to you while you were wearing… him? It was probably your sexiest look, I’ll be honest,” Ruby added, narrowly dodging Ryuko’s phone.

“Prevert,” Ryuko huffed, smirking while shooting a playful glare at her girlfriend. “You’re worse than Mikisugi.”

“Hard not to be,” Ruby muttered under her breath. She felt the sudden weight on her, pinned underneath the barely-clothed rebel. “Hey, come on!” She tried to struggle but Ryuko was always stronger than her.

While keeping the smaller girl pinned, Ryuko sat down and felt something poke her panty-clad crotch. “What the hell?” She turned down to see something odd jutting up from the other girl’s crotch. “Uhh… what’s that?”

“Umm, so there’s this… other problem,” Ruby uttered, unable to look Ryuko in the eye while her face turned bright red.

“But… I’ve seen you wear the Nudist beach gear and- how?” Ryuko uttered, sitting next to Ruby and letting her girlfriend sit up.

“I was always with the Four Divas and Mako, you were always heavy into fighting Ragyo,” Ruby replied, trying to hide her erection. “I’m a little surprised you didn’t notice earlier.”

Ryuko scoffed and pouted, looking away from Ruby. “Whatever, can’t change what you got or who you are.” She turned back to face the shrinking rose and raised a brow at the confused expression. “What?”

“So… what’s with the panties?” Ruby questioned, staring at the striped undergarments that did well in keeping Ryuko’s assets in check.

“Well, originally… they were more comfortable than my pajamas these days, and I was gonna see if you’d wanna…” Ryuko trailed off and began blushing madly, becoming frustrated with herself that she couldn’t even continue her sentence.

Fortunately, Ruby quickly realized what her girlfriend meant and was in shock. “O-Originally? Does the penis thing not for you? I-I can understand that-”

“No, your dick is fine! Probably makes things a little easier. I mean- damn it. Look, I wanted to show you how much I liked you; it’s a little extreme but fuck it, I wanna do this!” Ryuko announced, grasping Ruby’s biceps and pulling her into a deep heated kiss.

Ruby quickly surrendered to her girlfriend’s aggression, her hands reaching for Ryuko’s top and squeezed the fleshy orbs, spurring the life fiber hybrid to push her down onto the bed. She felt Ryuko’s knee grinding against her growing lust hungrily, making the smaller girl moan into the fierce kiss.

Breaking the kiss, the girls panted heavily, Ryuko now straddling Ruby, her panty-clad crotch rubbing against the huntress’ bulge-concealing shorts. “Ya know, I think I’m gonna like the idea of a cute girlfriend with something more.”

“Glad to hear it,” Ruby squeaked, one hand reaching behind the other girl and undoing her bra as quickly as possible, letting Ryuko’s large mounds bounce, unrestricted by cloth and with a cute pink areola dotting it. Her thumbs began pressing against the pink buds gently while giving the breast a squeeze.

While Ruby played with her breasts, Ryuko gripped the huntress’ shirt and pulled it off and tossed her bra aside, admiring the cute perky mounds the crimsonette had. She ran her fingers across the pale flesh beneath her before diving back to steal another kiss from Ruby.

Ruby’s hand snaked down to Ryuko’s ass, squeezing the firm flesh with her fingers. Her thumbs hooking around her girlfriend’s waistband and pulling her panties over her plump cheeks. Pulling away from the gear-eyed beauty, Ruby gasped for air. “I… wanna do something for you.”

Confused, Ryuko nodded and slid off of the huntress, removing her panties completely while Ruby sat up. “What’s something?”

Nudging her lover onto her back, Ruby placed a kiss on Ryuko’s lips and slowly travelling down the swordswoman’s naked body, taking her time to worship the hybrid’s perfect body, lingering longer than necessary on Ryuko’s nipples, teasing the nub with her tongue then continuing down.

Ryuko shivered when Ruby reached her intended destination between her legs, a familiar muscle poking at her labia and entering her. “Yes, why didn’t we do this sooner?”

“Because we had to fight Ragyo and the life fibers together,” Ruby teased, her tongue poking out from the side of her mouth. With a chuckle, Ryuko grabbed her girlfriend’s head and forced her back to her slit, cooing in delight when the huntress’ tongue proceeded to stir up her insides.

The sweet tang of Ryuko’s juices met Ruby’s tongue, she greedily drank what she could, milking the moist cavern with her tongue and fingers. Tilting her head, her lips caught her lover’s clit and quickly began to play with it while her fingers dove deep into Ryuko’s tunnel.

“Ruby…” Ryuko moaned, her fingers digging into Ruby’s scalp. She tried to suppress her moans, her heels gidding into her lover’s back. A jolt from her womanhood shook her entire being, stemming from the sudden prod against a particularly sensitive spot within her “Fuck! There!”

As eager as she was to learn from Qrow, Ruby hungrily attacked Ryuko’s weak spot. Her tongue feverishly striking the walls until she felt the walls constrict around her and her face felt something splash against her lips followed by a wail of pleasure coming from above. With a worried expression, Ruby glanced up to see her girlfriend twitching, clearly trying to compose herself after her orgasm. “Did I do good?”

Ryuko’s head snapped down to meet Ruby before pulling her back up for a savage kiss, the likes of which the huntress could never prepare for. It was impossible for her to escape, Ryuko’s tongue had complete control over her while the gear-eyed swordswoman’s hands held her shoulder and hand still while pulling the smaller girl on top.

Only when air became a necessity did Ryuko break the kiss, the two girls trying to catch their breaths while looking into each other’s longing eyes. The huntress felt her lover’s heels digging into her butt, giving her clear directions of what to do next. “Ready?” Ruby asked, looming over her lover.

“Do it,” Ryuko demanded, bracing herself for her first time.

Poking the hybrid’s petals, Ruby slowly pushed herself forward, entering Ryuko slowly. She immediately felt the heat and tightness of the stronger girl around her tip. A pair of powerful legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her deeper.

Cradling Ruby’s head against her, Ryuko sunk her teeth into her lip to distract herself from her rose’s relentless battering of her womanhood. The smaller hips thrashing madly between them while the dark-red head’s small yet meticulous hands mauled her breasts, forming hickeys on Ryuko’s collar bone.

For her part, Ruby fell even harder for Ryuko. She never felt anything like it before and needed more, pumping her hips into her lover as hard and as fast as she could manage. She knew to try and start slow but it was so hard to ignore her new desires and Ryuko felt and sounded like she liked it and resumed fucking the former-renegade as much as she needed to, the gentle slaps of her testicles patting her girlfriend’s ass with every motion. Though it didn’t stop Ruby from shifting her head lower to Ryuko’s breasts, suckling from the pink nipple in hopes to taste the hybrid’s milk, her tongue tracing circles around the hardened nub before her teeth pulled at the soft flesh to elect a response from her partner.

Running her fingers through her lover’s hair, Ryuko threw her head back, pressing her body harder against Ruby. Her quim tightening around the thick invader, trying to coax the huntress into spilling her essence. The younger girl was panting and struggling to contain herself, thrashing against Ryuko’s body in carnal fit for more.

“Ryuko!” Ruby gasped, adrenaline enthralling her into a change of pace. She surprised her lover by pulling out, flipping her onto her front, and immediately pouncing onto the hybrid. Ryuko let out a gasp while the huntress quickly shoved her cock back into place within her womanhood. Looking down at the perfect body beneath her, the perfect peach skin, unmarred by scars or scratches despite the battles she fought and the near fatal injuries she had experienced, the firm muscles that gave Ruby a taste of the swordswoman’s power. Her ass felt like it was sculpted to perfection against the dickgirl’s greedy hands, toned, soft, warm.

“Fuck! Ruby, what the hell?” Ryuko moaned, grasping the bedsheets while Ruby laid atop her back, pounding into her as hard as she could. “Harder…”

Fingers intertwined with her lover, Ruby grit her teeth and began using her aura, enhancing the strength of her thrusts. Her smaller hips causing the hybrid’s larger body to shake with every impact.

Ruby may not be in as deep as she was in their previous position, but the impacts against Ryuko’s g-spot was very real. Her moaning quickly raised, her back arched, her fingers beginning to ruin the bedsheets and hurt her girlfriend’s fingers. A surprised squeak left her when Ruby began nibbling her neck. “God damn, fuck… harder.”

“You… want harder?” Ruby asked, huffing and panting above Ryuko. “How about… faster?”

“Faster? What do yo--OOHHH” Ryuko choked when she felt Ruby fuck her faster and harder, the smell of roses becoming overwhelming when her body fell limp, looking down her body to see her girlfriend abusing her semblance to fuck the hybrid into a stupor. A hand gripping her hair, pushing her into the bed, and another grasping her shoulder hard. In mere seconds, her ass was glowing red from the fierce pounding she was receiving.

It was hard to maintain her semblance between her growing lust and the concentration required to keep going. Sweat dripping from her body and onto Ryuko, her muscles bulging in her small arms and legs. It didn’t matter if she was going to cum soon, she needed to be the best for her girlfriend and prove that she can do anything to please her, no matter how much her full baby purse screamed under the pressure.

The sounds of flesh slapping flesh resonated in the room, with Ruby mounting Ryuko in a near beastial sense, pumping her shaft deep inside, twitching against the flexing walls that demanded the huntress’ seed. The constant assault on her pussy forced Ryuko to cum, screaming out beneath Ruby. Her muscles tensing and trying with all their might to suck the essence out from the appendage inside.

Ruby pulled out as quick as she could, not wanting to cum inside her girlfriend (just yet). She began stroking her cock fast until she showered Ryuko’s backside with her cum, sitting on her perfect legs while her penis laid gentle between the lightly tanned cheeks.

She slowly looked down to see Ryuko glaring at her, panting as she rode out her orgasm. “Seriously?”

“Well, it might be a little early for kids, don’t you think?” Ruby squeaked nervously, only to be shoved down onto the bed. “Come on! Where else would I cum? We don’t have condoms.”

“I got a place in mind,” Ryuko smirked, forcing her petite lover’s ass high above her head, her hardening cock pointing directly at her face.

Ruby’s face became as red as her trademark cloak when Ryuko took her place above her, taking her cock with one hand and aiming it for the slick opening above it. A soft coo escaped the swordwoman’s lips when Ruby’s dick entered her and quickly began rocking against the huntress.

Grasping Ruby’s legs, Ryuko forced them back to her lover’s head, feeling fairly powerful over the huntress. A grin forming on her lips from thrusting herself harder onto Ruby’s cock. “Like that?”

“K-Kinda…” Ruby blushed, reaching forward tog rasp Ryuko’s ass, kneading her firm cheeks with her knees pinned to each side of her hand. A sudden harsh thrust, her cock engulfed by Ryuko’s warmth. “Yes, I love it.” She slowly looked up and shuddered, viewing a little bit of the horrific Ragyo in Ryuko’s eyes. “You-”

“H-Hold that thought,” Ryuko giggled, lunging forward to kiss Ruby hard. Her grip on her girlfriend’s legs tightening. “Hey, think I could use aura too?”

A pleading whimper escaped Ruby when she saw the wisps of Ryuko’s aura activate, her hands beginning to hurt the smaller girl’s legs. Then she began to move, hard forceful pumps, proving just how much more stronger Ryuko was compared to Ruby. The poor girl’s balls getting crushed in between their bodies, refilling with cum to be released for the dominant renegade.

Ryuko was huffing, exerting her strength over her lover, nostrils flaring with every breath. “So beautiful, I can’t stop riding you.” Swallowing some drool, she pounded harder against Ruby’s crotch, feeling the smaller girl’s cock reach deep inside her. “Really glad you got a dick now.”

“H-happy to AH!” Ruby squealed from the hard thrust from above, the tunnel constricting her cock even harder than before. Ryuko’s aura affecting her vaginal walls and making her stronger on the inside. Her fingers digging into her girlfriend’s ass and back, scratching the perfect skin only for the marks to be healed in seconds. “This is starting to hurt…”

“Is that so?” Ryuko teased, leaning forward to kiss Ruby. “Maybe we should toughen you up before you go home?” From then on, the swordwoman began grinding her crotch against her lover, turning and twisting Ruby within her tunnel.

Something about Ryuko made Ruby worried. “You’re kinda acting like… your mom,” she whimpered, shrinking beneath the stronger girl.

Upon hearing this, Ryuko stopped completely, her aura stopped. “Wh-what? Was I?” she asked, cradling Ruby’s head in her hands.

“Kinda, it’s… still hot but in a creepy, uncomfortable way,” Ruby replied with a nervous smile.

“Really? I just really wanted more,” Ryuko explained, caressing Ruby’s face with her hands. “I won’t let it happen again.”

“I-I don’t mind it too much, just… tone down the crazy?” The huntress suggested with a meek smile, earning her a kiss on her forehead.

“Then let’s change to a new position,” Ryuko grinned, pulling away to let RUby’s legs fall to the bed then straddling her, sliding her wet pussy along the wet length pinned to her body. “Still gotta get you back for cumming all over my back without my permission.”

“I guess we need to buy condoms then?” Ruby joked, earning her breast a playful squeeze. “Okay! Okay! I’ll ask to cum on you or in you next time.”

“Damn right,” Ryuko chuckled, softly riding Ruby. Her hips rocking against the huntress, lightly bouncing for that perfect angle that gets her girlfriend to hit that spot within her just right.

Reaching forward, Ruby grasped Ryuko’s ass again, pulling herself up to kiss her lover while guiding her movements. She felt the hybrid’s arms wrap around her neck and back, pulling her forward, plastering each other with heated kisses, taking quick nips of each other’s flesh then feeling each other’s tongues battle between their lips.

Ruby broke the kiss and began breathing harder. “I’m close, Ryuko.”

“And I’m not even close to being done,” Ryuko cooed, riding against Ruby’s motions harder. “You’re in for the long haul now.”

“Be gentle,” Ruby joking pleaded, hungrily capturing Ryuko’s lips with her own, the couple falling back down with Ryuko’s back side rising and dropping.

Outside, Mako was holding her mouth closed, blushing furiously while wearing the widest grin possible. “I can’t wait to tell Satsuki that she’s has a sister-in-law now!”

 

OMAKE1?

Satsuki and the devas watched Ruby and Ryuko train out in the courtyard. The latter wielding a sword designed by the former to look like the scissor blade. After holding herself, she found that the blade was lighter but still lacked the power the original blades did but Ryuko was still happy with what she got.

"So they're finally together for real this time?" Nonon muttered dryly, sipping her tea while watching the two spar. The battle seemed somewhat one-sided in Ruby's favor, due to Ryuko no longer having her God Robe. "I suppose Ryuko will need to keep up if she ever wants to be useful again."

"I'd say she has many uses, sparring partner being chief among them," Inomuta added, using his computer to log the fight for later analysis. "Whether Ruby desires to get better for when she must ultimately leave or to help Ryuko become stronger for unknown reasons is more up to them than us."

"Yes, Mako was particularly excited to hear that they stopped avoiding each other. But how do you feel about this, Lady Satsuki?" Ira commented, glancing to his former leader.

"Ryuko and Ruby have been fighting together for a long time, even when we sought to defeat her. A bond I doubt will break so easily," Satsuki responded, pouring herself some tea. "How is the project?"

Adjusting his glasses, Inomuta grinned. "Smoothly, as expected... but slower without the use of life fibers. But it is of no consequence."

"You think we could really go to Ruby's world to train in that aura power?" Uzu asked, excited at the prospect to grow in power.

"If at all, and it'll be a way to repay Miss Rose for her help in a conflict that didn't involve her," Satsuki stated firmly, looking down to Ryuko and Ruby laughing after a tough fight. "After what we've all been through... fighting these 'grimm' should be a simple task, with or without the gouki uniforms."

 

OMAKE2?

When not working, Satsuki had found herself wanting to reconnect with her little sister, Ryuko. While Ruby did make this difficult, the younger girl never truly made a fuss and nearly always gave Satsuki priority over Ryuko's attention. Often saying that family is more important.

Coming across Ryuko's room, she noticed the door was open slightly, and the sound of combat was happening behind the door. Fearing the worse, Satsuki kicked the door open to strike down anyone that would harm her beloved sister.

What she found was Ryuko, head to the pillow and her butt high in the air with Ruby behind her, clearly in the middle of breeding her baby sister. "Can't you knock?" Ryuko shouted angrily.

"What of you, Ruby Rose? Couldn't you have kept yourself from defiling my sister, you savage filthy pig?" Satsuki growled, drawing her katana.

Unarmed and very naked, Ruby screamed and began to flee the furious Satsuki, the manor's residents catching the sight of a bare-naked dickgirl fleeing for her life from their mistress. Far behind them was an irritated Ryuko, a bathrobe wrapped around her frame as she tried to stop Satsuki from killing Ruby. "God damn it, that bastard sister of mine. I was almost there..."

 

OMAKE3?

"So... when will I be an aunt?" Mako asked innocently, causing Ruby and Ryuko to spit their drinks onto the cafe table. "When? My mom was thrilled when she found out you two have been having sex and super thrilled when one of you had boy parts so she wants to be a great aunt asap!"

"B-But... we're still young and have so much to do," Ruby said, blushing furiously.

"We JUST got out of school and don't even have jobs," Ryuko grumbled. "Not to mention Ruby possibly vanishing back to her world."

"That's okay! My mom will take care of your kids, she agreed to it the second she heard it. I said 'Hey mom! I overheard Ryuko and Ruby having sex and heard Ruby has a penis' and her response was 'I'll protect their child like it was my own! I'm not getting any younger and with everyone growing up', she still wants to be a mom," Mako responded with a innocent grin. She then pulled out a box of viagra and pushed it towards the two. "Mom wanted me to give these too you, Dad's been trying to make medicine."

The two girls stared at the box before glancing up to Mako. "Your mom makes me feel uncomfortable," Ruby uttered, hiding under her cloak.

OMAKE4?

Team RWBY was reunited. Immediately after returning from the other world, Ruby felt her heart was heavy, especially after seeing just how far the remains of JNPR and Qrow got without her and dealing with a Nuckelavee. She found herself in Mistral, waiting for them before training started immediately for a battle they weren't sure they'd win. Cinder was defeated, her helpers plus Hazel fled, and raven disappeared once again with Yang holding the artifact. Blake having brought many faunus to fight the six white fang terrorists and Adam.

After their reunion, a portal opened, causing all of them to draw their weapons. Narrowing their eyes as a single figure stepped out, holding an arm over their head as if to block the sudden bright light. The unknown person was female, on the short side... taller than Ruby but shorter than Blake, wearing jeans, a large jacket. and a striped shirt, holding what appeared to be half a scissor blade. "Ryuko?" Ruby cried out before running at the figure.

"It's great to see you again, Ruby. Inumoto finally did it," Ryuko said, holding her long-lost lover close to her person. The two girls locked eyes and quickly embraced each other in a heated kiss.

Watching them Jaune, Nora, and Ren were shocked to see this happen, but were happy to see Ruby was happy. Qrow stared forward and took a sip from his flask, smirking at the sight of his niece finding love. Oscar was blushing furiously, unsure if he should be jealous or envious.

Ruby's team mates were also shocked, Yang's eyes burning red in fury of someone trying to steal his sister from her family. Weiss watched it play out as if she lost a important war. Blake merely smiled, crossing her arms as Ruby broke the kiss and began pulling the newcomer to them. "So, this is Ryuko... my girlfriend form the other world I was pulled too. Ryuko, this is my team from Beacon, and my friends, and my uncle Qrow... and Oscar!"

There was a long explanation with a few threats laced in by Yang and Qrow.

OMAKE5?

"So... Ryuko seems nice," Blake added, trying to get some input from her team.

"She's okay, I guess. Not a fan of her attitude," Yang grumbled.

"A poor match for Ruby, why pick someone so crass, so... she doesn't even have proper equipment!" Weiss shrieked, bitter about the sudden arrival of Ruby's girlfriend.

Soon, Jaune slowly walked down the stairs, slumping down next to Weiss as his head hit the table. "I need some bleach."

This peaked Blake's interest. "How so?"

"I... accidently walked in on Ruby and Ryuko... doing stuff," Jaune replied, falling form his seat when Yang stood up in a blazing fury. "Oops?"

"That cradle robber is dead," Yang announced, stomping up the stairs to deal with a possible problem. Weiss had her rapier on hand and followed the blonde up. Blake merely chuckled and sipped her drink, more than willing to see what Ryuko was capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the sex could be longer and a bit more descriptive... and maybe less OC Ryuko but whatever... I literally read her wiki page and watched several dozen clips with her in it to figure out how to write her, dood.
> 
> I just hope it's better than that dark hypnosis thing I just did, dood.
> 
> Also lazy OMAKEs, dood. Enjoy! And what's even lazier... I ain't about to add a u to every single instance of Ryuuko's name when everything else I've read it was just Ryuko eventhough it was a line over the u, dood.


	30. RWBY: Ruby Report!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Goodwitch assigned everyone a task to write a report about their day. Ruby took it a bit too far, dood.

So, Ms. Goodwitch has asked us to write a detailed entry of what we do in our day. Gonna be a little embarrassing but I think I could do this.

My day starts when I wake up to a weird yet nice feeling. Looking down, I catch Yang already making me feel good. She winks at me and continued to use her mouth to play with my penis, licking up the length. Being in this bunk actually made it scary for Yang to try and get on, wouldn’t want the rope to break and make us fall onto Weiss.

To avoid this, Yang offered to do this in the shower. We didn’t ‘exactly’ continue where we left off. Instead of her licking me down there, I was pushing myself into her from behind while showering, entering her vagina easily while we both melt from the immediate pleasure and turned into crazy people.

It felt really good to keep moving my hips into Yang’s, a little tricky since she was also pushing back into me, but I managed to find a rhythm. With her thrusting her butt into my slamming hips, we all had a good time.

Yang must have been playing with me for a while before I woke up because I was already close to cumming. It was getting harder to hold onto her muscular butt because of the water and my hands kept losing grip of Yang.

I think I might have embarrassed myself because I came inside Yang WAY before she got there, we both felt how my cream just filled her up and dripped out when I fell back in the tub. Yang gave me a teasing grin and showed me the mess I made with her fingers, making me watch my cum drip from her lady hole and went to straddle me.

We were gonna continue but Weiss started bashing on the door, telling us to hurry up so she could shower. Yang didn’t like this and wanted me to help her later so we finished our shower and got dressed, putting on our school clothes while Weiss showered. Blake was reading on her bed.

Then we went to Professor Port’s class where he went on and on about how he fought a Beringle with both arms tied behind his back. I was trying to take notes when Blake swapped seats with Yang and reached under the seat to grab my groin, rubbing and massaging it until my penis was hard and started to stroke it in class. I looked towards her and wanted to ask her why but she just gave me a quick little smirk and returned to her book while her hand moved my skirt up and fished me out from my panties.

I think Weiss noticed and got mad but she didn’t say anything. Blake whispered to me that Weiss kept glancing down to my crotch while taking notes about Port’s story, watching her hand stroking my penis on the desk. She also told me that Pyrrha noticed us but Jaune is napping. I didn’t dare turn to confirm this, it was embarrassing enough to be seen with Blake pleasuring me in the middle of class.

Knowing Blake, she wasn’t going to stop playing with her hands. She often remarks that she likes my taste, which makes two I guess since only Yang has ever put her mouth on my penis. It was a little hard to be surprised when Blake ducked under the desk and kneeled between my legs. I heard a muffled gasp from behind me, sounded feminine so it might have been Pyrrha, but it could also been Jaune, I don’t know because I was too focused on trying to pay attention to Port while Blake licked me like a lollipop.

Before I forget and people start wondering, Blake does not have a cat-like tongue. She only has the second set of ears so her tongue was really smooth and slippery against my penis and she had a very different approach to sucking me than Yang did.

Yang is kinda messy and greedy, likes to gobble me up while also playing with me with only her mouth. Blake was more teasy and slow, like she wanted to savour me like she savours fish, except it’s obvious she likes fish more than my hot dog. She kept her hand at the bottom with small strokes while her mouth and tongue focused the little red head of my penis, sucking and slurping me up like pasta.

It goes without saying that Blake is better at it than Yang but I don’t have the heart to tell Yang that. It just that, it felt good and relaxing in a way, like Blake was sucking all my problems out my peehole. It didn’t last because unlike Yang, Blake likes to play with my vagina too, dipping her fingers in there and stirring me up while she stroked me.

There was one thing Yang and Blake share was that they both knew when I was close and when I was close, Blake stopped using her hands and just sucked harder and somehow managed to stay quiet. If it wasn’t for Blake’s shadow clone thing, people would have been suspicious.

With Blake’s tongue and her lips on my penis, I couldn’t stop myself from cumming in her, only to get harder during my orgasm when she looked me in the eyes and drank every drop I served her. Once I was finished, she opened her mouth to show that she did in fact drank everything I shot out and stealthily returned to her seat while I scrambled to fix my skirt and panties before class ended.

At Doctor Oobleck’s class, we learned more about the history of Vale and it’s strained relationship with Vacuo. Yang pinched my butt and winked at me, signally that was gonna get me later. I tried to take down all of what Doctor Oobleck said, even using my semblance to jot down everything faster than anyone else could but I still felt like I missed some of what he said, especially with Weiss wanting me to study more often and not just play Video Games, play with Zwei, eat cookies, get handcuffed to Blake’s bed just to have sex with Yang or Blake… or both that one time, she really is all work and so little play. But so long as we have Zwei, we know she can have fun from time to time.

During lunch, Yang kidnapped me to one of the school bathrooms, she was still mad that she didn’t cum because of Weiss. She sat me down on a toilet and told me to get ready while she lifted her skirt and pulled down her boy shorts. The last time Yang was like this, she ripped my panties clean off my butt and since I was wearing my favorite pair, I did so faster than before. Moment one, she was on me, slamming against me with almost all her strength. All I could do was hold onto her butt and ask her to be gentle, which she is for a second before going ham on my doodle.

Being crushed between a porcelain toilet with a plastic seat and almost a hundred pounds of Yang can hurt after a while and it was starting to show, I think I still have bruises on my legs and butts from my sister’s brand of ‘trying to get off’. As matter of fact, I think the pain of Yang slamming her hips down on me nearly overrode the pleasure of her hot tightness squeezing my penis.

Yang was goading me on, forcing my head between her breasts while rocking her hips. She kept telling me how much she loved my big dick, even though I don’t think I’m all that big… maybe a bit above average. Anyways, she wanted me to know that my penis was big and she wanted to do this everyday and all day.

It was pretty wild in retrospect, we do this all the time and Yang rarely gushes about how I am. Blake doesn’t do it, she just pulls me aside, rides me or makes me please her, Yang is more vocal about our love making, like way more vocal.

But regardless, Yang wanted to cum and naughty talk apparently helps her get there. After talking about my ‘sweet jism’, she clenched down all over me, on my penis, my shoulders and neck… my legs with her legs. She came hard on top of me and it was so strong, I came too, sending so much of my sperm into my own sister that it dripped down onto my legs and leak through my thighs and into the toilet.

Before you ask, we… don’t know yet if I got Yang pregnant and I kinda hope I didn’t, not because I don’t wanna be a Dad-mommy but because we’re still young and still trying to be the best huntresses we could be.

Anyways, Yang and I cleaned up and went back to the dorm room, chatting about classes and Yang teasing me about the girls we know. She is dead set on getting me to have sex with Nora at least once before we graduate, we got Blake to sleep with her and me, and now she thinks she could get anyone in bed with us.

Weiss and me then started to study for our test on Friday, Yang and Blake were doing the same in the library. However, I did notice something odd about her. She’s oddly quiet and she didn’t correct me on a mistake I made, I only knew it was a mistake because I saw Weiss come to a different answer and she’s so smart that I had to believe I was wrong there.

So I had to ask her, I didn’t want Weiss to be troubled. She didn’t want to talk about it but I pressed on, I had to break through to her. I spent a like ten minutes until Weiss gave up and told me that she doesn’t like all the sex that was happening and how I do very little to stop Yang or Blake. I wasn’t prepared for that… Yang and Blake liked it so I thought it was okay.

I’ll be honest, Yang told me when we were a few years younger that only the closest sisters bond the way we do and accepting Blake into the fold was our way of accepting her as part of our family. I think I told this to Weiss and she didn’t seem to think that way. Apparently Winter never did this with her and what me and Yang are doing is just craziness.

She told me to grow a spine and stop letting Yang, and to a lesser extent Blake, do whatever she wanted with me. She ripped through me about everything that was happening and all I could do was listen and try to defend that we’re just being sisters and that’s what sisters do but apparently, sisters don’t have sex with each other and she showed me all sort of evidence to counter that with her scroll, saying that me and Yang were wrong to do all that.

All I could say was that it felt good and we both liked it, so I didn’t really understood why it was bad but maybe it was like a drug? Drugs make people feel good and are inherently bad from the side effects and stuff.

We talked some more about the subject, I cried a little and Weiss hugged me a little. I asked about Blake and she said that the only bad thing about that was how Blake was using me, it wasn’t as bad as Yang.

She said I should find a real girlfriend, a girlfriend would keep Yang and Blake away from me sexually. I then asked if Weiss could be my girlfriend, she would effectively do all that and I do like her. I didn’t say it to her, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to say I have masturbated to Weiss’ cute butt a few times in the past.

She got all red and called me stupid and tried to study but her eyes kept glancing back to me. I couldn’t help but giggle about it and she blushed hard and… I wasn’t expecting her to confess to me after an hour of silences between us after my suggestion. Turns out, she liked me too, she probably liked me more than I liked her but I was probably watered down by Yang and Blake’s attention so we decided to test the waters of our new relationship, I was actually relieved that we weren’t going to have sex.

Yang and Blake returned and I announced that Weiss and I were a couple, she was embarrassed and said the very Weiss-like ‘shut up, dolt’ line. Yang strutted up into Weiss’ face while Blake laid back in her bed, but I’m sure Blake wasn’t pleased by this either.

There was a huge argument between Weiss and Yang about me and sex and who had the right to have sex with me, which I piped in that Weiss had a good point. After a temper tantrum that nearly destroyed my bed, I had to be the leader and a sister to Yang for a few minutes, putting my foot down on this. I swore it took me an hour to get her to understand something that I should have known years ago that Weiss helped me realize completely; I am more than a chick with a penis that Yang and Blake like to play with. I am Ruby Rose, huntress, hero, cookie-lover, lady-lover extraordinaire!

She still didn’t like it but she promised to not try anything anymore, but Weiss was forced to allow Blake access to me when she is in heat, which is fine since Faunus heat isn’t anywhere as bad as they say it is, it’s like having a really itchy crotch while being really horny.

And that was yesterday! Half way through the day today and I haven’t had sex once and man… it’s really hard to keep it down. I’ve been thinking about sex stuff all day and it might be affecting my studies, I haven’t spoken to my team yet, kinda scared by what their possible reaction.

But that’s everything about my report. Sorry about rambling on but you did want some details.

\- Ruby Rose

OMAKE?

"Ms. Rose..." Glynda uttered, shaking her head with the young girl sitting before her desk. "I am going to need you to not play games with your homework. This is part of your duty as a huntress to record your activities while on the field."

"What? But it happened! All of it!" Ruby contested, aghast by the professor's accusation. "Weiss proof-read it and everything!"

Ms. Goodwitch shook her head, glaring at Ruby. "The idea that you are not only a rare genetic mutation but also having sexual intercourse with your team mates, on Academy property, without protection on top of all that, is not only difficult to believe but this is enough to have you expelled."

"W-What?" Ruby gasped, hands raised. "I-I'm sorry, I just-we? Well..." With a sigh, Ruby laid back, trying to fight off her tears. "I don't know..."

With a sigh, Glynda stood up and walked over to her student, placing a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I know you're still young but such activities will not be tolerated." She looked down to Ruby and grimaced. "But Ozpin sees something in you so I am willing to give you another chance. No more explicit activities, understood?"

Ruby looked up at her proffessor and nodded quickly. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now go back to class," Glynda ordered, watching Ruby get up, thanking her and running out of her office. When she turned, she felt the younger girl hug her tightly, the faint firm pressure against her thigh coming from the innocent gesture from Ruby. After a second, Ruby ran and Ms. Goodwitch let out a groan. "Good lord, I need a drink. That girl..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This s the innocent chapter rewritten, dood. I apologize to the comments lost to the aether after deleting chapter because I don't know how to repost it like a cool guy.
> 
> Also doing a pornfic with Ruby being innocent is FUCKING HARD! I feel like all I can do is write her as a moron or a pervert that giggles when she sees someone's butt but her mind just goes to shit when someone offers her to take their butt, dood.


End file.
